Jugando a seducirte
by o-o-Mayumi-o-o
Summary: [SasuNaru] Sakura convence a Naruto para que finja salir con ella y poner celoso a Sasuke, pero tal vez lo que desate los celos del Uchiha no sea precisamente cierta pelirrosa... Vuelvo a subir el fic, explicación dentro
1. Una carrera y una proposición indecente

**Importante:**

Antes tenía este fic subido bajo el nick de Mayumi Ninthhell. El 12/07/07 alguien consiguió entrar en mi cuenta de correo electrónico y se dedicó a pedir nuevas contraseñas para las páginas y foros en los que estoy registrada. No sólo me dejó sin poder acceder, si no que me borró toda la información que tenía en esos sitios, y mis fics, entre otras cosas, desaparecieron. He intentado ponerme en contacto con los administradores de ff a ver si al menos podía recuperar la cuenta y subirlo todo con el mismo nombre, pero no ha podido ser. Así que… aquí está todo de nuevo. Siento el retraso y las posibles molestias que ha causado todo esto. Un beso!!

**Notas de Mayumi:**

Hola!!

Después de mucho tiempo, me he decidido a subir aquí un fic largo n.n Aunque no se si lo leerá alguien porque ya lo tengo publicado en otro sitio XDD

Contextualizo un poco: Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura tienen unos 18 añitos, son chuunins y se están preparando para el examen de jounin. Mmm… Creo que eso es todo lo que hace falta saber.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Una carrera y una proposición indecente**

-¡Sasuke-kun!- apenas había acabado de pronunciar esas palabras, Sakura se arrojó a los brazos del moreno, sin preocuparle la indiferencia de este, y mucho menos la cara de morros que puso Naruto- ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar juntos/Inner: y después yo te cenaré a ti. ¡Goarr!/

-No- respondió Sasuke inexpresivo, sin inmutarse por tener colgada del cuello a la pelirrosa. Ni le devolvió el abrazo ni intentó sacársela de encima.

-¿Por qué?- se lamentó la chica- /Inner: ¡aprovecha para sobarle!/

-Yo iré a cenar contigo- ofreció Naruto sonriente, desenganchando a Sakura del Uchiha y mirándola con ojitos esperanzados- Él- señaló a Sasuke visiblemente molesto- no se merece que tú te preocupes.

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura de poner morros y preguntarse donde se habría metido sensei-tardón. Como era previsible, Sasuke resopló indiferente ante el comentario, Naruto perdió los nervios y acabaron peleándose, mientras la pelirrosa se sentaba tranquilamente en el suelo del puente y se pasaba con calma la mano por los cabellos, deshaciendo pequeños enredos y sin dar importancia al hecho de que sus dos compañeros se estuviesen intentando matar.

-Sasuke-kun es tan fuerte-, pensó mientras veía como Naruto salía disparado de un golpe a un par de metros, para regresar y lanzarse echo una furia sobre el moreno- me muero por estar en sus brazos- suspiró, mientras de sus ojos salían corazones al imaginarse la escena- pero ya lo he intentado todo, no se que voy a hacer. Espera… ¿todo?

En ese momento llegó Kakashi-sensei, que tras observar la escena con cara de circunstancias, se sentó junto a la chica y sacó Icha Icha Paradise, para ponerse a leer ignorando también a sus alumnos. Y es que los dos estaban ya tan acostumbrados a las peleas de ese par que ni se inmutaban, era simplemente como si fuera… parte del paisaje.

-¿Qué pasó esta vez?- inquirió Kakashi, sin levantar la vista de su libro. Preguntaba más por costumbre que por que realmente le interesara la respuesta. Y es que Naruto y Sasuke encontraban tantas y tan absurdas excusas para pelearse como él para llegar tarde, y después de años de intentar acabar con esas disputas, había descubierto que era tan imposible que se llevasen bien como que él fuese puntual.

-Se están peleando por mi amor- respondió Sakura con aire soñador- Es que están tan locos por mí...

Ahora sí, Kakashi dejó de leer para mirar a la pelirrosa con incredulidad, pero esta se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Se acabó el capítulo y se levantó, plantándose en medio de los dos chicos y poniendo una mano en la cara de cada uno, hizo que ambos parasen. Sus mitones negros se mancharon con abundante sangre de los dos chicos. Seguro que tenía a los dos shinobi (ninja) más resistentes a los golpes de toda Konoha.

-Déjame Kakashi-sensei- gritó Naruto- Tengo que matarle por ser tan desagradable con la pobre Sakura-chan- bramó, secándose un hilito de sangre que le resbalaba por la comisura de los labios, y sin prestarle más atención a la herida, intentó arrojarse de nuevo sobre Sasuke.

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Kakashi, preguntándose donde había visto la pelirrosa el amor por parte de Sasuke. Con un ágil movimiento, detuvo a Naruto antes de que la pelea volviera a empezar.

-Bueno, como veo que tenéis tanta energía de buena mañana, vamos a correr. Daremos cinco vueltas alrededor de Konoha, empezando en la puerta de entrada- dijo con entusiasmo- y haremos…

-Acabaré antes que tú, Sasuke-baka- exclamó Naruto, al tiempo que se deshacía de la llave inmovilizadora de Kakashi y salía disparado sin dejar que su sensei acabase de hablar.

-Ni lo sueñes dobe, no permitiré que me ganes en nada- replicó el aludido, empezando a correr tras el rubio.

Kakashi dejó caer la cabeza pesadamente sobre su pecho. Ya estaban otra vez compitiendo. Vaya asco de equipo, pensó mientras su vista se dirigía a la chica, que continuaba pasando de todo. A cada cual peor.

Sakura había entrelazado las palmas de sus manos y apoyaba la mejilla en ellas, con lucecitas brillando en sus ojos por causa de la emoción. Acababa de escuchar unas palabras mágicas de Sasuke. Si no pensaba dejar que Naruto le ganase en nada, ella iba a darle un motivo más para competir, uno que, curiosamente, era muy acorde con sus intenciones.

-¿Por qué no había caído antes?- pensó- Inner: porque eres corta. Pero no te metas conmigo pedazo de guarr… /Inner: No te pases, goarr/ (¬­¬ parece mentira, tanta frente y tan poco cerebro…)

-Sakura-chan- repitió Kakashi con impaciencia, sacando a la muchacha de sus pensamientos- ¿no me expresé con bastante claridad? Dije que a correr. Tú también tienes que entrenar.

La Haruno le miró con carita de pena unos segundos, pero viendo como Kakashi entrecerraba peligrosamente su ojo visible, se puso en marcha, preguntándose donde estarían ya aquel par.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hacía rato que Sakura se había sentado a esperar en la puerta de entrada. A pesar de que Kakashi había dicho que correrían juntos, a la segunda vuelta había desaparecido, escaqueándose completamente. Al principio la pelirrosa había continuado corriendo, decidiendo que le hacía falta entrenar un poco para estar al nivel de Sasuke e incluso Naruto (cof, cof, más bien toda una vida), pero al ver que sus dos compañeros la dejaban atrás y no le hacían el menor caso, se apuntó a la técnica del escaqueo y se sentó a esperar. Solo a esos dos se les ocurría dar cinco vueltas a la aldea sin parar. Por suerte, debían estar a punto de acabar la última. Les vio aparecer por la izquierda, corriendo con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante y los brazos hacia atrás, levantando una considerable polvareda, a muy pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Aceleraron el paso al ver la meta, adelantándose el uno al otro a cada paso que daban, hasta llegar exhaustos frente a la chica. Lo cierto es que Sakura no habría sido capaz de decir cual de ellos había llegado antes.

-Te… gané- jadeó Naruto, inspirando profundamente, tratando de meter en sus pulmones cuanto oxígeno podía. Se dejó caer pesadamente a cuatro patas, demasiado agotado para mantenerse en pie.

-¿Pero que dices, dobe? Está claro que yo llegué antes- corrigió el Uchiha, secándose el sudor de cara y el cuello de una manera tan sensual que Sakura se convirtió en un mar de babas. Se sentó en el suelo junto a Naruto, apoyándose en el rubio e intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¡Ha, eso quisieras!- replicó el kitsune, colocándose en una pose más digna, pero permitiendo que Sasuke continuase recostado sobre él.

-Creo que… Naruto llegó antes- comentó Sakura con aire casual, haciendo que las miradas desorbitadas de los dos chicos se posaran sobre ella, sin poder creerse lo que acababan de oír.

-¿Honto ni?- preguntó Naruto ilusionado, recuperando de pronto las energías.

-De verdad- confirmó la pelirrosa con una falsa sonrisa- Nee, Naruto, he pensado que… que si que podemos ir a cenar, si quieres…- propuso, haciendo una premeditada bajada de su mirada al suelo, fingiendo vergüenza- /Inner: pero que buena actriz que soy, muhahaha/

Naruto corrió hasta ella, haciendo que Sasuke casi perdiera el equilibrio al quedarse tan de repente sin su punto de apoyo, y la abrazó con efusividad. Sakura comprobó con satisfacción como el Uchiha les miraba con mala cara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto se duchó y se vistió con unos tejanos, revolviendo el armario en un intento de decidir que camiseta ponerse. Finalmente se decidió por una sencilla y completamente negra, y se estudió atentamente en el espejo. Iba a tener una cita con Sakura, pero por algún motivo no le hacía tanta ilusión como habría esperado. Quizás era por la mal disimulada cara de malhumor que se le había quedado a Sasuke. Aunque era su rival, también era su mejor amigo. Sakura había hecho sus planes dejando al Uchiha de lado sin ningún miramiento, y él sabía lo doloroso que era quedarse al margen.

-¡Una cita con Sakura!- exclamó, intentando animarse, sin demasiado éxito.

Ni demasiado alegre ni esperando realmente nada bueno de la velada, se encaminó al Ichiraku. El camarero le saludó y le dejó escoger mesa, en la cual se sentó a esperar. La pelirrosa no tardó mucho en llegar, vestida con camiseta de tirantes, minifalda y botas altas. Saludó a Naruto con dos besos en las mejillas, dados con toda naturalidad, y se sentó sonriente.

-Etto… Sakura-chan- preguntó el rubio mientras engullía su segundo tazón de ramen.

-¿Si?- inquirió la chica, con aquella exagerada sonrisa que no había perdido en ningún momento.

Naruto sorbió los fideos que acababa de llevarse a la boca y se revolvió en su asiento, inquieto. Pero es que toda la situación tenía un aire de lo más forzado y antinatural, y hasta él se daba cuenta.

-¿Qué quieres, Sakura-chan?- dijo al fin, dejando de comer por un momento.

La pelirrosa dudó, pero finalmente pensó que era mejor que Naruto cooperara a engañarlo, por que con lo tonto que era seguro que acababa fastidiándolo todo. Así que, con voz falsamente melosa, le explicó que tenía un plan para que Sasuke por fin se fijara en ella. Como el Uchiha no soportaba perder contra Naruto, le harían creer que eran novios, y así él también querría conseguir el amor de la chica.

Naruto la escuchó en silencio, sin sorprenderse porque la Haruno pisoteara su corazón de esa manera.

-No… creo que eso esté bien- murmuró, desviando la mirada para que ella no pudiese ver la tristeza. No solo le estaba intentando utilizar sin importarle lo que pudiese sentir, si no que pretendía engañar a su mejor amigo.

La chica se levantó de su silla y se sentó en el regazo de Naruto, sin importarle las miradas indiscretas que pudiesen haber a su alrededor.

-Naruto-kun- le susurró al oído- ¿No te gustaría poder tenerme tan cerca? - ronroneó de manera seductora- Quizás, si nos conocemos mejor, me de cuenta de que me gustas más de lo que pensaba…- susurró al oído del rubio, mientras una de sus manos recorría la espalda del kitsune- /Inner: ¡Muhahaha! Este idiota seguro que se rinde a mis encantos ¿Quién no lo haría?/

Y Naruto cayó en la trampa. Sakura no solo estaba embotando sus sentidos con sus insinuaciones, le estaba dando una esperanza, una esperanza que no había tenido nunca. Sí, si le daba la oportunidad de demostrarle como era realmente, tal vez le querría. Porque no importaba que tuviese el kyubi dentro, él era una buena persona, dulce y amable, y Sakura se daría cuenta de ello. Porque él también necesitaba un poco de calor en su vida.

-De acuerdo- respondió Naruto quedamente.

Sakura retorció una sonrisa y dejó que sus labios quedasen muy cerca de los del chico, pero de pronto se levantó y volvió a su silla.

-Venga, Naruto-kun, te invito a otro plato- dijo animada.

-¡Sí, ramen, ramen!- exclamó felizmente el kitsune.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**TRAS EL TELÓN**

Sakura: ¡Mayumi! ¡No quiero salir en este fic!! Ya veo que voy a acabar muy mal. /Inner: ¡Guarra sádica tortura personajes, déjame! ¡Déjame ir!/

(Mayumi la ignora disimuladamente, sacando el primer tema de conversación que le pasa por la cabeza)

Mayumi: ¿Y dime, Naru-chan, como te va la convivencia con el kyubi?

Naruto: Mmm… pues normalmente no nos molestamos el uno al otro, así que supongo que bien.

Sakura: ¡No me ignores!!

Mayumi: (continua pasando de Sakura, que necesita que le haga de mala aunque patalee) Ale, vamos a buscar a Sasu-chan, que os invito a cenar.

Naruto: ¡Ramen!

Mayumi: …, tanto ramen no puede ser sano… En fin, para preguntas, dudas, quejas o cualquier cosa, ya sabéis, un review!

**Mayumi os recuerda:** No olvidéis vuestra consumición semanal de LEMON que la vitamina C es esencial para la salud .


	2. Encajando el golpe

Os recuerdo que esta es una historia **yaoi**, es decir, **relación chico con chico**, así que si os incomodan estos temas, este no es vuestro fic. Dejadlo ahora o ateneos a las consecuencias de una vida yaoizada XDD

**Notas de Mayumi:**

Konnichiwa!! ¿Como va todo? ¡Espero que bien!

Este es el capi más cortito del fic, y mirándolo fríamente… seguramente sea también el más flojito de toda la historia XDD, pero luego se pone mejor, así que tenedme un poco de paciencia n.n Quizás al principio los capis son un poco cortos, pero más adelante serán algo más larguitos.

¿Seguirán adelante Naruto y Sakura con su jueguecito? ¿Le afectará para algo a Sasuke? Ahora lo veremos...

Kissus!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Encajando el golpe**

Naruto escuchó el despertador, pero lo apagó, decidido a dormir un poquito más. Tenía tanto sueño… Con pereza, se destapó, porque hacía ya bastante calor y la sábana le sobraba, y metió la cabeza debajo de la almohada, intentando evitar la molesta luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana abierta. Y casi había conseguido coger el sueño otra vez cuando se sentó de golpe en la cama, alarmado, recordando de pronto algo. Se puso en pie de un bote. Tenía que ducharse y vestirse rápido, porque Sakura le había pedido que la pasase a buscar por su casa para ir juntos a entrenar. Se puso los pantalones de su típico chándal naranja, aunque en vez de la chaqueta se colocó solo una camiseta negra y naranja de manga corta. Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa. No quería hacer esperar a la pelirrosa, tenía que causarle buena impresión para que se convenciera de que él merecía aquella oportunidad que le estaba dando. Se dio cuenta de que estaba hecho un remolino de nervios, e intentó tranquilizarse. Fue a la cocina a preparar un enorme tazón de ramen. El ramen siempre le hacía sentir mejor. Lo engulló y repitió un segundo plato. Sonrió feliz y saltó de tejado en tejado hasta casa de Sakura.

La chica le esperaba apoyada en la puerta de su casa, con una actitud muy confiada y una gran sonrisa.

-Ohayo, Naruto-kun- su voz sonó con dulzura- /Inner: ¡Sasuke no tardará en ser mío! ¡Que lista que soy!/

-Ohayo…- respondió Naruto nervioso. Le preocupaba el ser evaluado por su mejor amiga.

Se puso las dos manos tras la cabeza, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Sakura le sonreía abiertamente, parecía que realmente iba a darle una oportunidad. Pensó en saludarla con un beso, pero quizás a la chica le pareciese que se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas. Empezó a cambiar su peso de un pie a otro, dando pequeños saltitos. Entonces Sakura le tendió una mano. Miró la mano abierta de la pelirrosa y comprendió que quería que la cogiese. Tragó saliva y acercó lentamente su mano a la de la chica, hasta que sus dedos quedaron entrelazados. Y no pasó nada. Naruto siempre había creído que el contacto de Sakura le provocaría un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, un hormigueo, una sensación difícil de definir con palabras. Al fin y al cabo, siempre le había gustado la chica. Sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue que le viniese a la mente una mirada de ojos negros claramente disgustada. Una mirada que se le clavaba en el corazón, más dolorosa que cualquier kunai, y le hacía sentirse terriblemente mal. No entendía porque le pasaba aquello. ¿Por qué pensaba ahora en Sasuke? Se dijo que quizás era porque estaba colaborando con Sakura para manipular a su mejor amigo.

-Vamos- apremió la voz de Sakura, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-Hai- dijo distraídamente Naruto.

La pelirrosa le estiró con energías para que se pusiera en marcha, y él se dejó llevar dócilmente, perdido en su propia confusión.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke estaba esperando apoyado en el puente con cara de uvas agrias. Había dormido mal, y se había despertado aún peor, después de una noche de sueño intermitente. No estaba descansado y no tenía ningunas ganas de estar allí esperando solo. Era consciente de que no debía mostrar un aspecto muy amigable, porque el grupito de kunoichis que le saludaban cada mañana al salir de su casa, ese día se había quedado a una distancia prudencial de él. Gruñó. ¿Por qué Naruto y Sakura tenían que haber ido a cenar a solas? Y más importante aún… ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que hicieran esos dos? No lo sabía, pero el caso era que no le gustaba, no le gustaba nada. Por eso esperaba con una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, deseando que alguno de aquellos dos llegase y empezase a explicarle, con su habitual e inacabable charla, que había pasado. Porque, evidentemente, él no iba a preguntar. Se dio cuenta de que estaba molesto. La imagen que apareció al poco rato a lo lejos del camino no contribuyó para nada a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

Naruto y Sakura se acercaban al puente donde les esperaba el Uchiha, riendo y conversando alegremente entre ellos. La pelirrosa iba felizmente agarrada al brazo de Naruto. Sasuke no podía apartar la vista de la imagen que ofrecían los dos, estaba como hipnotizado. ¿Por qué, por qué le molestaba tanto?, se preguntó con rabia. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos para ocultar sus puños fuertemente apretados, y les recibió con su típica mirada por encima del hombro.

-Hola, Sasuke-kun- saludó Sakura cuando por fin llegaron hasta donde estaba él. No se despegó del rubio para saltarle encima como era lo habitual- Naruto-kun me estaba contando algo muy gracioso- dijo en cambio, y ambos rieron, recordando algo que solo ellos sabían que era.

Sasuke apretó las mandíbulas con violencia. ¿Por qué tenía que llamar Naruto-kun al dobe? Naruto era Naruto y punto. Los dos continuaron su animada conversación bajo su atenta vigilancia, sin volver a prestarle atención. Una carcajada especialmente estridente de la chica le hizo desviar la mirada, cansado del espectáculo. Se dio media vuelta y se colocó con los brazos apoyados sobre el puente, estudiando detenidamente el pequeño caudal de agua que se perdía río abajo, bastante menguado ahora que era verano. La situación se prolongó durante casi una hora, empezando a ser realmente irritante para Sasuke, que ya se había aprendido de memoria la situación de todas y cada una de las piedras que estaban repartidas aquí y allá en el lecho del río. Una gruesa vena se marcaba en su frente, claramente visible a pesar del protector, aunque al estar de espaldas a sus compañeros estos no podían apreciarlo. Por fin Kakashi-sensei se dignó a hacer acto de presencia, descolgándose con tranquilidad de un árbol y aterrizando sonriente entre ellos. El moreno no se había alegrado nunca en su vida tanto de ver a su sensei como lo hizo en aquel instante.

-Disculpad es que…- Kakashi se llevó la mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza, e iba a soltar una de las inverosímiles excusas de su lista cuando se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Frunció el ceño, pensativo. Estudió detenidamente a los tres integrantes de su equipo, consciente de que algo entre ellos no encajaba. Miró primero a Sasuke. Estaba apoyado en el puente, con su pose Uchiha de siempre. Tenía una expresión mezcla de indiferencia prepotente y frialdad distante, tal vez con aspecto de estar algo irritado, pero no podía decirse que Sasuke tuviese otra expresión habitualmente. Miró a Naruto, sentado sobre la barandilla. Sonreía de manera zorruna, con esa carita de felicidad ingenua y algo infantil que le caracterizaba. Aquello también era lo normal. Miró finalmente a Sakura. La pelirrosa estaba colgada del brazo de uno de los chicos, sobándole y atosigándole como buena plasta y pelmazo que era. Pues no, todo estaba en su sitio, se dijo contrariado. (Creo que Kakashi ha dormido poco hoy…) Iba a darles instrucciones cuando de repente la luz se hizo en su mente. Volvió mirar a Sakura. Sí, estaba colgada de uno de los chicos, pero no era al Uchiha al que atosigaba, si no al Uzumaki. Parpadeó, confundido por su actitud, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que su boca no se abriera tontamente por causa de la sorpresa. O estaba soñando o Sakura se había dado un golpe en la cabeza. Porque una obsesión como la que sentía la pelirrosa por Sasuke no se pasaba de un día para otro… Frunció el ceño, convencido de que allí pasaba algo raro.

Sakura se dio cuenta de la mirada de curiosidad que le dirigía su sensei y pensó que era el momento de continuar adelante con su maravilloso plan. Desvió la vista al suelo, fingiéndose avergonzada, y rió alterada. Naruto la miró con cierta preocupación, sin entender que le pasaba a la chica, pero por suerte para ella no dijo nada.

-Bueno…jijiji- rió Sakura nerviosa, decidiéndose a hablar antes de que Naruto la fastidiara- /Inner: dios, pero que buena soy, ¡me merezco un oscar!/- Supongo que deberíamos decirlo, ¿nee, Naruto?- miró al rubio que se limitó a asentir gravemente con la cabeza- Pues… pues… Naruto-kun y yo… jijiji- volvió a reír tontamente (¬¬U, lo que hay que aguantar), consciente de que no era necesario decir nada más, y escondió la cabeza contra el hombro del kitsune, mientras sujetaba la camiseta del chico entre sus manos, arrugándola con fingido nerviosismo. Naruto se limitó a ponerse rígido ante el contacto, sin acabar de comprender como esperaba ella que se comportase.

Kakashi tuvo el presentimiento de que aquello no era precisamente bueno. Miró a Sasuke, que apretaba los puños con fuerza sin apartar los ojos del rubio. Miró a Naruto, ligeramente sonrojado, aguantando con estoicismo la mirada asesina que había sobre él, sin desviar la vista de aquellos ojos negros. Volvió a mirar a Sasuke, que pareciese que fuera a sacar humo de un momento a otro. Decididamente, aquello no iba a acabar bien. Vaya par de idiotas. En fin, ya se arreglarían entre ellos, porque si él se metía seguro que acababa recibiendo.

-Mmm… felicidades, supongo- dijo el peliplateado, deseándole mentalmente suerte y paciencia a Naruto, porque iba a necesitarla. Cambió rápidamente de tema antes de que la situación explotara- Venga, venga, que tenemos una misión. Hay que ponerse en marcha- les apremió, porque en vista de la situación, cuanto antes acabasen y se fuesen cada uno por su lado, mejor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**TRAS EL TELÓN**

Naruto: ¿Kakashi-sensei, pero que manera de definirnos es esa?

Kakashi: la verdad -: un antipático, un tontorrón y una pesada inaguantable. Lo dicho, un asco de equipo. Tendrían que pagarme un plus por aguantaros cada día.

(Naruto emite un gruñido, Sakura se cruza de brazos enojada y Sasuke resopla indiferente)

Mayumi: Paz y amor, que el mundo es un lugar bonito (abre los brazos melodramáticamente)

Sakura: Claro, eso te lo parece a ti porque no te va a pasar nada. Ponte en mi lugar y luego hablamos.

Mayumi: … Bueno, si preguntas quejas, para decirme si os gusta o no… un review, please!! n.n

**Mayumi os recuerda: **no olvidéis vuestra consumición semanal de LEMON que la vitamina C es esencial para la salud -

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Respuestas a las revis! **Las he ordenado alfabéticamente para que sean más fáciles de encontrar… Espero no haberme equivocado XDD

**Alely:** Ains, siento que te sientas mal… me alegro entonces de que te hayas tomado la molestia de dejarme un revi! Recupérate!! See, no tardaré mucho en actualizar, si puedo intentaré seguir el ritmo de un capi por semana, pero necesito que no me falle la memoira XDD Kissus!!

**Anniky: **Sí, has sido el primer revi!! Domo arigato! Indirecta captada, el fic parece interesante XDD Me alegro un montón! Kissus!!

**Daniela:** Muchas gracias!! No se si Sakura va a sufrir, pero voy a intentar que le salga todo mal XDD (Inner: yo voy a intentar torturarla, uou! Sus pelos teñidos se verán mejor rojo sangre…) ¬¬U Anda calla… Yo no kiero que Naruto sufra! No quiero que sufra nadie TT Intentaré actualizar una vez por semana… si me acuerdo XDD

**Giosseppe:** XDD Bueno, sí, hay gente que necesita dosis diaria… Pero al menos hay que lemonizarse (Inner: Eso existe?!) una vez por semana XDD See, Sakura me quedó un poco interesada (Inner: quedó guarra, que es lo k es ¬¬) Etto… mi Inner, k es anti-Saku u.ú Bueno, yo solo espero k no se líe demasiado la cosa…

**June-li** Bueno, no se si se pondrá celoso, pero al menos es la intención XDD See, los primeros capis son un poco cortitos… pero luego se alargarán un poco! XDD Pobre Sakura, me la has dejado de vuelta y media… (Inner: lo k se merece) ¬¬ Bueno, a mi no me cae mal, pero le he enchufado el papel de manipuladora… Kissus!!

**Nicky-hitomi:** Gracias!! Bueno, esperemos que le moleste al menos un poquito XDD A ver que tal se lo toma… TT Este capi no es más largo, pero más adelante lo serán! Kissus!!

**o-o-Nekoi-o-o:** O.o Ke sorpresa verte por akí!! Kyaaa!! Me ha hecho mucha ilu, no me lo esperaba!! Si yo no tengo nada en contra del método de publicación XDD Es lo de no tener un sitio para poder responder a los lectores lo que me da rabia… así k akí me tienes haciendolo XDD Muchas gracias por todo! Intentaré no fallar en las actualizaciones XDD Kissus!!

**Pizza non:** Ohayo-tebbayo!! See, Saku-chan tiene el papel de manipuladora un poco malosa (Inner: claro, pk es una guarra) ¬¬ Etto… ya lo he dicho, más adelante los capis serán un poco más largos n.n Kissus!!

Stefy-chan92: Uou, muchísimas gracias!! Ains, a ver si me acuerdo de actualizar una vez por semana!! Es que la memoria me falla a veces XDD Nee, eres anti-Saku? Entonces te llevarás muy bien con mi Inner (Inner: muerte a la peliteñida-guarrona!!!) ¬¬ Ves? Naa, yo dejar de escribir? Siempre digo que mientras me quede tiempo e ideas lo seguiré haciendo XDD Kissus!!


	3. ¿Celoso, yo?

Notas de Mayumi:

Hola!! ¿Todo bien? Espero que sí!

Aquí traigo un nuevo capi!! Y la reacción de Sasuke ante la "feliz parejita"…

Dejadme aclarar que no tengo ninguna clase de manía personal contra Sakura, pero necesitaba alguien que me liase las cosas y le ha tocado a ella.

Un besazo muy grande!!

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**¿Celoso, yo?**

-¡Bien!- exclamó alegremente Naruto, que siempre estaba dispuesto a partir en una misión. Parecía haber olvidado por completo que estaba manteniendo una guerra de miradas contra Sasuke- ¿De que se trata, eh? ¿De que se trata?- preguntó con impaciencia, desenganchándose de Sakura para poder dar pequeños y emocionados saltitos alrededor de su sensei, sus ojitos azules brillando por la expectación.

-Tenemos que salir al encuentro de una carreta que trae el sake para la fiesta de primavera y escoltarla hasta la aldea- explicó Kakashi con una gran sonrisa bajo su máscara. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para aguantar la risa cuando vio el cambio en la expresión de Naruto.

-¿Na.. nani?- la cara de Naruto era todo un cuadro- ¿Qué clase de misión es esa?- protestó, pataleando indignado contra el suelo como era de esperar en él. Eran chuunins, por Kami… ¿en que estaba pensando esa vieja Hokage?

Sasuke se limitó a bufar despectivamente, aunque en realidad no le sorprendía demasiado. Fiesta, sake, Tsunade… era una combinación previsible. Sakura, por su parte, se preparó rápidamente para ponerse en marcha.

-Es la misión que nos encargó Tsunade- aclaró Kakashi como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, y dio un golpecito en la cabeza del molesto Naruto.

-¡Pero eso es un asco! ¡¡Y lo puede hacer cualquier gennin!!- rezongó el rubio.

-Es que están muy ocupados recogiendo flores y preparándolo todo para la celebración de pasado mañana. Es el festival de primavera, ¿recuerdas?- dijo mientras revolvía el pelo de Naruto como si el rubio fuese un niño pequeño-Además, Tsunade insistió en que era de vital importancia que el alcohol llegase en perfectas condiciones, dijo que podía catalogarse de misión de clase A de lo importante que era- añadió haciéndose el interesante.

-…- Naruto le miró con escepticismo- Tsunade te ha tomado el pelo- argumentó Naruto mientras entrecerraba los ojos y cruzaba los brazos ante si, con unos morros exagerados. No estaba dispuesto a dejarse convencer tan fácilmente.

-Venga, en marcha- insistió Kakashi, y sin perder el entusiasmo empezó a andar hacia la puerta de salida de la aldea.

-Vamos Naruto-kun- apremió Sakura, tomándolo del brazo para que se callara de una vez- /Inner: ¡Goarr! Mira que tener que agarrarme de este teniendo a Sasuke aquí… pero vale la pena solo por ver su cara… ay, ay, el festival de primavera… sería tan romántico poderlo pasar con Sasuke…/- pensaba con aspecto soñador.

Se pusieron en marcha, y optaron por seguir el camino de la ruta comercial, sin ninguna clase de precaución, en vez de avanzar por las copas de los árboles como solían hacer. Pero es que... ¿¡A quien se le iba a ocurrir atacar a una carreta de sake?! Iban sumergidos en un tenso silencio, con Sakura enganchada a Naruto a pesar del calor asfixiante del ambiente. La pelirrosa se entretenía mirando el paisaje y los animalitos que correteaban por el linde del camino, fantaseando con lo que podría hacer con Sasuke durante la fiesta, dejando que fuese el rubio quien guiara sus pasos. Los dos chicos no hacían más que dirigirse de reojo miradas cortantes mientras su sensei les estudiaba con atención. Definitivamente, eran idiotas.

-Quizás alguno debería adelantarse a inspeccionar el terreno- sugirió Kakashi al cabo de un rato, más por romper el silencio que porque realmente fuese necesario.

-Ya iré yo- se ofreció en seguida Sasuke, que estaba empezando a mosquearse realmente porque Sakura y Naruto parecían pasar totalmente de él.

-Déjame ir a mi, Kakashi-sensei- pidió Naruto suplicante, no pudiendo evitar su afán de ser el primero en todo- Lo haré mucho mejor que ese- dijo señalando al moreno descaradamente con el dedo.

-Bah- resopló Sasuke con desprecio- seguro que te pierdes y luego no nos encuentras, baka- puso énfasis en la última palabra.

-¡Repite eso!- gritó Naruto.

-Baka- repitió obediente Sasuke, aunque esta vez utilizó un tono bastante más ofensivo.

-¡Aaarg!- con un rugido Naruto se arrojó sobre el moreno, propinándole un potente puñetazo en la boca del estómago, y haciendo que se estrellase contra uno de los árboles que bordeaban el camino. En pocos segundos, ya se estaban intentando matar.

-¡Naruto-kun! Ten mucho cuidado- dijo Sakura con voz preocupada- /Inner: ¡como le dejes una sola cicatriz a mi precioso Sasuke te mato!! ¡Goarr!/

Kakashi sacó su libro y se limitó a sentarse en el suelo e ignorarles mientras leía placidamente otro capítulo de Icha Icha Paradise. Que se peleasen tan a menudo tenía sus ventajas, pensó mientras pasaba otra página con ojitos brillantes.

-¡Ya estoy harto de que me insultes!- gritó Naruto, esquivando por los pelos un derechazo- ¿Te crees que solo a ti te salen bien las cosas o que? ¡Maldito Uchiha engreído!

Sasuke se colocó detrás del rubio y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, estrangulándolo con fuerza.

-Inútil- dijo el moreno con tono despectivo, aumentando la presión de sus brazos.

Naruto se soltó con dificultades, se apartó un poco, resopló pesadamente intentando coger aire y en seguida volvió a la carga, lanzando una patada que Sasuke esquivó saltando hacia atrás.

-Pues para que te enteres, al menos yo se corresponder a las personas que me quieren- prosiguió desahogándose Naruto, en medio de la pelea. Se sentía muy extraño por la ausencia de sensaciones que le provocaba el contacto de Sakura, muy confundido por las reacciones de Sasuke, y muy turbado porque le preocupaba más lo que pudiese pensar el Uchiha que cualquier otra cosa, y necesitaba gritarlo todo porque por dentro le estaba quemando.

-¿Tú crees que te quiere?

La pregunta de Sasuke, formulada con premeditada calma, cayó sobre el kitsune como un jarro de agua fría. Sintió como le escocían los ojos por las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en ellos. ¿Por qué, por qué no podía aceptar que a él también podía quererle alguien? Sakura había sido muy dulce con él toda la mañana, aunque hubiese un interés detrás de sus actos, realmente le estaba dando una oportunidad, y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Quizás no lo amara de inmediato, sabía que ella necesitaría tiempo para olvidar a Sasuke que había sido su amor toda su vida, pero estaba dispuesto a ganarse el corazón de la chica. Él también merecía un poco de felicidad. ¿Sasuke no podía entender que necesitaba un poco de cariño?

-Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia- la voz de Naruto sonó extrañamente ronca- porque Sakura se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que valgo, y ahora le importo de verdad- no podía parar de hablar- Yo no voy a ser como tú, que te quedarás solo y amargado toda tu vida. Y te estará muy bien empleado, porque te lo has buscado.

Sasuke encajó el golpe verbal peor que cualquiera de los ataques físicos que estaba recibiendo. ¿Qué Sakura se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que valía? Si era imposible no darse cuenta de algo que tuviese que ver con Naruto desde el primer momento, el kitsune era como un libro abierto. ¿Por qué iba a importarle ahora, tan de repente, a la chica, si Sakura había estado siempre loca por él? Pero lo peor de todo era la convicción con que Naruto le había asegurado que toda su vida sería solitaria. No quería que Naruto le dijera que iba a estar siempre solo. No le hubiese importado que lo dijera cualquier otro, pero viniendo de él… dolía.

Se separaron un poco, solo para coger aire antes del ataque final. Se miraron con intenso odio. Empezaron a acumular chakra en cantidades enormes.

Kakashi notó las energías del chidori y el rasengan con una potencia inusualmente destructiva y se decidió a intervenir. Se colocó entre ambos, haciendo de escudo humano entre los dos chicos.

-Tenéis permiso para pelearos pero no para mataros, al menos no durante una misión a mi cargo- anunció tajante- Nee, tampoco es necesario que vayáis a explorar el terreno, al fin y al cabo solo es sake, y por mucho que le importe a Tsunade, no corre ningún peligro- le quitó importancia, de nuevo con su tono jovial de siempre.

Naruto y Sasuke se dirigieron una última mirada de rencor y se pusieron en marcha, sin atreverse a contradecir a Kakashi. Pero no dejaron de vigilarse el uno al otro soslayadamente, en una actitud de casi desconfianza.

Por suerte, pronto encontraron el objetivo de su misión, un comerciante rechoncho de mediana edad que conducía una carreta tirada por un viejo caballo de color crema. La parte de atrás del carro iba tan llena de cajas que avanzaba bastante lento. Y Sasuke y Naruto, como buenos shinobis que eran, se guardaron las emociones y dejaron que los ánimos se enfriasen un poco, dando preferencia a la misión, por absurda que les pareciera. Así que dejaron de lado todo lo que tenían que reprocharse… al menos hasta que Sakura volvió a colgarse del brazo de Naruto.

-¿Pero bueno, te piensas que Sakura no sabe andar sola o que?- gritó Sasuke, completamente histérico.

Se hizo un silencio exagerado. El conductor, ajeno a lo que pasaba entre el grupo, pero consciente de la tensión que había entre ellos, detuvo prudentemente al caballo que tiraba del carro. Todos en el equipo siete, incluido el propio Sasuke, se sorprendieron ante el comentario del Uchiha, ante la rabia contenida que había en sus palabras. Tan desconcertados estaban que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia que se acercaba por las copas de los árboles hasta ellos, con el mayor de los sigilos.

Sasuke estaba perdido en un mar de confusión. Acababa de gritar lo que sentía y ni siquiera tenía claro el porque le pasaba. Puso a su cerebro a trabajar a toda velocidad, necesitaba entender aquello ya mismo, porque era evidente que no podía dejar la cosa tal y como estaba. Todos le miraban, como esperando que explicase aquel repentino ataque de rabia tan impropio de él. Pero es que estaba tan molesto, estaba tan… celoso. ¿Celoso, yo?, se sorprendió, y pensó rápidamente en todas las cosas que le habían llevado hasta ese sentimiento. La pelirrosa llamando a Naruto con tantas confianzas, colgándose de él, riendo de las tonterías del kitsune… Se puso pálido.

-Entonces…- pensó- eso significa… significa… que me gusta Sakura.

El Uchiha miró a la pelirrosa, preocupado ante esa idea. No, se negaba rotundamente a que le gustase Sakura, no podía ser eso, Sakura no le atraía para nada, no le decía nada en absoluto. Tenía que haber otra explicación para sus sentimientos. Sus ojos se clavaron entonces en Naruto, al que miró con irritación.

De repente, Sasuke sintió como algo increíblemente duro golpeaba con violencia contra la parte posterior de su cabeza, provocándole un intenso dolor, interrumpiendo su intento de introspección. Pero la súbita mirada de intranquilidad que apareció en los ojos azules que tenía ante él le alivió un poco. Su ansiedad se calmó al saber que, a pesar de todo, Naruto estaba preocupado por él. Y entonces comprendió.

-Mierda, me he enamorado del dobe- pensó mientras se sumergía en la inconsciencia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**TRAS EL TELÓN**

Mayumi: ¡Kyaaaa! Me encanta el final de este capi (Mayumi no necesita abuela), sobre todo el último pensamiento de Sasu-chan, es tan… tan… (no acaba de encontrar la palabra)

Kakashi: es tan Sasuke (colabora, porque no cree que otro adjetivo lo defina mejor)

Naruto: ¿Pero que manera es esa de declararse, Sasuke-baka?

Sasuke: ¡Que yo no me he declarado a nadie! ¡Mayu-chan, deja de publicar mis pensamientos!

(Mayumi canturrea haciéndose la despistada)

**Mayumi os recuerda:** no olvidéis vuestra consumición semanal de LEMON que la vitamina C es esencial para la salud!

**Notas finales:**

Vale, un poco de "como se rodó" XDD Estamos en el momento en que Sasuke intenta adivinar el porque de su cabreo:

"Entonces…- pensó- eso significa… significa… que me gusta Sakura."

Mayumi se golpea estrepitosa y dolorosamente contra el teclado al escuchar la conclusión de Sasuke.TT Menos mal que luego me lo ha arreglado XDD y ya sabe que quiere… a ver si lo consigue!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Respuestas a las revis! **Las he ordenado alfabéticamente para que sean más fáciles de encontrar… Espero no haberme equivocado XDD

**Anniky**: Bueno, no se si se van a comportar como los has visualizado, pero seguro que se traen tela. Puede que Sasuke acabe usando el sharingan con Sakura como se meta mucho por medio XDD pero espero que, pase lo que pase, acaben juntitos -.

**Kishuxichigo4ever** Gracias por el comentario, aquí tienes un poquito de lo que pasa después, y espero no tardar mucho en subir el cuarto. Espero que te guste!!

**Nicky-hitomi:** Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Kakashi tiene una paciencia de santo XDD See, el plan de Sakura va a tener repercusiones que no había previsto, pero bueno, eso le pasa por enredar donde no debe.

**Pizza non**: Pobre Sakura XDD Aunque lo cierto es que eso le pasa por meterse donde no debe, ¿verdad? Así que esperemos que no la líe demasiado, que bastante cabezotas son los dos por si solos como para tener a alguien intrigando por medio.

**Sara-chan:** No te preocupes por que llegara mal la primera vez, son cosas que pasan. Mucha nueva tecnología pero a veces se le va la olla ¬¬U A mi también me encanta esta parejita, de hecho es mi preferida n.n. ¿Sabes? Ha sido gracias a tu comentario que me he acordado de actualizar XDD No es que sea vaga, es que tengo memoria de pez y se me olvida que tengo que actualizar el fic... Soy un desastre XDD. Un besazo!!


	4. Tres invitados y un beso

**Notas de Mayumi:**

Hola!! ¿Qué tal va todo? Espero que bien!

Quiero pediros perdón porque a veces, al subir un archivo, me desaparecen los espacios o algún símbolo de puntuación… espero descubrir porque y arreglarlo.

Para que no queden dudas, recuerdo una última vez que este es un **fic yaoi**, y que algunos capítulos más adelante contiene lemon explícito chico con chico.

Sin más que decir, os dejo con el capi, espero que os guste!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Tres invitados y un beso**

Gaara, Temari y Kankurou se dirigían saltando ágilmente de árbol en árbol hacia Konoha, ya que habían recibido una invitación personal de la Hokage para asistir a las celebraciones de primavera, y esa clase de invitaciones no podían rechazarse de ninguna manera. Así, Gaara se lo había tomado como un pequeño fastidio, Kankuro como una más de sus muchas obligaciones, y la única que de verdad estaba ilusionada con la idea de pasar aquellos dos días en la aldea oculta de la hoja era Temari. Y es que Gaara asignaba tantas misiones a la kunoichi que casi no tenía tiempo de visitar a Shikamaru, su novio desde hacía casi un año.

Las manos de los tres shinobis se dirigieron de manera automática a sus armas al sentir una presencia en el camino, pero se relajaron tan pronto como identificaron a los extraños.

-Voy a saludarlos- dijo Gaara desapasionadamente, y saltó al suelo para acercarse al grupito, con el sigilo propio de todo buen ninja.

Se detuvo a una distancia prudencial. El equipo siete y un desconocido que parecía un comerciante estaban plantados en medio del camino, mirándose unos a otros. Hizo el esbozo de una sonrisa y destapó la calabaza que llevaba a la espalda, permitiendo que saliera parte de la arena. La modeló y endureció, dándole el tamaño de una pelota de fútbol, y la arrojó a la cabeza de Sasuke, que era el que tenía más cerca. Una enorme gota resbaló por la cabeza del normalmente impasible pelirrojo al ver como la bola impactaba en su objetivo. Ni por un segundo contó con alcanzar al Uchiha. Pensando que hacía rato que habían detectado la presencia de su grupo, dio por supuesto que el moreno esquivaría su pequeño ataque sin ningún problema. Las nerviosas reacciones de sus compañeros dejaron claro que Sasuke no era el único que andaba despistado ese día.

Kakashi se colocó frente al comerciante en posición de combate, dispuesto a defenderlo del atacante, sacando con rapidez un par de kunais de su funda. Por su parte, Naruto y Sakura se colocaron de un salto junto al chico moreno que acababa de caer desmayado al suelo, ambos conscientes de que si Sasuke no había esquivado el ataque era por culpa de su comportamiento, que lo había desconcentrado.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- la voz de la chica estaba fuertemente marcada por la preocupación- /Inner: Goarr!!! ¿Quien ha sido el cabrón que ha interrumpido la preciosa escena de celos que estaba montando Sasuke por mi?/- se arrodilló junto al moreno y empezó a utilizar un jutsu curativo, segura de que Naruto les protegería a ambos.

Efectivamente, Naruto se colocó ante sus dos compañeros, y suplicando por que el golpe no fuese nada grave, miró de reojo al moreno tendido en el suelo. Aunque Sasuke fuese engreído, altanero y autosuficiente, aunque fuese siempre desagradable y mordaz con él, aunque fuese irritante hasta un extremo inimaginable, aunque le sacase de sus casillas con una sola mirada y deseara golpearlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido, seguía siendo su mejor amigo, probablemente la persona más importante en su vida, y si le pasaba alguna cosa por su culpa, no podría perdonarse a sí mismo jamás. Por ello se encaró con el misterioso atacante con furia. Y tuvo que poner cara de circunstancias al encontrarse frente a frente con Gaara, que les observaba como si se hubiesen vuelto todos locos.

-¿Qué pasa?- una bella Temari se descolgó de la rama de un árbol cercano, mirando la escena sin comprender nada. En seguida apareció Kankurou junto a ella, que tampoco pareció entender muy bien que pasaba con el equipo siete de Konoha.

-Mmm… Estamos… practicando una nueva técnica… un jutsu de despiste al enemigo- exclamó Kakashi, tan convencido como si fuese la pura verdad- ¿A que te hemos desconcertado?- preguntó al Kazekage, sonriendo ampliamente y poniendo su clásico ojito feliz.

-…- Gaara no se dignó a responder nada.

-La próxima vez serás tú el cebo, sensei-tardón- gruñó Sasuke, incorporándose un poco y frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza con aspecto dolorido.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- la pelirrosa se arrojó a los brazos del moreno, quien rápidamente le dirigió su típica mirada de desgana- /Inner: ¡aparta de él, idiota, que te vas a cargar el plan!/- se puso en pie y se fue junto a Kakashi para fingir interesarse por el sake y el conductor, sin tener en cuenta que Tsunade sólo había hablado del sake.

Naruto había escuchado tras él la voz del moreno. Se volvió lentamente y esperó a que Sakura se alejara. Se sentía muy mal. Sasuke y él siempre peleaban y se insultaban, pero Naruto nunca le había dicho algo tan duro. Para el kitsune, que había aguantado el peso del rechazo durante casi toda su vida, desearle a alguien la soledad era lo peor que podía haber hecho. Tímidamente, le tendió una mano, ofreciéndole su ayuda para levantarse.

Sasuke dudó. Por una parte no quería aceptar el ofrecimiento, porque no necesitaba ayuda y además lo consideraba humillante, pero tampoco quería que la situación entre ellos fuese a peor por despreciar su ofrecimiento. Reticente, dejó que el kitsune tirase de él para ponerlo en pie, desviando la mirada para ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Sasuke… Siento haberte gritado antes- se disculpó Naruto con un hilito de voz- Lo que dije… no lo pienso de verdad.

-No importa. Yo…- su voz se volvió tan bajita que pensó que Naruto casi no lo escucharía- también lo siento, usura… Naruto- se corrigió el moreno.

-¡Jaja, que golpe te ha dado Gaara!- se burló el rubio, señalándole con el dedo.

-¡Serás dobe!

-¿¡A quien llamas dobe, Sasuke-baaaaaaaka!?- le replicó con una sonrisa, y corrió junto a su compañera de equipo- Nee, nee, Sakura-chan, ¿viste el golpe que se llevó el muy baka?

Sasuke se mordió de lado el labio inferior. Naruto acababa de correr junto a Sakura. Parecía feliz. El moreno sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, pero se esforzó por ignorarla.

-Bueno, parece que la pelea no fue nada- suspiró aliviado Kakashi- ¡Vamos, no querréis enfrentaros a la furia de una Tsunade que se ha quedado sin sake!

Y así, siete shinobis, un comerciante y el cargamento de sake y alcohol más grande que jamás se hubiese reunido se pusieron de camino a la villa de la hoja.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto llamó a la puerta, nervioso. Faltaban escasamente tres horas para que los fuegos artificiales marcaran el inicio de la fiesta de primavera, dos días durante los cuales la aldea se transformaba, dejando de ser por unos días el hogar de espías y asesinos para parecer un lugar un poco más cálido. Le abrió la puerta la madre de Sakura y le invitó a pasar. Aunque no le saludó con mucha efusividad, tampoco le puso mala cara, cosa que el rubio agradeció con una sonrisa sincera. Segundos después Sakura bajó las escaleras, dando alegres saltitos. Estaba hermosa, con un kimono de un color azul violáceo que contrastaba perfectamente con el verde de sus ojos. Llegó hasta Naruto y lo abrazó con ternura.

-Acompáñame Naruto-kun- dijo tomándolo de la mano y tirando de él hasta su cuarto- quiero que me ayudes a decidir que diadema me queda mejor /Inner: ¡Goarr! Como a la entrometida de mi madre se le ocurra asomar las narices no se que le voy a hacer/

Naruto se dejó llevar y se quedó junto a la puerta que Sakura había cerrado, sin saber muy bien que se suponía que debía hacer.

-Cualquier diadema te quedará bien, Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio, pensando que debía decirle algo bonito.

-No me importan las diademas, bobo- dijo la chica- /Inner: paciencia que si te pasas con Naruto te deja colgada a medio plan. Tienes que ser amable/ - se acercó insinuante a él- Quiero que… me beses- susurró casi sobre los labios del kitsune- /Inner: ¡tanto no!! Que se va a pensar lo que no es/- Sakura trató de no hacer una mueca a su propia Inner- para practicar. Sería muy extraño que siendo novios no nos vieran nunca besarnos- aclaró, en tono neutral.

Naruto se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, nervioso. Le iban a dar el segundo beso de su vida. Aunque el realidad debiera ser el primero, él siempre había considerado como su primer beso aquel accidente casual con Sasuke de hacía años. Pero ahora iba a besar a la chica que siempre le había gustado. Se puso un poco tenso, y dejó que fuera ella la que salvara los escasos milímetros que les separaban. Los labios de Sakura se posaron suavemente sobre los suyos. Y no sintió nada. Entreabrió un poco los labios, y la chica hizo lo mismo, respirando ambos el cálido aliento que exhalaba el otro. Nada. La lengua de Sakura se introdujo entonces es su boca, buscando la de él con impaciencia. Naruto le respondió casi en un acto reflejo, sin ser demasiado consciente. Lo único que permanecía marcado con fuerza en su cabeza era la sensación de vacío. Y otra vez aquellos profundos ojos negros que le miraban, enojados y dolidos al tiempo. Dudó. Quería aprovechar la oportunidad que le daba Sakura, quería que la chica aprendiera a quererle, pero… pero no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke. Supuso que era porque el Uchiha era su mejor amigo y él le estaba engañando, haciéndole creer que salía con la chica que le gustaba. Porque después de la escenita del día anterior, estaba convencido de que a Sasuke le gustaba Sakura. ¿Por qué diablos ahora le gustaba Sakura?, pensó con fastidio. Es más, ¿Por qué eso le molestaba tanto? El beso de Sakura se volvió más hambriento, como si hubiese notado que no le prestaban atención y reclamase por ello. Y el rubio respondió, entregándose por completo a aquel beso para apartar de su mente los molestos pensamientos, para apartar a Sasuke. Poco rato después se separaron, cogiendo aire profundamente, sus cuerpos todavía muy juntos.

-Me ha gustado- sonrió Sakura. Y era la verdad, le había agradado la intensidad, la fogosidad y ardor que había puesto finalmente Naruto. Se preguntó si, cuando por fin besara a Sasuke, sería igual de apasionado- ¿Vamos a la fiesta, Naruto-kun?

Naruto asintió indiferente y se pusieron en marcha hacia el lugar donde estaban las paraditas y puestos de comida. Por el camino se encontraron con Shikamaru y Temari, que caminaban uno al lado del otro. Él llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y tenía su habitual cara de "todo es un fastidio", ella avanzaba con paso seguro y aquella eterna expresión severa en su rostro. Nadie que no lo supiese de antemano adivinaría que entre ellos había una relación de pareja.

-¡Hola Shikamaru!- saludó Naruto, agitando alegremente la mano- ¿Vais a la fiesta?

Fue Temari la que respondió con un simple "sí", y continuaron el camino los cuatro juntos.

-Temari me contó que Gaara casi mata a Sasuke . Que problemático- dijo, refiriéndose al hermano pequeño de su novia.

-Nee, no fue para tanto- dijo Naruto, y empezó a charlar animadamente.

Aunque Shikamaru no era muy hablador, siempre escuchaba al kitsune. Hacía bastante tiempo que podía decirse que eran amigos.

Llegaron a una plaza, decorada con luces y guirnaldas de colores, llena de gente y pequeñas barracas de madera. Sakura sonrió alegre al ver el bullicio.

-Venga, vamos a buscar a todos los otros- dijo, tirando de la mano de Naruto- /Inner: Sasuke-kun, ¿Dónde estaaaaaas?/

Los tres entendieron que por "otros" Sakura se refería a la pandilla que había hecho juntos por primera vez el examen para chuunin. Aunque a penas se veían, demasiado ocupados con sus respectivas misiones, entre ellos se había establecido un vínculo, y solían acabar juntos en este tipo de celebraciones.

-¿A todos?- se preguntó Shikamaru- Tsk, entre tanta gente eso será problemático- pensó, mientras seguía a los otros tres con desgana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**TRAS EL TELÓN**

Mayumi: Si me dieran un euro cada vez que Sakura-chan dice "-kun" o que su Inner ruge "Goarr", creo que sería millonaria.

Sakura: No te quejes, que eres tu la que escribe el guión. /Inner: Goarr, vaya asco de guión, seguro que al final esta guarra quiere matarme, será Piiiii piiiiiiii piiiiii/

Mayumi: Sakura… me pitan los oídos. Deja de quejarte e insultarme.

Sakura: …

Naruto: (emocionado) ¿De verdad beso bien, Sakura-chan?

(Sakura asiente levemente con la cabeza)

Naruto: ¡Bien!

Sasuke: (irritado) Bueno, ¿dejamos ya el tema del beso con Sakura, o que?

Naruto: (ojos de kitsune lloroso) Ay, no te pongas así…

Shikamaru: Por eso no me gusta salir a mí en los fics… que problemático.

Mayumi: (a su bola) ¡Kyaaa!! Me encanta la descripción que hace Naru-chan de Sasuke antes de encararse a Gaara. La clavaste (le guiña un ojo)

Sasuke: Sakura, puedes estar tranquila, que creo que en este fic la ha tomado conmigo.

Mayumi: Claro. No será siempre Naru-chan quien lo pasa mal.

Sasuke: …

**Mayumi os recuerda: **no olvidéis vuestra consumición semanal de LEMON que la vitamina C es esencial para la salud -

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Respuestas a las revis! **Las he ordenado alfabéticamente para que sean más fáciles de encontrar… Espero no haberme equivocado XDD

**AgataBlack** En un primer momento me he quedado O.O con la super interpretación que le ha dado Sasuke a sus sentimientos… menos mal que en seguida lo ha arreglado -. Jeje, seguro que si ve algunos de esos pics SasuNaru si que se desmaya de la impresión… Intentaré no tardar en actualizar. Besos!

**Anniky**Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado la manera peculiar de Sasuke de darse cuenta de las cosas, pero es que él no es muy normal, no? Tampoco ha tardado tanto en darse cuenta, el pobre… espero que Naruto sea igual de ágil Un besazo!

**C a r ii i T h o**: Hola!! Nee, me alegro que te haya gustado!! Jeje, es que me parecía la manera más "Sasuke" de que se diera cuenta de que le quiere. Odias a Sakura? Pobrecita!! A mi en la primera temporada me parecía una inútil, pero creo que en la segunda temporada le he cogido cariño y todo… siempre que no se interponga entre los dos niños por supuesto. Beshitooo!!

**Eidan: **Hola Ei, mucho gusto!! A mi también me gusta el KakaIru, pero siento decirte que en esta historia no voy a hacer mucha alusión a Kakashi porque la trama va por otros caminos… Por supuesto que va ha haber lemon!! Ya lo he puesto en notas allí arriba, pero será un poco más adelante, me gusta que quede bien con los hechos de la historia y no que sea un polvo rápido que no viene a cuento para nada… Bueno, yo no se si escribo bien el lemon, pero le pongo toda mi ilusión a todo lo que hago… y me esfuerzo en mejorar! Espero que al menos me quede aceptable nn Un besooo!!!

**Eri:** Me alegro que te guste el final! Como habrás podido leer, no ha tardado mucho en reaccionar y ya lo tenemos entre nosotros. Lleno de dudas y con nuevas emociones a las que enfrentarse, pero de vuelta. Kissus!!

**Kirai Yami** Hola Kirai!! Muchas gracias, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado! See, lo intento actualizar rapidito, pero mi memoria de pez hace que a veces me olvide U. No se si Sasuke se pondrá celoso… ¿Crees que le dejará el orgullo? Espero que sí XDD. Gracias por el cumplido. Más adelante los capis serán más largos, ya lo verás n.n Cuando quieras nos vamos a la caza de Kishi-sama!! E intentaré pasarme por algún fic tuyo, ya me encontrarás por allí!! Hasta pronto! Kissus!!

**Lolit:** Nee, que no hace falta que te disculpes por no haber dejado un review. Cada uno es muy libre de dejarlo cuando quiere y puede! Muchas gracias por hacerlo ahora o. See, intenté poner los sentimientos de Sasuke de manera que no se fuera mucho de su carácter habitual. Espero que este capi también te haya gustado. Besitos!!

**Michiru Kanaizumi** XDD Es posible que lo hayas visto en otra parte, es que también lo tengo publicado en otra página, con el nombre de Mayumi. Tranquila que ni te has vuelto loca ni te he poseído en sueños para que sueñes con el fic. Intentaré no olvidarme de actualizar por aquí. Kissus!!

**MirchuS**: Wiii!! Sí, se dio cuenta!! Ahora espero que se de también cuenta Naru-chan o XDD Bueno, le diré a Sakura que se vaya con Lee, a ver si le cuela y deja de molestar a los niños. Kissus!!

**Misayi** Nyaa, muchas gracias!! A mi también me vuelve loca esta pareja n.n Yo también estoy feliz!! Yo quiero que Naruto y Sasuke se queden juntos!! Espero que Sakura no se meta mucho por medio!! Oh, Kakashi!! Seguro que persigue a alguien cada noche… quizás podamos espiarle a ver si tiene pareja fija!! Muchas gracias por tus ánimos!! Besos!!

**Pizza n0n**: Shiii!! Sasuke se dio cuenta!! XDD No saltes demasiado no te vayas a lesionar y luego me quieras denunciar, TT Te prometo que yo escribo con mis mejores intenciones!! Intentaré no olvidarme de subir los capis! Un besooo!!!

**SolitaryNeko** Me alegro que te guste el yaoi! A mí también me encanta! Y el SasuNaru es mi pareja preferida! ¿Nunca has hecho uno? Bueno, todo es empezar nn A ver si te animas!!


	5. Una afirmación inocente

**Notas de Mayumi:** Vengo con otro capi!! A ver que os parece… Sakura sigue haciendo de las suyas, Naruto sin enterarse, y Sasuke… pues a su rollo. Muchas gracias por vuestros ánimos, todos vuestros revis contestados al final. Espero que os guste el capi… a leer!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Una afirmación inocente**

Habían tardado casi una hora, pero al fin, después de dar varias vueltas entre el gentío, buscándose los unos a los otros, se habían reunido todos en la plaza central de la fiesta. Todos… excepto cierto moreno de ojos negros, heredero del más famoso clan de Konoha, demasiado confundido con sus sentimientos como para querer aguantar el bullicio.

-Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan…- Hinata señaló tímidamente las manos entrelazadas de los dos chicos- ¿ustedes dos son…pareja?- se atrevió finalmente a preguntar, con los colores fuertemente marcados en sus mejillas.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y Hinata se apretujó todavía más contra el cuerpo de su primo, como si la simple idea le diese vergüenza. Neji esbozó un amago de sonrisa y le pasó un brazo por la cintura. Aquella exagerada inocencia era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de su novia. La besó cariñosamente en la frente, logrando que cada célula de la chica se pusiera intensamente colorada y que se escondiese todavía más en su pecho.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?- se interesó Lee, examinando con sus ojos redondos a todos los presentes y dándose cuenta de su ausencia.

-Seguramente en su casa- respondió Naruto, sabiendo que el Uchiha detestaba ir a sitios tan concurridos en los que solía ser acosado por las jovencitas.

-¡Oh!- el rostro de Lee adquirió un aspecto dramático, mientras su mano se posaba teatralmente en su frente- No puede quedarse en casa malgastando la belleza y energías de la juventud en un día como este- proclamó, mientras de sus ojos salían estrellitas.

-…

-Que ruidoso- se quejó por lo bajo Gaara a Neji, cruzando los brazos ante el pecho como si le molestase en exceso la actitud del cejas encrespadas.

Neji se rió del Kazekage y Hinata le dio unos disimulados golpecitos a su primo para que guardase silencio.

-¡Sakura-san, Naruto, tenéis que ir a buscarlo!- decidió Lee, ajeno a la escena que se daba con los otros tres y poniendo su pose de chico guay.

-…

-Vosotros podéis hacerlo- les garantizó guiñándoles un ojo, y luego les empujó levemente por la espalda para que se pusieran en marcha, haciendo que Sakura tropezara con el kimono.

El rubio y la pelirrosa se dejaron convencer con facilidad, ya que ambos tenían ganas de compartir la velada con Sasuke, y pusieron rumbo a casa de los Uchiha, prometiendo a Lee que volverían con ellos antes de los fuegos.

Naruto y Sakura caminaban lentamente por las calles completamente vacías de Konoha. Toda la población se había reunido en la zona donde se celebraba la esperada fiesta.

-Nee, Sakura-chan…

La chica se giró de lado para mirarle.

-¿Crees que es buena idea que vayamos los dos?- soltó Naruto.

Continuaron caminando poco a poco, mientras Sakura se lo pensaba un rato antes de contestar.

-Supongo que sí- dijo, aunque su voz no sonó muy convencida.

-Es que… bueno… después de lo que pasó ayer…- Naruto no sabía como explicarse- No creo que… bueno… sería mejor si voy yo solo- propuso abruptamente, pensando que verles juntos no haría mucha gracia al moreno, y ya estaban solo a una calle de su casa- Sasuke es tan raro… que seguro que prefiere pasar la fiesta conmigo que contigo.

Naruto lo había dicho inocentemente, pensando que si picaba a Sasuke con sus típicas peleas y la idea de un combate, acabaría accediendo. Reticente, protestando entre dientes, con su expresión eternamente fría e indiferente, pero acompañándole al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo a Sakura no le había hecho ninguna gracia aquella afirmación. Se detuvo para mirar al kitsune a los ojos.

-No lo creo- le dijo, cargando sus palabras de veneno.

-Que sí, verás…- Naruto se disponía a exponerle su razonamiento, pero el visible enojo de la chica le hizo callar.

-Sasuke prefiere charlar tranquilamente conmigo a tener que aguantar tus tonterías sin sentido- espetó la chica.

El rubio se sintió dolido ante aquellas palabras. Ya sabía que Sakura no iba a renunciar tan fácilmente a Sasuke, pero él tenía paciencia y pensaba que se estaban entendiendo bien. Y ahora se ponía así, y él no comprendía porque.

-No…- empezó a explicarse.

-¿No?- le interrumpió la chica, sin darle opción a aclarar la situación- ¿Qué te juegas?

Naruto la miró sin comprender.

-Apuesto a que soy capaz- la voz de Sakura era ligeramente histérica- de lograr que Sasuke mire los fuegos conmigo a solas antes que contigo (¡Por Kami-sama, apartadla de Tsunade!!!)

El rubio se quedó sin habla. ¿Quería apostarse… pasar la fiesta con Sasuke? ¿Sin importar lo que pensara Sasuke? ¿Sin importar tampoco lo que pensara él? ¿Es que Sasuke era un objeto para apostárselo? Ahora también Naruto empezó a sentirse algo enfadado. Entrecerró los ojos y torció el gesto.

-De acuerdo- respondió, picado.

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos. Sakura se recogió un poco el kimono con las manos. Naruto frunció el ceño, visiblemente indignado. Y de repente los dos empezaron a correr, intentando ser el primero en llegar a la casa de los Uchiha, como si les fuese en ello la vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke estaba sentado en su enorme sofá, vestido únicamente con unos pantalones negros ligeramente ajustados en las caderas y algo acampanados por abajo. Aunque tenía un libro abierto entre las manos, no había leído ni una sola página. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Su cuerpo siempre se movía de manera automática para proteger a Naruto, su mente siempre buscaba cualquier excusa absurda para provocar una pelea entre ambos y así acaparar la atención del kitsune y su corazón… bueno, su corazón siempre lo había sabido. Siempre le alegraba la sonrisa zorruna que se reflejaba perfectamente en aquellos ojos azules, aunque claro, antes muerto que admitirlo, el orgullo de un Uchiha era demasiado fuerte como para reconocer que te has enamorado de tu eterno rival. Y ahora… ahora Naruto por fin había conseguido que Sakura se fijase en él, después de mucho sufrir y aguantar los desprecios de la chica. Ahora ya no tenía derecho a decir nada, a arruinar egoístamente la felicidad de Naruto, que seguro que se preocupaba demasiado por él aunque no le correspondiese. Ahora no podía confesarle sus sentimientos. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que le pusiera furioso la imagen de la pelirrosa agarrada a _su_ kitsune. Se puso en pie, iracundo, y empezó a patear la mesita que había frente al sofá, necesitando descargar la rabia contra algo, para seguidamente tomarla contra la indefensa vitrina y todo lo que había en su interior.

Unos rápidos y ansiosos golpes en la puerta detuvieron su descontrolada descarga de ira contra lo que quedaba de mobiliario. Decidió ignorarlos, no le apetecía ver a nadie. Quienquiera que fuese ya podía largarse por donde había venido a molestar a otro. Pero los golpes se volvieron todavía más insistentes, casi desesperados. Fue a la puerta y la abrió con brusquedad, dispuesto a echar a quien fuese con un berrido, y se encontró con Naruto y Sakura mirándole con expectación y jadeando para recuperar el aliento tras la carrera.

-¿¡Qué?!- gruñó. Se interpuso entre su puerta y el pasillo. No pensaba dejarles pasar y que vieran el destrozo que acababa de hacer en el comedor.

Sakura, que quería ser la primera en hablar, se quedó en estado de shock, Ante ella estaba el Uchiha sin camiseta, con sus músculos ligeramente perlados de sudor y una mirada de fiereza que lo hacía todavía más atractivo.

-/Inner Sakura: ¡Nyaaaaaa!! ¡Plof!/ (Aclaro: Inner Sakura se acaba de desmayar y padece una escandalosa hemorragia nasal)

Naruto, por su parte, también se quedó sin palabras. Se fijó en que el torso y los brazos de Sasuke estaban claramente definidos, en su pálido pecho que subía y bajaba a bastante velocidad por su respiración acelerada, en la perfección de su cuerpo, el cabello ligeramente revuelto y la mirada desafiante que le dirigía… Todo ello le hacía parecer… terriblemente… sexy. Naruto se sorprendió ante la palabra que había escogido para describir a Sasuke.

El Uchiha se dio cuenta del atento escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido por parte de sus dos visitantes y se sintió un poco avergonzado.

-Voy a vestirme- dijo, escudándose en su tono distante y arrogante de siempre para intentar ocultar su sonrojo. Detestaba que su cuerpo reflejase sus emociones.

Comprobó como ambos desviaban rápidamente sus miradas y les cerró la puerta ante las narices, sin ningún miramiento. Reapareció apenas diez minutos más tarde, duchado y con unos pantalones tejanos medio desgastados y una camiseta ajustada. Esperó, protegiendo de nuevo la entrada con su cuerpo, a que se decidieran a explicarle que hacían plantados ante la puerta de su casa cuando debiesen estar paseando felizmente su amor entre la gente.

Sakura reaccionó de pronto, consciente de que si la situación continuaba como hasta el momento podía volverse muy tensa.

-Sasuke-kun, hemos venido a buscarte- explicó con una sonrisa, y acto seguido pasó su brazo por la cintura de Naruto, provocando que la expresión de Sasuke se agriara aún más- /Inner: esto va bien, ¡muhahaha!/ Nos hemos reunido todos en la plaza, y como solo faltabas tú, Naruto y yo hemos decidido venir a por ti. No es lo mismo si falta alguno de nosotros- susurró con voz melosa.

Naruto estaba tan turbado por la imagen que se le había grabado en la mente de Sasuke, que solo acertó a asentir estúpidamente con la cabeza. Solo podía pensar en una cosa. ¿Por qué era tan sensual el Uchiha? No le extrañaba en absoluto que Sakura estuviese loca por él.

-No me apetece- fue la escueta respuesta del moreno, que se dispuso a cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan condenadamente frío?- se exasperó Naruto, que había evitado que Sasuke cerrase interponiendo su cuerpo en la trayectoria de la puerta- Hemos venido aquí a buscarte, ¿no? Podrías tragarte por una vez ese maldito orgullo Uchiha.

Sasuke estaba decidido a deshacerse de ellos, pero la mirada de súplica del rubio le hizo cambiar de idea. No quería volver a pelearse como lo habían hecho el día de antes, y tampoco quería ver a aquellos hermosos ojitos azules tristes. Le gustaría que al menos pudieran ser amigos.

-De acuerdo, usuratonkachi- concedió- Iré porque si no, sois capaces de quedaos aquí toda la noche y no dejarme tranquilo. Pero solo será un ratito- advirtió, y sonrió al kitsune de medio lado.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa, un gesto sincero y zorruno que aceleró el corazón de Sasuke. Lo estiró del brazo con impaciencia, pero el moreno se deshizo de él, cogió las llaves y cerró la puerta. Los tres juntos se encaminaron en silencio hacia el gentío.

Naruto se sentía ahora mucho mas tranquilo. No dejaba de mirar de reojo a su mejor amigo. No iba a perderlo de vista ni un solo segundo, no iba a darle ese gusto a Sakura. Sasuke no iba a alejarse de él. **N**o podía permitir que la pelirrosa se quedase a solas con él, porque solamente la idea ya le desagradaba en extremo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**TRAS EL TELÓN**

Naruto: Nee, Mayumi, Sakura sigue por ahí shockeada por haber visto a Sasuke-baka sin camiseta.

Sasuke: … (Una gota resbala por su frente)

Mayumi: Tranquilo, ya se le pasará.

Sakura: (suspira hondamente) A lo mejor vale la pena morir por este fic. Ay, Sasuke sin camiseta… (Babas)

Sasuke: …

Mayumi: Que manía con que se va a morir… ¿Tan mala parezco?

(Todos asienten enérgicamente con la cabeza)

Mayumi: … (Gotaza) Pues no puede morir nadie porque no he puesto aviso en advertencias de que la palme un personaje. He dicho (pose de "atreveos a desafiarme")

**Mayumi os recuerda: **no olvidéis vuestra consumición semanal de LEMON que la vitamina C es esencial para la salud -

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Respuestas a las revis! **Las he ordenado alfabéticamente para que sean más fáciles de encontrar… Espero no haberme equivocado XDD

**AgataBlack** Jeje, shii, Gaa-chan nos cortó el ataque de celos… ains, a lo mejor Sasuke se hubiese confesado… (Inner: que va, Sasuke no es tan blando) pero bueno, como es tan mono no se lo tengo en cuenta n.n Jeje, tranquila, mi mente también está de lo más pervertida, así que te entiendo perfectamente… Beshitooo!!

**Anniky** Jeje, tranquila, yo de paciencia cero, te entiendo perfectamente… seguro que me dices que este también se te hizo corto XDD El seis será un poquito más largo (Inner: poca cosa, no te hagas ilusiones) ¬¬ Gracias por los ánimos Inner… Bueno, un beso y gracias por el apoyo, Anniky!!

**Blu3 FaY** Muchas gracias! Espero que este capi también te guste!! Un beso sol!

**isa-yop** Jeje, muchas gracias, me alegro que te parezca bueno… Nyaa, otra yaoi fan SasuNarutesca!! Yuhuuu!!! Espero que te guste también al capi cinco!! Kissus!!

**june-li** n.n Pues me alegro mucho que te parezca bonita, y mil gracias por decidirte a animarme a seguirlo! See, Sasuke se dio cuenta… a ver si hace algo!! Jeje, bueno, es que Gaara no se lo esperaba, se debió quedar en plan "creo que he metido la pata y no se como… da igual, están todos locos…" Y Sakura… ains, no es que me caiga mal, de verdad, pero es que está atontada, ya sabes, el amor es ciego y nos hace hacer cosas que ni imaginábamos… Como besar a Naruto sin sentir nada por él (Inner: GRRR Peliteñida guarrona… le voy a clavar otra aguja de budú y ya verá!!) Ains, y Sasuke sacando conclusiones que no son… pero si a Naruto le gusta tú, tonto!!! Espero que se arreglen las cosas! Un beso muy grande!

**Kirai Yami** Wiii, me alegro mucho sol!! Ains, es que en algún sitio he de parar, y así piensas a ver que pasará en la fiesta XDD Yo también quiero que Naruto se de cuenta, porque de Sasuke, tan orgulloso él, no me acabo de fiar que haga algo… espero que sí! Hum, venga, que en el próximo capi a ver si hay un poco de acercamiento en los fuegos… XDD Me emociono yo sola! Besos!!

**kishuxichigo4ever** Muchas gracias, espero que este capi también te guste Un beso!!

**Miguek:** gracias por los ánimos, aquí está ya el capi cinco.. espero que también te haya gustado! Besos!!

**pizza n0n** Jejeje, es que estaban todos tan alucinados con Sasuke perdiendo los nervios que no se enteraron de nada, y Gaara les tomó por locos, normal… Ah, a mí también me encanta el pelirrojo, k monooo!! Nee, no me mates a Sakura que le quedan cositas por hacer (Inner: y luego puedo matarla? emocionada) No!! Bueno, espero que este capi también te haya gustado n.n Un besooo!!

**Sara-chan:** Me alegroq eu te haya gustado, Sara-chan!! Yo también espero que Sasuke sepa que hacer y no se deje llevar por el orgullo… Sakura… bueno, en la primera temporada sí que era muy boba, pero en la segunda (dos años y medio después, me refiero) ya no lo es tanto… aunque claro, necesitaba a alguien que me enredara las cosas y le tocó… Hasta pronto!! Un beso!!

**SolitaryNeko** Pero si no soy mala… (Inner: mentira!!) Ains… pero solo los quiero hacer sufrir un poco!! Déjalo, déjalo que esté un poco celoso y que sufra por Naruto, que ya le toca XDD Y Sakura… pues no me cae mal (Inner: a mi sí) ¬¬ pero ya sabes que dicen, el amor es ciego y ella está desesperada por conseguir a Sasuke… Arg, SasuSaku!! Es una de las pocas parejas que detesto… no se porque, pero no la aguanto… prefiero mil veces el SasuNaru, claro, pero el NasuSakura no me desagrada… aunque prefiero a Sakura con Sai, y así todos contentos! Ala, te tomo la palabra, eh? Me debes un fic yaoi SasuNarutesco XDD Besos!!


	6. Fuegos y tentaciones

**Notas de Mayumi:** Hola a todos! Todo bien?

Espero no haberme demorado demasiado U

Gracias a todos los que leéis, espero que os guste! Vamos a ver si puede salir algo bueno de esta fiesta… Un beso!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Fuegos y tentaciones**

Sasuke había accedido a ir a la fiesta, sí, pero se había quedado en un discreto segundo plano, sin ningunas ganas de conversar con el grupo. Por eso estaba apoyado en una de las paraditas de la feria, con un zumo en la mano, y observando al resto de manera pasiva. De hecho, aunque era cierto que entre ellos había una relación de amistad, no podía decirse que la mayoría fueran muy habladores, así que después de saludar a Sasuke y cotillear sobre la nueva relación de grupo, cada uno había ido relativamente a su rollo. Shikamaru y Temari estaban en una de las paradas más cercanas, intentando hacer diana con los shurikens. El premio era un porta-pergaminos último modelo que la chica se había empeñado en conseguir. Sasuke medio sonrió. Le parecían una pareja muy acertada, sus caracteres se complementaban bien. Neji, Hinata y Gaara se habían sentado en uno de los bancos, y los tres pasaban el rato en silencio. Los chicos miraban con aspecto ausente la gente que pasaba mientras que ella se entretenía jugando distraídamente con sus deditos. Sasuke no llegaba a entender muy bien como, pero Gaara se había hecho bastante amigo de Hinata, por lo que los tres pasaban mucho tiempo juntos cuando el Kazekage venía a la aldea. No acababa de imaginar que podían hablar entre ellos, pero parecían cómodos los tres juntos. Asintió levemente con la cabeza. Todos iban encontrando su lugar en el mundo. Kiba, con Akamaru a su lado ladrando a todo aquel que pasara por delante, saltaba alegremente, intentando persuadir a Shino para que le acompañase a algún sitio. Después de un rato de insistencia logró convencerle y, arrastrándolo prácticamente de un brazo, desaparecieron entre la gente. Ninguno de ellos lo había dicho abiertamente, pero todos sospechaban que eran pareja. Y el resto mantenía una animada charla, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba el Uchiha.

Naruto debió decir una de sus payasadas porque todos se pusieron a reír mientras él se llevaba una mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza y sonreía complacido. Una sonrisa preciosa. Y Sakura se puso un poco de puntillas y lo besó. Un beso largo y húmedo que le hizo fruncir el ceño con desagrado, mientras intentaba controlar el temblor en su mandíbula e imaginaba mil y una formas de arrancarle la cabeza a la pelirrosa.

-¡Buenas noches a todos!- exclamó la voz de Tsunade, resonando con fuerza por los altavoces de la plaza. La Hokage, que lucía un ceñido vestido verde que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su generoso escote, se había subido tambaleante al escenario y anunciaba, entre algún que otro hipido, que en diez minutos empezarían los fuegos artificiales- Espero que les gusten a todos, porque han costado un dineral que podría haberme gastado esta noche en el casino…- se interrumpió bruscamente, adoptando una expresión asesina- ¡Sácame las manos de encima Jiraiya!!!- Bramó, y golpeó al ero-sennin con tanta fuerza que el pobre salió volando del escenario, provocando las risas de los presentes.

Sasuke se puso en pie, dejó el vaso en la barra y se alejó del bullicio, aprovechando que todos estaban pendientes del escenario y no se darían cuenta de su ausencia. Al menos eso creyó. No le apetecía para nada tener que seguir viendo a Naruto y Sakura tan acaramelados. Se adentró un poco en el bosque y se sentó en el suelo, apoyado en el tronco de un grueso árbol. Desde allí podría también ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, ya que no se había alejado demasiado.

Cerró los ojos, pero eso no hizo si no acrecentar la imagen de Sakura besando a Naruto.

-¡Kusoooooo!!- gritó molesto.

-Te van a escuchar desde la Villa de Suna- dijo con calma una voz conocida sobre su cabeza.

Sasuke levantó la vista para encontrarse con un sonriente Naruto en una rama, que le saludó con una mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí, usuratonk…?- el moreno no pudo acabar la pregunta porque de repente Naruto, que iba a saltar al suelo, calculó mal y perdió el equilibrio.

Sasuke se puso en pie instantáneamente y se colocó bajo el rubio, amortiguando la caída con su cuerpo, haciendo que los dos quedasen en el suelo en una posición un tanto comprometida.

Naruto maldijo para si. Estaba a cuatro patas sobre Sasuke, sus manos a los dos costados del moreno y a escasos centímetros de su boca. ¿Por qué tenía que tener esos labios tan apetecibles? Le volvió a la cabeza el recuerdo de Sasuke apoyado en la puerta de su casa. Se acercó un poquito más, demasiado tentado, atrapado por aquellos ojos negros que parecían ver a través de su alma. El moreno se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, en un gesto inconsciente y sensual. Se acercaron un poco más. Ahora respiraban el mismo aire que el otro, solo unos pocos milímetros les impedían el contacto, un roce que sus corazones desbocados pedían a gritos. Y entonces Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y se apartó del Uchiha violentamente sonrojado, pensando que Sasuke le tomaría por loco si no se alejaba. Casi le había besado… a su amigo… a su rival… a otro hombre. No sabía que le pasaba últimamente.

Sasuke no dijo nada, se limitó a volver a apoyarse en su árbol. Por un instante le había parecido que Naruto… pero seguro que solo habían sido imaginaciones suyas, provocadas por lo que él tanto deseaba que pasara.

El kitsune le imitó, gateando hasta sentarse a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, usuratonkachi?- repitió la interrumpida pregunta, como si nada hubiese pasado, recordándose con esfuerzo una vez más que no quería causar problemas al kitsune, que no tenía ningún derecho a abrumarle.

-Pues…- Naruto conservaba las mejillas intensamente arreboladas y era consciente de ello- no me parecía bien que mirases los fuegos tú solo- explicó con la vista clavada en el suelo- No es agradable estar solo- añadió, con un hilito de voz.

Sasuke iba a contestarle algo sarcástico, pero recordó lo que le había dicho Naruto. "Podrías tragarte por una vez ese maldito orgullo Uchiha". Y lo hizo.

-Gracias, dobe- murmuró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con aspecto abatido.

Naruto le miró con su sonrisa sincera y zorruna. No era muy normal que Sasuke le diera las gracias, y estaba tan feliz por eso que no se dio cuenta de la tristeza que reflejaban aquellos inquietantes ojos negros. Inocentemente, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke. Se encontraba tan bien junto a él…

Sobre ellos, los fuegos artificiales iniciaron un estallido multicolor, aclamados por los vítores lejanos de la muchedumbre, ajenos a los sentimientos de ambos. Los contemplaron en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus sentimientos.

-Y ahora… ¡Que empiece la fiesta!- bramó de improvisto la potente voz de la Hokage, rompiendo por completo el encanto del momento, y al acto se empezó a oír una animada música. Aunque llegaba un poco ahogada, se escuchaba con claridad desde donde estaban.

Sasuke se puso en pie de un salto, colocándose frente a Naruto, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

-Baila conmigo- pidió el moreno.

-¿Yo?- preguntó alarmado el kitsune, seguro de que había oído mal.

-No veo a nadie más por aquí- replicó Sasuke con cara de evidencia, y abrió y cerró las manos, indicando que las cogiera.

-¿Por… por que?- quiso saber Naruto.

-Esto es una fiesta, ¿no?- volvió a hacerle un gesto para que se acercase a él.

-Pero… yo no se bailar- dijo el rubito algo avergonzado. El Uchiha le ponía nervioso cuando le miraba de aquella manera.

A Sasuke se le acabó la poca paciencia que tenía y, cogiendo en un rápido gesto las muñecas de Naruto, tiró de ellas para ponerlo en pie. Disimuló una sonrisa ante el nerviosismo de su amigo.

-Sasuke, que no se bailar- insistió el kitsune, intentando, sin éxito, librarse del agarre.

-Solo… cierra los ojos y déjate llevar por la música- susurró el Uchiha, y soltando a su presa de improvisto puso en práctica lo que acababa de decir, moviendo el cuerpo al ritmo de la animada música que se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Aunque hubiese querido, a Naruto le hubiese sido imposible cerrar los ojos. Permaneció con la vista clavada en Sasuke. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo todo bien? Porque bailaba muy bien, pensó, seguro que si hiciese aquello en medio de la plaza habría desmayos colectivos. Continuó atento al perfecto balanceo de sus caderas, y se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas volvían a arder. Empezó a maldecir, irritado. ¿Qué le pasaba con Sasuke?

-¿No quieres bailar?- preguntó el Uchiha, sobresaltándolo.

-¿Qué no te he dicho que no se, baka?- se enfadó Naruto, en un intento de ocultar su rubor.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Sasuke se había colocado tras él. Le pasó las manos por los ojos, cerrándole los párpados, y luego las bajó hasta sus caderas. Naruto se puso en tensión al sentirse tan cerca de él.

-Relájate- susurró Sasuke a su oído, con voz sugerente- y siente la música- su cálido aliento chocaba contra la mejilla de Naruto, quien solo acertó a ponerse más nervioso si cabía. Los labios del moreno se curvaron en una sonrisa- Desténsate dobe- las manos de Sasuke movieron las caderas del kitsune, intentando que cogiera el ritmo.

La canción terminó de pronto y ambos se quedaron inmóviles, pegados, sin querer romper el contacto. Empezó a sonar una nueva melodía, esta mucho más lenta que la anterior. Sasuke recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Naruto y empezaron a moverse poco a poco. Las manos del rubio se colocaron suavemente sobre las del Uchiha. Ahora sí podía decirse que bailaban. Los labios del moreno empezaron a acercarse peligrosamente al cuello del kitsune, con intenciones poco inocentes.

-¡Kyyaaaaa!- exclamó Naruto, y segundos después se encontraban a tres metros el uno del otro.

Kakashi soltó en voz baja todos los insultos que le pasaron por la mente, y se giró para saludar a sus dos alumnos con una falsa sonrisa. No había querido interrumpirlos, pero se veían tan lindos juntos que se había quedado atontado mirándolos. Y el rubio le había descubierto justo cuando se iba.

-¡Hola!- dijo alegremente, aunque en ese momento deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra- No os encontraba por ningún lado y estaba preocupado. Pero ya veo que estáis bien, tranquilos- se apresuró a añadir.

-Ya nos íbamos- dijo Sasuke, tan frío como siempre- Seguro que Sakura está también preocupada por ti- dijo a Naruto, atento a la reacción del rubio.

-¡Sakura-chan!- exclamó el kitsune, y salió disparado de árbol en árbol, más por alejarse de Sasuke que porque le interesara la pelirrosa. Lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca del moreno no era normal, deseaba que Sasuke le hubiese bes… sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellas ideas, no solo absurdas si no también imposibles.

-Siento haber interrumpido- se disculpó Kakashi con su alumno.

-No había nada que interrumpir- replicó Sasuke, molesto por la reacción del kitsune. Había esperado que a pesar de todo se quedara junto a él. Pero Naruto ya había decidido, y su elección era Sakura. Tras hacer un gesto de despedida a su sensei, desapareció dejando en su lugar unas volutas de humo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura paseaba arriba y abajo por su cuarto. Estaba tan cabreada que echaba fuego por los ojos. No solo por que Sasuke y Naruto hubiesen pasado juntos la noche de los fuegos artificiales. Eso la irritaba, naturalmente, ¿Qué se había creído Naruto? Pero peores eran las consecuencias que podían desprenderse de ello. Porque si los chicos empezaban a llevarse bien, si perdían aquella eterna rivalidad que les hacía enfrentarse por todo, su fantástico plan, tan cuidadosamente preparado, no le serviría de nada. Por eso tenía que lograr que se continuasen enfrentando, que se odiaran, que se quisieran matar. Paseó sulfurada por su habitación, pensando que era lo que debía hacer. Con Sasuke no había nada que intentar, pero Naruto era fácil de manipular. A sus labios afloró una sonrisa siniestra. Corrió escaleras abajo.

-¡Salgo un momento mamá!

-¿Vendrás a cenar?- le llegó la voz de su madre desde la cocina.

-No lo se- respondió- /Inner: ¿Y a ti que te importa, guarra? ¡Goarr, deja de meterte en mi vida!/ Hasta luego- dijo cerrando de un portazo.

Sakura enfiló el camino que la llevaba a casa de Naruto dando un largo rodeo para pasar por la casa de cierto atractivo moreno, con la esperanza infantil de encontrárselo casualmente, pero no tuvo suerte. Así que llegó a la casa del kitsune, suspiró, cerró los ojos y se metió en su papel antes de llamar a la puerta. En seguida le abrió Naruto.

-¡Sakura-chan!- exclamó feliz, pues no solía recibir muchas visitas.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó la pelirrosa tímidamente.

Naruto la invitó a sentarse en el sofá mientras él iba a buscar dos enormes vasos de té frío, que dejó sobre la mesita de cristal, antes de sentarse junto a la chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó un alegre rubito, emocionado por la inesperada compañía.

-Verás, he estado pensando…- hizo una estratégica caída de mirada- ¿No te parece que la actitud de Sasuke-kun es muy egoísta?

Naruto se rascó la cabeza, con cara de no entender a que se refería la chica, que renegando mentalmente por lo estúpido que era el rubio empezó a explicarse con voz melosa.

-Pues… no se, parece que hasta ahora nunca le había importado lo que tú y yo hiciésemos o dejásemos de hacer, y ahora, de repente, esa actitud cada vez que nos ve juntos…- la pelirrosa se interrumpió, esperando a que el chico le dijese algo.

-Pero… eso era lo que tú querías conseguir, ¿no Sakura-chan?- preguntó Naruto contrariado. A veces se le hacía imposible entender a su amiga.

-Bueno, sí, al principio sí, pero ahora… lo pienso fríamente y me parece… tan egoísta por su parte... No se, estoy tan confundida… No me gusta lo que hace, no está bien- se acercó a Naruto y empezó a pasear su dedo índice por el pecho del rubio, ascendiendo por el cuello- Tú no eres egoísta, ¿Verdad, Naruto-kun?- dijo golpeando de manera traviesa los labios del rubio.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, y mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de decirle la pelirrosa, dejó que esta le besara, primero dulcemente, pronto de manera intensa, hasta que solo fue capaz de pensar que Sakura se estaba dando cuenta de cómo era él en realidad. Le estaba aceptando poco a poco. Pero… ¿por qué eso no le alegraba? Es más, ¿porque le dolía pensar que el día anterior Sasuke simplemente bailaba con él porque quería separarlos?

Después de un rato de apasionados besos y alguna que otra tímida caricia por encima de la ropa, Sakura dijo que sus padres la estarían esperando ya para cenar y se fue de casa de Naruto, convencida de que era la kunoichi más lista de la villa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**TRAS EL TELÓN**

Mayumi: ¡Falsa alarma! (suspiro) ¿Ay, por que no se habrán besado Naru-chan y Sasu-chan?

Naruto: (enfurruñado) Porque tú no nos has dejado.

Mayumi: Ni por un instante habrás pensado que os lo iba a poner tan fácil, ¿no?

Sasuke:… (Él ni lo había pensado, y no entiende como Naruto ha sido tan ingenuo)

Mayumi: pues no os queda nada por sufrir… ¡muhahaha!!

Naruto: …

**Mayumi os recuerda: **no olvidéis vuestra consumición semanal de LEMON que la vitamina C es esencial para la salud -

**Respuestas a los revis! Mil gracias por ellos!!**

**AgataBlack** Ains, este Sasuke, que como me salga mucho más sin camiseta va a provocar inundaciones XDD Jeje, pobre Sakura, si me la cargo ya no tengo a quien me enrede las cosas entre ellos y volvemos donde al principio… a ver si recapacita y nadie tiene que hacer correr la sangre. Intentaré no tardar!! La culpa es de mi memoria de pez, de verdad! Besos!!

**Anniky** jeje, te pasa como a mí. No me cae mal Sakura, pero alguien tenía que andar liando las cosas… pero si la mato me quedo sin mala en el fic XDD Respecto a Sasuke sin la camiseta… quiero convencerle de que me pase unas fotos suyas así, pero no hay maneta TT Wa!! Este capi es un poquitín más largo… no mucho, pero algo es algo! Intentaré no tardar para que no te estreses!! Besos!!

**Cata:** Los cinco capis seguidos? Vaya, que paciencia!! Yo no se si me aguantaría a mi misma tanto rato XDD Si continuarlo no es problema, el fic está a punto, lo malo es mi cabeza que se olvida de subirlo a esta página U Necesito una memoria nueva XDD Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Besos!!

**.DaRk LaDiE** Ains, que me has dado miedo… pobrecita Sakura, déjamela en condiciones de acabar el fic o me tendré que buscar a otro que me haga el papel de malo XDD A mi me encanta también el ShikaTema, dentro de algunos capis volveré al poner alguna mención de ellos Un besooo!!

**Eidan:** Jajaja, veo que tú y Sakura no sois muy amigas! Pobrecita, si ella lo único que le pasa es que tiene un poco de Sasukebitis, pero yo confío en que uno de estos días se centrará Además, si la mando de misión quien me hace el papel de mala? XDD KakIru? Pues a mí también me gusta, pero en este fic la trama va por otro lado… Tranquila que yo adoro a Gaara, nunca le haría sufrir al lindo pelirrojo o Besos!!

**kiryuja-san** Bueno, no te preocupes si no habías podido escribir antes, si lo leías ya tengo bastante. Y me alegro que hayas tenido un poco de tiempo ahora Bueno, Naruto ya sabemos como anda por la vida, un tanto despistadillo… pero espero que al final se de cuenta de todo. Jeje, a mi me pasa como a ti, en la primera temporada Sakura me parecía un poco inútil, pero de verdad que me cae bien, sobre todo desde shippuden… lo que pasa es que como Naruto y Sasuke son bakas y orgullosos los dos, si no ponía a alguien a enredar las cosas igual necesitaba años para que admitan lo que sienten XDD Muchas gracias por los animos, de verdad… espero que te siga gustando! Besos!

**maki-1988**: Jeje, hola por aquí Maki!! Gracias por el saludo Un beso y ya me pasaré!

**Rosette - san** Hola!! Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste! Pero de verdad que Sakura no es mala, solo anda encaprichada con el Uchiha. Yo espero que entre en razón, pero no se… no va por el buen camino XDD Un Sasuke sin camiseta para ti… a ver si le soborno y le saco unas fotos XDD Nos vemos!! Un beso!!

**Stefy-chan92** Jeje, muchas gracias… estoy intentando convencer a Sasuke a ver si me da unas fotos de él sin camiseta para difundirlas, pero no me deja ¬¬ Jeje, me alegro que te lo puedas imaginar tan bien!! Yo quiero que se me junten prontito, pero es que entre tozudos, y enredos que hay por aquí y allí… en fin, espero que recapaciten! Besos!!


	7. ¿¡Solos!

**Notas de Mayumi:** Hola!! Traigo capi nuevo, aunque… se me han desmadrado un poco estos chicos!! Es que son los dos tan cabezotas que a veces no se puede tratar con ellos…pero no durará mucho, de verdad! Y el capítulo ocho será un poquito más largo también. Nos vemos, besos!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**¿¡Solos?!**

Otro día más, como tantos de su vida, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke esperaban en el puente a que Kakashi-sensei se dignara a obsequiarles finalmente con su presencia. Sasuke, apoyado en la barandilla con su típica pose "cool", pensaba en lo patética que se había vuelto su vida en solo tres días, habiendo tenido que aguantar los arrumacos de la amorosa parejita como si no le importaran durante toda la fiesta. Porque no podía matar a Sakura, eso no estaba bien…

El tiempo transcurría lentamente. Después de una larga, aburrida e incómoda hora de espera, Naruto empezó a pasear arriba y abajo por el puente, como siempre impaciente y ruidoso. No se acostumbraría nunca a esperar a Kakashi-sensei. Aunque dentro de poco sería jounin y posiblemente no tendría que esperarle más, pensó con tristeza.

-Naruto-koi, anda, cálmate y siéntate a mi lado- propuso la chica, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, dando unos golpecitos con la mano en el suelo, y poniendo especial énfasis en el "koi".

Sasuke resopló ruidosamente, claramente molesto.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa, eh?- gritó enojado Naruto, que todavía recordaba las palabras de Sakura.

-Pasa que cansáis de tanto amor- replicó el moreno.

-¡Aaarg!- bramó Naruto, y sin perder un segundo se arrojó sobre Sasuke hecho una furia, cansado de que fuese tan desconsiderado y tan egoísta.

Los dos chicos rodaron abajo del puente, llevados por el brutal impulso del rubio. Sasuke se golpeó fuertemente contra el suelo y se clavó infinidad de piedras en la espalda, ya que era pleno verano y el río apenas llevaba un palmo de agua. Aún y así, sus ropas quedaron empapadas cuando empezaron a revolcarse. Recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la boca que le hizo sangrar el labio inferior. Se revolvió ferozmente, intentando colocarse sobre Naruto para poder dominar la situación, pero este se resistía con todas sus fuerzas. Dieron un par de vueltas, rodando hasta la orilla del río, clavándose piedras y dándose puñetazos por el camino, destrozándose la ropa y llenándose el uno al otro de cortes y morados. Sasuke consiguió ponerse en pie, pero una patada en la espinilla le hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo aparatosamente sobre su rival. Aprovechó la caída para darle un fuerte codazo, y Naruto escupió un poco de sangre. De nuevo forcejearon y se revolcaron, sin cesar con su interminable lluvia de golpes descontrolados.

Mientras, Sakura les contemplaba con una sonrisa desde lo alto del puente. Así era como debían ser las cosas, se dijo satisfecha.

Naruto consiguió dominar por un rato la situación y se colocó a horcajadas sobre el moreno, agarrándolo fuertemente del cuello e intentando estrangularle. ¿Es que Sasuke no podía preocuparse por él al menos un poco?, pensó con rabia. Bajo él, el Uchiha no dejaba de revolverse desesperado, empezando a notar la falta de oxígeno. No podía respirar, no podía pensar con claridad. En sus ojos apareció el sharingan, cosa que sorprendió por un instante a Naruto. Hacía mucho que no lo usaba para luchar contra él, le conocía tan bien que podía predecir a la perfección sus movimientos sin necesidad de activarlo. ¿Para que lo necesitaba?

Sasuke vio el pequeño momento de descuido del rubio y aprovechó esa vacilación para invertir una vez más sus posiciones, mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. Se sentía furioso. Naruto casi lo había asfixiado. A él, que no hacía más que pensar en el kitsune, que se intentaba guardar todo cuanto sentía para no dañarle. Empezó a golpearle ferozmente, sin darle margen a que pudiera defenderse. Una y otra vez descargaba sus puños sobre su pecho y su cara, sin piedad. Aunque, en la desquiciada mente de Sasuke, con quien deseaba desahogarse era con Sakura. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa estúpida pelirrosa a tocar a_ su_ kitsune?, pensó mientras le asestaba un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula. ¡Y le había llamado koi!

De repente, una mano agarró firmemente al Uchiha del hombro y lo arrojó hacia atrás, con violencia. Kakashi se encaró primero al moreno y luego al rubio, mirándolos a ambos con la misma indignación. Había contemplado casi toda la pelea, y sorprendido por la rabia que se mostraban el uno al otro, había tardado demasiado en reaccionar. Les clavó una mirada recriminatoria. El aspecto de los dos chicos, empapados y sangrantes, con las ropas desgarradas en algunos sitios, era lamentable, mucho más lamentable de lo que era habitual en ellos.

Los dos se quedaron a cuatro patas, respirando con dificultad.

-Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke… ¿¡Es que queréis mataros?!- bramó, más enojado de lo que había estado nunca con ellos. Su único ojo visible centelleó con una luz peligrosa- ¡Me tenéis harto!- gritó- Espero, y lo digo muy sinceramente, que una pelea como esta no se vuelva a repetir- añadió con una voz calmada que daba miedo.

Los dos chicos se encogieron un poco, asustados ante el tono de su sensei. Pero Kakashi aún no había acabado. Se giró para encararse con Sakura.

-¿Y tú eres estúpida, o que?- gritó a la pelirrosa, que dio un bote al sentirse aludida- ¿No te importa lo que les pase? ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parada mirando tranquilamente como se matan el uno al otro?

Sakura desvió la vista, cohibida ante semejante muestra de enojo. Kakashi tomó aire profundamente para calmarse. Cuando habló de nuevo, ya no gritaba, pero su voz continuaba conservando un tono severo que les hizo estremecer.

-Coged vuestras cosas, tenemos una misión y partimos de inmediato. Si os duele alguna cosa os fastidiáis, es vuestra culpa- acortó a Naruto, que había hecho el intento de protestar- Y no vais a casa a preparar las mochilas porque no me da la gana- hizo una pausa durante la cual sus tres alumnos se quedaron mirándole, inmóviles, demasiado sorprendidos ante el enfado del peliplateado como para reaccionar- ¿Se puede saber a que esperáis?- gruñó, y les hizo un gesto para que se pusieran en marcha, sin siquiera explicarles en que consistía la misión. Mientras sus alumnos se apresuraban a recoger sus cosas, no pudo evitar pensar que si Naruto y Sasuke no arreglaban de una vez sus problemas, la cosa acabaría realmente mal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estaban agotados. Habían caminado todo el día y casi toda la noche. Por lo que parecía, iban a pasar algunos días fuera, aunque no hubieran preparado mochila. Los tres chuunins pensaban que Kakashi no les había dejado descansar porque estaba demasiado enfadado con ellos. En parte era mejor así, ya que mientras estaban en marcha, avanzando sigilosamente por entre las copas de los árboles, Naruto y Sasuke no tenían porque hablar. Ahora que se había pasado un poco el calentón del momento, los dos se sentían un poco mal por lo sucedido a primera hora del día. Varias veces cruzaron furtivamente las miradas y estuvieron a punto de hablar, pero al final ninguno se atrevió a decir nada.

Sin previo aviso, Kakashi se dejó caer al suelo, y sus tres alumnos se apresuraron a seguirlo, temiendo hacerle enfadar teniendo en cuenta lo irascible que parecía estar. El peliplateado sacó algo del bolsillo de su chaleco, y dejó sobre el suelo una foto y un mapa, que pudieron apreciar bastante bien gracias a la luz de la luna.

-Vamos a entrar en una fortaleza. Es un lugar que solo tiene dos puntos de acceso subterráneos, uno por la zona norte y otro por la zona sur. No hay ninguna entrada en la superficie, y aunque en los pisos superiores hay ventanas, evidentemente solo se abren desde dentro- hizo un pausa para asegurarse de que le atendían- La misión consiste en comprobar que Yumika Nanao sigue con vida- señaló la foto que había dejado en el suelo, donde aparecía una chica de aspecto frágil y delicado- Tan sencillo como eso. En el momento en que se confirme su presencia en esta fortaleza nos iremos. La prioridad principal y absoluta es no ser detectados, aún a riesgo de tener que escapar sin haber completado la misión. ¿Entendido?

Tres cabezas se apresuraron a moverse afirmativamente, cada vez más preocupadas ante el tono serio del peliplateado. Kakashi se frotó la frente. No le gustaba ser tan severo, pero esta vez habían traspasado el límite de su paciencia, no les iba a consentir más tonterías. Se preparó mentalmente para las protestas que sabía que vendrían a continuación y prosiguió con su explicación.

-Bien, como no sabemos donde se encuentra la señorita Yumika, y queremos pasar en el interior el menor tiempo posible, nos dividiremos un dos grupos y cada uno accederá por una entrada. El primer grupo que divise al objetivo procederá rápidamente a buscar al otro para marcharnos con la mayor prontitud- hizo una nueva pausa, reafirmándose mentalmente en su decisión- Sakura entrará conmigo por el sur. Naruto y Sasuke, vosotros iréis por el norte- ya lo había dicho. Contó mentalmente los segundos y la previsible reacción no tardó en llegar.

-¿¡Nani?!- preguntaron tres voces al unísono.

-Pero porque nos divides así, Kakashi-sensei?- se lamentó Sakura- /Inner: ¡Goarr, yo quería ir con Sasuke!!/

Kakashi frunció el ceño, cansado de tanta tontería.

-Por tres razones, la primera y más importante, es porque a mí me da la gana- cruzó los brazos y miró a sus tres alumnos, retándoles a atreverse a contradecirle, cosa que tuvieron el buen juicio de no hacer-. La segunda es que Sasuke y Naruto son más rápidos y la entrada del norte está un poco más lejos. Así compensaremos la diferencia de distancia. Y la tercera es que el examen de jounin está a la vuelta de la esquina, y si no sois capaces de dejar a un lado vuestras estúpidas peleas no creo que vayáis a aprobar- advirtió. Ahora que se había desahogado a gusto, el enfado empezó a pasársele un poco-. Hay muchas veces en que la vida de los shinobis de un equipo depende de las decisiones de un jounin- aclaró en un tono que pretendía ser más conciliador-. Por eso ha de ser capaz de pensar con la cabeza fría, sin que sus emociones afecten a la seguridad del grupo. Dormiremos un poco y mañana temprano nos pondremos en marcha. ¿Todos de acuerdo?

Si alguno de ellos no estaba de acuerdo, no se atrevió a expresarlo en voz alta, así que se tumbaron a dormir en el suelo, prudentemente alejados unos de otros, deseando acabar con aquella misión lo más rápido posible.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**TRAS EL TELÓN**

Naruto: (lloriquea) Kakashi-sensei da miedo…

Kakashi: os lo habéis buscado.

Sasuke: …

Naruto: Eres malo. La culpa no es nuestra, es de Mayu-chan.

Mayumi: Será posible… ¿Quién se ha rebotado porque Sasuke no le hace caso?

(Naruto se lo piensa y señala a Kakashi)

Kakashi: ¿¡?!?

Mayumi: ¿A que te quedas sin lemon en este fic?

Naruto: Noooo… Tienes razón, Kakashi-sensei, nos lo hemos buscado.

Mayumi, Kakashi y Sasuke: …

**Mayumi os recuerda: **no olvidéis vuestra consumición semanal de LEMON que la vitamina C es esencial para la salud -

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Repuestas a vuestros comentarios**, mil gracias por ellos

**AgataBlack**No me tortures al pobre Kakashi, que de verdad ha sido un accidente… él no quería molestar, si seguro que cualquier día de estos saca los pompones para animarlos. Jeje, pues la verdad es que me gusta mucho Naruto de uke, pero no un uke muy sumiso, uno con su carácter también n.n Bueno, el fic ya está listo de arriba abajo, así que si quieres darme tu opinión no te cortes, pero te aviso que a veces doy giros inesperados. Beso!!!

**Anniky**: Bueno, Shino y Kiba solo eran un poco para dejar la idea de que nadie en el grupo se va a escandalizar si hay una pareja gay en la aldea. Jaja, puede que no lo parezca, pero de verdad que yo a Sakura sólo la he metido en el papel, pero sin rencores… que no lo va a parecer en un rato, pero creo que al final verás que no te mientoXDD See, puede que sea cruel con los dos niños… Me gané un día los adjetivos de cruel y retorcida, y la gente tiende a aplicármelos a ratos XDD Pero prometo que todo acabará bien!! Yo les pongo en orden a todos, me cueste lo que me cueste!! Gracias por leer, un besito!!

**Cote:** Muchas gracias!! Me alegro que te guste, le pongo siempre mucha ilusión a todo lo que hago y este fic no es una excepción. Waaa, intentaré no tardar en actualizar, a ver si la memoria no me falla y lo hago una vez por semana!! Besos y gracias por los ánimos!

**Kiryuja-san** Jeje, bueno, pues me alegro que te haya llegado un poquito el momento aunque sea no sexual De sexuales llegarán más adelante, aunque no te aseguro que tal quedan, pero mi intención es buena XDD Bueno, se podrían haber dado un besito verdad? Pero parece que les queda un poco por sufrir… aunque seguro que todo acaba bien, que ellos se quieren mucho aunque sean cabezotas. Jaja, bueno, se supone que Sakura es lista, para algo le tenía que servir esa frente… y además en shippuden la chica anda más centradita, aunque aquí la ponga con el papel de mala es espavilada y buena. No, si a mi Naruto con Sakura ni fu ni fa, pero entiende que él siempre ha pensado que anda enamorado de ella, y ahora está empezando a sentir cosas nuevas, pero tampoco lo tiene muy claro… aunque no tengo intenciones de poner NaruSakura, tranquilo. No se si te llegó el mensaje por reply que te pasé, antes he tenido problemas con ellos… espero que sí, te deseaba suerte y espero que te haya ido muy bien! Gracias a ti por leer… Besito!

**MimiDeYagami Asakura Tao El...** Vaya, muchas gracias, de verdad!! No se porque, pero no se ve la dirección de correo en la página… lástima, porque me hubiese hecho ilusión agregarte y hablar contigo Mi correo es a ver si deja que se vea aquí… Intentaré tomar algo para la memoria y actualizar una vez por semana!! Besos!!

**NINIVE:** Bueno, pues sí, Sakura está intrigando y como ves, en este último capi ha conseguido enredar un poco las cosas, pero parece que ya se va encauzando… Kakashi les ha mandado juntitos, así que con un poco de suerte se me arreglan… Ains no, espero que Sasuke no se entere de malas y se enfade!! Voy a intentar actualizar una vez por semana, a ver si no me falla la memoria!Un beso, y muchas gracias por el apoyo!!

**Sara-chan**: Ains, ya se ha visto en este capi que muy bien no ha ido la enredada esa de Sakura, pero de verdad que ella no es tan mala, solo me hace el papel! Bueno, a ver si esta vez no se me va la cabeza y actualizo la semana que viene. Un beso!!

**Sombrero Loco** Hola Cata!! Tienes una cuenta? Y vas a escribir? Ya me tendrás informada!! Pues no, esta vez no pudo ser que pasara algo entre ellos, yo también quería, pero parece que las cosas se enredan más de lo que una quiere… pero para el próximo capítulo me voy a poner a meter orden y a ver si se arreglan!! Besitoo!!

**Yatsu**Ains, a mi también me gustaría verles bailar, aunque sea en un opening o ending podrían tener el detalle… Le escribiré cartas a Kishi-sama, a ver si hay suerte. Ah, a mi también me gusta el lemon XDD Pero me gusta ponerlo cuando cuadra con las circunstancias, eso de aquí te pillo aquí te mato no me desagrada en los one-shoot, pero para los fics largos me gusta más que todo tenga sentido. Voy a intentar tomar pastillas para la memoria o algo, a ver si así me acuerdo de actualizar una vez por semana… A mi también me gusta la pareja que hace Kakashi con Iruka, pero este fic ya lo tengo todo cuadrado y ellos casi no aparecen, la trama va por otro camino… Muchas gracias por todos los ánimos, intentaré que la cosa siga siendo entendible Besos!!

**YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN** Jeje, si es que soy un poco romanticona, a ratos me asalta la vena azucarada y ya ves como me salen las escenas… Yo también quiero que se arreglen pronto estos dos chicos, si se ve de lejos que se quieren un montón, pero ya ves lo cabezotas que andan!! Te lo has leído seguido? Uf, que paciencia, espero que no se te haya hecho muy pesado!! Gracias por los ánimos!! Intentaré no tardar con las actualizaciones. Besos!!


	8. Sentimientos, sueños y confesiones

**Notas de Mayumi:** Esta vez no he tardado mucho, ¿no? Es que no me gustaba la idea de haberlos dejado de mal rollo y eso ha activado mi memoria. Para intentar centrarme un poco, voy a intentar subir capi siempre una vez por semana, había pensado los jueves, que si es en plan automatizo creo que no se me olvidará. A ver si no me falla este desastre de memoria que me ha tocado. Venga, os dejo leer. ¡Un beso!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Sentimientos, sueños y confesiones**

Naruto y Sasuke se detuvieron en la entrada del túnel. Hacía aproximadamente una hora que se habían separado de Kakashi y Sakura, y habían avanzado rápidamente en un silencio que ninguno de ellos se atrevió a romper. Se tomaron unos segundos para recuperar el aliento. Sus cuerpos estaban ligeramente sudorosos por el esfuerzo físico y el calor asfixiante del ambiente, y agradecían la brisa fresca que escapaba de la cueva chocando de manera reconfortante contra ellos.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó Sasuke, en un tono neutral. Ya no le quedaba rastro del enfado del día anterior. Por el contrario, se arrepentía sinceramente de cómo había tratado a Naruto, pero no fue capaz de admitirlo.

Naruto se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. También era consciente de que debía disculparse con Sasuke, pero no quería ser el primero en ceder. Se internaron en el corredor, que iba oscureciéndose conforme avanzaban. Unos metros más adentro, la luz había desaparecido casi por completo.

-¿Deberíamos… encender un poco de luz?- preguntó Naruto en un susurro, sin atreverse a levantar mucho la voz.

El kitsune se acercó un poco más a Sasuke, para escuchar su respuesta. Con los pocos rayos de sol que se colaban aún por la entrada pudo distinguir como el moreno negaba con la cabeza.

-La prioridad es pasar desapercibidos, aunque tengamos que ir a tientas- le respondió. Dicho eso, y sin previo aviso, Sasuke cogió la mano de Naruto, sujetándola firmemente entre la suya- No te separes de mí- susurró casi al oído del rubio, en un tono que sonó más autoritario de lo que pretendía.

Naruto se limitó a asentir sumisamente con la cabeza. Desde que había vuelto a Konoha, Sasuke había cogido la costumbre de actuar como si fuera el líder cuando no estaba Kakashi (Momento orgullo Uchiha: se hace lo que yo digo), y aunque siempre protestase por ello, Naruto se sentía cómodo así. Miró su mano, firmemente entrelazada a la del moreno, y sintió un agradable escalofrío. Después de todo, Sasuke no le iba a dejar solo, ya no debía estar enfadado, pensó contento. El Uchiha comenzó a avanzar, tirando suavemente de él, marcando un paso ágil y rápido. Y Naruto trotó tras él, por una vez sin protestar. Continuaron en silencio un rato, escuchando solo sus propias respiraciones, hasta que finalmente empezaron a vislumbrar una tenue luz. Avanzaron lentamente hacia ella. Llegaron a una pequeña entrada vigilada por un guardia medio dormido en una silla.

Sasuke soltó, a su pesar, la mano de Naruto, pero ya no tenía sentido que la sujetara por más tiempo. Empezó a avanzar por el techo, seguido muy cerca por el kitsune. Tan cerca que Sasuke tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar los nervios, repitiéndose una y otra vez que estaba en medio de una misión. Se colaron por la puerta en silencio, sin alertar al vigilante, y avanzaron un poco más tranquilos, adentrándose en aquella gigantesca construcción.

Empezaron a registrar una tras otra las habitaciones de la zona que les había asignado Kakashi, ascendiendo piso tras piso, evitando las miradas de las personas que había en el interior. Ninguno de ellos hablaba, les agradaba el silencio cómplice que se había creado entre los dos, que se entendían perfectamente sin necesidad de palabras. Llegaron al final del pasillo del tercer piso. Sólo les quedaba una última habitación por registrar en aquella planta. Sasuke entreabrió la puerta cuidadosamente y de repente notó como Naruto se agitaba tras él, inquieto. Se acercaba alguien. Sin pensar en lo que hacia, el kitsune empujó al moreno al interior. Se quedaron allí, a oscuras y en silencio, escuchando como unos pasos se acercaban cada vez más.

-Kuso, ¿no me digas que vienen aquí?- susurró quedamente Naruto, mientras echaba una rápida ojeada a la estancia.

El único mueble en ella era un rústico pupitre de madera con una silla antigua y recargada de adornos. Los desconocidos estaban prácticamente al otro lado de la puerta. Los dos chicos dieron otra ansiosa ojeada. Ningún armario, ningún lugar suficientemente grande para ocultarlos a ambos. Si se colgaban del techo y encendían la luz les descubrirían seguro. La mirada de los dos se detuvo en la ventana, y se encaminaron hacia ella a un tiempo. Sasuke apartó la pesada cortina, abrió la ventana y se coló rápidamente por ella, situándose en el estrecho alfeizar, en el mismo instante en que la puerta empezaba a abrirse.

Naruto saltó tras el moreno, intentando cerrar al tiempo la ventana para no dejar pistas de su presencia. Pero entre las prisas y el poco espacio del que disponía empezó a tambalearse peligrosamente. Casi había recuperado la estabilidad cuando un fuerte brazo le rodeó la cintura, pegándolo contra el cuerpo de Sasuke firmemente. Naruto dirigió sorprendido la vista hacia el moreno, que con una mano se sujetaba a una tubería de la pared y con otra le apretujaba contra él.

Sasuke había visto como Naruto se bamboleaba, se había dado cuenta de que era perfectamente capaz de recuperar por él mismo el equilibrio, y aún así no había podido resistirse al impulso de abrazarlo protectoramente. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Mirar a Naruto en aquel momento era demasiado tentador, y no podía fastidiar la misión después del sermón que les había soltado Kakashi. Centró su atención en las voces que llegaban desde el interior de la estancia, en la que dos hombres se pusieron a conversar animadamente, ajenos a la escena que se producía en el exterior.

Naruto, por su parte, estudiaba detenidamente al Uchiha, confundido ante la súbita preocupación que parecía mostrar por él. ¿Cuándo había dado Sasuke aquel cambio? Tenía una expresión concentrada, ligeramente severa, que le hacía parecer más maduro, más… apetecible, pensó ruborizándose un poco. Su vista paseó por el rostro de su compañero, haciéndole tragar saliva cuando se fijó en aquellos delicados labios. Parecían suaves, tersos y cálidos… Desvió los ojos de aquella parte que se le estaba antojando tan tentadora y fue a detenerlos en la blanca piel del cuello. Aunque aquello no mejoró mucho la situación. Tenía unos feos moratones allí donde Naruto había echo presión en un intento de asfixiarlo, entremezclándose con el color todavía más oscuro del sello maldito. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso? Se había descontrolado durante la pelea, no se había dado cuenta de que se había pasado tanto con Sasuke. El rubio se sintió culpable, y, sin comprender muy bien el porque, sintió deseos de besar aquella lastimada piel, mimándola, cuidándola, pidiéndole perdón a Sasuke por lo que le había hecho. Sin poderlo evitar, en la mente del kitsune, sus labios y su lengua empezaron a recorrer aquel pálido cuello, ascendiendo lentamente hasta la boca del moreno. Se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos, pero fue incapaz de detenerlos, y continuaron su avance implacable mostrándole imágenes de los dos juntos. Entonces empezó a notar un suave hormigueo en su entrepierna, y a aquella parte de su cuerpo le dio por empezar a cobrar vida propia. Naruto renegó para sí mismo, realmente preocupado. No solo por estar pensando aquello, cosa que ya le pareció suficiente preocupante por si sola, si no por el hecho evidente de que estaba muy pegado a Sasuke. Demasiado pegado. De forma desesperada, intentó soltarse, consiguiendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayesen de su precario escondite. Sasuke se sujetó del alfeizar de la ventana con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía al rubio.

Naruto, colgado a tres pisos del suelo, balanceándose suavemente, únicamente sujeto por la muñeca y gravemente turbado por sus pensamientos, pensó que ya bastante la había liado y que lo mejor ahora era no hacer ni un movimiento. Sasuke le hacía señas, intentando decirle algo, pero él estaba tan nervioso que no acertaba a comprender. Después de unos minutos que a los dos chicos se les hicieron eternos, las voces desaparecieron de la estancia. Sasuke, con un esfuerzo considerable, logró impulsar a Naruto hacia arriba, y en cuanto el rubio pudo sujetarse a la repisa trepó hasta el interior y ayudó a entrar a Sasuke. El moreno jadeaba profundamente a causa del esfuerzo.

-¿Pero se puede saber que es lo que te pasa, dobe?- gruñó, intentando controlar el volumen de su voz para no gritar- ¿Y por qué no te has pegado a la pared usando el chakra? ¡Te lo estaba diciendo!

Naruto boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, sin lograr articular palabra. ¿Qué podía decirle, que se había excitado al tenerlo tan cerca y había perdido la capacidad de razonar? No, aquello quedaba descartado, así que optó por la opción más fácil.

-La culpa es tuya ¡Me confundes Sasuke!- protestó, desesperado- Ayer intentas matarme, y hoy me coges de la mano y te preocupas por mí. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti?- se defendió enfadado, poniendo los brazos en su cintura y dando a entender que exigía una respuesta.

-Naruto…- Sasuke dudaba. Si le decía a Naruto la verdad, solo le traería al kitsune un problema innecesario, porque era evidente que si salía con Sakura no podía sentir ningún interés por él. Pero aquellos orbes azules le miraban de una forma tan intensa…tragó saliva, sintiendo como se le atragantaban las palabras- Tú…

El corazón de Naruto se aceleró considerablemente. Sasuke se había ido acercando a él, mientras que él había ido retrocediendo torpemente, y ahora se encontraba acorralado entre Sasuke y la ventana abierta. No le quedaba más espacio para huir.

-Naruto…- Sasuke rozó con el dorso de la mano la mejilla, ahora sonrojada, del rubio. Quería hablar, pero parecía que su lengua se hubiese vuelto de algún material muy pesado. Sus dedos se enrollaron en los cabellos dorados, su corazón bombeó más rápido, su respiración se aceleró irremediablemente.

El kitsune observó como Sasuke se acercaba todavía más a él. Tanto que podía sentir el aliento del moreno sobre su rostro, chocando en sus labios. La calidez de aquella respiración agitada parecía desmentir la habitual frialdad que le demostraba, y de pronto se sorprendió pensando "Bésame, Sasuke". Como si hubiese leído su mente, el Uchiha rompió la distancia que aún existía entre ellos y se hizo con sus labios, tomándolos con cuidado, entreabriéndolos. Naruto le permitió el paso sin resistencia y la lengua de Sasuke a penas rozó la del rubio antes de separarse para contemplar su reacción.

-¿Por… por qué has hecho eso?- preguntó Naruto, logrando con esfuerzo que su voz no temblase.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que no puedo?- preguntó Sasuke con algo de burla (Momento orgullo Uchiha [parte 2: hago lo que me da la gana).

Naruto quiso decirle que no, que no podía besar a alguien solo porque se le hubiese metido en esa retorcida cabeza suya el romper una pareja, que el resto de humanos tenía sentimientos… pero simplemente suspiró. Sasuke siempre había hecho lo que quería de él. Si le pedía que le siguiese, le seguiría. Si le pedía que dejase a Sakura, la dejaría. Si volvía a besarle… correspondería a aquel beso. Su cabeza y sus hombros se hundieron un poco, mostrando su resignación. Por un momento creyó que Sasuke iba a decirle algo, pero de pronto se apartó de él con brusquedad.

-¡Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun!- clamó una voz chillona, y en ese mismo instante se abrió otra vez la puerta, dejando ver a una pelirrosa que inspeccionó la estancia con preocupación. Tras ella apareció Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke deseó asesinarlos a los dos en ese momento. ¿Es que estaba condenado a ser siempre interrumpido?

-¡Sakura-chan!- exclamó Naruto, viendo una escapatoria a la confusión que le provocaba su mejor amigo. Corrió junto a la pelirrosa y se colocó tras ella, interponiéndola como escudo entre él y Sasuke.

-Iei- dijo a modo de saludo el peliplateado- estábamos preocupados. Os buscamos y notamos vuestros chakras en la misma estancia que otras dos presencias desconocidas.

-Nos escondimos en la ventana, tranquilo que no voy a permitir que fracase una misión- replicó Sasuke arrogante (Momento orgullo Uchiha [parte 3: soy el más mejor)

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, complacido. Sabía que sus chicos no se dejarían pillar tan fácilmente.

-Ya hemos visto a la señorita Yumika, está relativamente bien- explicó el jounin, y Sakura le dirigió una mirada de escepticismo. A ella no le había parecido que se encontrase bien precisamente- Nos vamos, no tiene sentido estar aquí por más tiempo. Cerrad bien esa ventana- pidió. Ellos sólo necesitaban comprobar si la mujer seguía o no con vida, el resto ya no era cosa de su equipo.

Y sin más, se puso en marcha, para regresar Konoha lo más rápido posible.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto abrió los ojos y trató de ubicarse. Estaba en su dormitorio. El día anterior había llegado a la aldea muy entrada la noche, demasiado cansado como para pensar en nada de lo que había pasado durante el viaje, y se había metido en la cama como un zombi, vestido y todo, agotado física y emocionalmente. Y ahora se acababa de despertar empapado de sudor. Miró con resignación bajo las sábanas. Su entrepierna estaba vivamente despierta, y le reclamaba atención de manera casi dolorosa. Miró el despertador. Ya eran las diez de la mañana. Se levantó arrastrando los pies y se metió en la ducha, dejando que el agua fría cayese sobre él. No le apetecía darse un baño caliente. Su respiración todavía era jadeante. Había soñado que Sasuke se colaba por su ventana y lo poseía de forma hambrienta y lasciva. Bajó la cabeza, dejando que el agua repicase contra su nuca y se deslizase por su espalda, su trasero, sus piernas, en un intento de enfriarse el cuerpo. A menudo soñaba con él, y no eran sueños precisamente inocentes. Al principio le preocupaban mucho, pero viendo que no podía hacer nada por evitarlos, simplemente se limitó a ignorarlos. Recordar las escenas del sueño solo hizo que acrecentar el problema que tenía entre piernas. Deslizó tímidamente una de sus manos sobre su erección, sintiéndose avergonzado. Se le hacía raro masturbarse ahora que tenía novia. Empezó a acariciarse lentamente, pensando en lo bonita que estaba últimamente Sakura, en lo atenta que era siempre con él. Su mano empezó a deslizarse hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su sexo, mientras mentalmente quitaba la ropa a la pelirrosa. No quería pensar en Sasuke, no podía estarle pasando aquello. Pero no pudo sacarse de la cabeza unos ojos negros que le miraban con deseo, un pálido y bien formado cuerpo que se pegaba a él y le penetraba de manera casi salvaje, mientras Sasuke susurraba su nombre en su oído y luego buscaba sus labios para besarlo de forma ansiosa. No quedaba ni rastro de la chica en su mente. La simple imagen del moreno le hizo aumentar la velocidad de lo que hacía de manera inconsciente, alcanzando un ritmo frenético, desesperado. Con un fuerte gemido, se vino en sus propias manos, reprimiéndose para no gritar el nombre del Uchiha.

Se acabó de duchar, rojo como un tomate, y se vistió, saliendo rápidamente de la casa. Estaba realmente confundido y necesitaba hablar con alguien. Pensó en Iruka, pero no se atrevía a contarle según que cosas a su antiguo sensei. Puso rumbo a casa de Shikamaru, con la esperanza de que se encontrara allí. Al fin y al cabo era sábado y no tendría entrenamiento, pero podría haber salido en alguna misión. Golpeó la puerta con impaciencia.

El Nara le abrió con una tostada en la mano y bostezando sin ningún disimulo.

-Ohayo, Shikamaru- saludó- Me preguntaba si… si querrías venir a ver las nubes un rato.

Shikamaru lo miró unos segundos con una ceja enarcada. Obviamente sospechaba que había algo más.

-¡Salgo a dar una vuelta!- avisó, y se pusieron a caminar juntos.

Pasado un rato en que ambos guardaron silencio, Naruto empezó a contarle desordenadamente todo lo que le atormentaba por dentro. La proposición de Sakura, las contradictorias actitudes de la chica con él, su sentimiento de culpa, el extraño comportamiento de Sasuke, la sensual imagen que se le había grabado en la mente del Uchiha, la tonta apuesta con Sakura… se atrevió a contarle incluso el tórrido sueño que había tenido con Sasuke.

Shikamaru esperó en silencio a que Naruto acabara de desahogarse.

-Tsk, al fin te diste cuenta de que te gusta Sasuke- dijo su amigo- Creo que esto ahora sí que va a ser realmente problemático.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**TRAS EL TELÓN**

Mayumi: Wiiiiii, Sasukeeeeeeeee!!

Sasuke: …

Mayumi: Di algo, quéjate un poco (le estira de los mofletes)

Sasuke: … (lo aguanta todo, el pobre, Mayumi no entiende como ni porque)

Mayumi: …

Sasuke: …

Naruto: ¡Vaya comentarios más idiotas! Esta claro que no os puedo dejar solos. En los próximos os explicaré como se prepara el ramen envasado, que todo el mundo se muere por saberlo!

Mayumi y Sasuke: …

**Mayumi os recuerda: **no olvidéis vuestra consumición semanal de LEMON que la vitamina C es esencial para la salud -

Sasuke: Cof, cof… Pues podrías tomar ejemplo y escribir algo de lemon.

Mayumi: … (silba disimuladamente)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Respuestas a los revis:**

**AgataBlack**: Pues sí, Kakashi los puso en su lugar muy serio, pero se lo han buscado! Nee, que buena idea!! Podemos montar una nueva enfermería en Konoha, para chicos guapos, y curarles mientras los yaoizamos! Eso de que Sakura se encariñara de Naruto era una de las ideas que tenía como posibles mientras el fic aún estaba a medio pensar, pero al final me decanté por… bueno, ya lo verás, si te lo cuento no tiene gracia XDD Lo de todos felices me gusta mucho, es una cosa que siempre intento, que acabe bien la cosa para todo el mundo! Kissus!!

**Anniky:** Vaya, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de volver y dejarme revi, me sabe un poco mal… espero que no llegases tarde!! Jaja, si yo no quiero matarlos, son ellos que son muy cabezotas y mira como se ponen porque no se hacen caso el uno al otro… pero tranqui, tengo en la pared de mi casa una katana preciosa que si hace falta la saco para poner orden. Nee, no me tengas miedo que yo soy muy buena niña, aunque a veces no lo parezca… Muchas gracias por todo! Un beso!

**Clow:** Jeje, bueno, sí que se pelean un poco a muerte, pero es porque se quieren y no saben decirselo de otra manera… ya sabes, el orgullo, la cabezonería… Pero seguro que acaba todo bien. Kissu!

**Kiryuja-san:** Tienes toda la razón, estos dos chicos buscaban roce, aunque sea a base de golpes XDD Ahora espero que me sean para todo igual de apasionados, ju! Bueno, no te preocupes si no pudiste responderme. Yo tengo el mail puesto en mi profile, y también lo he puesto en algún revi que me lo pedían, pero la página no lo deja subir y no se ve, no se porque… No hace falta que te pongas nervioso por los exámenes de psicología, si les pones un poco de tiempo y esfuerzo no son tan difíciles, te lo dice una que ha hecho la carrera. Por cierto que la semana pasada fui a recoger mi título, que ilusión me hizo, soy oficialmente licenciada en psicología. Jaja, bueno, pues me gusta mucho eso de las fresitas y el amor, pero no siempre. Creo que no todo es color rosa en la vida, así que en los fics tampoco puede ser… y menos si hay alguien por ahí intrigando e buscando que se lleven mal. Bueno, me gusta darle a veces giros inesperados a las cosas, así que… intento ser una cajita de sorpresas. No se si lo consigo, pero la intención es buena. Lo del lemon ya te digo yo que has acertado XDD Un beso y nos vemos!!

**NinaF:** Tranquila mujer, que se acabará por solucionar todo… si yo voy detrás de ellos intentando desenredar todos los líos en que se me meten… Ya verás como al final terminan por reconocer lo mucho que se quieren. Kissu!

**NINIVE:** Bueno, parece que por ahora el lemon no puede ser… pero va por buen camino la cosa, verdad? Haber lemon lo habrá, sólo hace falta que acaben de arreglarse un poco más… ah, espero que no se me líe mucho más la cosa… Yo también estoy esperando que Sasuke se declare, espero que no nos haga esperar mucho más. Bueno, no creo que me pase mucho con Sakura, pobre, a mí me cae bien, y ya que me hace el favor de hacer el papel de mala… en fin, depende de cómo se comporte. Un beso!

**Pizza n0n:** Hola! Bueno, no te disculpes, es normal que tengas otras cosas que hacer y no estés pendiente de las locuras que yo escribo. Pata no liarnos voy a intentar actualizar siempre el mismo día, una vez por semana. Pues sí, ya avisé que a Sakura le tocó el papel de mala, y es la que me anda manipulando las cosas… sólo espero que no se pase y no lo líe demasiado. Jeje, lo del baile fue uno de mis momentos azucarados, que me dan de tanto en tanto… Oe, que no me molestas para nada! Así que cuando te apetezca, nos vemos por aquí! Besos!!

**Sara-chan:** Bueno, esta vez casi no he tardado, no? Yo también quiero que Sasuke se deje de preocupar tanto y se declare, a ver que pasa… espero que no nos haga esperar mucho Un beso!

**Sombrero Loco:** Holaaa!! Jeje, bueno, no se si ha valido la pena o no esperar, pero yo voy intentando desenrollar este lío en el que se ha metido Naruto por hacer caso a Sakura… si es que estos niños no tienen ni una idea buena. Tienes razón, se están llevando a matar, pero seguro que todo se soluciona, si ellos se quieren mucho aunque sean cabezotas. Un beso!

**YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN**: Hola cielo! Gracias por seguir leyendo. Sí que se han pasado un poco en lo que hacen, pero es que estos chicos son muy apasionados en todo lo que hacen, hasta pelearse, jaja. Completamente de acuerdo, Kakashi debe dar miedo enfadado… yo no me atrevería a provocarle! A ver si no tardo en subir el siguiente, pero… tengo otro empezado? Owo, si el otro es un one-shoot, así que está acabado… lo que pasa es que tengo la manía de dejar los fics cortos con final abierto, pero la idea es que se quede así Mayumi se esconde para que Yukime no le pegue, pero no tardaré en subir es siguiente de este . Abraxo recibido, beshitos y abrazos para ti también!!

**Yo-chan1:** Muchas gracias!! Pero no te me vuelvas adicta que no quiero el cargo de las facturas!! Bueno, aquí se han quedado solos, y ha habido beso (Inner: a eso lo llamas beso? Creo que se refería a algo más entre los dos) Bueno, pero la cosa empieza a ir mejor… creo. Ahora espero que no se me enrede más la cosa, porque ya tengo ganas de que estén juntitos!! Besos!!


	9. Invitación inesperada

**Notas de Mayumi:** Que tal todo? Espero que bien!! Hum… no se si en Konoha hace mucho calor en verano, pero vamos a imaginar que sí, vale? Que tampoco anda tan extremadamente lejos de Suna, y Suna está en el desierto… Bueno, intenté subir el capi el jueves pasado, pero al cargar el documento me daba error… no se si era mi cuenta o la página… en fin, pero ya está aquí. Nos vemos la semana que viene, si no pasa nada raro.

A leer!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Invitación inesperada**

Era un día soleado, un día de calor asfixiante, de esos que cualquier prenda de ropa estaba de más, que cualquier movimiento parecía un esfuerzo… un día de pleno verano en Konoha. Naruto se preparó un tazón de ramen, pero al igual que le había pasado los dos últimos días, desde que había hablado con Shikamaru, a penas probó bocado. Estaba demasiado preocupado por el torbellino de sentimientos que despertaba en él Sasuke. Sólo de pensar en el Uchiha, empezó a notar un suave calorcito en la cara y el pecho. Shikamaru tenía razón, ya no podía engañarse a él mismo por más tiempo. Se levantó de la mesa y dejó el plato en el fregadero, prácticamente intacto. Sabía que nunca había tenido ninguna opción con Sasuke. ¿Cómo iba a fijarse en alguien como él? No solo era un hombre, es que era _Naruto_, se dijo, como si ser él mismo fuese motivo suficiente para no gustar a alguien. Suspiró y se llevó de manera inconsciente la mano a su mejilla, donde el moreno le había acariciado antes de besarle. ¿En que estaría pensando Sasuke en aquel momento? Le resultaba imposible imaginarlo.

Dejó el tazón del desayuno prácticamente intacto en el fregadero, se lavó la cara con agua fría para despejarse un poco y salió de su casa con sus pantalones naranjas y una camiseta de tirantes que a buen seguro no tardaría en estar húmeda. Nada más abrir la pierta, se sorprendió al encontrarse a Hinata a punto de llamar a su casa, llevando un gracioso vestido veraniego azul cielo.

-Ohayo, Hinata-chan- saludó con su habitual alegría. En realidad, no estaba muy animado, pero siempre era agradable recibir una visita, y por eso se esforzó en mostrarle la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Naruto-kun…- la chica se sonrojó sutilmente y empezó a retorcer sus manos con nerviosismo, jugando con sus deditos, mientras inspeccionaba con aparente interés las baldosas de la entrada de la casa.

A Naruto le parecía muy graciosa la actitud de la Hyouga. A pesar de haber mejorado mucho como kunoichi, su carácter conservaba la misma vergüenza extrema que le daba aquel encanto tan suyo.

-Verás…- prosiguió Hinata, con la vista clavada en el suelo- Temari me ha traído una invitación del Kazekage…- Naruto se dio cuenta de que ya no tartamudeaba tanto- para que Neji y yo vayamos a entrenar a Suna en nuestros días libres…y pensé que quizás… querrías venir- soltó con algo de dificultad- Por supuesto puede venir también Sakura-chan, si tú quieres- añadió.

Naruto se quedó pensativo un rato. Quizás le vendría bien pasar unos cuantos días alejado de Sakura y de Sasuke, para poder pensar y decidir que era lo que tenía que hacer ahora, tener tiempo solo para él y encontrar la manera de salir del lío en el que se había metido como un idiota.

-Está bien, iré, aunque no creo que me acompañe Sakura…

-¡Oh, puede acompañarte quien quieras!!- se apresuró a ofrecer ilusionada.

Naruto asintió levemente con la cabeza, dudando que le acompañara quien él quería.

Hinata sonrió feliz y le informó que partirían pasado mañana. Le dijo el lugar y la hora, se despidió agitando la mano, dio media vuelta, pareció pensárselo mejor, se volvió otra vez hacía Naruto, se puso de puntillas, le besó en la mejilla y se fue correteando por la calle como una niña pequeña, mientras Naruto la observaba con una sonrisa embobada. Algo más animado, se puso en camino hacia el lugar de entreno.

Y otra vez vuelta a la rutina de esperar en el puente, aunque ese día era diferente. Aquel sería el último día que entrenarían junto a Kakashi-sensei. Tal vez por eso, Naruto y Sakura estaban sentados en el suelo, uno junto al otro pero en absoluto silencio, y Sasuke estaba más ausente que de costumbre. Quizás, por ese mismo motivo, el peliplateado llegó escasamente media hora tarde, y sin su famoso librito en las manos. Se acercó a los chicos y les saludó con su habitual sonrisa oculta bajo la máscara.

Kakashi había madrugado mucho para preparar el entrenamiento de ese día, dejando la zona de prácticas del equipo siete plagada de trampas, y con tres cofres escondidos. Les explicó que, por esta vez, trabajarían por separado, igual que les tocaría hacer en el examen para jounin que tenían dentro de tres semanas. Cada uno de ellos debería buscar un cofre. Les dijo que en su interior había un juego de doce kunais y que se los podrían quedar: era su regalo de despedida.

Sakura le abrazó efusivamente, Naruto le miró con ojitos brillantes, emocionado porque iba a recibir un regalo, y Sasuke se tomó la molestia de dedicarle una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Venga, venga, que si no lo encontráis antes de la hora de comer no os lo podréis quedar- apremió, algo avergonzado por el entusiasmo que había provocado su pequeño detalle- Chicos… si tenéis alguna duda, ya sea antes o después del examen…- levantó una mano, como indicándoles que podían contar con él, y tras comprobar como los tres asentían le mostró a cada uno de ellos la zona de entrenamiento que tenían asignada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto saltó para esquivar la detonación de un papel explosivo y se posó en la rama del siguiente árbol. Se secó el sudor con el dorso de la mano y observó a su alrededor con aspecto contrariado. Le parecía que ya había pasado por allí antes. Hizo una mueca, estaba algo mareado y desorientado por las altas temperaturas, y el hecho de llevar dos días alimentándose mal no le ayudaba demasiado a sobrellevar aquel opresivo calor. Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente para despejarse, y continuó avanzando sin estar muy seguro de hacerlo en la dirección adecuada. Supo que no cuando, unos cuantos metros por delante de él, pudo distinguir la figura de Sasuke. Porque no creía probable que él se hubiese salido de la zona que le habían asignado. Contuvo la respiración, admirándolo desde aquella distancia. Los cabellos morenos de Sasuke se le pegaban a la cara, humedecidos por culpa del calor, y se había arremangado la camiseta que llevaba en un intento de que sus hombros quedasen al descubierto, aumentando la parte de su pálida piel que estaba a la vista. Naruto suspiró e iba a dar media vuelta, pero sus ojos se negaban a apartarse del Uchiha, que en esos momentos avanzaba cautelosamente por el suelo, ajeno a la presencia de Naruto, demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía. Sasuke cogió un poco de carrera y empezó a trepar por el tronco de un árbol. El cuerpo del kitsune se movió por si solo, siguiendo a escondidas a Sasuke, acercándose de manera inconsciente cada vez más. Le vio sortear un tronco que salió disparado hacia él, seguido de una multitud de armas que aparecieron por todos los lados. Las iba a esquivar todas… casi todas, se corrigió con preocupación.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Naruto saltó para interceptar un shuriken que iba directo a la espalda de Sasuke. Dejó escapar un aullido de dolor cuando la estrella ninja se clavó cruelmente en su mano, haciendo que el moreno se volteara, sorprendido por el grito. El rubio renegó mentalmente, había actuado sin pensar y el resultado era una aparatosa hemorragia… y que Sasuke le acabase de descubrir. Ambos cayeron al suelo en perfecto equilibrio, quedando uno frente al otro.

-¡Naruto!- exclamó Sasuke, preocupado al ver la sangre que manaba abundantemente de la mano del rubio- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creo que me he perdido- explicó Naruto con una mueca de dolor, examinándose la herida con ojo crítico… ¿Por qué tenia que sangrar tanto un corte tan pequeño?- y entonces te he visto, y he pensado "Sasuke-baka se va a clavar ese shuriken", y…- enseñó su mano, consciente de que no tenía que añadir nada más. Se encogió de hombros, con cara de disculpa.

Sasuke exhaló un largo suspiro. Naruto no tenía remedio.

-Solo tú eres tan dobe como para parar un shuriken con la mano- le regañó, y le hizo un gesto exigiéndole que le permitiese examinar la herida.

Naruto le tendió tímidamente la mano dolorida. Definitivamente, Sasuke siempre actuaba como si tuviese que obedecer sus órdenes. El moreno se apresuró a atraparle la muñeca y, después de comprobar la profundidad del corte, dio un fuerte tirón, desincrustando el shuriken de la carne sin ningún miramiento, haciendo que el rubio soltase un quejido. Luego, para sorpresa de Naruto, sacó un kunai de su bolsa de armas, rasgó la parte baja de su camiseta y, con mucha delicadeza, empezó a enrollarla alrededor de la herida, a modo de venda.

-No… hace falta…- dijo Naruto, cohibido y nervioso. El contacto de Sasuke le quemaba la piel de una manera muy agradable y tenia miedo de delatarse- Kyuubi hará que se cierre pronto y…

-Cállate usuratonkachi- gruñó Sasuke, que bastante vergüenza estaba pasando como para que el rubio le recordara lo innecesario de su gesto. No podía evitarlo, el kitsune despertaba en él un instinto de protección que ni siquiera sabía que poseía.

Naruto notó su corazón acelerarse violentamente. Sasuke se veía tan atento con él, concentrado en envolverle con cuidado la herida… no entendía porque, después de varios días peleando los dos por Sakura. Pero su mirada se veía ahora tan cálida y preocupada, sus mejillas sutilmente sonrojadas… ¿Estaría él también recordando el beso? ¿Estaría pensando en besarle de nuevo? Y no pudo reprimir el impulso de preguntárselo.

-Sasuke… Pasado mañana iré a Suna, para entrenar con Gaara. Neji y Hinata también vendrán, y supongo que Shikamaru y Temari- hablaba muy deprisa, temiendo que si se callaba no tendría el valor de continuar- ¿Te gustaría venir con…- dudó, no sabía si decir con nosotros, o simplemente conmigo- nosotros?- decidió finalmente.

-¿Y… Sakura?- preguntó Sasuke con un hilito de voz. Se mordió nervioso el labio inferior, temiendo la respuesta. Había acabado de vendar la herida, pero aún tenía entre sus manos la de Naruto, jugueteando con los dedos del rubio y acariciándole el dorso de la mano sin ser consciente de lo que hacía.

-Ella se quedará a entrenar con Tsunade- se apresuró a decir el kitsune, que en ese momento la quería bien lejos de ellos- Entonces…- se atragantó un poco con las palabras porque Sasuke había tirado de él, pegándolo más a su cuerpo- ¿Querrás venir con…migo?

-¿Interrumpo?- les sobresaltó la voz de Kakashi, justo detrás de Sasuke.

Los chicos se separaron bruscamente, como si les hubiesen pillado haciendo algo indebido, y la burbuja que habían creado a su alrededor se derrumbó al acto.

-No- contestaron al tiempo, aunque para el peliplateado fue obvio que sí.

-Me alegro, porque no me gustaría haber interrumpido, la verdad - aclaró, siguiéndoles el juego, y se colocó ante ellos- Veamos…- se rascó la barbilla, pensativo- ¿Qué parte de "hoy entrenaremos por separado" no extendisteis? Es una frase corta, sencilla y concisa- volvió a quedarse pensando, ahora frotándose la nuca- ¿Sabéis? Antes estaba convencido de que os odiabais, pero ahora veo que simplemente sois unos pequeños cabrones a los que les gusta llevarme la contraria- levantó sus dos manos como si fuese a golpearles, y los dos chicos se encogieron un poco, en un acto reflejo. Kakashi les puso a cada uno una mano en la cabeza y les revolvió el pelo como si fueran dos niños pequeños- Os voy a echar de menos- confesó, y los estrujó contra él, logrando que se revolvieran en un inútil intento de escaparse- ¡Aún soy más fuerte que vosotros!- exclamó feliz, aumentando la presión de su agarre hasta casi dejarlos sin respiración.

Después de decir eso, y achucharlos un poco, les permitió separarse de él y sonrió divertido ante el sonrojo de ambos. Se encaró a Naruto, lo volteó por los hombros y le dio una patadita en el trasero a modo de empujón. Se volvió hacia Sasuke y repitió la misma operación, pero en dirección contraria.

-Me voy a ver como le va a Sakura. Cada uno a lo suyo- dijo amenazante, y desapareció dejando en su lugar unas cuantas volutas de humo grisáceo.

Naruto y Sasuke no se atrevieron a desobedecer a Kakashi, que parecía estar al tanto de todo, así que empezaron a alejarse lentamente el uno del otro, cosa que a ninguno le apetecía hacer.

-¡Usuratonkachi!

Naruto se giró para mirar a Sasuke, que estaba ya a bastante distancia, tranquilamente apoyado en una de las ramas más bajas de un árbol. El moreno le señaló la mano que llevaba vendada.

-La próxima vez, utiliza un kunai- le sugirió con una sonrisa divertida- doooooobe.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa y se encaminó a su zona de entrenamiento, decidido a encontrar el cofre y quedarse el regalo de Kakashi-sensei. No pudo evitar alegrarse de no haber desviado el shuriken con un kunai, porque aquello le había dado un poquito de esperanza. Aquel corte insignificante era un precio pequeño. Se puso a correr en la típica pose ninja, con el cuerpo hacia delante y los brazos hacia atrás. Acabaría el ejercicio y luego, hablaría con Sakura e iría a buscar la respuesta de Sasuke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**TRAS EL TELÓN**

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei… mala persona, nos has interrumpido (lloriquea)

Kakashi: A ver… será que no tenéis horas libres que os ponéis a ligar en mi entrenamiento…

Naruto: Ya, pero…

Sakura: Tiene razón, Naruto… un entreno es un entreno… a ver como vas a ser Hokage si no le pones atención.

Naruto: Pero no te pongas de su parte… Sasuke, di algo…

Sasuke: …

Mayumi: Él siempre tan comunicativo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Respuestas a los revis:**

**AgataBlack:** Wiiii!! Besos! Adoro los besos! Mil gracias! Nee, no me puedes matar ni torturar a nadie, que luego no andan en condiciones de seguir con el fic y ya le hemos liado. Yo también lo pienso, aunque es más normal pensar que sus mejores amigos sean Sakura o Sasuke, las circunstancias que les he puesto los dejaban descartados para hablar con ellos de algo así. Por cierto, que me gusta más la pareja que hace Shika con Temari que con Ino. Bueno, me alegra que estés tan efusiva, eso es bueno!! Sonríe mucho y disfruta de la vida! Besos!!

**Akira Ijyuin:** Bueno, no te preocupes que te guardaré el secreto XDD Muchas gracias, de verdad. Sí, es que estos niños se me meten en líos por ser tan orgullosos y no decir las cosas claras… Bueno, ya ves que no muerdo ni nada raro, así que cuando te apetezca aquí me tienes. Muchas gracias por los ánimos, cuídate mucho. Un beso!

**Blu3 FaY:** Muchas gracias, me alegro mucho de que re esté gustando. Si, Shikamaru se lo dijo… es que a veces nos cuesta mucho ver lo evidente, pero espero que ahora se pueda ir arreglando todo. Un beso!!

**Cold-Sesshy:** Hola cielo!! Pues bienvenida, espero que lo pases muy bien por estos lares. Bueno, siempre intento no tardar mucho, así que si me es posible subo un capi cada jueves. Ship, Naruto ya se dio cuenta y con un poco de suerte todo irá mejor… pobre Sakura, le he enchufado el papel de mala y eso que ella no quería… pero a alguien le tenía que tocar. Un beso cielo!

**Cote:** Jeje, a mi también me cae genial Shikamaru, y teniendo en cuenta la situación, era el más indicado para hablar con Naruto, porque Sasuke y Sakura me quedaban un poco descartados por las circunstancias. Aun le tengo reservadas a Shika unas cuantas tareas más, así que espero que no le de el ataque de vagancia agudo… Sí, sí, eso de las interrupciones es un mal vicio que tengo… pero después de este capi me he propuesto no dejar que nadie más moleste. Ya ves que intento no tardar más de una semanita. Besos!!

**Kiryuja-san:** Jajaja, otro psicólogo otaku… al final vamos a plagar el mundo! Eso es bueno! Se convertirá en un lugar mejor lleno de manga y anime!! Pues sí, parece que se reconcilian… a ver si dura la cosa!! No te preocupes si andas liado, te agradezco mucho la molestia de decir algo! Un beso!

**MimiDeYagami Asakura Tao Elric:** Bueno, así sí que se ha visto, así que ahora que estamos agregadas, a ver si nos encontramos un día. Ah, en derechos me dio el arranque de romanticismo puro… Bueno, con este intento no tardas, he decidido subir un capi cada semana, pero esta no se que ha pasado que la página me da error. En fin, paciencia. Muchas gracias por todo y un besazo!

**NINIVE:** Bueno, en algún sitio tenía que cortar el capítulo… Pero ya he vuelto a la carga, sigo enredándolas a ver si se deciden de una vez. No he tardado demasiado, no? Besos!!

**Samantha-miko:** Pues sí, pero es que a Sasuke le cuesta admitir los sentimientos abiertamente… aunque ya me parece buena idea que vuelva loco a Naruto XDD Lo del sueño… bueno, tantos años entrenando con Jiraiya tenían que dar sus frutos por algún lado, y Kakashi tampoco ayuda a conservar la decencia… El lemon? Hum… pues llegará cuando se acaben de arreglar, espero que no tarden mucho… pero pondré más de uno, no te preocupes. Un besazo!!

**Shunforever:** Oh, porque ibas a llegar tarde? Al fic aún le queda bastante caña. Uf, no te preocupes que ya sé lo que es compartir el PC, un autentico agobio en ocasiones… Uy, a mí también me encanta eso de hacer sufrir a mis niños, y Sasuke está uno de los primeros de la lista… cuando termine este fic empezaré a subir otro que seguro que a él no le gusta nada, jeje. Muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos pronto! Besos!!

**Sombrero Loco:** Ains, see… eso de interrumpirles es un mal vicio que tengo… pero ya después de este capi me propuse seriamente no fastidiarles más, así que espero que nadie vuelva a molestar… Bueno, esta vez tampoco he tardado, no? A ver si sigo con el ritmo de uno por semana. Muchos besos, nos vemos!! P.d. Nada de matarme a nadie, que los necesito a todos enteritos para seguir con el fic XDD

**Stefy-chan92:** Bueno, con alguien tenía que hablar el pobre, que guardarse las cosas no es bueno… Sasuke no podía ser, evidentemente, a la pobre Sakura le he puesto el papel de "mala" así que también estaba descartada… y Shika seguro que le escuchaba tranquilamente. Bueno, yo mientras tenga tiempo e ideas seguiré escribiendo, así que si te apetece nos vemos por aquí. Un besazo!

**Yo-chan1**: Shiiii, beso… espero que con eso las cosas se puedan ir ya arreglando, yo por mi parte me he propuesto no dejar que nadie más me los interrumpa después de este capi, a ver si lo consigo… Con un poco de suerte esos sueños son premonitorios y dentro de poco nos regalan una buena escenita… Bueno, pues entonces hasta el próximo jueves, o hasta cuando puedas o quieras leer. Un beso!

**YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN:** Bueno, pues sí, parece que las cositas van un poco mejor ahora, entre lo que pasó en la ventana y el sueño… a ver si se arreglan ahora! Bueno, muchas gracias por los ánimos! Tendré cuidado con tus dientes pues XDD Besos cielo!


	10. Subiendo la apuesta

**Notas de Mayumi:** Este capi no se si me acaba de convencer... (Inner: ¬¬U Pues si no lo sabes tú...) es que pobre Sakura, encima que acepta hacerme el papel de mala a regañadientes, me recreo en ello. Bueno, pues perdón por el super-mega OoC de Sakura, es lo que le toca.

Kissus!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Subiendo la apuesta**

Cuando Naruto por fin acabó el ejercicio y regresó agotado al puente, se encontró con que era el último en llegar. Pensó que era normal, ya que seguro que era el único que se había perdido y había tenido que desandar medio camino buscando la zona que le habían asignado.

-¿Todo bien, Naruto?- preguntó Kakashi, a lo que el rubio respondió de manera afirmativa con entusiasmo. Claro que todo estaba bien, ese día había conseguido dos tesoros: un regalo de su sensei y un trocito de la camiseta de Sasuke- Bien, pues es hora de irme, tengo algo que hacer- informó con un tono que pretendía ser misterioso, pero que no tuvo el menor efecto en los chuunins- Bueno, que si aprobáis, os invitaré al Ichiraku- y, sonriendo con su ojito feliz desapareció, dejando a su equipo solo y sorprendido de que se ofreciera a invitarles.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, sin saber exactamente como despedirse, sin mirarse directamente ni dirigirse la palabra. La situación entre ellos se había vuelto tan extraña que no sabían muy bien como se debían comportar. Así que transcurrieron unos minutos de tenso silencio hasta que la chica lo rompió, en un intento de entablar conversación.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué le pasó a tu camiseta?- preguntó Sakura, señalando el trozo que estaba desgarrado.

-Me la enganché en una rama- respondió el moreno tajante, no queriendo hablar del tema. No se dio cuenta de que Naruto escondió la mano tras la espalda, azorado ante la brusca contestación- Bueno, tengo que irme a casa- anunció, casi de mal humor. Y es que ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, su reacción en el bosque le parecía demasiado vergonzosa, incluso… cursi, por eso no se atrevía a mirar a la cara a Naruto. Y sin más, se puso en marcha a paso rápido.

Sakura se quedó unos instantes mirando como Sasuke se alejaba. Ni siquiera se había molestado en despedirse de una manera un poco agradable, y eso que se suponía que no iban a entrenar más juntos. Aunque continuarían viéndose por la aldea, y tal vez incluso coincidirían en alguna misión, sería con mucha menos frecuencia. Tenía que pensar algo, y rápido.

-¡Sasuke-kuuuuun!- le llamó, y corrió hasta alcanzarle, sin percatarse de la mueca de antipatía mal disimulada que puso el Uchiha cuando llegó hasta él- Verás… he pensado que… como a partir de ahora casi no nos veremos… quizás… te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo mañana. /Inner: Muhahaha, después de lo que le he hecho sufrir, no podrá negarse. ¡Ya es mío!/- se le colgó del brazo y le sonrió, segura de que esta vez su contestación sería un sí.

Sasuke iba a darle una respuesta negativa, lo último que le apetecía en el mundo era aguantar a la pelirrosa diciéndole lo feliz que era con Naruto, pero entonces empezó a asociar ideas, recordando lo que le había dicho el rubio durante el entrenamiento. Primero, Naruto le invitaba a entrenar con él en sus días libres, y ahora Sakura le proponía… ¿una cita? Tal vez… las cosas no fueran demasiado bien entre ellos, pensó esperanzado. Cambió de opinión. Cenaría con su amiga pelirrosa, averiguaría cuanto pudiera y le dejaría las cosas claras: que él solo estaba interesado en Naruto. Así, podría irse a Suna con la conciencia tranquila de que Sakura estaba al tanto de sus intenciones y de paso se evitaría que, si ella dejaba de salir con el rubio, volviera a atosigarle. Además, el secreto empezaba a ser demasiado pesado y necesitaba compartirlo con alguien.

-Está bien, Sakura, iremos a cenar mañana- aceptó reticente, antes de seguir su camino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto se quedó inmóvil, contemplando la espalda de Sasuke mientras este se alejaba. Quería hablar con él, pero era incapaz de reaccionar. El Uchiha no se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra. Y poco después, Sakura corrió tras él y se marcharon juntos, sin molestarse en decirle nada. ¿Era por ella? ¿Era porque estaba Sakura? ¿Por eso volvía a ser frío con él? ¿Solo estaba jugando con sus sentimientos? Retorció las manos con nerviosismo, incapaz de comprender que era lo que pensaba Sasuke. El Uchiha siempre había sido alguien demasiado complicado. Se dio cuenta entonces de que aún tenía la mano vendada, y aquello le tranquilizó un poco. Se quitó el trozo de tela de la mano. Como suponía, la herida ya estaba cicatrizada. Tras estrujarlo con fuerza, se lo guardó en un bolsillo. No, no era momento para ser pesimista, Sasuke había sido realmente amable con él, había sido casi… cariñoso, se atrevió a pensar, sonrojándose por la idea. A lo mejor solo estaba confundido, como le pasó a él al principio. No era momento de comportarse como un crío y hacer una montaña por una tontería. Se levantó y se sacudió enérgicamente la ropa. Necesitaba aclarar aquella situación de una vez, desde que había empezado a salir con Sakura todo había sido demasiado confuso. Así que iría a hablar con el Uchiha, para bien o para mal, se dijo con decisión. Pero primero tenía que hablar con Sakura, no podía dejarla al margen de esto. Había pasado momentos agradables con ella, y merecía una explicación.

-¡Iosh!- exclamó dando un saltito, recobrando el ánimo.

Se fue a su casa, se duchó, se puso unos boxers negros y se paso media tarde decidiendo que más ropa ponerse. Al fin y al cabo, iba a declararse a Sasuke, no podía presentarse de cualquier manera. Sonrió feliz ante el espejo, con una camiseta y unos tejanos en la mano, y se los puso ante el cuerpo para examinar la combinación con ojo crítico. Cuando tuvo su cita con Sakura no se sentía ni la mitad de alterado de lo que estaba ahora. Tiró la camiseta encima del montón que había sobre la cama. Demasiado sencilla. En cambio, aquellos tejanos, de color claro y ligeramente ceñidos del trasero, eran una buena opción. Kiba le había dicho una vez que le quedaban muy bien -y le había valido una mirada poco amistosa de Shino-, así que se los puso y continuó revolviendo el armario. Encontró una camisa negra y sin mangas que le había regalado Iruka-sensei, pero que no se había puesto todavía nunca, porque no había encontrado ninguna ocasión especial. Se la probó y sonrió ante el espejo, satisfecho con la combinación que había logrado. Ahora, a hablar con Sakura y luego… Sasuke. Sólo de pensarlo le temblaban las piernas y se le hacía un nudo en la boca del estómago.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura estaba sentada en la cama de su habitación, y de sus ojos soñadores salían una infinidad de corazones de diferentes tamaños y colores. Gracias a su maravilloso plan, iba a tener una cita con Sasuke. Se abrazó a sí misma, completamente llena de felicidad, y dejándose caer a peso en la cama empezó a fantasear sobre como sería aquella esperada velada. Pero unos golpes en la puerta de su cuarto interrumpieron sus ensoñaciones.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó, en tono poco amistoso- /Inner: Goarr, me cago en quien haya sido, ¡Sasuke me iba a besar!!/

-Sakura, tienes visita- dijo la voz de su madre-. Es Naruto-kun.

La pelirrosa hizo una mueca. Se había olvidado por completo de él. Bueno, ya le iba bien que hubiese venido a visitarla, así podría sacárselo de encima y se ahorraba el trabajo de ir a buscarlo a su casa. Porque ya no le necesitaba. Se puso en pie y abrió la puerta. Sonrió falsamente a su madre, le hizo un gesto impaciente para que se largase y estiró de Naruto hacia el interior de su cuarto, con poca delicadeza.

-Sakura-chan…- algo en el tono de voz del rubio puso alerta a la chica. Había culpabilidad en él, así que pensó que era mejor dejarlo hablar antes de despacharlo.

Y así, la pelirrosa escuchó con creciente preocupación como Naruto, con serías dificultades, le explicaba que no podían continuar "saliendo" juntos, le pedía perdón, le confesaba que se sentía algo por Sasuke, le pedía perdón de nuevo y le decía que iba a hablar con él para disculparse por todo.

Sakura le agarró con fuerza de la muñeca, mirándole con cara de desquiciada. Si le contaba que todo había sido un plan de ella para engañarle, Sasuke no la perdonaría.

-Escúchame Naruto- aumentó la presión que ejercía con su mano, llegando a provocar dolor al kitsune- Mañana tengo una cita con Sasuke, no se te ocurra intervenir- la pelirrosa sonrió satisfecha al ver la súbita tristeza que empañaba aquellos ojos azules, y soltó una risotada- ¿Pensaste que tendrías alguna oportunidad con él? Sasuke es mío- se burló- ¿Por qué iba a fijarse en ti?

-Yo…- Naruto no acertó a decir nada- pero… él, conmigo…

Todas las alarmas de la chica se dispararon a un tiempo. Naruto estaba enamorado, enamorado de verdad, y eso podía ser peligroso. Además, parecía que, por algún motivo que ella desconocía, creía que podía tener alguna esperanza con el Uchiha. Tenía que hacer algo, algo que fuese definitivo. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa perversa. Podía jugar con él un rato, dejarlo en ridículo ante Sasuke presionándole para que se declarase. Desconcertarlo, golpearlo, y destruir sus esperanzas. El modo perfecto para que jamás se volviera a meter en su camino.

-Naruto- la chica le llamó con voz melosa. El rubio era tonto y fácil de manipular, sería demasiado sencillo, casi le daba lástima- ¿Recuerdas la noche de los fuegos? Hicimos una apuesta.

Naruto la miró confuso, sin comprender porque sacaba aquel tema ahora.

-Te propongo otra apuesta, pero esta vez el que pierda tendrá que pagar un precio- dijo sonriendo de forma retorcida, y acorraló al kitsune contra su puerta. Sabía que la cercanía corporal lo ponía nervioso, y estaba dispuesta a utilizarla en su contra.

La expresión de Naruto era ahora de desconfianza. No le había gustado lo que había hecho aquella vez, aunque hubiese sido una tontería, y por lo tanto no iba a participar de nuevo en aquel estúpido juego. Pero la chica continuó hablando antes de que pudiera decir nada, mientras sus manos se enrollaban entre los dorados cabellos de Naruto de manera insinuante.

-Tú… alguna vez… ¿has visto a Sasuke con alguna pareja?- le susurró al oído.

El kitsune negó con la cabeza, demasiado perdido como para saber a donde quería ir a parar la pelirrosa.

-Yo tampoco- confirmó Sakura, meditando unos instantes, y sus dedos empezaron a pasearse con descaro por el cuerpo de Naruto- Por lo que podemos decir que Sasuke… aún es virgen- sonrió satisfecha al ver la mirada desorbitada de Naruro- O quizás no, pasó mucho tiempo con Orochimaru… pero eso tampoco importa- los labios de Sakura acabaron peligrosamente cerca de los del kitsune- Este es el trato: si consigues acostarte con él antes que yo, le olvidaré para siempre y no me interpondré entre vosotros, seré únicamente una amiga como hasta ahora. Si soy yo la que se lo lleva primero a la cama, serás tú quien le olvide y no le contarás nunca que nuestro noviazgo fue fingido.

Así de sencillo. Acababa de golpear con fuerza a Naruto. Seguro que el kitsune era consciente de que jamás podría ganar semejante juego.

-No- susurró Naruto, pero la pelirrosa ya había contado con aquello.

-¿Tienes miedo de perder Naruto?- se burló- Claro, te entiendo. Pero dime, ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Decirle a Sasuke que le has estado engañando en un intento de manipularle? No te lo perdonará nunca. Acepta mi trato- le tentó Sakura- la verdad nos perjudica a ambos. Es mejor que decidamos esto entre nosotros dos- insistió, haciendo que su nariz y la del rubio se rozasen.

Naruto negó de manera insistente con la cabeza, como si así lograra que lo que acababa de decir Sakura se borrase de su mente. Había creído que Sakura era una buena amiga. No podía ser tan fría, tan calculadora, tan exageradamente cruel. No podía jugar así con los sentimientos de la gente. ¿Se había vuelto loca? Se enfadó. Naruto no podía permitir que salir con Sasuke fuera un juego para ella, una simple y estúpida conquista. Y de ningún modo iba a participar en esa apuesta.

-Sakura, yo… ahora… tengo que irme- dijo torpemente. Sólo quería salir de esa habitación y poner en orden todos sus pensamientos- No quiero…

-Naruto, yo saldré mañana con Sasuke- le interrumpió de forma retorcida, presionándole y sintiendo satisfacción cuando los ojos azules de su compañero mostraron de nuevo su desilusión. Ella le había desconcertado y golpeado, y él se iba a destruir solito al encontrarse acorralado- Tendrás que olvidarle.

El kitsune, incapaz de pensar con coherencia, se despidió de la pelirrosa de la forma más educada que pudo y se marchó, dispuesto a encontrar una solución a todo aquel embrollo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**TRAS EL TELÓN**

Sakura: (en estado de medio shock) He firmado mi propia sentencia de muerte…

Naruto: (lloriquea) Sakura-chan se está portando muy mal…

(Sakura se esconde disimuladamente, antes de acabar recibiendo)

Mayumi: Es que está enamorada, y el amor es ciego. No le importan los medios si consigue lo que quiere.

Naruto: pues no estoy de acuerdo (se pone de morros)

Mayumi: Me alegro. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Sasu-chan?

Naruto: en su casa, a su bola, sin enterarse de lo que hacemos Sakura y yo, por suerte.

Sakura: Sí, por suerte… Con lo vengativo que es… (tiembla)

Naruto: Claro, porque es un vengador… te va a matar, Sakura.

Sakura: Gracias por los ánimos…

Mayumi: Aquí cada uno va a su rollo… ¿me puede atender alguien?

**Mayumi os recuerda: **no olvidéis vuestra consumición semanal de LEMON que la vitamina C es esencial para la salud -

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

**Akira Ijyuin**: Bueno, yo voy a intentar no tardar en actualizar, así que si la página no me hace cosas raras pondré un capi nuevo cada semana. A ver como va la cosa después de la que intenta liar Sakura… espero que igualmente vayan juntos a Suna! Un besooo!!

**Arue-san** Nee, muchas gracias!! Voy a intentar poner un capi nuevo cada jueves, a no ser que la página me de error como hace poco, así que nos vemos! Besos!!

**Chiakichian:** Pues voy a intentar poner un capi cada semana, a ver si es posible. A mí tamibien me encanta el SasuNaru!! Pero Kakashi no les interrumpe con mala intención, es que quiere que sean buenos ninjas. Besos!!

**Koi Aoi** Muchas gracias!! Bueno, pues me alegro mucho que te pases por los fic de Naruto Siento que no te gustasen los primeros que encontraste, pero si te animas a leer seguro que encuentras más de uno que te guste. Es todo un honor contribuir a que te gusten las cositas SasuNarutescas: Me he propuesto actualizar cada jueves, así que intentaré no tardar más de una semanita. Gracias por los ánimos! Un Besazo!

**Lady Sesshoumaru** Uf, leerlo de una tirada… espero que no se hiciera muy pesado! Gracias por darle la oportunidad al fic. Jeje, mi pareja preferida también es SasuNaru, me encantan. Continuación, si es posible, cada jueves. Un beso!

**Merope:** Vaya, pues me alegro que se haya arreglado tu PC, cuando les da por ponerse en huelga es desesperante… See, la cosa parece que me va avanzando, pero con un paso para adelante y otro para detrás… Kakashi deja de ser su sensei, pero siempre lo tendrán para lo que necesiten. Kiss!!

**Naitlyn:** Hola cielo!! Pues me alegro que hayas encontrado esta página, y espero que lo pases muy bien por aquí! A ver si, a pesar del lío en que les intenta meter Sakura, van igualmente a Suna juntitos!! Bueno, aquí los capis ya van quedando un poquito más largos que al principio, luego los iré alargando un poquito más. Pero no tardaré en seguirlos, intentaré subir capi nuevo cada jueves! Un beso y gracias por los animos!!

**Regina black** Yo también quiero que Sasuke se vaya a Suna con Naruto!! Si le insistimos todas a lo mejor acepta!! Lejos de Sakura para que no les pueda meter en más líos, arg!! Que no me cae mal ni nada, pero aquí me hace de mala y me pone de los nervios! Un beso!

**Rinix** No, si a mí Sakura también me cae bien la pobre, pero le he dado temporalmente el papel de mala. No me la odies angelito. See, yo también veo el manga y tengo mis dudas sobre quien le gusta ahora… habrá que esperar a ver si Kishi nos dice algo, pero creo más posible que sea Naruto. Ains, si yo ya quiero darle al lemon (haberlo habrá, eh?) pero ya ves que me lo ponen difícil… Jeje, hay mucha gente que odia a Sasuke pero le gusta como pareja de Naruto… ah, pero no me lo odies, mi pobre niño, es un incomprendido… yo les tengo cariño a los dos. Kiss!!

**SabakunoGaara4ever** See, pero no tiene mala intención!! Pero ahora me he propuesto no dejar que les interrumpan más cuando estén a solas, espero conseguirlo! Beso!

**S****amantha-miko** See, Kakashi ha ido a interrumpir… claro que se lo merecían, son inoportunos como ellos solos. Pero me he propuesto no dejar que nadie más les moleste cuando estén juntos, a ver si lo consigo. Besos!!

**Sombrero Loco** See, da un poquito de pena, pero algún día se tenían que independizar… Hum… estaría bien que pasara algo en ese entrenamiento en Suna, pero tal y como se enredan las cosas no veo del todo claro que Sasuke vaya… Vamos Naruto, llévatelo a rastras si hace falta! Ah, es bueno saber que no era mi cuenta, es que a veces me vuelvo loca con esta página… me hace desaparecer signos de exclamación, se me come los espacios… No nos entendemos mucho XDD Si la página no es mala y me lo permite subiré un capi cada semana. Besazos!

**Stefy-chan92** Me alegro un montón que te gustase! No se si me vas a decir lo mismo de este, ains, como se me ha liado la cosa… a mí me encantan también cuando se ponen en plan monos… Mil gracias por los animos! Kissus!!

**Y****o-chan1** Pues perfecto, entonces nos "veremos" los jueves, a no ser que la página haga cosas raras. A mi me gusta ese día porque sale la raw de Naruto, jeje. Tienes razón, un día de relax sin yaoi es como si faltara algo… Eso eso, que se decidan y no se dejen enredar por Sakura!! No entiendes lo del tiro por la culata? La culata es la parte de atrás de una pistola, así que cuando disparas a alguien, el tiro sale mal y la bala te la disparas sin querer a ti mismo. No se si me he explicado muy bien… Nos vemos! Beshitoooo!

**YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN** Bueno, Kakashi ha pasado mucho tiempo con sus niños y les ha de tener cariño. Bueno, la verdad es que no me gusta mucho que Gaara sea el tercero en discordia, que luego se queda solito y me da pena… además, con lo que se enredan entre ellos ya tengo bastante, jaja. Pero bueno, ya verás como va la cosa, no sé si será de tu agrado… pero lleva mi mejor intención! Un besazo!


	11. Problemas de comunicación

**Notas de Mayumi:** He vuelto! Como veis, intento ser puntual. A ver que hace al final Naruto después de la que intentó liar Sakura… Muchas gracias por leer mis desvaríos, de verdad. Besitos!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Problemas de comunicación**

Naruto corrió hasta su casa y se encerró en ella de un portazo. Estaba enfadado con Sakura, sí, pero también estaba enfadado con él mismo. ¿Por qué, sencillamente, no había enviado a la mierda a Sakura? No lo sabía, quizás porque en el fondo, le apetecía restregar por la cara a la estúpida pelirrosa que podía ganarla. Pero aquello no estaba bien, y no iba a apostarse nada de ninguna manera, Sasuke no era un simple premio. Gritó enfadado. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que haber ido a ver a Sakura? ¿Por qué todo le salía tan mal?

Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, preguntándose que era lo que tenía que hacer ahora. ¿Debería ir a ver a Sasuke? Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que tenía pensado hacer. Sí, se dijo. Quizás Sakura tuviera razón y sería mejor para ellos dos que el Uchiha no se enterara de nada, pero eso no era lo justo. Hablaría con Sasuke y le contaría todo. Si era capaz de perdonarle, intentaría volver a ganarse su confianza, y si no le perdonaba… bueno, Naruto no podía culparle, él solito se había metido en todo aquello.

Se miró en el espejo para asegurarse de que estaba presentable y se encaminó hacia la casa de los Uchiha. No obstante, dio un largo rodeo para pasar por la casa de los Nara. Quería hablar primero con Shikamaru, la calma y paciencia con que le escuchaba este siempre le tranquilizaba y le hacía sentirse más seguro. Se lo encontró a punto de salir de casa. Iba a buscar a Temari a la posada en que se hospedaba la chica para dar una vuelta con ella. Aún y así, se tomó la molestia de escucharlo, darle ánimos y desearle suerte, antes de ir a buscar a su novia. De camino a su cita, Shikamaru no pudo evitar alegrarse de que, cuando él empezó a salir con Temari, no hubiese sido tan problemático, porque de seguro hubiese desistido si hubiese tenido tanto trabajo.

Así que Naruto, dando otro gran rodeo por la aldea para pensar bien que era lo que iba a decir, se dirigió a casa de Sasuke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era bastante tarde, y Sasuke estaba recogiendo los platos de la cena que acababa de tomar. Estaba bastante contento. Al día siguiente aclararía las cosas con Sakura y luego se iría a Suna con Naruto. Seguro que, entre entrenamiento y entrenamiento, podría encontrar algún momento para hablar con él a solas. Notó como se le revolvía el estómago por causa de los nervios. Abrió la nevera y se dispuso a tomarse un vaso de zumo antes de ir a dormir, cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. Se encaminó a abrirla sin demasiado entusiasmo.

-Naruto- dijo sorprendido al ver la inesperada visita. Se fijó en la ropa que llevaba. Estaba realmente atractivo, con unos pantalones algo ajustaditos y una camisa negra que dejaba al descubierto los bien formados brazos. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, en un intento de poder verle el trasero, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando al kitsune con la boca prácticamente abierta. Apartó la vista, azorado, antes de que el rubio se diera cuenta del descaro.

-Sasuke…- empezó a hablar un nervioso Naruto- esto… pasaba… pasaba por aquí… y… pensé…

-Dobe, no necesitas una excusa para venir a verme- le reprendió, invitándole a pasar con un gesto de la cabeza. Su corazón se aceleró. Quizás Naruto… estaba impaciente por saber si iría con él, pensó.

El kitsune entró tímidamente al recibidor, convencido de que Sasuke le iba a odiar en cuanto le explicase el jueguecito de Sakura y como había aceptado participar en él. Por eso se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta, demasiado inseguro. Cuanto antes acabase mejor, se dijo.

-Sasuke…- tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mirar al moreno a la cara, porque no se sentía con fuerzas de enfrentarlo directamente- Verás, tengo hablar contigo, quiero que primero me escuches todo lo que tengo que decir y luego…- se interrumpió de golpe, pudiendo únicamente mirar a Sasuke. El moreno se había apoyado en la pared, en una pose bastante coqueta, y le observaba atentamente, al parecer divertido ante su evidente nerviosismo. Y, en un gesto que últimamente repetía mucho, se humedecía con la lengua el labio inferior, de una manera que al kitsune le pareció deliciosamente lenta- ¿Por qué haces eso?- preguntó enfadado. Así no había quien se concentrara, maldito Uchiha…

-¿El que?- preguntó desconcertado Sasuke, que no era consciente de su propio gesto.

-Pues… eso…- a Naruto se le puso un nudo en la garganta- humedecerte los labios de esa manera tan…- desvió la mirada, tímidamente, sin creerse que fuese a decirle aquello- … sexy.

En el rostro de Sasuke afloró una sonrisa divertida. Naruto acababa de dedicarle un cumplido. Tal vez no haría falta esperar a estar en Suna para hablar con él. Repitió aquel gesto, esta vez de manera intencionada y más sensual, mirando con descaro los labios de Naruto. Se acercó lentamente hasta el kitsune.

-¿Te parezco sexy?- preguntó insinuante, susurrando en la oreja del rubio y logrando estremecerle.

-¡Por Kami, Sasuke! Tendía que ser ciego para no darme cuenta de lo…

Naruto no pudo acabar la frase porque de repente se encontró con aquellos labios que le parecían tan sensuales pegados a los suyos. Casi no podía decirse que fuera un beso, era un simple roce, pero fue suficiente para que cualquier cosa que pensaba decir se le fuera de la mente. ¿De verdad Sasuke acababa de besarlo? ¿Otra vez? ¿Aunque ya tuviese una cita con Sakura?

Finalmente, después de la afirmación de Naruto, Sasuke se había decidido a dar el paso, y había juntado sus labios con los del rubio en un simple e inocente beso. Naruto no le respondió, pero tampoco rehuyó, por lo que, con un nudo de nervios en la boca del estómago, se atrevió a ir un poco más allá. Entreabrió la boca y mordisqueó suavemente el labio inferior del kitsune, tirando de él de manera juguetona, pidiendo permiso para explorar aquella cavidad. Naruto no le rechazó, no se apartó de él. Por el contrario, notó sus brazos rodeándole la cintura y él hizo lo propio con impaciencia. Fue bajando lentamente sus manos hasta colocarlas sobre el firme trasero del kitsune, logrando que este soltara un pequeño gemidito de sorpresa cuando lo aferró con fuerza. Y aprovechó ese descuido para colar su lengua en el interior de aquella húmeda cavidad y empezar a recorrer lentamente cada rincón.

Naruto creía que, antes de nada, tenía que aclarar las cosas con Sasuke y por eso estuvo a punto de apartarse, pero cuando sintió la lengua del moreno abriéndose paso en su boca se olvidó por completo de cualquier otra cosa. Respondió a aquel beso, haciendo que su lengua danzase en armonía con la otra, como si se conocieran desde siempre, dejándose arrastrar por el calor y la pasión que le despertaba su mejor amigo. Pronto, el beso se volvió más ansioso, más necesitado, sus cuerpos pidieron más contacto. Casi al mismo tiempo, las manos de los dos chicos se colaron bajo las ropas del otro, empezando a recorrer con curiosidad la piel de la espalda, el cuerpo del otro. Como si estuviesen conectados, como si supiesen lo que el otro esperaba.

Sasuke fue abandonando lentamente la boca de Naruto para ir dirigiendo sus besos al cuello del kitsune, mientras lo estrechaba fuertemente contra él. No quería soltarlo nunca más.

-Naruto…- susurró con voz temblorosa. No le gustaba expresar sus sentimientos, pero era algo que debía aclarar- desde hace mucho tiempo…- el moreno hablaba entre besos y mordiscos que hacían estremecer al rubio- te deseo… - sus manos, impacientes, empezaron a desabrochar los botones del cuello de la camisa que llevaba Naruto, mientras su boca se iba deslizando hacia su hombro- te quiero Naruto… siento todo lo que ha pasado… te golpeé, fui frío… pero es que me sentía morir cada vez que te veía con Sakura, y no tenía el valor para ser sincero contigo- ya había desabrochado todos los botones, y sus manos buscaron prestas el pecho que había quedado al descubierto- Lo siento, lo siento mucho- se disculpó, mientras sus manos empezaban a recorrer aquel torso bronceado ahora que la tela ya no era un estorbo- ¿Podrás perdonarme?- susurró, acariciando con las puntas de los dedos el pectoral del rubio y besándole la mejilla.

Naruto encajó la disculpa de Sasuke como si fuese una puñalada. Ahora lo entendía todo. No sufría por Sakura, si no por él. Se sintió francamente mal. No sólo le había engañado, si no que además le había hecho sentir culpable. Sintió el intenso escozor de las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, mientras el moreno le miraba expectante, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas por haberle confesado lo que sentía. Tenía que explicárselo, tenía que… Sasuke le acarició con el dorso de la mano el cuello, mientras se mordía el labio inferior a la espera de que su disculpa fuese aceptada.

-¡No, para! ¡Para!- gritó Naruto desesperado, mientras apartaba a Sasuke de él con poca delicadeza. Así no, Sasuke continuaba sin saber la verdad y parecía que estuviese cayendo en la trampa de Sakura, compitiendo contra ella por ganar aquella odiosa apuesta. Primero tenía que contarle que no habían salido nunca juntos, que habían intentado engañarle y si después de eso seguía aceptándolo, entonces… aunque sabía que era mucho pedir. Desvió la mirada- Sasuke… yo… Sakura… Sakura y yo… nosotros… - dijo, pero en ese instante se le quebró la voz, sin encontrar el valor de decirle que le había mentido. Se volvió a encarar al moreno, pero lo que vio le hizo sentir aún más miserable. Se tapó la boca con las manos, mirando al Uchiha sin saber que hacer.

Sasuke no había entendido nada. Primero Naruto le besaba como si fuera a aceptarle, luego lo alejaba bruscamente y finalmente hablaba de Sakura. Su pobre corazón arrancado y pisoteado. Había pensado que tenía una oportunidad, pero parecía que Naruto no podía olvidar a la pelirrosa. Se dejó caer al suelo y, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, empezó a llorar. Ni si quiera recordaba la última vez que había llorado delante de alguien, pero en ese momento, su orgullo era lo que menos le importaba.

Naruto se quedó plantado en medio del pasillo, sin saber que hacer. No entendía que era lo que le acababa de pasar a Sasuke, que de repente se había dejado caer al suelo, y lloraba, y tampoco sabía que debía hacer. Si se acercaba a consolarle, lo más probable es que le apartara de un empujón. Sasuke era demasiado orgulloso para eso, seguro que prefería estar solo.

-Sasuke…

-¡Déjame!- gritó el moreno. No le hacía falta la compasión de Naruto, prefería estar solo. No le necesitaba.

Dedicando al Uchiha una última mirada de tristeza y convencido de que este le odiaba, salió corriendo de allí, mientras murmuraba un apenas audible "lo siento". Definitivamente, no podía haber hecho las cosas peor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shikamaru y Temari estaban sentados tranquilamente en un banco, contemplando como pasaban las nubes sobre ellos. La chica estaba de medio lado con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo y la cabeza echada sobre ellos, mientras que él estaba recostado con las manos detrás de la nuca. No eran una pareja a la que le gustase hacer demasiadas cosas, y si hacían alguna siempre era por iniciativa de Temari. Así que simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, cuando vieron pasar corriendo a un alterado Naruto, que sollozaba escandalosamente.

-¿Qué le pasará a Naruto?- preguntó la kunoichi con curiosidad, mientras se incorporaba para ver al kitsune alejarse calle abajo.

-Tsk, una de dos: o Sasuke le ha rechazado, o se lo ha tirado y ahora se siente culpable por ello- dijo Shikamaru sin intención de darle más importancia. Demasiado problemático como para ponerse a pensar en ello, cuando lo más probable era que el rubio se lo explicara al día siguiente.

Para la chica de la arena, que no estaba al corriente de nada, aquel comentario resultó por completo indescifrable, por lo que miró a su novio esperando una aclaración. Así que Shikamaru, reticente y a desgana, tuvo que explicarle como Naruto y Sakura sólo fingían salir juntos, como el kitsune se había dado cuenta de que en realidad le gustaba Sasuke, como Sakura le había propuesto aquella problemática apuesta y como había decidido ir a casa del Uchiha, sin variar para nada la cómoda postura en la que estaba.

Temari le dio un tremendo coscorrón a Shikamaru, y el shinobi se levantó sobresaltado para enfrentarse a la enojada mirada de su novia, mientras se frotaba la dolorida cabeza.

-Pero bueno- se indignó Temari- ¿Cómo te quedas ahí tan tranquilo, dejando que jueguen de esa manera con los sentimientos de una persona?

-Es demasiado problemático meterse en medio- argumentó, y supo que no debería haber abierto para nada la boca cuando Temari entrecerró peligrosamente los ojos y puso su mano en su inseparable y peligroso abanico.

-Ahora mismo vamos a ir a hablar con Sasuke- ordenó tajante.

Shikamaru lamentó sinceramente no conocer un jutsu que le permitiera volver atrás en el tiempo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**TRAS EL TELÓN**

Mayumi: No, no me matéis, que tengo que acabar el fic!!

Sasuke: Ya sabía yo… que me iba a quedar con el calentón.

Mayumi: …

Sasuke: Me voy al lavabo (se gira hacia Naruto y le susurra flojito) Cuando se despiste, sígueme.

Mayumi: ¡Que te he oído!

**Mayumi os recuerda: **no olvidéis vuestra consumición semanal de LEMON que la vitamina C es esencial para la salud -

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Respuestas a las revis:

**AgataBlack:** bueno, estos niños me van un poco para adelante y un poco para atrás, pero seguro que al final sale su lado tierno. Jaja, yo no creo que Sakura sea tan mala, pero me hace el papel muy bien hecho. Espero que al final termine por no caerte nada mal, si ella hasta es yaoi fan XDD. Bueno, suerte con tu trabajo de traducción, a ver que tal te va cuando lo tengas listo. Un besazo!

**Akira Ijyuin:** Ains, sí, cada vez se me lían más… con lo contenta que estaría yo de que fueran entre todos buenos amigos… Jeje, si Sakura no es tan horrible, pobre, pero me hace muy bien el papel de mala porque es lista y enreda las cosas a conciencia. De verdad que a mí tampoco me cae mal, no la odies, que sólo es un arrebato infantil que le ha dado. Besos!!

**Andrea-chan:** Ains, no me la estrangules que la necesito para el fic. Además, ella en realidad no es tan mala, pobre, solo me hace el papel para darle un poco de emoción a la cosa. Pero seguro que cuando se de cuenta de que se quieren de verdad se arreglan las cosas, o al menos eso espero! Muchas gracias por los ánimos, besos!!

**Anniky:** jeje, es que intento ser puntual, un capi cada jueves (aunque a veces la página se pone en mi contra). Eso, eso, penita por Sakura que en el fondo es un cielo ella, aunque aquí me haga el papel de manipuladora tan bien hecho. Es que a mí me parece un encanto… bueno, al principio era un poco inútil, pero en la segunda temporada es un sol. Pues a ver si Sasuke de verdad pone las cosas en su sitio, porque si no, yo ya no voy a saber que hacer con ellos… No te preocupes que pondré todo de mi parte para que todo salga bien. Beshitooos!

**Cold-Sesshy: **Ains, pero Sakura no es tan mala en verdad, no me la odies que a mí me cae bien XDD Pero bueno, ella es muy lista, y si hiciera de mala seguro que lo haría a conciencia. No te preocupes por no haber estado antes, ya me imagino que cada uno tiene sus cosas para hacer. Intentaré seguirlo cada jueves, una vez por semana es pronto, no? Kisses!!

**Coptesita:** Uo, muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste. A mí me pasa lo mismo, Sakura me cae bien, pero hay que reconocer que el papel de mala se lo ha tomado a conciencia. Espero que a pesar de todo Naruto y Sasuke se puedan arreglar, que no me gusta verlos enfadados. See, si no pasa nada extraño lo sigo cada semana, eso es pronto, no? Un besazo!

**Lady Sesshoumaru:** Dice Sakura que gracias, que por una parte se siente halagada, pero que recuerdes que ella no es tan mala. Bueno, Sasuke ya lo hizo, aunque creo que no le fue muy bien al pobre… sólo espero que Naruto se decida a aclarar las cosas y no se enrede esto más. Muchas gracias cielo, espero que te siga gustando, yo lo haré lo mejor que sé con toda mi ilusión. Beso!

**MimiDeYagami Asakura Tao Elric:** Jeje, muchas gracias. Yo lo sigo, si no pasa nada raro, cada jueves. Eso, a ver si nos encontramos! Muchas gracias por los animos!! Un besazo!

**Mnemosneme**: Nee, solo es boba y estorbosa en la primera temporada, en la segunda (sería a partir de shippuden) es un verdadero encanto!! A mi me cae muy bien, si sólo me hace el favor de tomar el papel de mala porque si no, parece que solos no se espabilan. Ains, que la pongo de mala pero no tanto, yo creo que cuando se de cuenta de que sus dos amigos se quieren de verdad dejará de molestar. Besito!

**NINIVE:** See, lo he puesto la conti puntual el jueves, a ver si se van arreglando un poco, que peor es difícil que vayan… pero no me odies a Sakura, pobrecita, solo intriga porque le he pedido que me haga el papel de mala, pero ella no es tan retorcida. Jajaja, que gracia esa imagen de Sakura, típica vieja solitaria… see, habrá lemon, yo no creo que tarde mucho, pero no se si se me dará muy bien, de los primeros que he escrito… pero con todo mi esfuerzo! Un beso!

**Pizza o:** Jeje, bueno, pues si te apetece seguir leyendo yo estaré molestando por aquí los jueves. Uoo, no me regañes, es que a veces pienso que no escribo más que desvaríos, pero con toda mi ilusión, eso sí. Ains, no me odies a Saku-chan, pobrecita, solo me hace un papel con todo su esfuerzo, pero en realidad no tiene malicia. Ains, pero es que a Sasuke le dan vergüenza las muestras de cariño y se sentía incómodo, pero espero que ahora que Temari está tan decidida a que se entere de la verdad haga algo bueno, y no me ponga las cosas peor. Un besito cielo, cuídate tu también!

**Regina black:** Ains, que no es una cita, sólo queda con una amiga para aclararle las cosas, que no quiere que se haga falsas esperanzas. Y espero que, si al final va a esa cita, lo deje todo bien claro. Un beso!

**Rinix:** Bueno, no es que quiera que la odies, ya te dije que a mí me cae bien, pero en parte me alegro, supongo que eso es que consigo que se entienda el papel que le he dado. See, yo también creo que las pistas llevan a que le gusta Naruto, pero después del capi 347 también estoy convencida de que si Naruto y Sasuke fueran pareja estaría encantada y espiándoles todo el día con la cámara de fotos XDD Bueno, no se si este ha estado mejor, pero me parece que ya va a quedar poco por enredar, porque Temari parece muy decidida de que Sasuke se entere de todo. Espero que no se lo tome mal. Besos!!

**SabakunoGaara4ever:** Ains, que Sakura en verdad no es tan mala, sólo me hace un papel en este fic, pero no le tengas manía que en verdad es muy maja. Aunque creo que gracias a la que ha liado me los va a espabilar y se van a enterar de lo que sienten. Espero. Beso!

**Samantha-miko:** Pero sólo en este fic, eh? Que la pobre Sakura-chan no es tan mala, sólo me ayuda con el papel que le he dado. Claro que Naruto se niega, que Sasuke no es el premio de ninguna apuesta, pobrecito. Pues no sé como se lo va a tomar Sasuke cuando se entere, pero por si acaso le he pedido a Shikamaru y Temari que vayan preparando un poco de tila. Sólo he tardado una semanita en actualizar, eso es pronto, no? Besos!! P.d: Tranqui que tengo a Kakashi controlado para que no moleste más.

**Sarai-chan o Sara-chan: **Nee, yo también espero que todo se solucione, no quiero que las cosas acaben mal entre ellos que me gusan los finales felices! See, no tardo, un capi cada semana a no ser que pase algo extraño. Gracias por los ánimos! Un besazo!

**Sombrero Loco:** Hola de nuevo cielo!! Sí, ya ves que la intención es ser puntual, a ver si la página no se me pone en contra. Nee, Sakura solo me hace el papel para ayudarles a espabilarse, espero que al final todo acabe bien. Seguro que Naruto lucha hasta el final, una de las cosas que más me gusta de él es que, aunque pase un momento malo al final siempre se recupera y no se rinde. Hasta el próximo jueves si te queda paciencia para aguantarme XDD Besos!

**SolitaryNeko:** Nee, hola!! Que tal llevas el fic yaoi que me dijiste que ibas a escribir? (Inner: increíble, tu memoria va mejorando!) See, me acuerdo de eso, no se porque… Eins, no pasa nada, si no has podido dejar revi o no te apetecía, yo lo entiendo, seguro que tienes muchas cosas por hacer mejores que perder el tiempo con mis desvaríos XDD Pues yo espero que ahora se empiece a arreglar todo, pero a ver que me hacen los niños… Un beso!

**Stefy-chan92:** Ains, Sakura TT No es mala, solo enreda a petición mía, de verdad. Naruto… snif… si es que tendría que haber dicho las cosas claras él también, y no dejarme a Sasuke con ese lío mental… Yo también espero que al final todo salga bien, me gustan los finales felices. Un besazo!

**Yo-chan1: **De nada, espero que me entendieras, que a veces con mis explicaciones lío más que ayudo XDD Jurl, yo creo que Sakura poco más va a poder hacer, ahora que Temari está tan decidida a que Sasuke se entere de todo… seguro que ahora solo le queda recapacitar, darse cuenta de que sus dos amigos se quieren de verdad y aceptarlo. Bueno, yo creo que no puede faltar mucho para el lemon… o eso o se me matan definitivamente, que ya procurare yo que no pase. Aunque te aviso que mis primeros lemons seguro que no son gran cosa, aunque con la práctica creo que se me dará un poco mejor… espero. Nos vemos los jueves mientras te queden ganas de aguantar mis chorradas. Jeje, yo también creo que Sasuke le hubiese ayudado, a ver ahora que me hacen los dos… Un beso, amor!


	12. Encajando piezas

**Notas de Mayumi: **Hola! Después de tener a Sasuke una semanita perdido por no enterarse de la mitad de las cosas… ¿Cómo reaccionará ante la visita de Shikamaru y Temari? ¿Realmente le contarán todo? ¿Me denunciaran los personajes por arruinarles la salud mental? Vale, dejo de hacer preguntas tontas.

Por cierto, a veces al subir un documento me desaparecen signos de puntuación o espacios entre las palabras… Lo siento mucho, no sé como hacer para evitarlo. Besos!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Encajando piezas**

Sasuke seguía llorando en el suelo de su recibidor. Naruto se había marchado murmurando un sencillo "lo siento" que el Uchiha no comprendió. No tenía porque sentirlo, no estaba obligado a corresponder a sus sentimientos. De nuevo, alguien golpeó a la puerta. Se puso en pie y se secó rápidamente las lágrimas, con la esperanza de que, tal vez, Naruto hubiera vuelto. Y se quedó a cuadros cuando al otro lado de la puerta se encontró con Shikamaru y Temari. En ese momento deseó que le tragase la tierra, consciente de que sus ojos enrojecidos delataban que acababa de estar llorando.

Para sorpresa de los dos chicos, Temari abrazó al Uchiha en actitud maternal y, tomándolo de la mano, tiró de él hacia el interior de la casa. No se extrañó por que el arisco Uchiha no se apartara de ella, era evidente que estaba dolido, y pensaba averiguar porque. Para la kunoichi no fue difícil encontrar el comedor, donde sentó a un extrañamente dócil Sasuke en el sofá, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Y por si la escena no le parecía suficiente surrealista a Shikamaru, el moreno volvió a perder la compostura y se puso llorar sin reparos, mientras su novia le acariciaba el cabello como si fuese un niño pequeño.

Cuando la situación se calmó un poco, Temari empezó a revolver en la cocina como si fuese su propia casa y preparó un poco de té, que dejó en la mesa mientras, en tono autoritario, exigía al pobre Shikamaru que repitiese la historia. Así que el Nara, con reparos y a desgana, volvió a relatar todo, intentando dejar a Naruto lo mejor parado posible. No creía que el rubio tuviese demasiada culpa en realidad, y además era su amigo. De vez en cuando se atascaba un poco, cuando la cara de Sasuke adquiría una expresión preocupantemente seria, pero Temari le instaba a continuar con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- quiso saber la kunoichi cuando Sasuke estuvo al corriente de todo.

El Uchiha simplemente suspiró y dejó la taza en su nueva mesita del comedor, tras lo cual se encogió de hombros con aspecto cansado. Al menos ahora lo entendía todo, desde el drástico cambio de Sakura hasta las incoherentes acciones de Naruto.

-Te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites- ofreció Temari. Sasuke le recordaba en cierta manera a su hermano, siempre tan frío y arrogante, por lo que verle tan vulnerable la hacía preocuparse. Además, Gaara nunca le había dejado abrazarlo de esa manera… Tendría que comprobar si reaccionaba tan bien como el Uchiha.

Shikamaru resopló molesto ante el problemático ofrecimiento que acababa de hacer su novia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura se miró en el espejo con ojo crítico. Se había cambiado de ropa cuatro veces a lo largo de la última hora, y su habitación estaba como si hubiese pasado un huracán. Por fin iba a tener una cita con Sasuke y quería que todo saliera perfecto. Se probaba algo y le parecía adecuado, pero a los diez minutos se le antojaba demasiado formal o demasiado casual. Hasta le había pedido opinión a su madre, que había acabado harta de ella, le había dicho que la dejara en paz y, tras averiguar a que venía tanto nerviosismo, le había preguntado que pasaba con Naruto. Sakura chasqueó la lengua, molesta. Que manía de meterse en todo…

Se cepilló de nuevo el pelo y miró una vez más el reloj. Sasuke no debía tardar mucho en llegar, siempre era muy puntual. Dio una vuelta, emocionada, y se dejó caer sobre la cama, fantaseando con él para pasar el rato.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke se estaba preparando para su cita con Sakura, duchándose tranquilamente… hasta que la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió violentamente.

-Sasukeeeeeee- canturreó Temari sacando la cabeza por la puerta- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¡Se ducharme solo!- gritó el moreno, que no sabía si enfadarse o ponerse colorado por la intrusión de la chica. Agradecía mucho la ayuda de Temari, que solo Kami-sama sabía porque había decidido adoptarlo como hermano pequeño, pero la kunoichi debía saber que su paciencia tenía un límite. Y se llegaba con facilidad a ese límite.

-Gaara me deja que le enjabone- protestó, ceñuda y enfurruñada, pero Shikamaru tuvo el buen juicio de llevársela a rastras hasta el comedor.

Minutos después el moreno apareció junto a ellos, vestido con unos tejanos negros y una camiseta con el símbolo Uchiha a la espalda. Puso cara de circunstancias cuando Temari le miró con el ceño fruncido. Empezaba a entender a Shikamaru, había cosas en la vida que eran muy problemáticas. Y Temari era una de ellas.

-Esa no es la camisa que habíamos escogido- dijo la chica, y el Nara corroboró asintiendo con la cabeza. Él y su novia habían revuelto todo el armario hasta encontrar algo que fuese del agrado de los dos, y lo mínimo que podía hacer era ponérselo para compensar la preocupación que mostraban por él.

-No pienso ir tan arreglado- informó con su habitual tono de prepotencia, como si su opinión fuese ley.

Pero Temari se limitó a ignorarlo por completo, meterse en el dormitorio de su anfitrión, salir con la camisa azul en la mano y enseñársela en actitud amenazadora.

-He dicho que…- empezó a hablar Sasuke, mientras una gruesa vena se marcaba en su frente, pero tuvo que callarse cuando sus brazos se levantaron solos, y Temari aprovechó para quitarle la camiseta. El Uchiha dirigió una mirada asesina a Shikamaru, que le tenía atado con el kagemane no jutsu mientras que su novia ponía una expresión de completa felicidad.

-Créeme, es mejor no llevarle la contraria- le aseguró Shikamaru, mientras bajaba los brazos, y consecuentemente los de Sasuke, para que la kunoichi le pudiese poner la camisa.

Sasuke suspiró derrotado. Ese par era una auténtica pesadilla, quien lo hubiese imaginado. Pero habían pasado todo el día con él, le habían preparado la comida, le habían distraído y le habían ayudado a aclarar sus sentimientos, así que, solo por esta vez, se lo dejaría pasar.

Una vez se convencieron de Sasuke que estaba presentable, le permitieron salir de casa, no sin acompañarle a la puerta para despedirle.

-Si necesitas algo…- decía Temari.

-Sí, sí, os lo haré saber… ¡Aaaarg! ¿¡Queréis parar de manosearme!?- gruñó desesperado Sasuke, pues Shikamaru había decidido que iba demasiado tapado y le estaba desabrochando un botón de la parte de arriba de la camisa. El Uchiha asintió con la cabeza, mostrando su conformidad cuando los dos dieron presurosos un paso atrás ante el grito.

-Eres muy arisco… que problemático.

-Dejádmelo todo limpio- indicó el Uchiha, ignorando el comentario- Si puede ser no durmáis en mi cama que hay más en la casa, y… eh… me cambiáis las sábanas- pidió, imaginando lo que harían en cuanto se quedaran a solas-. En la cocina hay…

-Que sí, vete tranquilo- le cortó Temari, y lo empujó fuera de su propia casa, logrando que a Sasuke le pasara por la mente una larga lista de improperios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nada más escuchar el timbre, Sakura se puso en pie de un bote y corrió hacia la puerta. Se paró ante ella y espero unos segundos antes de abrir, no quería dar la impresión de estar impaciente. Al otro lado apareció Sasuke, con las manos en los bolsillos y una pose bastante indiferente. La chica le sonrió amablemente.

-Llegas muy puntual, Sasuke-kun- dijo innecesariamente.

El Uchiha se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Estudió a su compañera de equipo detenidamente. Vestía una falda rosa que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, con un largo corte lateral, y una sencilla camiseta blanca. Llevaba el pelo suelto, sin usar ninguna clase de cinta para recogerlo, y se había puesto zapatos con bastante tacón. La chica se sonrojó un poco ante el atento escrutinio al que era sometida.

-Estás muy bonita- se escuchó decir Sasuke, y con ello aumentó el color rojizo del rostro de Sakura y ensanchó su sonrisa- ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar?

-¡Haaaai!

Sasuke se puso en camino hacia uno de los restaurantes del centro, y Sakura gritó que se iba, cerró la puerta y se le colgó del brazo. Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no le dijo nada. Llegaron al restaurante, donde el Uchiha le apartó educadamente la silla para que pudiera sentarse, y cenaron conversando tranquilamente sobre los entrenamientos, el examen, lo que harían una vez fueran jounins, y que podían hacer para verse más a menudo una vez trabajasen por su cuenta. O tal vez fuese más acertado decir que Sakura habló de todo eso, mientras Sasuke asentía con la cabeza y de vez en cuando contestaba alguna pregunta. Una actitud muy amable viniendo de Sasuke.

-Sakura, yo… quería pedirte algo- dijo el chico, un tanto nervioso, mientras la pelirrosa se tomaba un bocado del postre, logrando que casi se atragantara por la impresión.

-Claro Sasuke, pídeme lo que quieras- dijo emocionada /Inner: ¡sí, sí, sí! ¡Ya es mío!/

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza y se inclinó sobre la mesa para quedar más cerca de la chica, casi rozando su rostro.

-Pero me gustaría que fuésemos a un lugar más privado, es algo importante- añadió con voz ronroneante en un susurro. Y le sonrió de medio lado.

Sakura se apresuró a tragar lo poco que le quedaba del postre, mientras asentía con la cabeza. El moreno pagó la cuenta y salieron a pasear por las calles de la aldea, llegando hasta uno de los parques, que se encontraba vacío a esas horas.

Sasuke se paró ante su compañera y, mirándola directamente a los ojos, le apartó un mechón rosado del rostro. Ella se puso de puntillas, juntando los labios dispuesta a darle un beso, pero el Uchiha interpuso su dedo índice en el camino, deteniendo la acción.

-¿Y Naruto?- preguntó con voz calmada.

-/Inner: ¡Goarrr! ¿¡Tiene que pensar ahora en ese?! Dile algo que no sea muy grosero, al fin y al cabo es su amigo/- Sakura fingió una sonrisa triste- Digamos que… no somos demasiado compatibles… creo que ya no le intereso- explicó, pensando que siempre era mejor adoptar el papel de pobre víctima.

Sasuke asintió gravemente con la cabeza y se aproximó más a ella. Le colocó otro mechón revoltoso tras la oreja.

-Sakura… yo…- se interrumpió, no sabía exactamente como decirle aquello.

-Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, Sasuke, sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti- le alentó la kunoichi- /Inner: ¡Vamos, pídeme para salir!/

-Yo querría que…- se acercó más al oído de la chica, logrando que esta se estremeciese ante su cercanía- dejases de interponerte entre Naruto y yo.

-¿Nani?- preguntó Sakura, que en ese momento se sentía como si le hubiesen tirado una piedra de cien kilos en la cabeza.

-Pues eso, Sakura, que bastante complicada es la cosa sin que tú te metas por medio.

-No… no entiendo que quieres decir- dijo la pelirrosa. Su cerebro se negaba a procesar esa información.

Sasuke resopló. Siempre había pensado que era una chica lista, pero entre la absurda idea que había tenido y su lentitud de reflejos, empezaba a cuestionarse esa afirmación.

-¿No es obvio?- preguntó molesto- Me… me gusta Naruto…- confesó en un susurro.

-No, no, no. ¡No puede ser!- gritó la chica, apartándose un paso de él- ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Es mentira! ¡Tiene que ser mentira!- gritó con tono histérico.

-Lo siento Sakura, creí que siempre había sido claro contigo, que sabías que no sentía nada por ti.

-¡No! ¡Tú eres mío! ¡Tienes que serlo!

Sasuke cogió aire para calmarse. Se había propuesto arreglar las cosas pacíficamente, que bastante le había costado que Tsunade confiase en él, pero Sakura se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.

-Te estoy dando la opción de olvidar todo esto y acabar las cosas bien…

-¿Es una broma, verdad?- preguntó de pronto la pelirrosa- Tú… me estás poniendo a prueba, ¿verdad?- insistió- Estás siendo cruel, porque quieres saber si realmente te quiero, si tu felicidad es lo primero para mí.

-No Sakura…- corrigió el moreno con estoicismo.

-¡No me lo creo!

Sasuke suspiró, sorprendiéndose a si mismo de la paciencia que estaba teniendo con todo el mundo a lo largo del día. Cerró los ojos y activó el sharingan, mostrando a Sakura las escenas más importantes que había pasado con Naruto desde que entendió que estaba enamorado de él. Le enseñó el baile en el bosque, el beso durante la misión, y la invitación que le había hecho Naruto a Suna, confiando en que la chica comprendiese que no estaba jugando con ella. Luego la miró expectante.

La pelirrosa le observaba con el rostro horrorizado, incapaz de reaccionar. Así que realmente había algo entre ellos dos. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo habían empezado a sentir eso el uno por el otro? ¿Cuándo la habían dejado a ella al margen? Clavó en Sasuke una mirada de rabia, y sin pensar en lo que hacía, le asestó una potente bofetada.

-¡Te odio Sasuke! ¡Eres… eres…!- sollozó, sin encontrar una palabra que expresara lo que sentía en ese momento- ¡Y a Naruto también! ¡Os odio a los dos!- gritó, y se marchó llorando de allí tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas.

Sasuke se llevó la mano a la mejilla dolorida y sonrió. Bueno, la cosa no había ido tan bien como esperaba, pero al menos Sakura ya tenía las cosas claras. Ella era fuerte, y estaba seguro de que pronto recapacitaría. Ahora sólo quedaba aclarar las cosas con Naruto. Se refregó la mejilla, se colocó bien la ropa y se puso en marcha hacia casa del rubito.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**TRAS EL TELÓN**

Sakura: ¿Seguro que ese tan blandito y calmado era Sasuke?

Sasuke: Que sí, que no quiero que Tsunade me expulse por intento de homicidio de su mejor alumna.

(Sakura le mira con desconfianza, esperando un golpe físico)

Temari: Tú, zorra con lengua viperina, como vuelvas a poner una mano encima de mi hermano te enseñaré los tres círculos de mi abanico.

Mayumi y Sasuke: (a la vez) No es/soy tu hermano.

Shikamaru: Eso es problemático, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no para hasta conseguirlo… hasta logró que saliera con ella, a pesar de lo problemático que es tener novia…

(Temari le dirige una mirada asesina)

Mayumi: …

**Mayumi os recuerda:** No olvidéis vuestra consumición semanal de LEMON, que la vitamina C es esencial para la salud .

**Respuestas a los revis** (Si no me he equivocado, están ordenadas alfabéticamente)

**AgataBlack:** Bueno, ya está bien que los pongas a ralla, que a veces se desmadran si una no los vigila. Seguro que al final le tienes cariño a Sakura también. Yo se lo tengo a todos los personajes. Menos Kabuto, el pobre no me acaba de convencer… A mí me gusta más la pareja que hace Shika con Temari, pero no me gustaría que Ino se quedase sola… que difícil es, verdad? Bueno, pues cuando lo tengas a punto me avisas, porque yo soy muy despistadilla y no me entero de las cosas. Será un placer leerlo, ya que te tomaste el esfuerzo. Yo ya ves que sigo por aquí, cargada de energías. Muchos besos/A**nniky:** Jooo, ya me llevé la mala reputación T.T A veces soy un poco mala, pero tengo buenas intenciones, de verdad! Por ahora sigo escribiendo, es un vicio que me pierde, jeje. Muchos besos!! **/Atenea16:** Gracias! Intento no tardar, suelo poner un capi nuevo cada semana. Besos!**/Cold-Sesshy:** La verdad es que sí, Sakura al principio le quedó un poco odiosa a Kishimoto, pero yo creo que ya maduró. Pues sí, pobres de mis niños, que no hablan las cosas como es debido y no se aclaran… pero por ahora parece que todo va empezando a estar en su lugar, a ver si sigue por el mismo camino. Shikamaru y Temari parece que ayudaron, bien por ellos! Mil gracias a ti por los ánimos cielo!! Besos! **/Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei:** Uo, que sorpresa!! Pensaba que tardarías mucho más en aparecer. See, la trama es muy sencilla, pero este es el primer fic largo en el que me embarcaba… Tampoco quería algo muy enrevesado. Claro que Sasuke llora, lo de pasar de todo es solo fachada, y no dudo que le gustaría conseguir ser más frío, para que no le vuelvan a hacer daño y para estar a la altura de lo que se espera de un Uchiha, pero no puede. Así que si se confiesa y cree que le rechazan, por supuesto que le duele y llora! Salir con Sakura solo para fastidiar? Jolin, ni él es tan cabrón, ni yo quiero tan poco a Sakura como para hacerle daño de esas maneras. Ya ves que intenta encauzar la cosa lo mejor posible. Jajaja, tranquila que no me molesta para nada que me digas lo que tú harías, pero el fic ya lo tengo programado de arriba abajo, no se si a tu agrado pero así está pensado. Muchos besitos para ti también y de verdad, muchas gracias por los ánimos!!**/Jill Osiris:** Uo, no hacía falta que volvieses a escribir, jeje. Bueno, intento actualizar una vez cada semana (los jueves, por si te interesa). Eso es pronto, no? Intento ser puntual porque yo soy impaciente y no me gusta esperar. Bueno, es normal que se hayan hecho un lío porque no hablan las cosas como es debido. Yo creo que es el mayor problema que tienen, la cabezonería y el orgullo, que no les dejan decir tranquilamente "lo siento" o "te quiero", y así se va enredando todo… Jeje, me alegro mucho que te hayas unido al SasuNaru, la verdad es que hacen una parejita encantadora. Uooo, pero no me llores ni te deprimas, de verdad que no tardo mucho! Yo también pensaba que nos regalarían un poquito de lemon, pero parece ser que no se apiadaron de nosotras… aunque si Sasuke sigue poniendo las cosas en su sitio no puede tardar. Jeje, yo también espero que se vayan al campamento y hagan cositas! Muchos besos amor!! **/Kiryuja-san:** Tranquilo hombre, si tenías cosas que hacer, normal que no tengas tiempo para mis tonterías. Uh, soy mala? Pero solo un poquito, vivo tranquila porque tengo la convicción de que lograré arreglarlo todo! See, aquí ninguno se enteraba de lo que pasaba en realidad, pero ya ves que Sasuke intenta ponerlo todo en claro. Tranquilo que aún me queda un poco de tensión por intentar crear, falta ver si lo consigo. Besos, y cuídate mucho!! **/Lady Sesshoumaru: **Jejeje, ya me parece bien que seas efusiva, es bueno demostrar las cosas. Veo que les tienes mucho cariño a los dos niños, como yo Se han liado un poco por no hablar claro, pero yo confío en que pronto se va a arreglar todo entre ellos. Si se quieren, lo único es que no se comunican bien! Pero seguro que los dos están deseando arreglarlo. Bueno, pues a mí me parece una demencia encantadora! Nos vemos, beshito!**/NINIVE:** Pero si yo no quería!! Se me enredan ellos solos, pero ya ves que por fin empiezan a desenredarse. Menos mal! Intento ser puntual los jueves, por ahora lo voy consiguiendo. Wiii, me ha hecho mucha ilusión recibir tu amor!! Te mando el mío también, con un montón de besitos!! **/Merope:** Muchas gracias! Yo también creo que todo se empieza a solucionar, que ya iba tocando. Quieres que Shika y Temari dejen de salir? Pobre Temari!! Normalmente, cuando me decido por una pareja no me gusta romperla, que luego me lástima el que se queda solito de los dos. Un beso! **/MimiDeYagami Asakura Tao Elric:** Muchas gracias por los ánimos, cielo! Por ahora lo voy siguiendo bien, tengo pensado actualizar un capi cada semana! A ver que te parece como va quedando. Un besitoooo! **/Mnemosneme:** Arg! Me uno a tu grito de protesta!! A veces soy mala persona, pero te prometo que mis intenciones finales son buenas!! Ya ves que todo se empieza a arreglar. Uf, gracias por perdonarme la vida, me alegro de no recibir ese mail bomba, de verdad. A mí Shika y Temari me parecen un encanto, jeje. Bueno, cuando vayas viendo la segunda temporada ya me dirás si cambia tu opinión de Sakura. Si quieres, claro. Muchos besos!! **/Pizza o:** Bueno, quizás estuvo muy largo, pero que actualice pronto lo compensa un poco, no? Bueno, ya sabes que a Naru le cuesta darse cuenta de las cosas, que una necesita sacar la pizarra y explicárselo como si fuese un niño de párvulos. Thika no quería colaborar para no meterse en problemas, pero ya ves que Temari le hizo espabilarse. A ver si ahora se puede arreglar por fin todo. Un besote!! **/Reo020:** Es difícil que algo me pare porque llevo este fic con mucha ilusión!! Bueno, todos, pero este es el primero largo. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, a ver que te parece como sigue esta locura… Tranquila que no me pareces para nada enferma, tendrías que verme a mí a veces, jeje. Besos. **/Rinix:** Bueno, pues estamos de acuerdo, jaja. Tú y yo nos podemos apuntar con ella a espiarles y sacarles fotos. Me alegro de lograr que te caiga un poco mejor Sasuke, aunque solo sea en este fic. Pienso que el pobre es un personaje bastante incomprendido, la gente se queda con lo superficial, con lo que él quiere aparentar, y no ve lo que guarda detrás de esa máscara de frialdad que usa para evitar que le vuelvan a hacer daño. Ya te estoy dando la lata, lo siento!! Bueno, yo intento cumplir, por ahora lo voy logrando. Muchos besos!! **/Samantha-miko:** pues parece que Sasuke no se lo tomó mal del todo… a ver en que acaba esto. Yo no creo que pueda odiar nunca a Naruto, le quiere demasiado. Por ahora voy subiendo un capi cada semana, es un buen ritmo, no? Un beso! **/Sarai-chan:** Parece que sí, que Shika y Temari están consiguiendo arreglar las cosas entre este par… aunque falta ver que hace cuando se encuentre con Naruto, pero yo lo veo muy predispuesto a arreglarlo todo. Uo, me da miedo ese impulso asesino… intentaré no hacerte enfadar, jajaja. Un beso! **/SolitaryNeko:** Yo creo que las cosas están mejorando… parece que Shika y Temari pusieron un poco de orden, que ya hacía falta. Jeje, me alegro que te llegase la inspi, ahora intenta que no se vaya! Ya me pasé por allí, estaré al tanto. Besos! **/Sombrero Loco:** Jeje, no sé si me quedan emocionantes, pero lo intento. A Sasuke le saltó el lado blando, pero a ver a quien no le pasa lo mismo en su situación. Bueno, yo veo a Sasu-chan muy por la labor de dejarlo todo en su sitio, a ver que tal le va. XDD Ya sabes como es Shikamaru, todo le parece igual de fastidioso, pero no se va a escandalizar que es demasiado problemático. Uo, espero que tu ordenador reviva pronto, es doloroso vivir sin él. Un besazo!! **/Stefy-chan92:** No es que sean tontos, es que son orgullosos y cabezotas. Pero se quieren, así que seguro que todo se arregla, no te preocupes. No estoy tardando demasiado, no? Yo creo que a capi por semana llevo buen ritmo. Besos!!


	13. Puzzle completo

**Notas de Mayumi: **Por aquí sigo dando la lata!! Bueno, vamos a ver si estos dos finalmente se arreglan o se me acaban de desentender del todo… Dejo los demás comentarios para el final Besitos!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Puzzle completo**

La habitación estaba a oscuras, con las persianas dejando entrar solo pequeñas rendijas de luz que desprendían las farolas de la calle, aunque eso solo aumentaba la sensación de calor asfixiante en el interior. Todo dentro de la pequeña estancia estaba revuelto, como era habitual, y en un lateral de la cama se podía adivinar un bulto acurrucado bajo las sábanas.

Naruto se había pasado su primer día libre tendido en la cama sin hacer nada, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido las últimas semanas. Y no se hubiese movido si no fuera porque el teléfono empezó a sonar insistentemente. Al principio lo ignoró, pero segundos después se puso en pie de un bote. Una pequeña parte de él tenía la esperanza de que fuese Sasuke, aunque sabía que no podía ser. Era consciente de lo que debía haberle costado al orgulloso moreno contarle sus sentimientos, y él lo había apartado con brusquedad como un idiota. ¡Aaarrg! No podía haber hecho las cosas peor, era un auténtico desastre. El teléfono dejó de sonar justo cuando llegó a él, pero no habían pasado 10 segundos que volvió a romper el silencio.

-¿Diga?- respondió desanimado.

-¿Naruto? ¿Eres tú, Naruto?- era Shikamaru, y por la urgencia de su voz parecía realmente preocupado.

-Dime- respondió ansioso. No era normal que él se mostrase así.

-Escúchame bien, Naruto, Sasuke se ha enterado de todo y está hecho una furia. Estaré en tu casa en diez minutos para ver que hacemos- le dijo alarmado, y sin más le colgó.

Naruto se quedó con el teléfono en la mano y un montón de preguntas en la cabeza, y dejó que pasara así el tiempo durante un rato. No era capaz de imaginar la reacción de Sasuke… pero no podía ser muy buena, al fin y al cabo habían jugado con él en un intento de manipularle en beneficio de Sakura… Muy alterado, se dio una ducha rápida, consciente de que su estado actual era lamentable y no apto para recibir a nadie. Cogió del montón apilado a los pies de su cama, la primera ropa que encontró, la de entrenar, y se detuvo ante el espejo para contemplar su aspecto desaliñado. Tenía una marca morada en el cuello que le había dejado Sasuke la noche anterior. Se la tapó con una mano y suspiró desconsolado. Estaba acabando de vestirse cuando escuchó unos golpes.

-¡Shikamaru!- exclamó, y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta, mientras se ponía la camiseta y se tropezaba con una de sus plantas por el camino. Seguro que él le aclaraba lo que pasaba y le ayudaba a encontrar una solución. Pero no fue al Nara al que se encontró en el umbral.

-Sa… suke- musitó, dando un torpe paso atrás al ver la expresión del recién llegado. Su pálido rostro no reflejaba absolutamente ninguna emoción, y aquello provocó un escalofrío en el kitsune, que esperaba, por lo menos, encontrárselo enfadado.

Se miraron unos segundos en silencio y, sin previo aviso, el moreno le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que lo envió varios metros al interior de la casa. Cerró de un sonoro portazo y se plantó ante Naruto, al que levantó del suelo e incrustó contra la pared. Y a pesar de lo desagradable de la situación, el cuerpo del kitsune se estremeció ante la cercanía de Sasuke.

Naruto cerró los ojos, esperando el segundo golpe. No creía que tuviera ni ánimos ni derecho para defenderse, así que aguantaría lo que su amigo creyese conveniente. Sin embargo, el segundo golpe no llegó nunca. Por el contrario, sintió como los cálidos y suaves labios de Sasuke se posaban delicadamente sobre los suyos, sin moverse, sin hacer presión, rozándole con cuidado. El rubio entreabrió un poco los ojos, para asegurarse de que no lo estaba imaginando.

-¿De verdad me crees capaz de hacer daño a la persona que amo?- preguntó Sasuke con cierta amargura, mientras ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza para perderse en los orbes azul cielo del rubio. Y más le valía a Naruto entender de una vez que le quería, porque no pensaba estar repitiéndoselo continuamente.

Naruto negó vehemente con la cabeza y se abrazó con fuerza al moreno, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a resbalarle por las mejillas.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- repitió una y otra vez, hasta que el Uchiha lo volvió a acallar con otro casto beso, pero esta vez se volvió rápidamente más húmedo y apasionado cuando Naruto respondió a él ávidamente, como si temiera que Sasuke cambiara de opinión.

Sus lenguas se encontraron, explorándose, tímidas en un principio, pero dejándose llevar en seguida por la pasión, para enroscarse y enredarse impetuosamente. Por unos segundos entablaron una lucha por entrar en aquella otra anhelada boca, haciendo que el beso se volviera ardiente y fogoso. Las manos de Sasuke se colaron entre la pared y las caderas de Naruto, juntando sus cuerpos con fuerza, y en respuesta el kitsune llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Sasuke, apretándolo contra él y profundizando el beso con desesperación.

Sasuke se apartó un poco y miró al rubito con aquellos ojos profundos y brillantes llenos de sentimientos revueltos. Lo que le hacía sentir el rubio no lo había sentido por nadie antes, y no sabía exactamente como se suponía que debía actuar con tantas emociones chocando contra su habitual indiferencia. Se separó de Naruto un tanto turbado.

-Vamos- dijo Sasuke en un tono que sonó demasiado autoritario.

-¿A dónde?

-A dormir, dobe, que es tarde y mañana nos espera un laaaaargo viaje a Suna- dijo con desgana. Cruzar el desierto le parecía un autentico aburrimiento, sobre todo si le tocaba aguantar la compañía de la loca de su nueva y autonombrada hermana- Así que es mejor que durmamos y estemos descansados.

La sorpresa de Naruto se reflejó en sus hermosos ojos azul cielo.

-¿Vas a dormir en mi casa?- su tono denotaba, por una parte, incredulidad, y por otra una ilusión que no pasó por alto al Uchiha.

-Créeme, es mejor que no vuelva a la mía, puedo encontrarme cualquier clase de escena indecorosa- aseguró, recordando la facilidad que tenía Temari para desvestir a la gente y lo impacientes que estaban los dos por que se largara.

-Entonces, ahora… ¿Vamos a dormir?- preguntó Naruto. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza- ¿Dormir, dormir? ¿Ya?- insistió, logrando que el moreno le mirase con la cabeza ladeada por la curiosidad.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- inquirió en un susurro muy cerca de su oreja, planteándose si era adecuado que la mordisqueara o no.

-Es que…- Naruto desvió la vista al suelo, un poco avergonzado- No he comido nada en todo el día y tengo mucha hambre- soltó de un tirón, y cerró los ojos porque conocía perfectamente al moreno y sabía que ahora le tocaba una regañina

-¡¿QUE NO HAS COMIDO NADA EN TODO EL DÍA?!- gritó Sasuke enfadado- ¡Eres más dobe de lo que pensaba!- gruñó.

-Es tu culpa- se defendió Naruto- Pensaba que estabas enfadado conmigo y no tenía ganas de hacer nada- le dijo en tono acusador-. No hay quien te entienda, Uchiha... ¿Por qué no te has enfadado?-preguntó con irritación.

Sasuke puso cara de circunstancias y miró el reloj que había en la pared del comedor, que se veía desde el pasillo. Era tarde, pero no demasiado, así que el Ichiraku aún debía estar abierto. Suspiró. Naruto era peor que un crío de tres años, no entendía como se las había arreglado solo hasta ahora.

-Vamos, te invito a ramen, usuratonkachi, pero ni se te ocurra dejar de comer otra vez.

El rubio asintió y pensó que era mejor no decirle a Sasuke que llevaba haciendo el tonto con su dieta unos días. Miró las ropas de Sasuke y luego las suyas.

-Espérame un segundo que me voy a cambiar de ropa- indicó, deshaciéndose del agarre de su amigo y dispuesto a ponerse algo que no fuese tan informal, pero Sasuke le cazó una muñeca al vuelo.

-No hace falta que te cambies- dijo, mientras tiraba de Naruto hacia la puerta.

-Pero si voy con…

-Vas perfecto, estás bien con cualquier cosa- sentenció, cogiendo las llaves que estaban colgadas al lado de la entrada, y sacando al rubito a rastras, cerró la puerta. Ahora lo que le preocupaba era que el kitsune se alimentase como era debido.

Se pusieron en camino hacia el restaurante preferido por Naruto paseando tranquilamente por las calles. Sasuke se había metido las manos en los bolsillos de los tejanos, y Naruto se preguntaba si le molestaría que se le colgase del brazo. Hizo una mueca, la camisa azul que llevaba el moreno hacia un contraste espectacular con su nívea piel, y los pantalones le marcaban lo justo el trasero. Y él con una simple camiseta y sus pantalones naranjas de siempre, muy cómodos para entrenar, sí, pero no eran precisamente los que mejor le quedaban. Y además estaba el carácter arisco del moreno. Tal vez Sasuke se avergonzaría si les vieran demasiado juntos, así que finalmente optó por no cogerle del brazo.

Llegaron al Ichiraku, que estaba prácticamente vacío, y se sentaron en la barra. Naruto pidió entusiasmado dos tazones de ramen y empezó a devorar el suyo en cuanto se lo sirvieron. Sasuke, por su parte, se limitó a contemplar como el rubito engullía con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿No quieres?- inquirió Naruto, señalando con los palillos el plato de su amigo al darse cuenta de qué continuaba intacto.

El moreno le acercó su tazón con una mueca divertida. Le agradaba ver a Naruto disfrutar de esa manera por algo tan simple como su comida preferida.

-Cené hace un rato con Sakura- comentó como si tal cosa.

Naruto dejó de golpe de llevarse comida a la boca para mirarle con cara de horror. Sorbió los fideos que le colgaban tan rápido que se salpicó con el caldo.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Sakura-chan?- preguntó con preocupación.

-Está perfectamente dobe- replicó, preguntándose porque todos desconfiaban tanto de él- Solo le aclaré que no me interesa y le pedí que dejase de molestar… Aunque no se lo tomó muy bien- añadió, recordando el bofetón que le había dado.

El rubio le miró con desconfianza, sin acabar de creérselo. Sasuke optó por ignorarlo y, cogiendo una servilleta de papel, le secó las salpicaduras de ramen de las mejillas, consiguiendo que la expresión del rostro del kitsune se suavizara al acto.

-¿Faltará algo más?- preguntó el dueño del Ichiraku, sobresaltando a los dos chicos, a quienes les faltó tiempo para separarse.

-Dos tazones más de ramen de pollo- pidió Sasuke, mientras intentaba adoptar una expresión lo más fría posible.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Quieres…- Naruto se sonrojó- dormir en mi cama? ¿O te preparó un futon?- se apresuró a añadir.

Sasuke estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio del kitsune, con una sonrisa de burla, mientras este corría alborozado arriba y abajo intentando poner un poco de orden.

-No me importa dormir contigo, usuratonkachi, no será la primera vez… ¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude?- volvió a ofrecer, al ver como el rubio metía un montón de ropa y objetos en el armario e intentaba cerrarlo a presión.

Naruto, apoyándose entero contra la puerta de su armario, consiguió al fin cerrarla. Corrió a despejar la cama, evitando la mirada de su amigo. Claro que había compartido cama con Sasuke durante las misiones, pero no era lo mismo, antes no eran… lo que quiera que fueran ahora. Miró con disgusto su habitación, que continuaba exageradamente desordenada. Quería que todo estuviera perfecto.

-Tranquilo, lo tengo todo controlado- aseguró, y algo justo en ese instante hizo "crec" dentro del armario.

-Creo que has petado una estantería- observó Sasuke, y se acercó allí dispuesto a abrir para comprobarlo.

-¡Noooooo!- sollozó Naruto, y se lanzó sobre el moreno para impedírselo, cogiéndole las dos manos. Con lo que le había costado cerrar, seguro que salía todo disparado a presión, y su idea de momento perfecto no era tener a Sasuke sepultado por sus cosas.

Sasuke aprovechó que Naruto se le había acercado para besarle suavemente en los labios.

-¿Quieres beber algo antes de ir a dormir?- preguntó el rubito en cuanto el Uchiha liberó su boca.

-No, gracias.

-¿Quieres que te deje un pijama?- ofreció presuroso, aunque mentalmente cruzó los dedos por que dijese que no y no tener que abrir el armario.

-Duermo en boxers…- indicó. Como si no lo supiera, pensó- Naruto ¿estás nervioso? ¿Te incomoda que me quede aquí? Puedo irme a…

-Noooo- se apresuró a responder Naruto. No quería que se fuera- No, no me molestas, es que… es extraño. Todo durante estos días ha sido muy confuso para mí, me he sentido mal conmigo mismo, y pensaba que tú no querrías volver a verme, y encima estaba Sakura de por medio y esa apuesta…

Sasuke le puso un dedo sobre los labios, consiguiendo que se callase.

-¿Te sigue preocupando esa tontería de la apuesta?

-Es que yo me siento culpable…

Una de las manos de Naruto seguía sujetando la de Sasuke. El moreno invirtió la situación, cogiendo las muñecas del kitsune y tirando de él hacia atrás. Dio un paso y le robó un beso fugaz. Otro paso y otro beso.

-¿Sa… suke? ¿Qué haces?- preguntó, dejándose guiar.

Otro paso y otro beso más.

-Ayudarte a ganar esa estúpida apuesta para que te convenzas de que no me importa- le susurró el Uchiha, y al acto sus pómulos se tiñeron de rojo, seguidos por los de Naruto.

Sasuke continuó guiando a Naruto hasta que llegaron los dos a la cama, donde se pararon para mirarse, con una mezcla de expectación y vergüenza. Pero la vergüenza desapareció cuando Sasuke sonrió con malicia y empujó al rubio, haciéndole caer sobre la cama ante la inesperada acción. Puso sus manos y una de las rodillas sobre la cama, en una pose felina, atento a la reacción del rubio. No quería hacer nada que le incomodase o que le pareciese demasiado precipitado. Gateó hasta posicionarse sobre él cuando Naruto le devolvió una sonrisa traviesa. Demasiados años y demasiadas experiencias compartidas como para sentirse incómodos ante la presencia del otro.

Las manos de Naruto se colaron curiosas bajo la camiseta de Sasuke, acariciando lentamente la sedosa piel del vientre para ir luego en busca del torso y reseguirlo de arriba abajo. El Uchiha, todavía a gatas, se inclinó y le besó con suavidad, mientras también sus manos empezaban a explorar el cuerpo del kitsune, decididas a memorizar cada uno de los detalles. Porque esta vez no se le iba a escapar, había visto en los azules ojos de Naruto un reflejo de su propio deseo. Sin abandonar ni un segundo su boca, delineó con las puntas de los dedos el cuello de Naruto, acarició el pecho, resiguiendo cada pequeño surco que marcaban los músculos, perfilando las abdominales sobre la camiseta…

De repente el rubio aprisionó sus manos y deshizo el beso, cosa que asustó al Uchiha. Miró al rubio sin saber que le había molestado.

-Yo también te quiero Sasuke- le dijo Naruto. Le parecía lo justo, él aún no se lo había dicho y no quería que hubiera más malentendidos.

-Lo se- le besó tiernamente- Ahora estate calladito y quietecito, dobe- pidió, mientras le sacaba a Naruto la camiseta, examinándole embobado el bien formado torso.

Luego colocó las manos de Naruto por encima de su cabeza y prosiguió su tarea allí donde la había dejado, consiguiendo que el kitsune emitiera suaves gemiditos ahogados al deslizar sus manos por las abdominales inferiores. Bajó su mano por un costado, acariciándole con la punta de los dedos y recorriendo lentamente la parte interna de los muslos. Rozó casualmente la semi-erección del kitsune, consiguiendo que acabara de endurecerse. Las manos de Naruto le tantearon, queriendo también participar el juego de caricias, pero este las cogió y las volvió a poner sobre la cama.

-Déjame a mí, tú ni te muevas- pidió otra vez Sasuke, hablando sensualmente sobre los labios del rubio.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme Uchiha?- le picó el rubio, aunque sabía de sobras la respuesta.

En vez de contestarle, la mano del moreno rozó el excitado miembro de Naruto por encima de la ropa, arrancándole un delicioso gemido que no se molestó en silenciar. Naruto asintió levemente ante aquella promesa de placer. Le gustaba sentir el tacto de Sasuke sobre su piel, era cálido y le provocaba un suave hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

Sabiendo que tenía vía libre para jugar con aquel exquisito cuerpo, la lengua del moreno empezó a seguir el mismo camino que habían tomado antes sus manos, recorriendo con expresa lentitud la piel bronceada. Devoró por completo cada rincón del cuello, saboreó con lujuria los pezones, haciendo que se endureciesen cuando hizo presión en ellos con su boca, bajando cada vez más, para reseguir con su lengua el visible sello de Naruto, desde fuera hasta el centro, y acabar parando para jugar con el ombligo.

-Ah, Sasuke…- susurró el kitsune, ansioso por que siguiera el recorrido.

Cuando se hubo entretenido bastante en aquella zona, continuó su descenso y mordisqueó los muslos de Naruto por encima de la ropa, evitando deliberadamente la zona más sensible.

El kitsune estaba enloqueciendo ante aquella tortura. Necesitaba más contacto con Sasuke, quería tocarle, acariciarle, sentirle. Y también quería guiarle hacia aquella parte de su cuerpo que exigía atención. Sus manos se enredaron en los cabellos morenos, pero de nuevo Sasuke le tomó las manos y las colocó sobre la cama.

-Prohibido moverse- exigió- O tendré que atarte.

-Lo haces a propósito- sollozó Naruto, poniendo unos encantadores morritos.

-Por supuesto- replicó Sasuke, mordiendo juguetón aquellos labios-No te imaginas lo mal que me lo has hecho pasar, tengo que vengarme- le dijo burlón- Te voy a hacer rogar.

-No voy a rogarte, baka- se enfurruñó Naruto.

Sasuke se rió y volvió a hundir su lengua en la boca del rubio para acallar sus protestas.

Su mano se coló por fin bajo los boxers de Naruto y, después de bajar por la ingle y acariciar toda la sensibilizada zona, tomó finalmente toda la erección. Dejó allí su mano inmóvil, mientras se entretenía jugando con el cuello y la oreja del kitsune. Poco después empezó a masajear el miembro del rubio, aumentando muy lentamente la presión.

Naruto gimió al sentir finalmente las esperadas caricias, y se agarró con fuerza las sábanas para no moverse como le había pedido Sasuke, limitándose a dejarse hacer, a sentir, a dejarse llevar por el placer. Cuando el moreno notó que el kitsune estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, sus movimientos se volvieron progresivamente más lentos. Dejó de besar a Naruto y se entretuvo quitándole lentamente los pantalones y los boxers, dejando al descubierto la masculinidad de su rubito y mirándole con descaro. Aquella parte del cuerpo de Naruto también le gustaba. Empezó a quitarse él también la ropa, de manera lenta y sensual. Naruto se incorporó un poco, admirando con expresión zorruna el cuerpo que iba quedando desnudo ante él.

-Sasuke… por hoy está bien así, pero te aseguro que voy a robarte de vuelta todos y cada uno de los gemidos que me arranques- le retó con picardía, sin apartar tampoco la vista de aquel pálido y bien formado cuerpo.

-Y yo te aseguro que me encantará verlo- dijo Sasuke.

Se tumbó sobre el rubio, besándole nuevamente, recorriendo una vez más con su boca todo el cuerpo de Naruto. Esta vez sí, delineó con su lengua la turgente erección del rubio, disfrutando de los jadeos de este.

-Ah… Sasuke…- sollozó Naruto suplicante, mientras la lengua del moreno reseguía su miembro sin apenas hacer presión.

El moreno sonrió de manera maliciosa, le deleitaba saber que estaba provocando tanta ansiedad en Naruto, le gustaba que gimiese por él. Sabía lo que este quería, pero no se lo llevó a la boca aún, simplemente mordisqueó travieso la punta, la acarició con la lengua un rato, jugó con ella hasta que los jadeos de Naruto le parecieron lo suficientemente ansiosos. Y entonces sí, se la llevó por completo a la boca, haciendo que el kitsune fuese sacudido por una contracción de placer. Succionó y lamió el miembro de Naruto de arriba abajo, engulléndolo y sacándoselo con una lentitud desesperante. Alzó la vista para poder ver las reacciones de Naruto, y se lo encontró mordisqueando la sábana que tenía sujeta, esforzándose por ocupar sus manitas inquietas con algo. Debía estarle costando una barbaridad el estarse quieto mientras le miraba sin perderse ni un detalle. Aquello excitó más al moreno, que aumentó la velocidad de lo que hacía.

De nuevo Naruto estuvo a punto de llegar al límite y de nuevo Sasuke interrumpió maliciosamente lo que hacía. Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, empezándose a plantear seriamente la posibilidad de ceder en aquella tontería y rogarle al baka de Sasuke.

Se quedaron mirándose unos instantes, Sasuke sentado sobre la pelvis del rubio, con una expresión divertida. Naruto pensó que en la vida había visto al Uchiha sonreír tan a menudo. No se cansaría nunca de verle con aquella expresión de felicidad tan poco habitual en él, ni de tenerle a su lado, ni de demostrarle que le quería. Lo quería todo con él. Estiró su mano en busca de la del moreno, y se la llevó a la boca, humedeciéndole los dedos uno a uno de manera sensual.

-A ver que es lo que sabes hacer, U-chi-ha- le retó con descaro.

El moreno no respondió a la provocación, simplemente sonrió divertido. Justamente la reacción que buscaba Naruto. Sasuke buscó una postura que le resultase cómoda mientras el kitsune se colocaba una almohada bajo las caderas, para facilitarle el acceso. Sin perder el contacto visual, Sasuke tanteó en busca del trasero de Naruto e introdujo un dedo lubricado en su interior. El kitsune se curvó bruscamente bajo él.

-¿Te… duele?- preguntó, sin atrever a moverse.

Naruto se lo pensó un momento, analizando las sensaciones de su cuerpo, y negó con la cabeza.

-Es… extraño- susurró con voz excitada.

Sasuke asintió, más tranquilo, y empezó a mover su dedo en círculos, entrando y saliendo poco a poco. El segundo dedo le causó algo más de molestias al kitsune, pero enseguida se habituó cuando el moreno empezó a moverlos con delicadeza, y cuando el tercer dedo hizo su intromisión, Naruto gimió de dolor y clavó sus uñas en la espalda del Uchiha.

-¿Quieres que pare?

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto de burlarse del moreno. Estaba más preocupado Sasuke que él mismo. Negó con la cabeza y pronto, los ágiles dedos de Sasuke le daban más placer que dolor, entrando y saliendo, o moviéndose en círculos, o tanteando en su interior.

-¿Y que te parece lo que se hacer?- la expresión de superioridad socarrona apareció en el rostro de Sasuke, consciente de que el rubio lo estaba disfrutando.

Naruto quería seguir el juego dándole una respuesta sarcástica, pero pensó que no sonaría muy creíble entre gemido y gemido, así que optó por callarse.

Un cambio de posición y las dos manos del moreno quedaron a ambos lados de Naruto, mientras su miembro friccionaba contra la entrada del rubio una y otra vez, pero sin llegar a penetrarle.

-Sa… suke- jadeó Naruto, agarrándose a la espalda del moreno.

-¿Qué?- preguntó este con fingida inocencia, como si no supiese lo que quería.

-Hazlo, hazlo ya, por favor- suplicó, mientras movía sus caderas en un gesto ansioso e incitante.

Entonces sí, Sasuke introdujo la punta de su erección en el cuerpo del kitsune, poco a poco. Naruto le clavó de nuevo las uñas, arqueándose bajo el moreno y dejando escapar un gemidito ahogado.

-¿Estás… bien?- Sasuke apartó los revueltos mechones rubios del rostro de Naruto y le besó. No quería hacerle daño.

-Sí- jadeó el kitsune en una especie de gruñido. Dolía un poco, claro que dolía, pero era soportable. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que prácticamente toda la longitud del miembro de Sasuke se encontraba en su interior. Y se impacientó. Quería a Sasuke y lo quería ahora. Se movió un poco, indicándole que podía seguir.

El moreno empezó moviéndose muy lentamente, sin ahondar la penetración, deslizando sensualmente su mano por el vientre de Naruto, hasta llegar a su erección, que masajeó con cuidado, distrayéndolo para mitigar el dolor. Cuando le pareció que los sonidos que emitía el kitsune dejaban entrever más placer que otra cosa, dio una fuerte embestida, profundizando y empezando a moverse más rápido dentro de aquella estrecha cavidad. Pronto el rubio se unió a aquel balanceo con frenesí, marcando él mismo el ritmo las embestidas. Sasuke le había calentado demasiado como para pensar en ir con calma.

-Tendrás que… ah…- Naruto se mordió el labio e intentó sonar prepotente- esforzarte más si quieres… ah… mmm… complacerme, Uchiha…

El moreno no dudó en hacer que su miembro entrase y saliese del cuerpo de Naruto con la velocidad que este le pedía, ajustándose al ritmo cada vez más acelerado que le exigía, mientras la habitación era invadida por sus respiraciones entrecortadas, por el coro de gemidos acompasados de los dos.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, demasiado embriagado por el placer, dejándose llevar por aquella dulce locura, más rápida, más fuerte, más profunda… Tembló cuando Sasuke se aferró a sus caderas y le alcanzó en algún punto interior que le hizo sacudirse de placer. Abrió de nuevo los ojos para contemplar el rostro sonrojado de Sasuke y le apretó con fuerza el trasero. Otra nueva embestida acertó en el mismo lugar, haciendo que Naruto se contrajese en un espasmo de placer. El moreno echó la cabeza hacia atrás al notar el apretón de Naruto en su miembro, entremezclando sus suspiros ahogados con los sonoros jadeos del kitsune. Aumentó la velocidad del vaivén de su mano, enloqueciendo por completo a Naruto, que llevó sus manos a su nuca y tiró de Sasuke para poder besarlo con ansiedad, haciendo que su lengua invadiese su boca buscando impaciente a su compañera. La postura era un poco incómoda para el Uchiha pero no le molestó, al contrario, besó a su rubio con fogosidad, en un intento de transmitirle la intensidad de sus sentimientos, mientras intentaba seguir con sus penetraciones el ritmo de los desesperados suspiros que Naruto dejaba escapar en su boca, a ratos cortos y seguidos, a ratos más lentos y profundos.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del kitsune cuando Sasuke abandonó su boca para succionar su cuello, y finalmente explotó con el nombre de Sasuke en los labios, manchando el vientre de ambos. Al instante también el moreno llegó al orgasmo, viniéndose en el interior de su kitsune mientras este contraía su entrada una y otra vez por causa del orgasmo. Se quedaron abrazados, mientras pequeños espasmos de placer recorrían sus cuerpos empapados de sudor. Sasuke permaneció recostado sobre Naruto hasta que el corazón del rubio normalizó el ritmo de sus latidos. Entonces se dejó caer a su lado. Naruto le abrazó tiernamente, recostándose sobre su pecho.

-Sasuke… yo quería contártelo todo, anoche, cuando…

-Lo sé- le cortó. No era el momento de disculpas, solo quería disfrutar de la compañía de su rubito.

-¿Sabes? Era mi primera vez- confesó Naruto, algo avergonzado pero con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-También lo sé.

-¿Es que lo sabes todo?- el bostezo que se le escapó arruinó por completo el intento de sonar enfadado.

-De ti, lo intento- le respondió Sasuke con calma.

-Pues yo también voy a averiguarlo todo de ti- decidió.

-Sólo tienes que preguntar. Naruto… prométeme que siempre hablaremos de todo- pidió Sasuke- No quiero perderte por no decirnos las cosas claras.

El kitsune asintió y sonrió feliz.

-No me perderás Sasu-chan- dijo mientras se le escapaba otro bostezo.

Sasuke también sonrió. Hacía siglos que nadie le llamaba Sasu-chan. Besó el cabello de Naruto y acarició su espalda hasta que el kitsune se quedó dormido en sus brazos. Él no quería dormirse, por temor a que, al despertar, todo hubiese resultado un sueño. Pero al poco rato también cayó rendido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**TRAS EL TELÓN**

Mayumi: Bueno, si no me falla la memoria, diría que este es el primer lemon SasuNaru de mi vida, y no estoy segura que haya quedado muy bien... Quizás no sea lo mío, pero me emociono igual escribiéndolo XD. Por cierto, que no me responsabilizo por los traumas que este lemon desastroso haya podido causar. Practicaré y mejoraré!!

Naruto: Pervert… mira que ha sido largo…

(Sasuke le da un coscorrón, no vaya a ser que a Mayu-chan le de por dejar de hacer lemon)

Mayumi: See, es que voy a intentar que los capis queden un poco más largos… (de pronto se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho Naruto y le mira con mala cara) Pues hace un momento no te quejabas…

(Naruto se esconde contra el hombro de Sasuke)

Sasuke y Mayumi: … (Les resbala una gota por la frente, saben que la vergüenza de Naruto es fingida)

Mayumi: Aunque a lo mejor si que he de describir menos… o quizás más… ¡Ah, esto es muy difícil!

Jiraiya: ¡Un poco de seriedad!

Mayumi: ¿¡Y tú que haces aquí?!

Jiraiya: He venido a reconducir a Naruto por el camino de los machos ibéricos, ¡muhahaha! Vente conmigo y verás como…

Todos: … (con la gotaza en la cabeza, optan por ignorarle y se ponen a hablar de sus cosas, mientras Jiraiya sigue con su discurso)

**Mayumi os recuerda: **no olvidéis vuestra consumición semanal de LEMON que la vitamina C es esencial para la salud n.n

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Respuestas a los revis** (las vuelvo a poner separadas, aunque ocupen más cuestan menos de leer, no?)

**AgataBlack:** Bueno, a mí los de la Arena también me encantan, e Ino también tiene su encanto... en realidad, el único personaje de toda la serie que no me gusta el Kabuto, que me de escalofríos XDD Bueno, y Konohamaru tampoco es de mi especial agrado... No creo que Sakura planee una venganza, supongo que reflexionará y se dará cuenta de que sus amigos se quieren... pero quien sabe! Lo del polvo... no hace falta que te diga nada, no? Hum no, no me puedes pegar aunque me haya quedado horrible el intento de lemon, que he hecho lo que he podido. Aviso por si acaso XDD Naa, no estás loca mujer, son cosas que todas pensamos en un momento y otro. Muchos besos!! P.d: Bueno, más vale lento y bien que rápido y mal, no? Tantos capos tiene?

**Akira Ijyuin:** No te preocupes por esas cosas, deja comentario cuando puedas y la página te deje, ya sabes que a veces a las cosas de alta tecnología les da por revelarse contra nosotros y destrozarnos los nervios. Jaja, Temari me quedó en plan hermana mayor protectora... a lo mejor por eso Gaara está siempre de ese mal humor, porque no le deja tranquilo... Bueno, el caso es que necesitaba a alguien con suficiente carácter como para poner todo en orden, así que le tocó a ella. Pues me alegro que te haya gustado, espero no decepcionarte con los siguientes. Muchos besos!

**Anniky:** See, todo estaba ya rodado, así que... por ahora no lo he enredado más, pero puede que dentro de poco me dedique a hacerlo, eso de complicarles un poco la existencia me puede... aunque luego me toque desenredar todas las que lío! Muchos besos!!

**Amyleex:** Sí, pobrecita Sakura, pero como piensa Sasuke, es fuerte, seguro que lo supera. Aunque aquí se había portado un poco mal, ya le viene bien una dosis de humildad. Yo creo que Sasuke tiene ese lado sensible, aunque lo quiera esconder, y en algún momento tiene que salirle. Suelo continuarlo una vez por semana, si te apetece, pues nos vemos! Un beso!!

**Cold-Sesshy:** Eso pienso yo… al fin!! Mira que han llegado a dar vueltas… pero es que entre ellos todo tiene que acabar bien No puede ser de otra manera. Gracias a ti por leer! Creo que Shika y Temari han hecho un buen trabajo… ahora a ver como les va esa estancia en el desierto. Besos!!

**Coptesita:** Jaja, intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, me alegro que te vaya gustando. See, se ha aclarado bastante, y en este capi más todavía n.n Bueno, Temari… necesitaba a alguien que aclarase las cosas, así que le tocó a ella. Pero ahora ya han hablado y aclarado las cositas, ahora espero que no pase nada extraño en Suna… Muchos besos cielo, nos vemos!! Un beso!

**Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei:** Estás segura de que es más frío? Porque aquella sonrisa cuando llegó al puente… yo creo que decía mucho. Es más bien que ahora no tiene a su lado a nadie capaz de traspasar ese muro que crea a su alrededor. De todas maneras, en la situación de este fic, que vuelve a estar en Konoha, con un rubito revoltoso alrededor, me cuadraba más así. Me estuve pensando mucho que iba a hacer con Sasuke… pero es que ese toque humano lo tiene, al menos yo se lo veo, igual es que estoy fatal XDD Y Naruto… bueno, tiene su parte dulce, pero también es de miedo… No es tan inocente ni tan afeminado como lo he visto en muchos fics, así que intento mantenerlo en lo posible en su carácter. Se hace difícil, pero la intención es buena XDDD. See, lo tengo planeado, de hecho es que lo tengo más avanzado Uu, aunque es verdad que cuando alguien sugiere algo que a mí me parece que cuadra con la historia, y me gusta, intento incluirlo… pero me gusta más todavía salir con giros que la gente no se espere. Oh, muchas gracias por tu ayuda!! Para empezar me pasaré a leer tus one shots para tomar "clases de lemon" XDD No me pegues mucho por este intento cutre, creo que ya voy mejorando. Un beso amoooor! P.d: See, cualquier parecido entre la Temari real y la de aquí es pura coincidencia XD pero alguien tenía que poner orden. Si el fic no hubiera ido con esta trama, habría puesto a Sakura a pegar un par de tortazos a cada uno, pero no se podía. O igual sí que Temari es así y por eso lleva Gaara esa mala leche, porque no le deja en paz XD

**Forgotten Dark Angel:** Hola Forgotten! Uo, muchas gracias por leer, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado n.n Te lo has leido todo seguido? Espero que no se te hiciera muy pesado... Bueno, ya ves lo que ha acabado haciendo Sasuke para arreglar la cosa... No se si lo de demostrarle que no le importaba la apuesta era excusa o que, pero yo creo que ya le ha quedado bien claro a Naruto. Ahora espero que les vaya muy bien la cosa, que ya se merecen un poquito de descanso. Un beso!!

**Kari Hiwatari:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo cielo! Claro que voy a seguirlo, puntualmente cada semana mientras pueda. Un pregunta, por curiosidad… Hiwatari por el manga de D.N. Angel? Muchos besos!!

**Kiryuja-san:** Sí, yo creo que todos tenemos que agradecerles que se hayan portado tan coherentemente… Pero bueno, ya sabes que pasa, cuando eres buena persona y te parece que alguien te necesita, estás ahí para él, aunque no tratéis demasiado, y eso han hecho Shika y Temari. Nee, tienes una hermana así? Que monaaa!!! Me alegro mucho por ti! Espero que te cuide bien. Uo, pues ya estaré al tanto de ese fic, espero que te decidas a subirlo. En cuanto lo vea me paso! Muchos besoooos!!!

**Lady Sesshoumaru:** Jajaja, Naruto y Sasuke pueden quejarse lo que quieran, pero a mi me parece adorable tu entusiasmo! Ains, Sasuke estaba tristón, pero creo que ya se le habrá pasado. Ahora sólo espero que esto siga bien y no metan en más líos. Sakura seguroq ue ya va comprendiendo, y si no, tranquila que yo te acompaño a sacar la pancarta delante hasta que se de cuenta y se nos una en la campaña yaoi-fan-girl pro- SasuNaru XDD Nee, no sabía yo que eras novia de Gaa-chan! Hu, que escondido se lo tenía, voy a tener que hacer pasar al pelirrojo por un interrogatorio exhaustivo (Inner: eso me ha sonado pervertido) O.o Pues no era la intención, será que ya deliras... Bueno, Lady Sess, como te veo muy animada con los niños a tu ladito, cuidamelos bien hasta que los necesite para el proximo capi, ok? Muchos besos y gracias por los súper ánimos!!

**Merope:** bueno, pues me alegro Temari en plan maternal da un poco de miedo… pero también tiene mucho encanto, y con Shika yo le veo una pareja muy tierna. Mezclaste los revis? XDD No pasa nada, yo también soy un despiste andante. A ver si este también te ha gustado, aunque no se me acaba de dar del todo bien esto del lemon... pero se hace lo que se puede. Besos!

**Mnemosneme:** Bueno, no se como esperabas que se lo tomara, pero de Temari se ha dado cuenta en seguida que era inútil razonar con ella, así que… para que intentarlo? Y a Sakura le tiene aprecio, es su compañera de equipo, cuando se fue le dio las gracias por su ofrecimiento, aunque no la quería para llevársela con él, así que yo creo que intentaría que todo acabe lo mejor posible. A veces las autoras tienen tendencia a poner a Sasuke un poco bastante violento, pero yo creo que el personaje del anime no es así. ¿Tan raro se ha visto? Jeje, puede que Temari en plan maternal si que sea estrambótico, pero alguien tenía que poner orden en este descontrol. Besos!!

**Naitlyn:** Tranquila que un despiste lo tiene cualquiera XD Yo también soy muy despistada. See, es bonito ver como crece la fanaticada SasuNarutesca y yaoi en general. Bueno, por lo que parece en este capi, el viaje puede ir muy bien. Sakura engañar a Naruto? Ains, que no me cae tan mal la pobre, yo creo que la puse ya suficiente manipuladora... ahora esperaré a ver si recapacita, aunque quien sabe... Muchas gracias por los animos!! Y muchos besitos!!!

**Nellafantasi:** Uf, lo leíste todo seguido? Ya lleva unos cuantos capis, normal que tardaras… espero que no se hiciera muy pesado!! Jaja, no es que Sakura procese lento, pobrecita, es que no se lo esperaba, pobre… estaba en su mundo de ilusión infantil. Por ahora estoy contenta, parece que todo va bien entre ellos… a ver. Un beso!!

**Rinix:** Bueno, no desanimes, a lo mejor si sigues pidiendo a Naruto por Navidad y cumples llega algún día, jajaja. Si funciona me avisas, que yo también me pediré unos cuantos de los niños. See, Sasuke no quiere liar un escándalo… Normal, dudo que le interese que toda la aldea se entere de lo que pasa, es más bien reservado. Un beso cielo!! Nos vemos!

**Sabakunogaara:** Jajaja, bueno, Temari es su hermana, tampoco es tan grave... aunque aquí me quedó Temari entre sobre-protectora y alocada, quien sabe, igual hablaba de cuando los dos eran pequeños, tampoco se puede fiar una mucho... Un beso!

**Samantha-miko:** Sí, Sasuke ha tenido mucha paciencia, pero es que quería arreglar las cosas con todos. A Temari creo que era inútil intentar centrarla, no valía es esfuerzo, y a Sakura le tiene cierto cariño, por eso le dio las gracias cuando se iba, aunque no la quisiera… Uh, no se que te habrá parecido como le ha ido con Naru, jeje, si quieres ya me comentas. Un besooo!

**Sarai-chan: **Ves a Sasuke tan diferente? Hum, puede que a como suele salir en los fics, sí, pero en el manga (que es la realidad) tiene su lado más humano, y a Sakura la aprecia. Cuando se fue de la aldea le dio las gracias, para mí fue como decirle "gracias, pero no voy a involucrar en esto a las personas que me importan… Voy a intentar que dejen de importarme", porque peleando contra Shukaku dejó claro que sus amigos le importaban. Además, él nunca hace daño a nadie si no es necesario, creo que porque no ha podido dejar ese lado más vulnerable que aprendió al lado de Naruto. Lástima, porque a Sasuke le gustaría ser más frío XDD pero uno no puede negar lo que es. Quedó un poco flojo? Puede ser, pero es que soy muy maniática, lo siento!! Necesitaba un capi para que Sasuke se diera cuenta de la situación y aclarase las cosas con Sakura, me da mucha manía cuando en los fics o en los libros quedan cosas en el aire, sin explicar. Puede que sea porque aquí los capis aun son algo cortos, pero si hubiese seguido con lo que pasa con Naruto hubiese quedado demasiado largo… Bueno, sea como sea, lo tendré en cuenta cielo, gracias por decírmelo. Besos!!

**Selene Nekoi**: Hola!! Pues muchas gracias por leer esta locura. See, Temari llegó para poner orden (alguien lo tenía que hacer) y pobre del que le lleve la contra… Bueno, ya sé que en otros fics suelen poner a Sasuke más agresivo, pero no creo que el personaje real se comportara así… es más de despreciar emocionalmente a alguien que de liarse a golpes. Yo también espero que a partir de ahora les vaya todo bien, a ver si hay suerte… Nos vemos, un besitooo!

**Smyk Youko:** Uo, muchas gracias No se si soy buena escritora, pero lo hago con toda mi ilusión y esfuerzo. Tranquila que seguro que sigo adelante, si la página no me hace cosas raras yo seguiré actualizando puntualmente cada semana. Muchos besos!!

**Stefy-chan92:** Sí, es que necesitaba a alguien que se encargase de poner orden, así que tuve que darles una actitud un poco maternal y colaboradora. Yo creo que no se les ve mal así. Muchas gracias por los ánimos cielo, espero que te siga gustando! Yo lo haré lo mejor que sé. Beso!!

**SolitaryNeko:** Jajaja, seguro que me queda mucho por mejorar, pero lo hago lo mejor que puedo. See, se acerca el yaoi XDD Bruja anti SasuNaru? No creo, pobrecita XDD Puede que a veces le den ataques como ha pasado aquí, pero cuando recapacite se dará cuenta de que sus amigos se quieren y seguro que les apoya. Además, Kishimoto la ha declarado yaoi-fan-girl, no puedo dejarla en contra de ellos para siempre XDD Hum... ponerle una pareja? No sé, no sé... si intento desvelar cosas de la trama mi Inner me pega por fastidiar la intriga, así que no puedo responder TT A mí también me cae bien, aunque pueda no parecerlo. Bueno, pues a ver cuando lo tienes a punto, ya te tengo fichada en alertas, así que si funcionan (porque no siempre avisa) me enteraré enseguida. Muchos besos y gracias por los animos!!

**Yo-chan1:** bueno, pues espero que las tareas al menos no sean muy pesadas. Sí, a Sakura le salió el tiro mal, me da penita… Uh, bueno, no se que tal te haya parecido lo que ha pasado entre este par, hice lo que pude con ellos. Ahora se me van a Suna, a ver que tal va por allí. Nos leemos pues n.n Un besazo!!

**Yose:** Gracias, a ver que te parece como va quedando. A mí me gusta, que ya era hora de que se aclararan… Un beso!!


	14. Regalo, prácticas y Suna

**Notas de Mayumi:** Hola! Con este capi pasamos como a la segunda fase o temporada del fic… bueno, primero leed y luego comento. A mí siempre me han dicho que cuando algo se acaba de aprender y/o no sale bien, hay que practicar (Inner: y eso a que viene?) XDD No me hagáis caso… Por cierto, he vuelto a los títulos horribles… lo siento, es que me cuesta más poner un título que escribir el capi en sí, pero intentaré aprender a ponerlos, de verdad. Beshitos!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Regalo, prácticas y Suna**

Dos siluetas, ataviadas con largas capas oscuras a pesar del calor que reinaba en el ambiente, estaban sentadas tranquilamente sobre un tejado cercano a la casa de Naruto. Llevaban atentos a los movimientos de sus dos ocupantes desde que habían salido del Ichiraku, aunque se habían cuidado mucho de ocultar por completo cualquier rastro de su presencia. Ni si quiera los Anbu rastreadores, que patrullaban para mantener la seguridad en la villa, les habían podido detectar.

-Disfruta de él cuanto puedas estos días, Sasuke, porque luego tendré que llevármelo para siempre- susurró uno de ellos mientras se deshacía su larga coleta y se peinaba los cabellos con la mano, sin apartar la mirada de los dos cuerpos abrazados en el interior de la pequeña vivienda. Sasuke y Naruto… si lo pensaba bien era evidente, no tenía nada que recriminarles. Excepto, tal vez, que le daban un poco de envidia.

-Esta aldea siempre os vuelve nostálgico, Itachi-san. La primera vez que vinimos dejasteis a todos los que nos molestaron con vida, y ahora esto.

El mayor de los Uchiha clavó en Kisame toda la frialdad de sus ojos rojos durante largo rato, pensando en las palabras de su compañero. Finalmente, su expresión se suavizó un poco, hasta dejar entrever algo parecido a una sonrisa, al tiempo que sus pies, que colgaban por el borde del tejado, se entrecruzaban y golpeaban entre ellos distraídamente, y su mirada se perdía de nuevo en el interior de aquella habitación.

-No es Konoha. Es Sasuke- corrigió, en una entonación completamente neutra- Es estúpido, pero sigue siendo mi hermano pequeño- puso las piernas rectas, mientras continuaba jugueteando con sus pies de manera inconsciente- Akatsuki nos ha dado un mes para llevarle al Kyuubi, y ellos piensan pasar tres semanas en la Arena- hizo un pausa, reorganizando sus pensamientos- Mi hermano es tan estúpido que no dudará en defender a Naruto con su vida… y yo no dudaré en arrebatársela- Kisame se estremeció ante la contundencia de esas palabras, Itachi estaba realmente decidido a matar al menor de los Uchiha si se interponía en su camino- Y ya que los dos van a morir, y que nosotros no tenemos prisa, podemos regalarles esas tres semanas- susurró, con su voz marcada por una inusual tristeza- Además… Orochimaru intentó llevarse a Sasuke durante un examen… ¿no te parece irónico que nos llevemos a Naruto durante otro? Será golpear a Konoha en su punto débil.

-No necesitáis justificaos ante mí, Itachi-san- repuso el otro shinobi, mientras seguía paseando intranquilo por el tejado. No dudaba del buen juicio de su compañero, pero le preocupaba. Desde su llegada a Akatsuki había ido perdiendo el interés por las emociones, y esa pequeña muestra de generosidad podía acabar dañándole.

-No lo hago- respondió el moreno con resignación, mientras se volvía a recoger el largo y sedoso cabello de manera sensual. Miró una vez más por la ventana, donde Sasuke y Naruto dormían placidamente, ajenos a la amenaza que les espiaba. Le iba a doler acabar con la vida de ese molesto hermano que todavía le ligaba a los sentimientos humanos. Se llevó la mano al pecho, como si algo allí dentro le doliera, y le vino a la mente una imagen de él cargando en la espalda a su hermanito de seis años que se había dañado el tobillo- Te aseguro que no lo hago…- repitió en un murmullo apenas audible que se perdió en la noche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto se despertó con una sonrisa en los labios. Con los ojos aún cerrados, bostezando largamente, se volteó poco a poco, sin perder la expresión de alegría, estirando los brazos para estrechar el cuerpo de Sasuke. Pero en el lugar donde debería estar el moreno solo encontró unas sábanas vacías. Se incorporó en la cama, asustado, y tuvo que ahogar un gemido al notar el pequeño dolor que se apoderó de su trasero. Pues no podía haber sido otro sueño, se dijo, confundido.

El sonido del agua al caer le indicó la ubicación de Sasuke, quien, al parecer, se había levantado y se iba a dar una ducha. Sintiéndose más tranquilo, se puso en pie, envolviéndose con la sábana, se desperezó a gusto y se dirigió al lavabo. Abrió la puerta con cuidado. El moreno no había llenado la tina, así que la cortina estaba corrida para no mojar el suelo. Se acercó despacito y miró en el interior de la bañera, por un lado. El agua recorría cada milímetro de la piel de Sasuke… como la noche anterior las manos del Uchiha recorrían la suya, pensó sonriendo tontamente y estudiando con atención el cuerpo de Sasuke, sus fuertes piernas, su firme trasero, sus músculos bien delineados, el cabello oscuro que le caía lacio y liso hasta los hombros…

-¿Me estás espiando, usuratonkachi?- preguntó con voz tranquila moreno, sin siquiera volverse.

-No te estoy espiando, Sasuke-baka- replicó Naruto enfadado. Había pensado que no hacía ningún ruido, pero le había detectado igualmente. Que irritante era, siempre tan perfecto. Daban ganas de golpearlo- ¿Puedo… ducharme contigo?

-Eso ni se pregunta. Serás dobe…- le respondió con paciencia. Después de la noche anterior, esa pregunta le parecía bastante absurda.

Naruto se deshizo rápidamente de la tela que le cubría y se coló en la bañera. Abrazó a Sasuke por detrás, besándole el cuello, y examinando con curiosidad la negra cabellera de su amigo, caída hasta los hombros por el agua.

-Nunca te había visto así- dijo Naruto, cogiendo un mechón de los oscuros cabellos y enrollándolo entre sus dedos, mientras lo estudiaba detenidamente.

-Ni me verás, me parezco demasiado a Itachi si no me engomino el pelo.

-Pues tu hermano es muy sexy- dijo Naruto, haciendo el comentario con total inocencia.

-…

Naruto juzgó apropiado cambiar de tema, porque posiblemente no había sido lo más acertado que decirle a Sasuke. No encontró nada apropiado, así que sus dedos empezaron a recorrer con cuidado la pálida piel de la espalda de su koi, encontrándose con la infinidad de arañazos que le había dejado la noche anterior. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que le había marcado de esa manera. Se sintió un poco mal y empezó a besarlos con cuidado, mientras sus manos empezaban a explorar el torso del Uchiha. Se puso de puntillas y besó en la mandíbula, cerca de la oreja. Notaba la piel húmeda de Sasuke pegada a su propia piel. Empujó un poco al Uchiha, para poder quedar el también bajo el chorro del agua, logrando que sus revueltos cabellos dorados quedasen empapados y que las gotas de agua caliente se deslizaran también por su cuerpo.

De repente, Sasuke se dio media vuelta y lo apresó con fuerza, para besarlo de manera ansiosa, apresando sus labios e invadiendo la cavidad con su lengua en a penas un segundo. Naruto sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a despertar vivamente, el más simple roce de Sasuke le hacía sentir como si miles de mariposas revolotearan por su cuerpo, nublándole cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuese él. El moreno deslizó su boca al fuerte cuello bronceado y se dedicó a succionarlo con fuerza, a morderlo y marcarlo, a erizarle la piel con cada una de sus acciones, a robarle un suspiro tras otro. Naruto se sentía tan extasiado por lo atento que se mostraba Sasuke con él que a penas si acertaba a acariciarlo torpemente. El moreno echó una mano hacia atrás y, palpando a tientas en busca del grifo, cerró el agua. Luego, tomando a Naruto por la cintura, se sentó en el borde de la bañera, posicionando al rubio sobre él.

-Nos vamos a resbalar- advirtió Naruto, recuperada de repente la capacidad de razonar. Se agarró con fuerza al cuello de su koi. Él se había caído más de una vez en su resbaladiza y traicionera bañera.

-No te dejaré caer- prometió Sasuke en un excitado susurro. Con Naruto sentado sobre su regazo, notaba la erección de este, firme y potente, sobre su vientre, y el calor y el deseo se extendían por todo su cuerpo en una agradable oleada de placer.

Ahora era Naruto quien besaba con impaciencia el cuello del moreno, deleitándose en probar cada rincón, al tiempo que sus manos bajaban lentamente en busca de la parte más sensible del cuerpo del Uchiha y la acariciaba, logrando que acabase de endurecerse. El simple hecho de tocar la piel cálida y empapada de Sasuke le erizaba la piel de una manera completamente tentadora. Entonces notó, de improvisto, como un dedo de su amante se colaba en su interior. Estaba enjabonado, por lo que entró con facilidad. Contuvo el aliento, sin saber su gemir por el placer que le proporcionaba o regañarle por el inesperado movimiento.

-Jo, Sasuke, primero déjame hacer a mí- protestó, con esos morritos infantiles que tanto agradaban al Uchiha.

-No tenemos tiempo- explicó Sasuke, con la voz enronquecida, mientras empezaba a mover sus dedos, que ahora ya eran dos, en la entrada de Naruto. Este emitió un pequeño gritito de protesta ante la nueva intrusión- Nos esperan para ir a Suna, ¿recuerdas?- preguntó, y estiró con sus dientes el labio inferior del rubio. Naruto empapado, con aquella mezcla de enfado fingido y deseo en su rostro, estaba para comérselo.

Al rubio se le había olvidado por completo el viaje. Iba a contestar cuando los ágiles dedos de Sasuke dieron con una zona especialmente sensible y le arrancaron un sonoro gemido, mientras un agradable escalofrío se expandía por toda su columna vertebral, haciéndole olvidar por completo las palabras.

-Parece que te he encontrado el puntito- rió Sasuke divertido, haciendo un poco más de presión en el mismo lugar, cosa que hizo que Naruto le volviera a clavar las uñas, arqueándose hacia atrás entre jadeos que intentaba disimular mordiéndose el labio inferior. Pero sus pupilas dilatadas y el brillo de deseo en sus ojos azules le hacía saber que Naruto quería más- Creo que le voy pillando práctica- dijo orgulloso. Consciente de que el rubio ya estaba suficiente dilatado, le alzó un poco las caderas y sustituyó sus dedos por su erección. Al instante se sintió aprisionado por aquella estrechez que le cortaba el aliento y le hacía temblar, necesitando más de él.

-¡Ay!- protestó un poco Naruto, pero en seguida se acostumbró. No era tan molesto como anoche- Eres un tramposo- rezongó, ya que quería haber tomado él el control.

Luego, hundió su boca en la de Sasuke y disfrutó de las suaves embestidas de moreno, de sus cálidas manos estimulando su miembro, de sus besos, a ratos lujuriosos y salvajes, a ratos dulces y tiernos. Era como si el mundo a su alrededor perdiese parte de su importancia, sólo el Uchiha permanecía con fuerza en su mente.

-Sasuke… ah… no… no pares- pidió entre gemidos. Realmente, Sasuke le estaba pillando práctica rápido a que lugares de su cuerpo estimular para enloquecerlo, la parte baja de su vientre enviaba deliciosos calambres a todo el resto del cuerpo con cada embestida, hundiendo la erección del moreno cada vez más en su ser. Se sentía de Sasuke como no había sido nunca antes de nadie. Gemía de manera sensual sin poder evitarlo, de placer y de impaciencia, dejando que aquellos sonidos fueran la válvula de escape de tantas sensaciones nuevas.

-Ah, Naruto… no hagas eso- gimió por su parte el Uchiha, cuando el rubio tomó en su boca el lóbulo de su oreja. Era uno de sus puntos más débiles. Las hormonas circulaban a mil por su cuerpo, pidiéndole más y más. Embistió a Naruto con más fuerza, queriendo fundirse con él.

-Nos caerem…- empezó a advertir Naruto- Mmm…- Sasuke había hundido la lengua en su boca para hacerle callar, en un beso ardiente y demandante, sin importarle si iban a parar al suelo. El rubio le hacía perder el norte, todo lo demás le daba absolutamente igual. Le masturbó con más dedicación, queriéndolo hacer sentir tan bien como se sentía él.

Naruto llegó al clímax entre sonoros gemidos, mientras su cuerpo ardía y el placer se volvía tan abrumador que por un momento le dejó exhausto. Cayó sin fuerzas sobre Sasuke, quien todavía se movió en su interior unas pocas veces más antes de acompañarle. La nuca de Naruto se electrizó al escuchar el jadeo ronco y tremendamente sexy que escapó de los labios de Sasuke acompañando a su última embestida, al sentir las manos del Uchiha apretando con fuerza su trasero mientras se contraía de placer. Ser responsable del orgasmo de Sasuke le dejó una extraña sensación de satisfacción. El moreno rodeó la cintura del kitsune y lo apretó contra él, queriendo sentir el contacto de cada parte de sus cuerpos en un intento de prolongar aquella entrega entre los dos. Permanecieron abrazados unos segundos, normalizando sus jadeantes respiraciones, la cabeza de Naruto apoyada en el hombro del Uchiha.

-Te quiero, Sasuke- exclamó de improvisto, y se incorporó un poco para sonreírle al moreno, quien simplemente se sonrojó- Jaja, te has puesto colorado- se burló Naruto.

-Dobe- refunfuñó el moreno, poco acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto, mientras depositaba en la bronceada frente un beso fugaz- Y yo a ti.

Acabaron de ducharse y el rubito se fue a preparar su mochila, porque el día anterior no había pensado en ello para nada.

-Vamos, usuratonkachi, que tenemos que pasar por mi casa. Yo también tengo que coger algunas cosas- apremió Sasuke, mientras dejaba sobre la mesa un par de platos de ramen instantáneo que acababa de preparar- No te espero- le advirtió al ver que aun no había acabado sus preparativos.

El kitsune llegó corriendo y engulló la comida. No quería separarse de Sasuke. Cuando acabó se acercó a dejar el plato en el fregadero.

-Nee, Sasuke… si vamos juntos a Suna… quiere decir que… ¿le diremos a todo el mundo lo nuestro?

Sasuke dejó de fregar los platos por un momento y miró a Naruto con fingida cara de sorpresa.

-¿Crees que, después de los berridos que acabas de pegar, podemos ocultárselo a algún vecino cuando nos vea salir por la puerta?- preguntó, comprobando con satisfacción como Naruto ponía de nuevo carita de enfadado. Era tan fácil hacerle rabiar…- Además- deslizó su mano por el cuello de Naruto, en una caricia- tienes unas marcas altamente sospechosas en el cuell…

-Será que tú eres el adalid del silencio. ¡Escandaloso!- le reprochó indignado. Sabía que era ruidoso, demasiado ruidoso, y eso le daba un poco de vergüenza. Pero Sasuke le besó dulcemente y en seguida se le olvidó el enfado.

-Me encanta que seas así- confesó el moreno, para segundos después desviar la mirada y recuperar su habitual expresión de frialdad mientras recogía los platos con aspecto práctico.

Naruto sonrió contento. No se iba a dejar engañar por aquella mueca de indiferencia que le gustaba mostrar ante el mundo, no ahora que sabía que le importaba a Sasuke, por mucho que ese hecho pudiese trastocar su orgullo Uchiha. Le gustase o no, tendría que aprender a convivir con aquellos sentimientos. Terminaron de recoger y se encaminaron a preparar la mochila a casa del moreno, donde Temari ya le había hecho un montoncito con las cosas que consideraba que debía llevarse. Sasuke inspiró hondo para armarse de paciencia. Metió algunas de ellas en la mochila, dejó otras en su sitio y las sustituyó por las que consideró más adecuadas y, una vez lo tuvo todo listo y se aseguró de que todo en su casa estaba en orden, se pusieron en marcha a casa de los Hyouga para recoger a la última parejita.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El Kazekage había acabado ya todo su trabajo y estaba tranquilamente tumbado en el tejado de su casa, con su hermano Kakurou leyendo un libro junto a él y su inseparable calabaza a pocos centímetros de sus pies. Estaba empezando a anochecer, y una luz anaranjada se reflejaba sobre la villa de Suna, dándole el aspecto de un hermoso espejismo. El árido desierto que la rodeaba no hacía si no resaltar el aspecto de ensueño de la aldea, de la que el Kazekage se sentía orgulloso. No obstante, la mirada de Gaara no hacía más que dirigirse una y otra vez hacia el exterior de su pueblo, que se veía perfectamente desde el alto edificio.

-Estarán bien- le dijo el marionetista, en un intento de tranquilizarle.

El Kazekague simplemente asintió con la cabeza, en un gesto severo. No estaba preocupado, no le inquietaba la seguridad de sus invitados, sabía que eran capaces de cuidarse aunque atravesaran el desierto de uno en uno. Pero no podía evitar una cierta sensación de impaciencia.

En cuanto seis siluetas empezaron a perfilarse en la lejanía del desierto, cogió su tinaja, hizo aparecer un montoncito de arena ante él y se subió de un salto, alejándose antes de que Kankurou tuviese tiempo de decidir si quería acompañarle. En pocos segundos estaba ante el grupito, al que, no obstante, saludó con la misma frialdad de siempre.

-¡Gaara!- casi al tiempo, Naruto y Hinata se adelantaron y saltaron sobre el Kazekage para abrazarle, uno por cada lado. Gaara se deshizo de ellos incómodo y con una gruesa venita marcada en su frente.

El pelirrojo saludó brevemente a cada miembro del grupo, pero se detuvo ante Sasuke, al que no esperaba encontrar allí. Miró a su hermana de manera interrogante, que se limitó a soltar una emocionada risita ante su cara de sorpresa, decir que luego se lo explicaría todo y sacar la lengua sonriente como una niña pequeña. Sospechoso, muy sospechoso. La vista del chico pasó alternativamente de Sasuke a Naruto. Luego volvió a mirar con irritación a su hermana. Podía haberle aclarado aquel pequeño detalle.

-Cuando Temari me llamó para decirme que Naruto venía acompañado, supuse que sería de Sakura- dijo el Kazekage, golpeando algo nervioso con un pie en el suelo. Observó como los dos chicos se tensaban un poco de manera involuntaria ante la mención de la pelirrosa- así que había preparado una habitación de matrimonio para ellos- hizo una pausa para estudiar de nuevo las reacciones de los dos chicos- Supongo que eso no será un problema- dijo. Al fin y al cabo, hacía tiempo que sospechaba que eran algo más que amigos, aunque a cada cual más cabezota y no quisieran reconocerlo. Se acercó a Naruto- Debo decirte que haces mucha mejor pareja con él- le confió. Luego hizo aparecer varios montoncitos de arena, e indicó a los presentes que subieran a ellos- Pero no penséis que vais a estar de luna de miel, os haré entrenar hasta que se os agote el chakra- advirtió en tono severo, y puso rumbo a su casa.

Mientras sobrevolaba el desierto y la aldea junto a sus invitados, Gaara esbozó una tímida e imperceptible sonrisa. Naruto y Sasuke habían encontrado alguien con quien compartir sus vidas. Aunque por ahora no hubiese tenido demasiada suerte, enamorándose primero de Naruto y luego de Hinata, cuando ambos ya habían entregado sus corazones a otros, él también daría con una persona especial algún día. Esa convicción le hizo ensanchar su inusual sonrisa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**TRAS EL TELÓN**

Mayumi: Pues digo que esto es como una segunda temporada porque he introducido un elemento perturbador que me va a llevar un poco la trama por otros lados… o no, quien sabe.

Itachi: Soy un elemento perturbador?

Mayumi: Claro cielo, si no, mira como me has dejado a Sasuke…

Sasuke: Oe, Mayu-chan ¿Por qué tiene que salir Itachi?

Mayumi: Porque…

Itachi: (Cortando a Mayumi) Porque soy el personaje más guay de todos y todo el mundo quiere verme.

Sasuke: Claro, todo el mundo quiere verte… ¡muerto! ¡Itachi, te mataré! ¡Chidoriiiiiiiiii!!!!

(Mayumi se interpone en medio de ellos con una katana en cada mano)

Mayumi: ¡¡Paz, amor y cariño!!! ¡He dicho!

Naruto: Cambiando de tema, Mayu-chan… No quiero ser taaaaaaan uke…

Mayumi: O.ó Pero si no me quedaste tan uke… ¡Oe! ¿Y a mí que me cuentas? Eso háblalo con Sasu-chan

Sasuke: … A mi no me metáis en líos. (Busca disimuladamente la manera de esquivar a Mayu para llegar hasta Itachi)

Mayumi: ¡Que te veo! Uf, la que me espera… que niños tan problemáticos.

**Mayumi os recuerda: **no olvidéis vuestra consumición semanal de LEMON que la vitamina C es esencial para la salud n.n

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Respuestas a los revis**. Mil gracias por ellos, son una increíble dosis de ánimos!

**Akira Ijyuin:** Muchas gracias. Pues sí, a veces pongo lemon… no en todos los capis, depende de la trama, pero sí de tanto en tanto, porque creo que es parte normal de la vida de una pareja… pero bueno, cada cual con sus gustos, que deben ser respetados si respetan los de los demás, así que si no quieres leerlo lo entiendo. Seguro que no pasa nada por que te los saltes, normalmente van ligados a partes poco importantes del argumento, así que no creo que te pierdas, no te preocupes. Bueno, Naruto ha dicho siempre, y yo creo que es un chico de palabra… por ahora me preocupa más Itachi, yo la llegada a Suna la he visto muy tranquila, pero en fin, a ver que pasa! Con un poco de suerte no es lo que esperas y logro sorprenderte XDD Besos!!

**Anniky:** Me alegro de tenerte contenta!! Si te pongo contenta yo también lo estoy!! No mujer, si mi respuesta iba por la super aparición de Itachi, que les puede traer algún que otro problema, no por malentendidos entre ellos… no se lo voy a poner todo tan fácil, no? See, Naruto tiene su lado tentador y provocativo, de algo le han de servir los años pasados con Kakashi y Jiraiya XD Y Sasuke… pues es Sasuke. Muchos besitos cielo, nos vemos!

**Blu3 FaY:** No me mates, please!! Es que era el primero, entiéndelo… creo que me faltaba mucho rodaje XDD pero sigo practicando e intentando hacerlo lo mejor que puedo! Con ese toque un poco romántico que no me puedo sacar de encima, pero bueno, ya viene bien un poco de azucar de vez en cuando. Besitos, y muchas, muchas gracias por los ánimos!

**Cold-Sesshy**: gracias a ti por leer y darme ánimos!! Con este fic siempre he sido muy puntual, así que intentaré mantenerlo. Bueno, unas cosas se arreglan pero me llegan personajes nuevos a enredarme la trama… a ver que pasa con Itachi, que de él me espero cualquier cosa… Besos!!

**Coptesita:** Cote-chan! Muchas gracias por los ánimos!! No me los merezco, pero me hacen muy feliz igualmente! Jajaja, sabes? Siempre digo que cuando sea mayor seré escritora… aunque ya soy mayor, me refiero a mentalmente, que creo que me estanqué por los cinco años o así XDD Uh, bueno, aquí es que los pobres tenían prisa, no se podían parar a hacer muchas cosas XDD cuando la trama permita que vuelva a haber lemon a ver que tal va. Ummm… no se si va a pasar algo en Suna o no, pero ya ves que por ahora ha aparecido un nuevo elemento (Inner: no llames elemento a Itachi, pobrecito) Bueno, pues eso, que Itachi me da un poco de miedo… a saber por donde me sale… Suerte con tus estudios de química! A mí nunca se me han dado bien las ciencias, soy de letras completamente XD Ya lo dije, que si la página no hace nada raro, sigo actualizando una vez por semana, así que si te apetece, ya sabes donde está esta loca. Besos!!

**Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei:** See… yo dije lo mismo del fic que empecé a leer tuyo allí y menos mal que te encontré por aquí de casualidad, si no, me puedo morir esperando XDD Bueno, allí publico puntualmente cada semana, así que aquí quiero hacer lo mismo. Yo no creo que no te quieran mujer, es solo que a la gente le cuesta acostumbrarse a un autor nuevo. Cambiando de tema, yo es que nunca he visto a Naru nenaza XDD Sí que le veo un poco lento, que no capta muy bien las indirectas y a veces eso puede hacer que parezca inocentón, pero que lo parezca no quiere decir que lo sea XD U.U, has leído este lemon, que vergüenza XDD Creo que has sido demasiado buena conmigo, si es que aquí mi práctica en lemon era nula… no sabes lo que me costó escribirlo… bueno, siempre me cuestan una barbaridad… pero creo que ya me quedan algo más decentes (solo un poco, no nos engañemos XDD) Muchas gracias por los ánimos y los consejos, eres un sol!!! (insertar ojitos brillosos) Beshitos n.n

**HagaRenPotter:** Uo, muchas gracias!! See, yo intentaré ayudar con la vitamina C, (me asalta la vena percert XD) pero solo cuando la trama lo permita, porque no me gusta cuando las historias acaban sin argumento por culpa del lemon. Yo estoy bien, espero que tú también. Cuídate mucho cielo, nos vemos! Besitos!

**Jill Osiris:** See, yo también tenía ganas de poner un poquito de lemon… siempre que la trama me lo vaya permitiendo iré añadiendo un poquito, así practico XDD Muchas gracias por los ánimos! A ver que te parece el nuevo personaje que a aparecido en el fic. A mí Ita-chan (Inner: Ita-kun!!) me gusta mucho, pero no me ha parecido que haya llegado con muy buenas intenciones… aunque a saber por donde me sale, es tan impredecible… Muchos besitos cielo!!

**Kiryuja-san**: U.u, tú di lo que quieras pero yo creo que cuando escribí este lemon aún me faltaba práctica XDD Aunque yo sigo insistiendo, ya lo he dicho, cuando algo no te convence como queda hay que practicar. Bueno, lo de la ternura es culpa de mi vena romántica, yo creo que por mis venas circula azúcar, jajaja. Oh, te quita los guiones cuando los subes? Yo escribo en word también y no me pasa, pero se me come la mitad de los signos de interrogación y exclamación… en fin, misterios de la informática… Te encanta que te lea, y a mí me encanta leerte, así que ya estamos los dos contentos! Muchos besitos!!

**Lady Sesshoumaru**: Hola amor! Nee, que bien acompañada estás esta vez! Seguro que así no te aburres, voy a tener que hacerte una visita, jeje. Owo, pero yo no creo que Sai sea un pervertido, pobre, es sólo que no se entera de nada y a veces no es muy políticamente correcto. Pues me alegro mucho que te haya gustado! Pero bebe mucho agua, eh? Que deshidratarse es malo, no te vayas a poner enferma por mi culpa! Dile a los niños que no peleen, que juntitos están mejor… a mi no me desagrada tampoco la pareja que hace Sai con Gaara, aunque Sai me gusta más con Sakura XDD Creo que es uno de los pocos capaz de aguantarle el genio a la pelirrosa. Mucha suerte con tu fic, espero que no se te desmadren ni te den demasiados dolores de cabeza, que a veces estos niños cuestan de controlar una barbaridad… Nos vemos prontoooo! Besos!!

**MimiDeYagami Asakura Tao Elric**: Pues me alegro mucho! Gracias, de verdad, es que al ser el primer lemon creo que no me acabó de quedar del todo bien, así que valoro mucho tus ánimos! Ahora a practicar y mejorar, en el lemon y en las tramas de los fics XDD Por ahora he introducido un cambio, a ver que pasa con la llegada de Itachi. Muchos besitos y todos los buenos deseos para ti también!

**Nellafantasi:** Si, al fin se aclararon… que les ha costado, pero ya sabes que los dos son bastante cabezotas… Tranquila que yo también ando un poco pervert, menos mal que lo disimulo con mi vena romántica. Bueno, ahora seguro que Sasuke se encarga de que no deje de comer, no creo que nos tengamos que volver a preocupar por eso. Ahora creo que tienen otro problema más… hum… sexy. A ver que pasa con ellos. Muchos besos!!

**Pizza n0n**: Uo, dos semanas… bueno, espero que este intento haya llegado al menos a lemon y te haya servido un poquito XD Yo a día de hoy sigo practicando. Ah, a mí también me encanta el lemon, siempre que la trama me lo permita intentaré poner un poquito, que es algo normal en la vida de una pareja, creo yo. Jaja, yo también soy un despiste andante, no te preocupes por eso… muchos besos cielo!!

**Rinix:** Tú no eres experta? Yo tampoco XDD Además es que soy muy maniática, no me gusta poner palabras groseras (si no son estrictamente necesarias) cuando escribo y me cuestan horrores los lemons… así que a seguir esforzándome! Bueno, con este fic siempre he sido increíblemente puntual, desde que empecé a publicarlo… tanto que muchas veces me he llegado a sorprender a mí misma XD Bueno, si te aburres ya sabes donde encontrarme, para lo que necesites! Besos!!

**SabakunoGaara4ever:** O.o pero no leas en el cole, que como te pillen… espero que no XDD Bueno, yo a veces hago lo mismo, pero en el trabajo… me pongo a revisar los fics a la que tengo cinco minutitos libres. Shika no creo que fuera, si está de parte de Sasuke… es sólo que conoce a Naruto y sabía que estaría en plan depre, así que le llamó para que se levantara. Muchos besos!!

**Sarai-chan:** Uh, bueno, a mí me parece que las relaciones sexuales son parte de la vida normal de una pareja, por eso me gusta poner lemon de vez en cuando, pero no habrá en todos los capis, ni están escritos de forma grosera… de todos modos si no te gustan siempre te los puedes saltar XD Pero yo creo que es natural que los ponga, igual que aireo sus sentimientos también lo hago con sus momentos de pasión n.n Bueno, espero que aún y así me perdones por ello, la trama sigue adelante aunque ahora se vaya intercalando de vez en cuando con los lemon, no se va a quedar el fic sin argumento. Besitos!!

**Sasu-naru fan:** Bueno, he hecho lo que he podido, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. XD See, Naruto ya se empieza a quejar, pero aunque proteste también le gusta que le mimen a veces, como a todo el mundo. Besitos!

**Selene Nekoi:** See, definitivamente, Temari hizo un buen arreglo… que ya tocaba que alguien pusiera un poco de orden! Si, yo creo que Sakura recapacitará pronto y se disculpará con ellos… si no es mala chica, solo estaba un poco encaprichada, pero a la que le salga la vena yaoi fan se le pasan todas las malas ideas. Jajaja, bueno, yo aquí de la pareja lo aireo todo, desde los sentimientos a los momentos de pasión. Todo es parte de una relación, no? Ahora están en Suna, espero que Gaara se arme de paciencia porque les veo llegar muy tranquilos a todos. Oh, yo también quiero un Gaa-chan para mí! (Inner: si te oye que le llamas así te apretuja con la arena) Gaa-chan!! Ven con Selene y conmigo!!! (Inner: me siento ignorada) Nos vemos!! Beshos!

**Shinji kun112:** Me alegro que te guste Pues bueno, creo que mis notas de autora ya han contestado, pero bueno, sí, va a haber segunda temporada, estamos más o menos en la mitad del fic, a ver que pasa con esta linda parejita Besos!!

**Shiroi Jaganashi:** Huh, espero que no se te hiciera muy pesado leerlo todo seguido, ya lleva unos cuantos capis esta pequeña locura. Sobre el lemon… bueno, está hecho con toda mi mejor intención, aunque creo que cuando lo escribí me quedaba mucho por practicar XDD Sigo en prácticas, a ver que tal me van saliendo. Jaja, si es que la parejita SasuNaru es lo que tiene, que te absorbe y traumatiza, pero de manera muy sana y encantadora, no? Lo sigo prontito, si no hay nada extraño subo un capi cada semana, así que si te apetece nos vemos los jueves. Besitooos!!

**SolitaryNeko:** Yo no puedo menos que apoyar a Sasuke, puede ser peligroso regresar en plena noche a tu casa de la cual te han echado! Pero bueno, ese par es problemático, ni si quiera el orgullo Uchiha puede con ellos XDD See, ahora parece que las cositas van bien, a ver como encaja aquí en medio Itachi… por ahora han llegado tranquilitos a Suna, a ver que pasa. Muchos besitos y no te estreses!!

**Sombrero Loco**: Hola cielo!! Cada vez que veo tu nick me acuerdo del Sombrerero Loco, un personaje del manga Angel Sanctuary XD por dios, que me estoy volviendo loca buscando el tomo 11 y no lo encuentro por ningún lado… (Inner: a la pobre no le importa) ah, gomen. See, parece que meterse en medio a veces ayuda, pero que no se vayan a acostumbrar que Sasuke les puede enchufar tranquilamente un chidori, no le gusta demasiado que se metan en su vida… owo, espero que tu PC se haya arreglado, hace poco el mío murió temporalmente y hasta que lo resucité fue una tortura. A Sakura la veo tranquila por ahora, no sé, igual es porque anda lejos… aunque creo que con Itachi tienen bastante, pobres! Muchos besos!!

**Stefy-chan92:** Sí que es bonito, por fin se arreglaron las cosas… No lees lemon? XDD Bueno, cada una tiene sus gustos… a mi me gusta escribirlos porque creo que es una parte como cualquier otra de la vida de una pareja, así que cuando la trama me lo permita iré poniendo un poquito, pero no en todos los capis. A mí no me gusta el lemon cuando pasan a ser el centro de un fic que tenía buena trama y que podía haber dado más, pero que se queda sin argumento por ello… Te estoy contando mi vida, gomen. Bueno, no sé si está bien escrito, yo lo he hecho con mi mejor intención… y he intentado no ser grosera porque creo que se puede escribir un buen lemon sin necesidad de ser vulgar (a no ser que la situación lo exija, y va a ser que en este fic no es el caso)… manías XDD Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Un besazo enorme!

**Yo-chan1**: Uh, a quien te crea lo tiene fácil, que no lea este tipo de fics XDD Te da penita leerlos? Porque cielo? Si es una parte como cualquier otra de una relación de pareja, o al menos eso creo yo… aunque cada cual con sus gustos, todos muy respetables siempre y cuando respeten. See, se peleaban un poco… pero con cariño, si es que siempre discuten con mucho amor de por medio XD Me parece a mí que Sakura aún les habrá hecho un favor, que los he visto yo muy animados con esto de la apuesta… Aquí tienes la conti, con la super aparición de Ita-chan (Inner: que no es una niña… Itachi-kun, kuuuun!) que me da muy malas vibraciones… a ver que pasa ahora. Nos vemos! Besukis!


	15. Un poco de tranquilidad

**Notas de Mayumi: **Hi!! Aquí un capi más, que como dice el título es bastante tranquilo… pero es que quería pararme un poco en asentar las relaciones entre los chicos y en que entrenasen, que para eso han ido a Suna… Bueno, espero que os guste. Llega un poco más tarde que de costumbre, pero es que la página me daba error… Lo siento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Un poco de tranquilidad**

Gaara, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, y con la calabaza colgada en la espalda como única nota de color en su apagado atuendo, se colocó ante sus "alumnos" con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y expresión seria. Kankurou, que había decidido no presentarse al examen, se situó al lado de su hermano, dispuesto a ayudarle en cualquier cosa que necesitara. No era que al marionetista no le interesara ascender a jounin, pero no le llamaba la atención pasar por el examen, le ponía demasiado nervioso la idea. Prefería trabajar duro durante unos años y presentar una solicitud de ascenso por méritos propios.

-Lo primero que vamos a hacer es una comprobación de vuestras habilidades básicas. Empezaremos por…- el kazekage se interrumpió, mirando fijamente a Naruto mientras una gruesa venita se marcaba en su frente.

Sasuke miró al rubito y le dio un mal disimulado codazo, para que reprimiese el aparatoso bostezo que estaba dejando escapar sin ninguna clase de reparo. Naruto recuperó apresuradamente la compostura.

-Empezaremos por algunas aplicaciones básicas del chakra. Ocultación y localización. Poneos por parejas…- Gaara dudó un instante, sobre si repartirlos él mismo o dejarlos a su aire- sí, supongo que no pasa nada por que empecemos trabajando por parejas, os será más cómodo. Uno de vosotros se esconderá e intentará anular su chakra. Obviamente el otro debe localizarlo.

-Como jugar al escondite- exclamó Hinata, alegre como una niña pequeña.

-Nee, Shikamaru… ¿tú porque no has hecho ya el examen de jounin?- curioseó Naruto- Hace bastante más que nosotros que eres chuunin.

-Tsk, no tenía pensado ascender, es demasiado problemático y yo me conformo con tener una vida mediocre, pero Temari me amenazó para que me presentase junto a ella y cualquiera le lleva la contraria- explicó el Nara, cosa que le valió un topetazo de su novia.

-¿Habéis venido a entrenar o a charlar?- preguntó Gaara, molesto. De hecho, no es que le pareciese mal que conversasen un poco entre ellos, ya que en cualquier momento les podía tocar trabajar en equipo y era bueno que tuviesen relación, pero Tsunade le había dicho que este año el examen iba a ser bastante duro, así que quería que fuesen bien preparados.

Envió a Naruto a esconderse en la parte norte de la villa, a Hinata a la parte sur y a Shikamaru al centro, pues era el lugar más concurrido y aquello dificultaría un poco la cosa a Temari, que contaba con la ventaja de conocer a la perfección la ciudad. Esperó unos diez minutos antes de dar a Neji y Sasuke la instrucción de que partiesen.

-Temari- llamó el Kazekage a su hermana una vez se quedaron a solas, tomándola del brazo, pues ya se disponía a desaparecer para realizar el ejercicio- Me parece bien que consideres al Uchiha como parte de la familia, pero Naruto es para mí alguien muy especial. Cambió mi vida, es también como un hermano. Si hay algún conflicto entre ellos, espero que eso no cree problemas entre tú y yo.

Temari le alborozó los cabellos color fuego con energía.

-Te ves encantador cuando te preocupas, te comería a besos- dijo sonriente la chica. Por toda respuesta, Gaara frunció el ceño con una expresión hosca- Era broma, Gaara, nunca has tenido sentido del humor- se quejó. Luego recuperó su habitual actitud seria- No te preocupes, ellos se quieren de verdad, solo hace falta ver como se miran. Con permiso, Kazekage-sama- hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida y salió a la calle, dispuesta a buscar a Shikamaru.

-Temari siempre ha tenido muy buen juicio- puntualizó Kankurou.

Gaara se limitó a asentir en silencio, antes de partir también a supervisar que hacían sus recientes alumnos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke paseaba tranquilo por una de las calles de la parte alta de la ciudad. Se sentó en la barandilla, de espaldas a la espléndida vista que desde allí ofrecía la ciudad, para mirar a lo alto del edificio que tenía delante.

-Oe, dobe, ¿Cuánto rato piensas seguir ahí arriba? Es obvio que te encontré.

Naruto se puso a la vista, pero sin abandonar su escondite en lo alto de la casa. Ya sabía que el Uchiha no tardaría en dar con él, pero había esperado poder esquivarlo un poco más.

-Me has encontrado en seguida.

-Claro, por que eres un desastre. No conozco a nadie peor que tú ocultando su chakra- observó Sasuke con calma. Metió las manos en los bolsillos con gesto despreocupado.

-¡Arg!- se indignó el rubio, y señaló al moreno con un dedo acusador- ¡Tú no entiendes lo que es tener que acostumbrarte a usar dos chakras completamente distintos entre ellos! ¡Me gustaría verte en mi lugar!- le reprochó- Yo escondo perfectamente el mío, pero el de Kyuubi es…

Naruto no llegó a decir que era el chakra de Kyuubi porque, a medida que soltaba el pequeño discurso en su defensa, se había ido emocionando… hasta caer de la estrecha repisa en la que se encontraba.

En un acto reflejo, Sasuke se puso en pie y se plantó de un salto bajo el kitsune, recogiéndolo de su caída y yendo a chocar estrepitosamente contra el suelo con Naruto encima de él.

-Empiezo a creer- dijo el moreno cuando recuperó el aliento tras el impacto- que te caes expresamente para ir a parar a mis brazos.

-Baka- Naruto se sentó en el suelo y se frotó una rodilla dolorida- Tienes razón, soy un desastre- admitió derrotado, dejando caer la cabeza pesadamente sobre el pecho y haciendo que los mechones dorados le cubriesen los ojos- Quizás sería mejor no intentar ascender, yo no valgo para nada, no soy como tú. No puedo hacer nada sin… ¡Ay!

El rubio se encontró de pronto tumbado boca arriba, con Sasuke a cuatro patas encima de él, mirándole muy gravemente desde la profundidad de sus ojos negros. Naruto le había visto pocas veces tan serio. Contuvo el aliento, esperando a que hablara, consciente de que iba a decir algo importante.

-Escúchame bien, porque solo te lo voy a decir una vez- le dio un golpecito en la frente con el dedo índice, como indicándole que se metiera bien en su cabecita las palabras- No te permito que hables así de Uzumaki Naruto, el ninja que va a ser el mejor Hokage que ha visto lo historia. ¿Entendido?

Naruto le miró unos instantes sorprendido, antes de ser capaz de reaccionar.

-Ha… hai- admitió cohibido el rubio. Nunca antes el moreno había reconocido abiertamente que creía que pudiese llegar a ser Hokage. Tal vez era una tontería, pero para él era muy importante el reconocimiento de Sasuke, quizás más que el de la aldea entera. Estiró los brazos para atraer al moreno hasta él y darle un acalorado y sonoro beso.

-Naruto- dijo el Uchiha en cuanto pudo volver a hablar- Estamos en un entreno- murmuró, ligeramente sonrojado.

Pero el rubio simplemente sonrió feliz y le volvió a besar, una y otra vez. Quería que supiera cuanto le importaban esas palabras, así que no le hizo caso y continuó con sus efusivas muestras de cariño, hasta que Sasuke desapareció de pronto de entre sus brazos.

Mientras Naruto le daba repetidos besitos, logrando que se sintiera un poco avergonzado ante tanta efusividad, Sasuke notó como algo le rodeaba la cintura y le alzaba por los aires. No se sorprendió, había notado su chakra hacía un rato.

La arena volteó a Sasuke para que quedase encarado a Gaara, elevándolo hasta que la cara del moreno quedó a la altura del Kazekage. El Uchiha tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por reprimir la sonrisa que le provocaba el ver al pelirrojo con su ceja izquierda saltando en un curioso tic nervioso. Estaba visiblemente molesto, y lo único que se le ocurrió a Sasuke fue señalar a Naruto con los dos brazos.

-Ha sido él- acusó a su rubito, y Gaara lo dejó caer de golpe al suelo por la impresión. El Uchiha hablando sin que le preguntaran y sin su expresión arrogante… debía estarse acabando el mundo, pensó, y dio una ojeada a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que no era así.

Miró a Naruto, que se había puesto en pie y le miraba con la expresión de un niño pequeño al que han pillado haciendo algo indebido. El pelirrojo se llevó una mano a la frente y se la frotó, con aspecto cansado. Hacía apenas cinco minutos que había pillado a su hermana acosando al pobre Shikamaru.

-Definitivamente… a partir de ahora escogeré yo los grupos en que os dividís- sentenció.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Itachi-san… ¿Seguro que ha sido buena idea seguirles a Suna?- inquirió Kisame. No le gustaba nada el clima seco y caluroso del desierto, resecaba demasiado su delicada piel de pescado, que necesitaba de cuanta más humedad mejor.

El mayor de los Uchiha movió la cabeza afirmativamente, sin molestarse en volverse para hablar con su compañero.

-Por supuesto. No podemos permitirnos el perder de vista a Naruto, no se le puede fallar a Akatsuki en un momento tan crucial- le replicó.

Kisame chasqueó la lengua con preocupación. No creía que fuese precisamente su lealtad a la organización lo que le había impulsado a perseguir al portador del Kyuubi, pero no era tan tonto como para intentar llevarle la contraria. Se sentó en una de las butacas de la estancia, observando como Itachi se limitaba a tener la vista perdida por la ventana. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y esperaba, por el bien de su compañero, que no fuesen más que manías suyas.

-Voy a dar una vuelta- anunció de improviso el Uchiha, desapareciendo por la ventana.

Caminó lentamente hasta la enorme casa del Kazekage, parándose en uno de los balcones del segundo piso. Sabía perfectamente quien dormía al otro lado de los portones de cristal. Puso una de sus manos sobre la puerta. Su cabeza le decía que no lo hiciera, pero su cuerpo no le quiso hacer caso, y poco después había conseguido entrar con facilidad, en el más absoluto silencio. Nada crujía bajo sus expertos músculos.

Itachi se acercó lentamente a la cama y contempló a sus dos ocupantes, que descansaban plácidamente. En el lado en que él se encontraba, estaba Naruto, quien tenía la cabecita apoyada en el hombro de Sasuke, en una expresión de completa tranquilidad. También su hermano dormía confiado, sin imaginar lo que estaba a punto de venírsele encima. Volvió de nuevo su atención al shinobi de cabellos dorados. Sería tan fácil llevárselo ahora y alejarse de todo aquello que le traía viejos recuerdos… Una de sus manos se acercó al cuello de piel bronceado, preparada para cernirse en torno suyo. Pero había decidido esperar, y estaba decidido a cumplirlo. Retiró su mano y rodeó la cama, para llegar al lado del moreno.

-Me pregunto… si hubiésemos podido ser una familia, tú y yo- inquirió a su hermano, mientras el dorso de su mano rozaba de manera inconsciente la mejilla del Uchiha menor. Al instante se dio cuenta del error que acababa de cometer y desapareció en un montoncito de humo, sin dejar nada que indicase su presencia en aquel lugar.

Sasuke entreabrió los ojos y trató de ubicarse. Tenía una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago. Contempló todo a su alrededor, esperando ver algo fuera de lugar. Estaba en Suna, con Naruto a su lado. Todo estaba en su sitio, por lo que se tumbó de nuevo y rodeó con los brazos el cuerpo de su kitsune. Por un instante tuvo la sensación de que iban a arrebatárselo, así que lo apretó con más fuerza. El rubito se revolvió en sueños, dio media vuelta y continuó durmiendo tan tranquilo como hasta ahora. Sasuke se dijo que no era más que una tontería, posiblemente fruto del cansancio, y se intentó serenar un poco. Se cubrió bien con la sábana, y se llevó una mano a la mejilla. Inmediatamente le recorrió un escalofrío. Se incorporó un poco y vio la puerta que daba al balcón abierta. Pensaba que la había cerrado, pero obviamente se equivocaba. Eso debía ser, se dijo, mientras se ponía en pie e iba a cerrarla. Aunque fuese verano, las temperaturas descendían mucho en la noche del desierto, y alguna corriente de aire frío le debía haber desvelado. Encajó los portones de cristal, y volvió a la cama. Besó la dorada cabellera de Naruto, con cuidado de no despertarlo, y cerró los ojos. Aún así, le costó bastante dormirse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto se sentó en el suelo de madera del pequeño embarcadero, cansado, replegando las piernas para abrazarse a ellas. Contemplaba el lago que se extendía ante él maravillado. El agua estaba completamente serena, reflejando sobre su superficie la infinidad de estrellas que se veían en el cielo esa noche, y el pequeño pedazo de luna que menguaba en lo alto. Se preguntó que hora debía ser. Al menos las dos de la madrugada. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por reprimir un bostezo, ya que Gaara, harto de que sus alumnos se presentasen todos los días a los entrenamientos más dormidos que despiertos, les había amenazado con poner a dar diez vueltas a Suna a la pata coja a cualquiera que volviese a enganchar bostezando. Shikamaru y él ya habían sufrido una vez el castigo, así que ahora se cuidaban mucho de mantener una expresión de aparente interés.

-Que bonito es el lago, ¿no crees, Sasuke?

El moreno se limitó a responder con un ininteligible "hm".

-No parece que en una aldea en medio del desierto fuese a haber una extensión como esta de agua, me alegro de que Gaara nos haya traído a verla- prosiguió el rubio. O hablaba o se acabaría quedando dormido, pero el Uchiha no parecía muy interesado en darle conversación.

-No creo que Gaara nos haya traído precisamente para enseñarnos el lago- le respondió al fin.

Naruto hizo una mueca pensando en la semana horrible que llevaban todos. Al parecer el Kazekage pensaba cumplir su amenaza de dejarles sin chakra. Y encima ahora les despertaba cuando a penas habían cogido el sueño. El pelirrojo enseguida se puso ante el grupito y dio una palmada para atraer su atención.

-Ya sabéis que en ocasiones nos toca ocultarnos, huir o incluso pelear en el agua, cosa que dificulta los movimientos y el combate- explicó Gaara, que ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso de ser entrenador. Hablaba más durante las explicaciones de los ejercicios de lo que había hecho en toda su vida- Vamos a simular una persecución. Un equipo huye tras haber robado un pergamino con información importante- hizo una pausa y mostró un porta pergaminos herméticamente cerrado-, y el segundo grupo debe recuperarlo- hizo una pausa para meditar como los iba a separar- Naruto, Temari y Neji, vosotros sois los ladrones. Quiero que noqueéis a los contrarios de manera efectiva, ya que de lo contrario pueden volver a levantarse. Hinata, Shikamaru y Sasuke, vuestro objetivo es traer de vuelta el pergamino y, si es posible, a los intrusos para interrogarlos- cruzó los brazos- ¿Entendido? Perfecto. Primer equipo, tenéis quince segundos de ventaja para moveros, a partir de ya.

Ya estaban acostumbrados a la rapidez que les exigía el Kazekage, así que Temari se colocó de un salto al lado de su hermano y cogió el pergamino que sostenía en la palma de su mano abierta. Luego salió disparada en dirección al lago, seguida de cerca por Naruto y Neji. A penas se habían adentrado en las aguas que el equipo de captura se puso en marcha, zambulléndose tras ellos. No tardaron demasiado en darles alcance.

Naruto saltó sobre el agua y se mantuvo sobre la superficie acumulando chakra en sus pies. Corrió un par de pasos.

-Temari- llamó a su compañera.

La kunoichi le lanzó el pergamino y se giró para encararse con Sasuke, que le acababa de agarrar el tobillo. Los dos se perdieron al poco rato debajo del agua. Neji se había detenido para impedir que Hinata continuase avanzando, por lo que el único que llegó hasta el kitsune fue Shikamaru. Intentó inmovilizarlo con su técnica, pero el agua se movía mucho y las sombras se difuminaban en su superficie, haciéndole casi imposible el controlarlas. Naruto aprovechó ese momento para golpear al Nara, mientras uno de sus bunshins se alejaba con el pergamino.

Gaara contemplaba la escena de cerca, sentado en un montoncito de arena. Su rostro reflejaba claramente su desaprobación. Ninguno de ellos se estaba empleando a fondo. Sabía que los seis estaban físicamente preparados para superar la prueba, pero temía que a la hora de tomar decisiones importantes fallasen. Como por ejemplo estaban haciendo ahora, que a pesar de haber pedido que noqueasen a los adversarios, se limitaban a pelear como en cualquier entreno. Se colocó de un salto al lado de Naruto y lo arrastró junto a Shikamaru, que en ese momento estaba sacudiendo la cabeza y poniéndose de nuevo en pie. Gaara carraspeó deliberadamente para llamar la atención.

-Cuando alguien os ordena algo, lo debéis cumplir, aunque sea duro. Y si he pedido que anuléis cualquier posibilidad de que os persigan de nuevo, me refiero a esto- el pelirrojo asestó un potente golpe en la nuca del Nara, quien al no esperárselo no hizo el menor intento de esquivarlo. Shikamaru cayó hacia delante, inconsciente, y solo el brazo del Kazekage impidió que se hundiese en el lago. Se hizo un largo silencio.

Sin más que añadir, Gaara indicó que prosiguieran con la simulación, volviendo a colocarse en su montoncito de arena, con el cuerpo de Shikamaru junto a él. Necesitaba encontrar una manera de introducir la presión psicológica en los entrenamientos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**TRAS EL TELÓN**

Naruto: (lloriqueando) Tengo sueño. Gaara es muy estricto.

Shikamaru: (se frota la cabeza) Dímelo a mi…

Gaara: Y vosotros muy quejicas.

Mayumi: Que vais a ascender a jounins, por favor…

Sasuke: ¡Itachiiiiiii! (tiembla y los ojos se le ponen rojos) ¿¡Como te atreves a tocarme?! ¡Te matareeeeeeeeee!!!

(Mayumi se coloca en medio)

Mayumi: Cielos, que paciencia hay que tener.

Gaara: ¡Naruto! ¡Te he visto bostezar! 2.000 flexiones

Naruto: Se lo ha tomado muy en serio, ¿no? Suerte que no tiene gennins a su cargo…

Itachi: Pero si yo se que en el fondo me quieres, ototo…

Sasuke: ¡Chidoriiiiiii!

(Itachi y Mayumi se agachan en el último momento, esquivándolo)

Mayumi: ¿Porque todos van a la suya?

(Neji le acerca un pañuelo)

Itachi. ¡Que casi me das!

Naruto: Siete, ocho… ¿Gaara, es necesario que te subas a mi espalda mientras hago flexiones?

Gaara: …

Hinata: Su… suerte que yo no bostezo aunque tenga sueño…

Neji: Lo que pasa es que siempre tartamudeas y no se nota la diferencia.

Naruto: Once, doce…

Itachi: ¡Itai! ¡Al final me voy a enfadar!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas finales:** Lo siento muchísimo, pero esta semana no he tenido tiempo de contestar a los revis. Mil disculpas, de verdad, es que he estado de lo más liada! Pero me los he leído todos y me han dado una buena dosis de ánimos para seguir dando lo mejor de mí misma, así que muchas gracias por ellos! Intentaré que no me vuelva a pasar. Besoooos!!!


	16. Pequeño imprevisto

**Notas de Mayumi:** Konnichiwa!! Os dejo un nuevo capi, espero que sea de vuestro agrado! Besos!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Pequeño imprevisto**

Naruto entró en la enorme habitación que compartía con Sasuke, encendió la luz y vio al moreno tendido en la cama, de espaldas a él. Su cuerpo, que de seguro estaba solo cubierto por los boxers, se encontraba acurrucado bajo las sábanas. Al dejar de moverse, un escalofrío recorrió a Naruto, pues aún tenía la ropa húmeda del reciente entrenamiento que acababan de pasar en el lago. Se deshizo de las frías vestimentas y las dejó tiradas en el suelo sin ningún cuidado, para ponerse unos boxers limpios, meterse presuroso bajo las sábanas y pegarse al cuerpo de Sasuke. En seguida notó la calidez que emanaba de su koi, extendiéndose hasta todos los rincones de su propia piel. Sonrió. Siempre le hacía gracia lo cálido que era el tacto de Sasuke, en contraste con la actitud fría que él intentaba mantener. Lo zarandeó por el hombro con energía.

-Sasuke- susurró- ¿Estás dormido?

-Sí- le respondió el moreno.

Naruto hizo un puchero ante la respuesta. Pues si pensaba que eso iba a librarle de sus protestas, estaba muy equivocado. Quería quejarse y no había nadie más para escucharlo.

-Gaara es muy cruel. Me ha hecho cargar a Shikamaru desde el lago hasta su cama porque dice que el golpe debería habérselo dado yo, y por tanto el que esté sin conocimiento es mi culpa- lloriqueó.

-Estaba delante- le recordó el Uchiha.

-Y mira que hora es ya, cerca de las cinco- prosiguió- Casi no vamos a poder descansar… Creo que se está tomando demasiado en serio esto de entrenarnos.

Sasuke resopló. Casi se había dormido antes de que llegase Naruto y si seguía así le iba a costar volver a pillar el sueño.

-Pues yo creo que lo está haciendo muy bien. En una misión no puedes pedirle al enemigo que se espere a las diez de la mañana para atacar.

-Eso, tú dale la razón y se pondrá insoportable- refunfuñó Naruto.

El rubio iba a apagar la luz, pero al incorporarse para dar al interruptor algo le llamó la atención. Las puntas de sus dedos se dirigieron al cuello de Sasuke y empezaron a reseguir una a una las aspas que formaban el sello maldito.

-¿Crees que… el sello desaparecerá algún día?- preguntó con curiosidad, sin dejar de acariciar su contorno.

Sasuke, ya completamente desvelado, se dio media vuelta para poder ver a Naruto mientras le hablaba. Se medio incorporó, apoyando un codo sobre la almohada y la cabeza sobre su mano. Pensó que responder al rubio y se encogió de hombros. Nunca se lo había planteado, tampoco era algo que le importara demasiado.

-No se. Quizás si Orochimaru-sensei muere…

-Sensei…- repitió Naruto en un susurro. Se le hacía raro que Sasuke le llamara así, pero supuso que era normal, había aprendido mucho del sannin. Colocó su dedo índice en el centro de las tres aspas- Pues yo no quiero que se borre, me gusta como te queda.

-Y a mí me gusta el sello del Kyuubi- le devolvió Sasuke el cumplido.

-A ti te gusta reseguirlo y jugar con él hasta que te suplico que sigas- puntualizó Naruto, con cierta indignación. Su sello no era para divertir al Uchiha.

El moreno le sonrió con picardía.

-Eso me gusta todavía más- concedió, y a penas hubo pronunciado esas palabras se posicionó sobre Naruto.

-¿Sasuke… que hac…? mmm- la pregunta se interrumpió cuando el Uchiha deslizó sus labios por el pecho y atrapó uno de los rosados pezones de Naruto entre sus dientes, haciéndole soltar un gemidito ahogado, mezcla de sorpresa y placer.

-Demostrarte cuanto me gusta jugar contigo- le susurró con la voz ronca y sensual, antes volver su boca a la exquisita piel bronceada de Naruto.

-Espera, no, Sasuke… ¿Y si Gaara nos viene a buscar otra vez?- preguntó con preocupación.

-Pues le pedimos que se apunte- replicó el moreno.

Naruto se incorporó para mirar a Sasuke con los ojos como platos.

-Era broma dobe, no pienso compartirte con nadie- aclaró, y lo abrazó posesivamente- Si Gaara tiene intención de levantarnos, notaré su chakra cuando se acerque- le ronroneó al oído con voz seductora, en un intento de convencer al rubio.

-Claro, como te enteras de lo que pasa a tu alrededor cuando estás conmigo- le replicó el kitsune.

Sasuke simplemente se sonrojó. Naruto tenía razón, cuando estaba con él, perdía el resto del mundo de vista.

-Hablas mucho- le acusó el Uchiha, y se lanzó a devorar su boca para que no pudiera protestar más.

Naruto se rindió. No sabía para que intentaba hacer razonar a Sasuke, era evidente que iba a acabar haciendo lo que le daba la gana. Le acariciaba un par de veces y ya le tenía rogando por más. Correspondió al beso mordiendo los labios del moreno, invadiéndole la cavidad, enroscando las dos lenguas de manera provocativa, para luego apartar a Sasuke de él y dedicarle una mirada pícara. No iba a ser siempre él quien suspiraba desesperado. Se hizo con las manos del Uchiha, que en esos momentos recorrían su cadera, e invirtió sus respectivas posiciones. Le apartó a Sasuke las revueltas hebras azabache de la cara, deslizó los dedos por el rostro y bajó por el pálido torso rápidamente, para ir a buscar la zona pélvica del moreno.

Naruto no tardó en sentir las caricias de Sasuke, que recorría su pecho con el dorso de los dedos mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, concentrado en sentir las manos del rubio en su ingle, subiendo y bajando por toda la zona de manera tortuosa. El moreno dejaba escapar suaves suspiros cuando Naruto pasaba de manera traviesa cerca de su reciente erección. El rubio llevó las dos manos al borde de los boxers, deslizándolos muy lentamente, hasta que el miembro del moreno se vio libre de su prisión de tela. En cuanto Naruto volvió a la altura de Sasuke, este le rodeó la nuca con las manos y lo atrajo hasta él para hacerse con su boca de nuevo, con unas ansias que reflejaban su estado de excitación. Se perdieron largo rato en aquel beso, limitándose a sentir la presencia del otro, aumentando la intensidad y la pasión, la humedad y el calor del ambiente.

El rubio se liberó con cuidado del agarre de su koi y bajó hasta su entrepierna, mientras reseguía los alrededores de la erección de Sasuke con la lengua, sin prisas, sin querer rozar el miembro erguido.

-¿Qué se… supone que haces?- inquirió el moreno.

-Si no te gusta puedo parar- le dijo en tono de burla, mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa pícara que le daba el aspecto de un adorable de niño travieso.

-Naruto…- pronunció su nombre con impaciencia, para diversión del kitsune.

-Supongo que no te importará que siga.

Humedeció toda la longitud de la erección de Sasuke, recorriéndola lentamente con la lengua. Luego gateó de nuevo hasta llegar a la altura del moreno, de manera que pudo notar la fricción de la erección con su propio miembro erguido.

-Me pregunto- susurró Naruto al oído de Sasuke, con voz provocadora- cuanto rato eres capaz de aguantar antes de desesperarte y tomarme.

La respuesta del Uchiha no se hizo esperar. Con facilidad, volteó al kitsune, volviendo a tomar la posición que le permitía un mayor control de la situación.

-¿Estás buscando que te desmonte, dobe?- le preguntó Sasuke de manera descarada, clavando en su koi una mirada completamente velada por el deseo. En un instante, la prenda que aún cubría al rubio fue a parar revuelta junto al resto de su ropa.

-Si eres capaz…

Sasuke le besó con fiereza, haciendo presión y mordiéndole casi con violencia. Al tiempo, la mano del Uchiha bajó buscando la entrada de Naruto y le penetró con un dedo, con un cuidado que nada tenía que ver con el ritmo salvaje de su boca. Sus dientes pasaron a renovar las marcas del cuello, dejando en aquella piel morena que le enloquecía la marca de su propiedad.

El kitsune empezó a gemir con ansiedad mientras los dedos de Sasuke simulaban la penetración, tocando aquel punto que el Uchiha se había aprendido ya de memoria y que nublaba por completo los sentidos de Naruto, dejando solo lugar al placer. Sasuke tapó con la mano libre la boca del rubio. Estaba siendo, como siempre, muy escandaloso, y en la habitación de al lado dormían Neji y Hinata. Naruto subió de forma expresa el volumen de sus gemidos. Sabía como le excitaba al Uchiha escucharlos, aunque ahora intentase apagarlos por pudor.

Sasuke acabó por perder la calma que le quedaba. Colocó su erección ante la entrada de Naruto y le miró expectante, como demandándole permiso.

-No me hagas pedírtelo- susurró el kitsune, al tiempo que se agarraba a las sábanas, consciente de lo que venía.

Naruto se arqueó y ahogó un gritito cuando el moreno le penetró de una sola embestida. Podía ver que Sasuke se estaba aguantando las ganas de empezar a moverse en su interior, así que no le hizo esperar mucho. Él mismo inició un suave vaivén, entrecortando la respiración del Uchiha. Dejó las sábanas para aferrarse al trasero de Sasuke, buscando el máximo contacto con la piel pálida y sedosa que tanto le embriagaba.

Pronto el ritmo fue insuficiente para ambos y ajustaron uno más atrevido y revolucionado, mientras sus manos exploraban mutuamente sus cuerpos.

Naruto no paraba de repetir una y otra vez, entre suspiros y jadeos, el nombre de Sasuke, como una letanía infinita. El moreno era lo único presente en su mente y quería que lo supiera.

Sasuke había olvidado por completo que no estaban solos y, lejos de intentar silenciar los gemiditos de su rubio, le embestía de manera atrevida y profunda, deleitándose cada vez que su nombre escapaba de aquellos labios. Él nunca había sido muy dado a expresar sus sentimientos con palabras, así que solo emitía susurros suaves. No obstante Naruto sabía con cada mirada, con cada caricia o con cada beso fugaz que intercalaba con sus embestidas que él era todo el mundo del Uchiha.

En algún momento indeterminado, la mano de Sasuke había empezado a estimular el miembro de su kitsune, pero el moreno apenas fue consciente de ello hasta que notó la humedad que acompañó al último y sensual sonido de Naruto. Casi a la par, el placer se adueñó por completo de él, llevándolo también al orgasmo con una serie de contracciones tan intensas que le dejaron por completo exhausto.

Sasuke continuó recorriendo con sus manos y sus labios aquel perfecto cuerpo bronceado del que no quería separarse, resiguiendo cada músculo y cada detalle con mimo.

-Es muy tarde… Si es que contigo no se puede dormir- protestó de pronto Naruto cuando vio la hora en el reloj.

Sasuke sonrió y se dejó caer al lado del rubio, tragándose por una vez la réplica que tenía en mente.

-Buenas noches dobe- le susurró, mientras recuperaba la sábana que había ido a parar al suelo y los cubría a ambos.

Naruto envolvió al moreno con un abrazo.

-Buenas noches- susurró, y no tardó en quedarse adormecido. Se sentía tan bien en los brazos del Uchiha que entre ellos siempre descansaba tranquilo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shikamaru, Temari, Sasuke, Neji y Gaara estaban sentados en el suelo, apoyados contra la pared de la enorme sala en la que, por turnos, estaban practicando Taijutsu. A falta de poco más de una semana para el examen, el Kazekage podía darse por satisfecho de las habilidades de todos y cada uno de ellos.

Hinata y Naruto, sudados y respirando pesadamente, se medían el uno al otro, demasiado cansados para continuar atacando directamente y demasiado tercos para darse por vencidos, esperaban a que el rival abriera un hueco. Los dos preparados en una posición que les permitiera tanto acometer como defender rápidamente, no apartaban la vista del contrario ni un instante, mientras, sin apenas ser conscientes, iban girando sobre ellos mismos.

De improvisto se abrió la puerta de la estancia y varias cabezas se giraron para ver al recién llegado, incluida la de Naruto, a quien también le pudo la curiosidad. Hinata, en un acto reflejo, aprovechó la pequeña distracción para lanzarse sobre su adversario, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta de lo que hacía, el rubio ya había salido propulsado a varios metros de un único y potente golpe de juuken en el centro del pecho que le bloqueó uno de los puntos vitales de chakra.

De entre las cabezas curiosas que se habían vuelto a inspeccionar el motivo de la interrupción destacaba la de Gaara, que miraba tan irritado al ninja que acababa de entrar por la puerta que parecía que lo quisiera asesinar con la fuerza de su mirada.

-Dejé muy claro que nada de interrupciones- escupió el pelirrojo con una voz calmada que, no obstante, hizo temblar al recién llegado.

-Pero Kazekage-sama, se trata de algo de vital importan…

-¡¡Hinata!!! ¡Deja de auxiliar a tus adversarios!- regañó Gaara a la kunoichi, pues había corrido junto a Naruto y le había vuelto a liberar el punto obturado para que su chakra pudiera fluir con normalidad.

-Pero Gaara…

La tapa de la calabaza del pelirrojo salió volando por los aires, cosa que hizo que la chica se tragase su contestación. Con un suspiro resignado, el Kazekage volvió su atención al ninja de la arena.

-¿Y que es tan importante para que se me interrumpa cuando he pedido expresamente que nadie lo haga, Kurono?- inquirió con tono crispado. Ser uno de sus hombres de confianza no le daba derecho a tomarse semejante libertad.

El hombre se encogió un poco sobre si mismo, como si aquel gesto pudiese protegerle del hecho de haberse saltado la orden del líder de la villa.

-Verá, Kazekage-sama…- Kurono se interrumpió, y dirigió significativas miradas a los invitados de Konoha.

Gaara, quien ya casi había perdido por completo la paciencia, entendió perfectamente el mensaje. Volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Son aliados y amigos, lo que sea lo puedes decir con libertad- aclaró gélidamente.

Kurono volvió a dar una mirada dubitativa a los presentes y, finalmente, optó por obedecer. Nervioso, alzó una bolsa de tela que llevaba en una mano y deshizo el nudo, hasta que su contenido quedó expuesto.

Hinata, que había ayudado al aturdido Naruto a ponerse en pie ahora que su entrenador no les miraba, ahogó una exclamación al identificar de qué se trataba, mientras se cubría la boca con las manos. Era la cabeza de un hombre joven, llena de heridas y moretones, que había sido seccionada a la altura de medio cuello. El Kazekage palideció notablemente al reconocer de quien se trataba, no porque sintiese ninguna clase de apego hacia él, si no porque le había asignado una misión de vital importancia en la que, evidentemente, había fallado.

-Gaara…- Temari, preocupada al ver el aspecto de su hermano, se puso en pie y se acercó a él, aunque no tenía la menor idea de que iba todo aquello.

El pelirrojo se llevó la mano a la frente, mientras apretaba las mandíbulas.

-Kazekage-sama- volvió a interrumpir Kurono, inquieto- Yo… no hay tiempo que perder, o las gestiones que hemos realizado no servirán de nada- miró de nuevo a los extraños de Konoha de manera suspicaz. No se atrevía a revelar más de lo estrictamente necesario en su presencia- ¿A quien queréis que enviemos?

Gaara guardó silencio, meditando sobre el tema. Había enviado a cuatro de sus mejores hombres y le habían devuelto la cabeza sin cuerpo de uno de ellos a modo de advertencia. Podía estar seguro de que los otros tres tampoco conservaban la vida.

-Sé que sonará atrevido, pero… tal vez deberíais encargaros de esta misión en persona- observó el recién llegado.

El pelirrojo se frotó la frente. Si no tuviese tantas obligaciones, no dudaría en hacerlo él mismo, pero ahora se encontraba en una situación que le desbordaba, por no mencionar que Tsunade había enviado un pájaro mensajero requiriendo su presencia en Konoha lo antes posible para ultimar algunos detalles del examen.

-La Hokage te espera dentro de unos días, Gaara, no deberías faltar- dijo Temari, expresando en voz alta los pensamientos de su hermano. Suna había prosperado mucho gracias al tratado que tenía con Konoha, y no podía ausentarse en un evento tan importante como la preparación del examen de ascenso a jounin.

-Lo sé… pero Tsunade lo entendería- replicó el pelirrojo.

-No es necesario, sea lo que sea, yo puedo hacerme cargo- ofreció la kunoichi de la arena.

-Es más complicado de lo que crees, Temari.

-Entonces Shikamaru me acompañará- insistió la muchacha- Y si es necesario, también Sasuke y Naruto, y Hinata y Neji- añadió, viendo que su hermano aún iba a negarse- Vamos a ser jounins, y sabes que somos de los mejores.

Gaara recapacitó detenidamente. Temari tenía razón, posiblemente en esa habitación se encontraban seis de los mejores shinobis que habían pisado su aldea. Enviarlos a ellos no solo aumentaría las posibilidades de éxito, si no que le permitiría cumplir con su compromiso en Konoha y le quitaría de encima el peso de tener que entrenarlos. Suspiró.

-Podéis ir a ducharos. Presentaos en mi despacho en veinte minutos, os explicaré los detalles de en que consiste la misión. Si los seis estáis dispuestos a participar, os permitiré encargaros de ello.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gaara esperó hasta que todos sus "alumnos" llegaron y les ordenó que tomaran asiento en torno a la mesa ovalada que ocupaba. También había mandado llamar a Kankurou, que se encontraba ya sentado junto al Kazekage. El pelirrojo se repitió una vez más que no tendrían dificultades en cumplir con el encargo y extendió un pequeño mapa en el centro de la mesa.

-Hace unos cuatro meses- empezó a explicar Gaara- nuestros espías en el país de la Tierra nos informaron que había movimientos sospechosos en la Aldea Secreta de la Roca. Investigamos y descubrimos que esa aldea planea un ataque contra Suna- se hizo un silencio algo incómodo mientras los shinobis procesaban las desagradables noticias-. Conseguimos un contacto entre los ninjas de la Roca dispuesto a colaborar con nosotros y a darnos toda la información del ataque a cambio de protección cuando llegase el momento. Un desafortunado incidente hizo que uno de nuestros espías fuese descubierto, por lo que ahora saben que hay alguien infiltrado, aunque desconocen la identidad y el nivel de información del traidor. La misión consiste en recoger al ninja de la Roca y escoltarlo hasta aquí para obtener toda la información acerca del asalto- una nueva y larga pausa- Es muy peligroso y, si surge alguna dificultad durante el transcurso de la misión, es posible que no lleguéis a tiempo para el examen. Aún y así, si aceptáis la misión, trataré de negociar vuestro ascenso con Tsunade en caso de que os retraséis. La decisión es vuestra.

Cada uno de los shinobis sopesaba la misión, los riesgos y la respuesta que debía dar. El silencio se alargó hasta hacerse denso y pesado.

-Eres muy idiota si crees que vamos a negarnos a una misión tan interesante- espetó de pronto Naruto, cansado de tanta indecisión- Yo iré, está más que claro. Si el Kazakage no puede hacerlo… ¿Quién mejor el próximo Hokage para hacerse cargo?

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-Supongo que yo no puedo dejar solo a este dobe, continuamente hay que evitar que se abra la cabeza de un golpe contra el suelo- dijo el Uchiha prepotente, y entrelazó su mano con la del kitsune, en un gesto de cariño, antes de que empezara una retahíla de protestas.

Gaara miró a Temari.

-Ya te dije que iría, no me importa lo peligroso que sea. Yo escogí ser ninja y nada va a hacerme atrás cuando más me necesitas- dijo la muchacha, con tono de evidencia.

-Que problemático, ahora ir al país de la Tierra…- protestó Shikamaru- En fin, supongo que no se puede evitar.

Neji miró a Hinata, como pidiendo su consentimiento antes de aceptar por los dos. La muchacha rió, no estaba acostumbrada a que su novio le pidiese permiso para hacer nada.

-Su… supongo- dijo la kunoichi con su dulce vocecita- que es… nuestro destino, Neji. Habrá que ir.

Neji miró a su novia por el curioso comentario y pensó que no valía la pena decir nada.

Gaara chasqueó la lengua.

-No sabéis donde os estáis metiendo- protestó el pelirrojo, que había pensado que al conocer la importancia de la misión tal vez desistirían- En fin yo… yo…- dudó, se le hacía casi imposible decir aquellas simples palabras- os lo agradezco- miró uno por uno a los presentes, en señal de reconocimiento- Kankurou, haz que les preparen las provisiones- pidió el Kazekague- Yo les acabaré de dar los detalles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**TRAS EL TELÓN**

Naruto: ¡Yaiii!! ¡Nos vamos de misión, una misión de verdad!!

Shikamaru: Sí… que problemático.

Mayumi: Ya podéis poneos las pilas y llegar a tiempo para el examen, con lo que se ha esforzado Gaara en preparaos.

Naruto: Ay, no me lo recuerdes que me canso solo de pensarlo.

Gaara: …

Neji: Sufrir la crueldad del Kazekage… era parte de nuestro destino.

Todos con la gotaza

Itachi: Yo no he salido…

Sasuke: ¡Ni falta que hace!

Mayumi: Vosotros dos, paz y tranquilidad, que luego recibo yo.

Naruto: ¡Sasuke!! No encuentro mi bolsa de kunais

Sasuke: Desordenado…

Mayumi: Nee, daos prisa en prepararlo todo que no os sobra el tiempo.

Todos: ¡Haaai!

Sasuke: ¡Tú no Itachi, que tú no vienes!

Itachi: Kukuku, ¿quien te ha dicho que no? (sonrisa sádica)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Respuestas a los revis**, muchas gracias por ellos:

**AgataBlack:** Bueno, son ninjas, pero no por ello dejan de estar en plena revolución hormonal, es la edad XDD Uf, espero que Kisame no se me deseque, porque aún olerá más fuerte, no? Da igual, no quiero saberlo… Uh, yo tenía un profesor de gimnasia que era el terror de toda la escuela… como hicieras cualquier cosa que no le gustase te ponía a correr 10 vueltas al patio… no quiero acordarme. Bueno, intentaré no hacerte enfadar, no quiero que la tomes contra mí XDD Muchos besos linda!

**Azusa Einyel:** Hola cielo! No tienes que darme las gracias, tranquila, si a mí me encanta contar cositas de este par. Ahora los tengo en manos de Gaara y con Itachi de por medio… aun han de pasar algunas cositas. Muchísimas gracias por los animos! Besos!!

**Coptesita:** Hola cielo! Shi, claro que lo sigo, aun le queda cuerda para un rato… Gaara va a necesitar mucha paciencia, pobre… bueno, ya no, que los mandó de misión, pero mientras han estado con él hay que reconocer que uno necesita mentalizarse… tres parejitas en plena revolución no son algo con lo que pueda cualquiera. Uoo, irse a ver Naruto siempre es algo bueno que hacer, espero que te fuera bien. Besitooos!

**Eidan:** Bueno, yo tampoco quiero que Sasuke mate a Itachi, de hecho, una de mis ilusiones es que los Uchiha se lleguen a reconciliar, pero Sasuke no parece convencido de lo mismo… aunque por ahora ni se han visto, creo que aun podemos estar tranquilas. Un beso!

**Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei:** Tranquila mujer, a veces una se despista, no tiene tiempo, tiene vaguitis aguda o mil cosas… además ya decías en las notas de tu fic que has estado malita. Owo, no sé si quiero saber cuantos lemons has llegado a leer, me das miedo… uh, yo voy haciendo lo que puedo, cuando lleve escritos y leídos tantos como tú a lo mejor me salen solos XDD por ahora me siguen costando horrores. Uh, lo siento mucho pero a mí me gusta más es ItaSasu que el ItaNaru… de todas maneras ya verás lo que acaba pasando, ya sabes que con estos niños no puedes prever nada, van a su rollo y hacen lo que quieren… XDD Haz lo que quieras, si quieres ir allí ya sabes que es donde lo puse la primera vez. See, eso también lo pensé yo, pero es que no sé como se llama al músculo que hay sobre la cuenca del ojo… porque lo que se mueve es el músculo, no la ceja en si, pero como no sabía como expresarlo pasé de complicarme la vida XDD Que mala eres, mira que querer ver a los niños celosos… que los celos son muy malos. Pues la verdad es que por ahora no he escrito nunca NaruSasu, no sé porque pero no me veo capaz… supongo que por falta de costumbre, o porque me gusta más Naruto como uke revoltoso, o yo que sé porque… pero todavía no he pasado a la "fase 2" XDD Bueno cielo, nos vemos pronto, si no es por aquí es por alguno de tus fics. Besitooooos!!

**Kren B-chan:** Jeje, es que tenía que ponerlo, si es que Gaara no es de muchas palabras el chico… Ains, con este Itachi no sé que voy a hacer, si los sigue persiguiendo por todas partes antes o después se van a dar cuenta… que miedo me da la cosa. Uh, espero que la tormenta no tenga consecuencias muy trágicas, porque a mí me gusta que las cosas terminen bien… a ver si puede ser. Uh, no siempre puedo poner arrumacos entre estos niños (que ya me gustaría) porque si no, no me avanza la historia XDD Pues no sé que tiene pensado Gaara pero parece que sea lo que sea, lo tendrá que dejar para otro momento porque ahora anda un poco liada la cosa… bueno, pero seguro que todo sale bien, yo confío en mis niños. Muchos besos cielo, nos vemos!

**Merope/blu3 fay**: Sip, tranquilidad y un poco de entreno es lo que les hace falta, pero ahora se me han embarcado todos en una misión… si es que no paran. Uh, Temari empieza a darme miedo, y Gaara igual, tanto intentar llevarles por el camino correcto igual le da una úlcera o algo… No te preocupes que no tardo más de una semana a no ser que se me olvide alguna vez de subir el capi… que no creo. Besos!!

**Nellafantasi:** No pasa nada, ya se que a veces todos andamos ocupados. Yo tampoco quiero que se lleven a Naru!! Ahora que todo les va bien, no pueden meterse en medio Akatsuki, no es justo! Pero ya sabes que estos chicos parecen atraer los problemas… de todos modos seguro que consiguen que todo acabe bien. Un besazooo!!

**Samantha-miko**: si es que Gaara es mucho Gaara y se toma las cosas muy en serio, como debe de ser. Bueno, no sé si Temari protestará, porque parece que la paciencia del pelirrojo no es mucha… igual recibe ella también! Nos vemos, un beso!!

**Shiroi Jaganashi**: Ya ves que el jueves puntualmente he tenido el capi subido… a veces me parece que se me va a olvidar, pero por ahora no. Owo, espero que ese amigo tuyo no se pase demasiado… en Gaara es normal, que van a ser jounins y eso es serio. Ah, no pasa nada, si a veces todas andamos de lo más liadas, yo la primera… me alegra por eso que sigas leyendo! Gracias! Un besooo!

**SolitaryNeko:** Shii, ya sabes que para Naruto siempre ha sido muy importante el reconocimiento de Sasuke. Uf, yo tampoco quiero que le haga nada a Naruto, pero no cero que haya ido solamente a llevarlos al parque de atracciones… no sé, la verdad, ya sabes que Itachi es muy suyo. Gaara tiene mucho carácter, así que si se pone a entrenar les ha de poner a todos firmes… como ha de ser. Tranquila cielo, yo últimamente también ando un poco liada. Besos!!

**Sombrero Loco:** bueno, no creo que Gaara sea el mayor problema que pueden tener… él sólo quiere que se pongan serios, aunque entre esta misión y Akatsuki creo que están más que servidos. Oye, que Itachi a su hermano lo quería… es con la única persona que ha demostrado sentimientos, con su hermano antes de que matar a todo el clan… aunque quizás con el tiempo se le olvidaron, no sé XDD Uys, con Naruto puede ser muy complicado, no es ya sólo lo que quiera hacer Itachi, es todo Akatsuki que lo quiere para ellos… pero bueno, yo confío en los niños, seguro que salen de todas. Nos vemos, muchos besooos!!

**Yo-chan1**: See, yo también lo digo… si es que van a ser jounins, ya no pueden andar jugando XDD Pero igualmente Gaara tan serio impone respeto, yo no sé si querría verlo… Nee, yo creo que sí le quiere… bueno, al menos de pequeños algo le apreciaba, a ver si Sasuke se nos ablanda un poquito que no quiero muertes innecesarias por aquí. Exacto, son hermanos especiales, a ver si los dos se dan cuenta. Un besito encanto, nos vemos!!

**YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN:** Bueno, a veces todas andamos de lo más liadas ;p yo la primera, pero son temporadas. Pobre Gaara, él solo quiere que se pongan serios… me parece normal, van a ser jounins, que no es cualquier cosa. Seguro que todos resisten, que son muy fuertes. Gracias por los ánimos, besitooos!!


	17. ¿Traición?

**Notas de Mayumi: **Hi! Os dejo aquí la conti para que veamos que pasa con estos niños en la misión n.n Yo espero que les salgo todo bien, que para eso van a ser los mejores shinobis de todos! Por cierto, para quien no lo recuerde, Baki es el jounin que acompañó al equipo de Suna en su primer examen. Besitos y nos vemos!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**¿Traición?**

Habían avanzado a paso rápido hasta el País de la Tierra, parando siete horas escasas para dormir. Todos querían apurar al máximo el tiempo, así que no les importaba perder unas pocas horas de sueño. Ahora se encontraban avanzando por las ramas del inmenso bosque que rodeaba la Aldea de la Roca, aunque aún les quedaban bastantes kilómetros por recorrer. Sus árboles no eran tan frondosos ni espléndidos como los de Konoha, pero les servirían para esconderles de los enemigos, y aunque contasen con trampas ocultas, los seis shinobis estaban acostumbrados a moverse entre ellas.

Cada cual iba perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando la última charla que habían mantenido con Gaara. Con el fin de proteger en lo posible la información, el Kazekage había decidido dar los detalles principales solo a dos personas. Así había menos peligro de filtración en caso de que les capturasen. Les había hecho salir y volver a pasar uno por uno a su despacho. A uno de ellos le comunicaría el lugar aproximado del encuentro, que solo debía desvelarse al llegar a la aldea, y al otro el nombre y la descripción física del contacto al que debían escoltar. Nadie tenía la menor idea de la información que disponían el resto de sus compañeros.

Tras decidir por mutuo acuerdo que Shikamaru se encargaría de decidir la estrategia de avance, el Nara había colocado a Hinata y Neji en primera y última posición respectivamente, para mantener vigilados los dos flancos del grupo. A Sasuke le había puesto en segundo lugar, ya que su percepción aguda y despierta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor podía ser una ventaja si les atacaban o si era necesario modificar el rumbo. Temari y Naruto seguían al Uchiha, ya que eran bastante volubles tanto a la hora de atacar como a la de defender. Y él mismo ocupaba la penúltima posición, por si surgían imprevistos en la retaguardia.

Sasuke se detuvo en la rama del árbol al que acababa de saltar. Temari, que ya había iniciado su desplazamiento, no pudo pararlo a medio camino y chocó contra la espalda del moreno. Aprovechó para estrecharlo entre sus brazos tan fuerte que casi lo dejó sin respiración.

-Si querías un abrazo, ototo, solo tenías que pedírmelo- bromeó, recostando su mejilla en el hombro del Uchiha. Rió bajito al notar el temblor nervioso que Sasuke intentaba contener- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con más seriedad, mientras le liberaba de su agarre.

-No se- dudó el moreno. Le había parecido sentir un chakra familiar, pero apenas habían sido milésimas de segundo y no pudo reconocerlo. Y ahora no quedaba ni rastro de él.

Hinata volvió sobre sus pasos, quedando en la misma rama que Sasuke y Temari. Observó a su alrededor y activó el byakugan, barriendo las proximidades.

-No… no hay nada… extraño- anunció, y Neji corroboró su afirmación.

Hinata miró a su novio con el ceño fruncido. No hacía falta que confirmase su análisis, era perfectamente capaz de localizar cualquier anomalía en los alrededores. Ya no necesitaba que la protegieran, había superado sus dificultades, luchado por cambiar su forma de ser y demostrar que era alguien de valía. Pero a pesar de que quería gritarle todo eso a Neji, se mordió la lengua. No era momento de tensiones dentro del grupo, así que reanudó la marcha para no perder más tiempo.

Llegaron a un pequeño claro que les obligó a avanzar cautelosamente por el suelo, quedando un poco más desprotegidos. No obstante, no parecía haber indicio alguno de enemigos, por lo que avanzaron a paso rápido.

-¡Kusooo!- gritó de repente Sasuke, haciendo que todos le miraran alarmados por causar semejante escándalo.

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó Naruto, acercándose a su koi con preocupación. El moreno no gritaba de esas maneras a meno que ocurriese algo realmente grave- ¿Qué pasa?

-Tsk, pasa que… nos hemos metido de cabeza en una trampa- dijo Shikamaru con voz de fastidio.

Fue lo último que escucharon antes de perder la conciencia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto estaba en medio del desierto, haciendo flexiones a pleno sol. Las manos le sangraban de impulsarse contra la áspera arena y tenía la ropa completamente empapada por el sudor. Y sed, tenía una sed insoportable. Alzó la cabeza, suplicando con la mirada a Gaara. El pelirrojo estaba tranquilamente tumbado bajo una sombrilla, tomándose un refresco de aspecto delicioso.

-¡No te detengas!- le espetó el Kazekague, y Naruto prosiguió con las flexiones.

-1.345.112… 1.345.113…- contó en voz alta. Su voz sonó increíblemente ronca por la falta de hidratación. Se estaba mareando por el esfuerzo, pero si Gaara era consciente de ello le importaba bien poco- 1.345.114…

Gaara reía desquiciado.

Algo helado cayó sobre su cuerpo, despertándolo de un sobresalto. Solo había sido una pesadilla. Le costó ubicarse en la realidad. Lo primero que sintió fue el agua fría que chorreaba por su cuerpo. Tembló por la impresión, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos fuertemente atadas sobre la cabeza. Estaba sentado contra una rocosa pared y firmemente sujeto a ella. Miró a su alrededor. Parecía que se encontraba en una especie de cueva, amplia y fría, limitada por una puerta de barrotes metálicos. Sus compañeros se encontraban en las mismas condiciones que él. Había otras cuatro personas presentes en aquella especie de caverna. En estos momentos se estaban encargando de echarles por encima un cubo de agua a los que aún permanecían inconscientes. Los desconocidos vestían el traje de ninja tradicional, de color negro, cubriéndoles todo el cuerpo a excepción de los ojos y las manos. Naruto sacudió la cabeza con energía, para sacarse de encima el agua y el aletargamiento del reciente sueño. Buscó a Sasuke con la mirada, angustiado, y se calmó un poco al ver que estaba bien. El moreno tenía una expresión grave y concentrada mientras analizaba las cuerdas que lo mantenían sujeto.

Uno de los ninjas encapuchados rió de manera estridente.

-No es necesario que lo intentes, jovencito- anunció al adivinar las intenciones del Uchiha- son cuerdas especiales que anulan vuestro chakra. Son increíblemente resistentes, así que ni las podéis desatar, ni romper, ni enviarles el suficiente chakra para cortarlas. Aunque lo podéis comprobar vosotros mismos- añadió en tono de burla, retándoles a probar de escapar.

-Hablas mucho- gruñó otro de los ninjas a su compañero, y luego se volvió para encararse a sus prisioneros- No tengo tiempo que perder en tonterías, así que decidme el nombre del traidor y esto será más fácil para todos.

Los seis shinobis representares de Suna guardaron silencio. El ninja que les había preguntado se impacientó, repitió la pregunta, y perdió los estribos. Gritó, se acercó al prisionero que tenía más cerca, que resultó ser Neji, y le propinó una patada. El Hyouga simplemente le miró impasible, con expresión vacía.

-¡Malditos mocosos de la Arena!- levantó un puño el alto, dispuesto a volver a golpear. Pero una mano, posada suavemente sobre su brazo alzado, le detuvo.

-Cálmate- intervino el tercero de los agresores, y por la manera calmada y fría de pedir las cosas, casi en una orden, supieron que quien controlaba el grupo era él- Tú no tienes paciencia, pero a mi me gusta hacer de esto algo divertido- dijo con una risita, y su entonación, completamente sádica, hizo estremecer a los cautivos.

Sacó algo del bolsillo y se volvió a mirar a Neji. El chico se estremeció ante el brillo cruel de sus ojos. Miró la mano del hombre y vio que no era más que un pequeño pedazo de tela. Lo utilizó para cubrirle los ojos. Después, repitió la misma operación con cada uno de sus prisioneros.

Al llegar hasta Naruto, el rubio le pegó un fuerte mordisco, y en respuesta recibió un enérgico bofetón. De nada sirvieron los intentos de Naruto de revolverse, efectivamente, parecía imposible librarse de aquellas cuerdas.

Temari, por su parte, se lo quedó mirando atentamente hasta que le vendó los ojos. No podía asegurarlo porque el traje de ninja le cubría todo el cuerpo, pero algo en él le resultaba terriblemente familiar, igual que su voz. Se quedó pensativa. Estaba casi segura que lo había visto antes en algún lugar.

-Hayeku- llamó con voz calmada el líder.

-¿Si señor?- respondió la voz del primer ninja que les había hablado.

-Quédate con los prisioneros. Yo voy a jugar un ratito con uno de ellos. Quiero comprobar cuanto tardan estos jovencitos en hablar- paseó la mirada por sus potenciales víctimas- Tú- decidió con tono seco.

Se escuchó un pequeño forcejeo y el sonido metálico de la puerta. Y luego, silencio.

-¿Chi… chicos?- preguntó Naruto, inseguro.

-Ah, podéis hablar tranquilamente- dijo la voz del primer ninja que se había dirigido a ellos- ¿Quién de vosotros estará ahora con mi líder?- rió de manera estruendosa- Es famoso en todo el mundo por su arte a la hora de torturar y obtener información- volvió a reír- Aunque a veces se le va la mano y devuelve a los prisioneros inservibles para una segunda sesión.

-By… Byakugan- se escuchó la vocecita de Hinata- Oh, falta Shikamaru…- anunció con preocupación- Tsk- protestó, cuando su técnica parpadeó unos instantes y se esfumó. Las cuerdas especiales que les sujetaban le impedían emitir suficiente chakra como para mantenerla.

-¡Será cabrón!- gritó Temari- ¡Eh, tú, el que es tan inútil que tienen que dejar aquí con nosotros para que no les moleste! ¡Sal y dile a tu jefe que si se atreve a hacerle algo a Shikamaru, le…!

La kunoichi no pudo acabar su amenaza, ya que en ese instante un chillido les llegó claramente desde alguna estancia contigua.

-Shikamaru…- susurró Temari, aturdida por el dolor que reflejaba la voz de su novio. Un segundo grito, más agudo que el anterior, les traspasó los tímpanos. Todos se quedaron inmóviles, mudos por la impresión, mientras una sucesión de bramidos agónicos flotaba hasta el lugar en el que se encontraban. Hayeku volvió a reír.

-Sí, a nuestro líder le gusta que sus futuras víctimas escuchen los gritos de sus torturados. Es muy divertido cuando intentan imaginar lo que les va a tocar sufrir.

-Tsk. ¡Cabrón!- espetó Naruto, mientras iniciaba otro intento inútil de liberarse, haciéndose daño al desollarse las muñecas. Finalmente desistió, respirando pesadamente y sintiéndose agotado.

Entre los prisioneros se hizo el silencio, solo roto por los lamentos torturados que dejaba escapar el Nara de tanto el tanto, o por la risa desquiciada de aquel ninja. Se les hizo imposible de determinar si había pasado mucho o poco tiempo hasta que la habitación contigua volvió a quedar en silenció. Segundos después se escuchaba el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y la respiración entrecortada y quejumbrosa de Shikamaru mientras era devuelto a su sitio en la fría pared.

-Tú- anunció de nuevo aquella voz calmada, y se apreciaron los sonidos de otro de ellos forcejeando contra sus captores hasta que era arrastrado en dirección a la puerta.

Aquella simple palabra, dicha con entonación seca, grave y un poco autoritaria le sentó a Temari como una puñalada. Acababa de reconocer su voz. No podía creérselo, tenía que estar equivocada. Sollozó. Gaara tenía razón, aquella misión era peligrosa, pero lo que su hermano no sabía era hasta que puntos se le había ido de las manos.

-Ba… ¿Baki-san?- preguntó la kunoichi, todavía dudando. Con su chakra anulado, le resultaba difícil reconocer el de otros.

El chirrido de la puerta metálica se detuvo a medio camino. Temari supo que no se había equivocado al escuchar los murmullos ahogados y nerviosos que se extendieron entre los agresores. Finalmente Baki se dignó a hablar, no sin antes emitir una risa seca y burlona.

-Vaya, mi pequeña Temari, yo que había intentado por todos los medios que no me descubrieras… podrías haberme resultado útil de vuelta a Suna… Me hubiera conformado con sacaros la información, pero entenderás que ahora…- hizo una pausa dramática- voy a tener que mataros. No puedo permitir que Gaara se entere tan pronto de mi traición. Ah, pero antes hablaréis, tú mejor que nadie debería saber que soy excepcional obteniendo información- volvió a reír, mientras la puerta se cerraba de un portazo.

La shinobi de la Arena se quedó en silencio, tratando de entender el porque. Claro que les habían capturado tan fácilmente, Baki conocía a la perfección a los ninjas de la Hoja, había participado junto a algunos de ellos en misiones. ¿Pero porque, porque traicionaba a su villa? Suna y los Kazekages siempre le habían respetado por sus sobresalientes habilidades y le habían tratado con honores.

-Shikamaru, ¿como te encuentras?- preguntó angustiado Naruto, devolviendo a la chica a la realidad.

-Shika- sollozó Temari. Ahora se hacía una idea mucho más clara de lo que había pasado su novio hacia unos instantes, y aquello no la tranquilizaba en absoluto. En efecto, Baki era famoso por su capacidad para extraer información.

-Tsk- fue cuanto fue capaz de responder el Nara. Le dolían todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. Le resultaba prácticamente imposible articular una sola palabra.

De nuevo un alarido interrumpió la conversación. Esta vez se trataba de la voz grave de Neji.

La misma situación se repitió con todos y cada uno de ellos. Si bien Neji había tratado de llevar su sufrimiento lo más dignamente posible, Naruto se revolvió contra ello desde el primer momento, y nada más sentir como le soltaban de la pared intentó luchar contra los ninjas de la Roca. No dejó de jurar y rejurar en todo el rato que les iba a matar, que nadie trataba de ese modo al futuro Hokage y vivía para contarlo. Luego llegó el turno de Hinata, sin duda el que peor llevaron el resto de sus compañeros. La vocecita aniñada y desvalida de la muchacha les taladraba el cerebro de manera tortuosa. Sasuke, por su parte, sacó a relucir el orgullo Uchiha y, a pesar de pasar lo mismo que el resto, apenas dejó escapar algún que otro grito ahogado de entre sus mandíbulas apretadas. Finalmente, Temari hizo gala de saber un amplísimo repertorio de insultos, que dedicó de manera incesante al traidor hasta que volvieron a dejarla en su lugar.

-Ah, podréis divertirme más de lo que pensaba- se escuchó la voz calmada de Baki - Descansad bien, porque mañana será peor- prometió.

Después de eso la puerta se cerró, dejándolos a solas.

-¡Kusooooo!- bramó Sasuke. Odiaba aquella sensación de impotencia, de no poder hacer nada por sus compañeros, ni por Naruto. Naruto… Palideció. ¿Había pasado el rubito por lo mismo que él? La venda que le cubría los ojos empezó a molestarle más que nunca. Hizo un nuevo intento infructuoso de liberarse, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada. Pero se imponía la necesidad de ir junto a su kitsune. Finalmente desistió- ¡Naruto!- le llamó- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó, ignorando el dolor que sentía en la mandíbula con cada palabra.

-Hai- le tranquilizó el rubio- demo… he estado mejor- añadió, mientras un dolor penetrante se extendía por su columna vertebral. Estaba lleno de cortes, golpes y moretones, pero al menos no tenía nada roto. De pronto se empezó a reír.

-¿Te hace gracia que me preocupe por ti, usuratonkachi?- preguntó Sasuke, irritado.

-No, es que… ese tío no da los puñetazos tan fuertes como tú. Es mucho peor pelear contra ti.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. ¿A que venía esa comparación ahora? Sin lugar a dudas, el pensamiento de Naruto era imposible de seguir, continuaba siendo el número uno en sorprender a la gente.

-Tsk, cuando deje de dolerme todo- habló Shikamaru, pronunciando mal por tener el labio partido e hinchado- pensaré como salir de aquí- en esos momentos el intenso malestar que recorría su cuerpo le mareaba un poco, impidiéndole razonar con claridad. Pero habían dicho "mañana" así que tenían tiempo para recuperarse y preparar un plan. Bostezó. Y al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Itachi-san…

Kisame puso una mano el hombro de su compañero, que se encontraba completamente crispado. Apretaba las mandíbulas y los puños con tanta fuerza que se estaba haciendo sangre. Apartó la mano tranquilizadora de Kisame de un manotazo.

-Como esto interfiera en nuestra captura de Kyuubi… como le pase algo al estúpido de mi hermano… mataré a ese maldito pelirrojo- juró Itachi, rechinando los dientes por la rabia. Pero primero, se aseguraría de mostrarle una por una las técnicas del Mangekyo Sharingan.

-Itachi-san, usted no debería intervenir, esto… esto es por su bien.

El Uchiha fulminó con la mirada al hombre tiburón, mientras las tres aspas de sus pupilas empezaban a girar de manera peligrosa. Kisame dio un prudente paso atrás. Si Itachi estaba de mal humor, era mejor no decirle nada.

El moreno miró con desprecio a su compañero y volvió su atención a los gritos que se escuchaban varios metros más allá del complejo cavernoso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tal y como había prometido Baki, volvió al día siguiente para reanudar su sesión de tortura física, combinada con la presión psicológica que representaba escuchar la agonía de sus compañeros. Empezó despertándoles de nuevo con cubos de agua helada y, uno a uno, volvieron a pasar por lo mismo que el día anterior, aunque está vez el tiempo que les dedicó fue más largo. No obstante, tampoco obtuvo el menor indicio de lo que ansiaba saber.

-Jajajaja- la risa desquiciada de Baki resonó en sus oídos- ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que la gente que enviaría el pequeño Gaara sería tan divertida? ¡Si lo llego a saber, me hubiese aliado con la Roca para invadiros antes!

Se colocó de un salto junto a Naruto, sacó un kunai y cortó la venda que le cubría los ojos, en un movimiento tan brusco que le provocó un pequeño corte. Mientras la sangre se deslizaba por su mejilla, el rubito parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz. Cuando al fin lo hizo buscó ansioso a Sasuke. Sus preocupadas miradas se cruzaron y pudieron comprobar el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba el otro. Los ojos de Sasuke centellearon de ira. Naruto le intentó dedicar una sonrisa tranquilizadora, auque el dolor hizo que esbozase una mueca un tanto extraña.

-Como premio por entretenerme más de lo que esperaba de unos miserables mocosos como vosotros, os voy a conceder el honor de disfrutar de mi arte- anunció Baki, atrayendo al instante la atención de los seis shinobis por el deje sádico que imprimió a su voz- Hayeku, escoge a uno de ellos- pidió.

El ninja que respondía a ese nombre se paseó por entre los seis prisioneros, analizándolos de cerca. Finalmente volvió junto a Hinata.

-Me gusta esta- anunció, mientras enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos oscuros de la muchacha- Es muy bonita.

Su jefe resopló indiferente, como si el motivo por el cual la escogía le importase poco. Indicó con la cabeza la mesa que había en el centro de la habitación, y Hayeku soltó a la muchacha de la argolla de la pared y la llevó a empujones hasta allí. La Hyouga avanzó lo más dignamente que le permitía el nefasto estado de su maltratado cuerpo. Miró desafiante a Baki, que la obligó sin miramientos a sentarse sobre la mesa. Desató la cuerda que le mantenía ambos brazos juntos a la espalda. Hinata trató de revolverse, pero ella sola, con unas cuerdas que le llevaban anulando su chakra durante casi veinticuatro horas y con una desventaja de tres contra uno, poco pudo hacer. Pronto estuvo firmemente sujeta en la mesa, con los brazos en cruz y las cuerdas anudadas por debajo de la misma.

Baki cogió un kunai y lo deslizó por el rostro de la chica, sin apenas hacer presión, dejando un corte superficial en una de sus mejillas. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que en cualquier momento el corte sería profundo y doloroso. Intentaría no gritar, o solo desquiciaría más los nervios de sus propios compañeros.

-Ah, es una pena que ninguno de vosotros tenga la información que necesito- ronroneó Baki con voz calmada, decidido a continuar con su juego de presión psicológica- Hayeku tiene razón, es una chica preciosa. Será una pena que… le tenga que desfigurar el rostro- sentenció, al tiempo que aumentaba la presión del cuchillo.

La kunoichi ahogó un grito, emitiendo un jadeo lastimero y haciéndose sangre al morderse el labio. Baki rió con ganas.

-Realmente preciosa- repitió, como si estuviese fijándose por primera vez en el aspecto físico de la joven. Asintió con la cabeza, había tomado una decisión. Con un gesto rápido, desgarró de la camiseta de Hinata, y pasó una de sus manos por un pecho, mientras el kunai descendía hasta el vientre y lo acariciaba con la parte redonda.

Esta vez, al sentir la fría mano recorriendo una parte íntima de su cuerpo, la muchacha chilló de puro terror y empezó a hiperventilar de manera alarmante.

-Vamos mocosa- la llamó Baki con voz calmada, mientras peleaba con ella para bajarle los pantalones- Sólo me quiero divertir un ratito contigo antes de tener que matarte- añadió, mientras rajaba el pantalón por la cadera izquierda- En verdad eres muy bonita, sería un desperdicio matarte sin más.

Neji había empezado a intentar deshacerse de las cuerdas que le mantenían inmovilizado de manera desesperada, hasta el punto de que los otros dos ninjas, temiendo que pudiese escaparse, habían corrido hasta él para detenerle. El Hyouga pateó violentamente a uno de ellos, mientras les insultaba, tanto a ellos como a sus propios compañeros por permitir aquella situación.

-¡Shika!- acució la voz de Temari, que miraba con horror a su novio.

-Lo se, lo se- respondió el Nara, con voz preocupada.

Habían prepara un plan basándose en que, si la prioridad de los de la Roca era conseguir información, en algún momento les tendrían que dar comida o, por lo menos, agua, momento que aprovecharían para huir. Todos habían convenido que aguantarían la tortura hasta ese momento, pero Shikamaru no habían contado con aquello. Una violación era algo que no pensaba tolerar. Puso su cerebro a trabajar a toda velocidad, intentando compensar aquel imperdonable fallo en su previsión de movimientos.

Por su parte, Sasuke había cerrado los ojos y respiraba profundamente, en un intento de concentrarse. Activó el sharingan, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados. No podía equivocarse en lo más mínimo, si fallaba usando "esa" técnica que a Orochimaru tanto le desagradaba y trataba de evitar que utilizara, podrían morir todos. Pero en ese momento no se le ocurría ninguna alternativa, no tenía ningún otro jutsu suficiente potente como para romper las malditas cuerdas.

-Sasuke…- escuchó la voz de Naruto, llegándole como a través de una ensoñación, pero apenas le prestó atención. Necesitaba concentrarse al cien por cien, y más si no podía realizar sellos- Sasuke- le llamó el rubio de nuevo, aunque esta vez el tono siseante y crispado de su voz le hizo imposible ignorarlo. Abrió los parpados.

Naruto tenía los ojos rojizos y los bigotes de sus mejillas más marcados de lo habitual. Un chakra de color rojo le rodeaba y empezaba a formar la silueta del zorro de nueve colas, aunque por ahora solo se apreciaban dos. Rugió, captando la atención de todos los presentes, y se deshizo de un solo tirón de las cuerdas que le mantenían sujeto. Una tercera cola se hizo visible, y el chakra de color rojo pareció espesarse alrededor de su cuerpo, más oscuro y más intenso. Se colocó de un salto junto al Uchiha y rompió sus ataduras de un zarpazo, arañando los antebrazos del moreno con el movimiento.

-Intentaré no sacar más colas- anunció Naruto, con una voz potente y ronca que hizo eco por los pasillos de las cavernas-, pero no creo que lo consiga- Su cuerpo y su chakra parpadearon, como si se pelearan por mantener forma humana o de bestia- Séllame cuando haya matado a esos cabrones- pidió, antes de saltar sobre la mesa con un rugido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**TRAS EL TELÓN**

(En otra de las estancias del complejo cavernoso)

Mayumi: Bueno, siento haber dado protagonismo a personajes originales, pero es que… no conocemos a más ninjas de otras aldeas y he tenido que improvisar. ¬¬U Como veis, he hecho lo imposible para que los Original Characters sean los mínimos posibles. De todos modos, son personajes circunstanciales, no tendrán más relevancia en la historia.

(Se escucha un rugido de Naruto-Kyuubi)

Itachi: ¿Seguro que no hubiese sido mejor que interviniera yo?

(Mayumi se encoge de hombros, a ella le da igual lo que haga Itachi)

Naruto: (a lo lejos) ¡GRRRR!!!

(Itachi y Mayumi se agachan para esquivar trozos del derrumbamiento)

Itachi: ¿Crees que el estúpido de mi hermano logrará sellarlo?

Mayumi: Espero que sí… ¿Quieres ir a comprobarlo?

Naruto: (continúa a lo lejos) ¡GOAAAR!!

Itachi: Mmm… No, tengo cariño a mi cuerpo, muchs suspiran por él.

Mayumi: Pero tengo que saber que pasa ahí dentro, si no… ¿Cómo sigo el fic?

Itachi: Ah, eso déjamelo a mí, Mayu-chan (Se gira maliciosamente hacia su compañero Akatsuki) Kisaaaameeee!!

Kisame: ¡Piedad Itachi-san! ¡No quiero entrar ahí!

(Los tres se tiran al suelo para esquivar otra piedra)

**Mayumi os recuerda: **no olvidéis vuestra consumición semanal de LEMON que la vitamina C es esencial para la salud

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas finales:** ando fatal de tiempo, así que esta vez tampoco he podido responder a vuestros comentarios… pero me los leo todos y me animan mucho! Gracias a Nellafantasi, yamisuzaku, anime lover3693, Sombrero Loco, Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei, lady Sesshoumaru, AgataBlack, Shiroi Jaganashi, coptesita, Blu3 FaY, Rinix, Kren B-chan y samantha-miko. Espero no haberme dejado a nadie porque voy haciendo las cosas a la velocidad de la luz. Besitos!!


	18. Misión completa

**Notas de Mayumi:** Ah, sigo sin tiempo para nada, que horror… así que os dejo el capi sin más, a ver si pronto tengo vacaciones y me queda algo más de tiempo para las cosas que me gustan. Gracias por la paciencia que me tenéis y por seguir animándome, aunque no tenga tiempo para responder me leo todos vuestros revis y me alegran mucho! Besitos!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Misión completa**

Naruto saltó en dirección a la mesa en la que se encontraba atada Hinata, completamente enfurecido. De un solo movimiento llegó hasta ella. Le estaba costando un terrible esfuerzo no abandonarse por completo a la ira que sentía en esos momentos. Era algo que no podía permitirse hasta que Hinata estuviese lejos de su alcance, o no podría asegurar que ella no resultase herida. Miró a Baki. Y entonces cometió el error de fijar su atención en el deplorable estado de Hinata. Rugió, un sonido tan potente que hizo temblar la misma estructura de la cueva. El chakra carmesí se solidificó a su alrededor, dándole el aspecto de un zorro de tamaño humano, de brillante pelaje rojizo, dientes afilados y cuatro colas. Alzó una pata, preparado para dar un zarpazo. Baki, que se había quedado unos instantes paralizado ante la repentina presencia de Naruto tan cerca de él, reaccionó de pronto. No solo esquivó el golpe, si no que mientras saltaba hacia un lado, propinó un empujón a la mesa en la que se encontraba atada Hinata, sacándola de la trayectoria del ataque. La chica miró al traidor con curiosidad, sin comprender porque había hecho aquello.

Cuatro colas. Sasuke, que estaba desatando a Shikamaru, se volvió para contemplar a Naruto. Efectivamente, había liberado el poder de la cuarta cola.

-Tsk- protestó el Uchiha. Ahora tendría que estar muy pendiente del rubio, pues en ese estado era tan peligroso como cualquier enemigo. Y había que impedir, de cualquier manera, que Kyuubi continuase manifestándose. Acabó de liberar con prisas al Nara.

-Yo soltaré a Temari, tú estate pendiente de Naruto- propuso Shikamaru.

El Uchiha asintió con la cabeza y volvió su atención al descontrolado kitsune.

-Sasuke… no tengo ni idea de cuantos enemigos hay, quizás… necesitemos el poder del demonio de nueve colas para salir de aquí- dijo el Nara.

El Uchiha volvió a mover la cabeza en señal de acuerdo, sin apartar la vista de Naruto. Quizás necesitasen de ese poder, pero si Kyuubi intentaba sacar alguna cola más, no le quedaba otra alternativa que detenerlo antes de que lo lograse.

Naruto se puso a cuatro patas, con las colas ondeando peligrosamente tras él. Sentía su cuerpo arder de rabia, y ni siquiera recordaba el porque. Miró a las personas que había delante de él sin reconocerlas. Alzó la cabeza y rugió, un aullido ronco y largo que era presagio del inminente ataque. Saltó contra aquellos insignificantes humanos que se afanaban en un inútil intento de salirse de su camino.

-Ya basta, Naruto- pidió de manera autoritaria la voz de Sasuke.

El moreno había tenido que interponerse en medio de la trayectoria de Kyuubi, haciendo de escudo. El kitsune estaba dispuesto a arremeter contra Neji y Hinata, y el mayor aún no había logrado acabar de desatar a su prima. Apretó los dientes cuando se llevó un arañazo en el pecho y jadeó pesadamente. Por un instante le costó volver a inhalar. Ya se lo esperaba, pero no dejaba de sorprenderle lo agudo que era el dolor que provocaba el chakra de Kyuubi.

-Naruto- volvió a llamar a su koi, pero este no le hizo el menor caso. El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua, molesto. ¿Debería anular a Kyuubi y escapar, o les era realmente necesario para abrirse paso hasta el exterior?

Dos gigantescas garras surgieron de debajo de Naruto. Tenían casi el tamaño de una persona. Reptaron por el suelo como si fueran una sombra e intentaron atrapar al moreno, que las esquivó por muy poco. Saltó sobre la mesa en la que segundos antes se encontraba inmovilizada Hinata y de inmediato volvió a saltar. La mesa voló por los aires, hecha astillas de un solo golpe de las poderosas garras. Incluso el suelo se resquebrajó bajo su impacto.

Sasuke aterrizó junto a la puerta de barrotes y se apoyó contra ella, sujetándose el pecho a la altura del arañazo. Tal vez debería atraerlo hacia la salida, seguro que el resto podía seguirles el ritmo, y era bastante probable que entre él y un Kyuubi enojado pudiesen acabar con todo ninja de la Roca que les saliese al paso. Tan absorto estaba intentando decidir que hacer con Naruto que no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que tenía a un chakra conocido… hasta que alguien le tomó de la muñeca y le hizo voltear de un violento tirón. Sasuke se encontró de pronto frente a frente contra Gaara.

-¡Séllalo!- gritó el pelirrojo para hacerse oír por encima de los rugidos y el alboroto general- Va a derrumbar la cueva.

El Uchiha le miró confundido. Si no fuese por el sharingan, hasta habría podido pensar que el Kazekage era una ilusión, pero Gaara era muy real, y las palabras que decía perfectamente lógicas.

La barrera de arena del pelirrojo se formó como acto reflejo, y a duras penas pudo contener un rasengan que salió de la boca de Naruto. La defensa de Gaara se desperdigó en todas direcciones, provocando una lluvia de partículas que les obligó a cerrar los ojos, pero al menos había detenido la bola de chakra. Antes de volver a abrir los ojos, Sasuke sintió el aliento jadeante y abrasador de Kyuubi en su nuca. Se volteó con una velocidad sorprendente, mirando directamente a los ojos del demonio de nueve colas. Las zarpas del animal se le clavaron con fuerza en el hombro, atravesándolo sin piedad. Apretó los dientes e ignoró el dolor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto miraba irritado a Kyuubi, encarándolo con los brazos cruzados ante el pecho y el ceño fruncido. Siempre se ponía de mal humor cuando iba al lugar donde este estaba sellado. El zorro demoníaco tenía su gigantesca cabeza fuera de los barrotes y miraba a su pequeño contenedor con la misma rabia que le mostraba este. La guerra de miradas asesinas se prolongó largo rato, hasta que finalmente Kyuubi estalló.

-¿Crees que puedes recurrir a mi poder y volver a encerrarme cuando te cansas?- gritó el demonio.

-No necesito tu poder- replicó Naruto con frialdad.

Kyuubi rió de manera estridente. Luego respiró de manera pesada, soltando su aliento abrasador sobre un Naruto que no dio muestras de inmutarse ante el calor.

-No es eso lo que me parecía hace un momento- siseó el demonio- Bien estuviste dispuesto a liberarme cuando viste a tu amiguita en peligro.

-¡Pero no para que dañes a mi equipo!- inculpó Naruto, señalándole con un dedo acusador.

Kyuuby volvió a reír.

-No son más que estúpidos humanos que no… Tsk- la réplica del demonio murió a medio camino- Otra vez tú- resopló molesto, mirando a algún punto a espaldas de su contenedor.

Naruto se dio la vuelta con el corazón latiéndole violentamente. Solo podía tratarse de una persona. Sin darse cuenta, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa.

-Sasuke…

El moreno estaba a su lado, con una mano alzada y el rostro frío e inexpresivo, dispuesto a sellar de nuevo al demonio.

-Empiezas a tenerme harto, Uchiha- espetó Kyuubi.

Sasuke simplemente sonrió con arrogancia. Sabía que en ese estado todavía no podía hacer nada contra él, y no permitiría que liberase más colas. Acercó la palma de su mano al morro del demonio con una lentitud exasperante. En cuanto su piel rozó el suave pelaje rojizo, Kyuubi se evaporó, viéndose obligado a replegarse en el interior de su jaula. El zorro miró con rabia a los dos shinobis que se desvanecían de su prisión, dejándole de nuevo encerrado y solo. Definitivamente, cada vez detestaba más a los humanos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke volvió a ubicarse en el mundo exterior. Lo primero que hizo fue sostenerse en Naruto, ya que las piernas le fallaban un poco. Algo le dolía en la zona del estómago, y no recordaba tener allí ninguna herida cuando entró en la mente de Naruto. ¡Naruto! Se aseguró de que no había peligro a su alrededor y tras comprobar que Gaara tenía controlada la situación, pasó a analizar detalladamente el estado de su kitsune: sus ojos enrojecidos por el cansancio, varios cortes y moretones, las ojeras y aquel aspecto derrotado que le quedaba siempre que Kyuubi tomaba el control de su cuerpo, el corte en la parte derecha del labio inferior… Tenía un aspecto deplorable. El Uchiha sentía el impulso de abrazarlo de manera protectora, pero parecía que su cuerpo se negase a reaccionar así ante tanta gente. Consiguió tomar a Naruto de la barbilla y pasar suavemente el pulgar sobre el labio lastimado.

Naruto, por su parte, también estaba comprobando el estado de Sasuke con ojo crítico. A los golpes que lucía después de las sesiones con Baki había que sumarle unas muñecas y un pecho arañado, un hombro destrozado y algo que le sangraba en el costado, pues tenía la camiseta empapada de sangre. Era obvio que el estado del moreno era mucho peor que el suyo, por lo que cuando Naruto sintió la suave caricia, transmitiéndole la preocupación mal disimulada del Uchiha, no pudo evitar reírse.

-Tienes un aspecto horrible, Sasuke- se burló, para hacer constar que se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para mantener uno de sus absurdos piques.

El moreno le miró irritado. Bastante le costaba exteriorizar su preocupación por Naruto para que este le saltase siempre con algo estúpido.

-¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa, usuratonkachi?

El rostro de Naruto adquirió una repentina seriedad. Sasuke tenía razón, las peores heridas se las había causado él mismo, y sabía que por culpa del chakra maldito de Kyuubi no serían fáciles de sanar. En cambio, el Uchiha no le había atacado en ningún momento. Se mordió el labio inferior con arrepentimiento, ignorando la herida que tenía en él.

-¿Por qué no… por qué no te defendiste, Sasuke-baka?- preguntó muy flojito, bajando la mirada.

El moreno suspiró. No había tenido intención de hacer sentir culpable a Naruto, simplemente había respondido a su burla sin pensar. Aprovechó la mano que aún sujetaba la barbilla del kitsune para obligarle a alzar la mirada.

-Porque cualquier jutsu que me sirviera para contrarrestar a Kyuubi hubiese dañado en extremo tu cuerpo. Y no podía permitir eso.

Naruto le abrazó, en parte por lo que acababa de decirle, y en parte porque sabía que Sasuke estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, aunque el orgullo le impidiese reconocerlo.

El moreno se tensó, algo incómodo, mientras se sonrojaba sin poder evitarlo. No era capaz de acostumbrarse todavía a las efusivas muestras de cariño de su kitsune. Puso dos manos indecisas en las caderas de su koi y cerró los ojos, no queriendo romper el momento. Pero Gaara amablemente lo hizo por él.

-¿Habéis acabado?- preguntó con ironía el Kazekage.

Naruto desenterró el rostro del hombro de Sasuke para mirar al pelirrojo, pero no dejo de mantener su cuerpo apretado contra si por si le fallaban las fuerzas.

-Etto…- balbuceó el rubio, mientras también el rubor comenzaba a teñir sus mejillas.

-No, si no me molesta, es para que alguien os cure un poco esas heridas- aclaró, tan impasible como siempre.

De pronto Naruto pareció asociar todos los hechos que acababan de ocurrir.

-¡Gaara! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- se sorprendió.

Una gotaza resbaló por la cabeza del Kazekage. ¿No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora? El kitsune seguía siendo en ninja más lento que había conocido en su vida.

-Superviso vuestro entrenamiento- le aclaró escuetamente, con tono de evidencia.

-¿Nuestro entrenamiento? No entiendo…

El pelirrojo se limitó a ignorarle. Por el bien de sus nervios, esperaba que si Naruto realmente llegaba a ser Hokage tuviese siempre a alguien a su lado capaz de enlazar ideas con más agilidad. O eso, o sería el momento de jubilarse para un nada paciente Gaara.

-Naruto… Creo que la misión… era un montaje- explicó Sasuke.

-¿Un montaje?- repitió Naruto, y de pronto pareció comprender- ¿¡Quieres decir que Gaara ha organizado todo esto para comprobar nuestra eficacia?!

-Aha.

El kitsune miró incrédulo a su alrededor. Aquello le parecía demasiado retorcido, incluso para Gaara. Pero efectivamente, Temari estaba conversando tranquilamente con Baki, el supuesto traidor, aunque la kunoichi no dejaba de tener una expresión de cierta desconfianza. Shikamaru estaba cómodamente tumbado en el suelo, con aspecto despreocupado, mientras varios ninjas médico le atendían las heridas. Neji y Hinata estaban plácidamente sentados en el suelo, sin rastro de las recientes sesiones de interrogatorio en sus cuerpos. La chica le saludó alzando la mano cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Y de repente Naruto recordó. Y volvió a enfadarse.

-Tsk… Como…- respiró hondo, en un intento de tranquilizarse un poco. Dejó de sujetarse a Sasuke para encararse mejor al resto de sus compañeros- ¿Cómo habéis sido tan capullos? A pesar de lo que iban a hacer con Hinata-chan, no habéis abierto la boca. ¡Ella es nuestra compañera! ¡Nuestra obligación era protegerla!

Se hizo un largo silencio, solo roto por el suave zumbido que emitía el chakra de uno de los ninjas médicos que atendía a Shikamaru.

-Naruto…- le llamó la chica con tono conciliador, juntando sus deditos en su típico gesto avergonzado y nervioso.

-¡La dignidad de Hinata es más importante!- gritó el rubio enfadado.

-Naruto, no… no te preocupes, no fue nada, al final resultó ser… todo parte de un entrenamiento- excusó la Hyouga a sus compañeros.

-Pero no lo sabíamos Hinata, no lo sabíamos. ¡Y no iban a evitarlo!

-Déjalo ya, Naruto…- pidió la kunoichi, revolviéndose incómoda.

-No Hinata, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan…?

-Hytomi Katsura- le interrumpió la dulce vocecita de la chica- Varón de veintisiete años, cabellos castaños, ojos verdes, 1'78 de estatura- prosiguió, con un evidente sonrojo marcado en el rostro- Yo… yo tenía la información sobre nuestro objetivo, Naruto.

Neji la miró sorprendido. Podía entender que para el resto de shinobis la misión pasara por delante de cualquier otra cosa, al fin y al cabo para eso les entrenaban desde que eran niños, pero no podía comprender que la propia Hinata hubiese soportado cualquier humillación por ello.

-Hinata…- susurró Neji- ¿por… por qué?- preguntó, sin acertar a decir nada más.

-Porque todavía no confías en mí como kunoichi- replicó ella. No había rastro de enojo, pero si toda la firmeza- Y si no logro demostrarte que puedo cumplir con mi trabajo… ¿Cómo voy a hacer que me valores? ¿Cómo van a respetarme los demás?

-Hinata…- Neji estrechó a su prima contra él. No sabía que hacía sentir así a la muchacha.

-Os aseguro que es la última vez que entreno a parejas- prometió Gaara, mientras recogía la tapa de su calabaza del suelo.

-Las relaciones humanas siempre son problemáticas- coincidió Shikamaru con un bostezo.

No pudieron evitar reír ante el típico comentario del Nara. Parecía que todo volvía a su cauce.

Sasuke abrazó a Naruto por la espalda.

-Yo si que confío en ti- le susurró al oído, de manera que solo él le pudiese escuchar-. Y se que, pase lo que pase, nunca me harías daño- añadió, mientras apoyaba la frente en los dorados mechones del kitsune.

Naruto esbozó una triste sonrisa y entrelazó sus manos con las del Uchiha unos segundos. Cerró los ojos, meditando amargamente sobre esas palabras. Cuando le encaró, sus labios dibujaban su habitual sonrisa zorruna, alegre y despreocupada.

-Ve a que te curen esas heridas, Sasuke-teme, o tendré que llevarte en brazos de vuelta a Suna.

El Uchiha le dio un topetazo en la rubia cabecita… y se arrepintió al acto cuando su brazo le dio un intenso calambre de dolor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke se colocó la camiseta negra, se desperezó largamente y se acercó a la cama, contemplando a Naruto con una tierna sonrisa. Los médicos de Suna habían atendido bastante bien su cuerpo, aunque como era de esperar, no se había podido hacer nada con las heridas causadas por Kyuubi. Aun y así, no podía quejarse, no le dolían demasiado, y Gaara había suavizado un poco el ritmo en estos últimos días. Se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Naruto- lo llamó por tercera vez, pero el kitsune se dio media vuelta y siguió durmiendo- ¡Naruto!- se desesperó.

-Déjame cinco minutitos más, Sasu-chan- rogó más dormido que despierto.

Una gran vena apareció en la frente del moreno.

-Eres consciente que, en el momento que me llames Sasu-chan en público, morirás, ¿nee?- preguntó el Uchiha, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta- Narutoooo- insistió, aún sin gritar pero ya con poca paciencia. Gateó por la cama hasta colocarse sobre el kitsune- Despierta- le susurró al oído- llegaremos tarde.

-La culpa el tuya- le reprochó el rubio, entreabriendo los ojos y bostezando- anoche te dije que estaba muy cansado del entrenamiento… y tú me obligaste a hacerlo dos veces- dijo, de morros y ahora ya bastante despabilado.

-¿Te obligué?- repitió Sasuke, enarcando una ceja y mirándole con la cabeza ladeada.

-Emmm… ¿Sí?- respondió Naruto dubitativo, y empezó a pensar que quizás no había sido el comentario más acertado. Lo mejor sería levantarse rápido y no hacer enfadar a Sasuke.

El Uchiha apresó las muñecas del rubio, que en ese momento intentaba alzarse, contra la cama, obligándolo a tumbarse de nuevo.

-¿Te obligué?- inquirió una vez más, con incredulidad. Acercó su boca a la oreja del kitsune y le habló en un susurro- Si no recuerdo mal, eras tú el que decía "Motto, motto Sasuke"- jadeó, intentando imitar la voz menos grave de su koi. Colocó una rodilla entre las piernas del rubio, rozando con descaro sus partes- "Ah, onegai, no pares, ah, Sa…su… ke…ah"- prosiguió con malicia, mientras movía sus caderas en un gesto de lo más provocativo y dejaba que, con cada sílaba, su aliento entrechocase con los labios entreabiertos del kitsune.

Naruto se sonrojó por completo, mientras su entrepierna, al parecer repleta de energía matutina, empezó a despertar ante aquella insinuación. Los roces contra el miembro de Naruto aumentaron tortuosamente su presión, el rostro de Sasuke descendió unos milímetros, hasta que sus labios se rozaron. El Uchiha respiraba en su boca, mientras mantenía una firme presión sobre sus muñecas. Naruto intentó atrapar los labios del moreno entre los suyos. Y de repente, Sasuke se puso en pie con un ágil movimiento.

-Arriba dormilón.

-Sasuke…

-¿Hm?

Naruto miró significativamente al bulto que se apreciaba ahora con claridad bajo sus boxers color azul oscuro.

-Pero ya te he dicho que llegamos tarde, Naru-chan, y además…- sonrió de manera socarrona- no quiero obligarte a nada- añadió con una mirada de fingida inocencia. Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, sin comprender como no se lo había esperado- Allí tienes la ducha con agua fría, y si no, me parece que dispones de dos lindas manitas, para que yo no tenga que _**obligarte**_a nada. Te espero en el comedor.

-Sasuke me la pagarás- advirtió el kitsune riendo, y le lanzó la almohada al Uchiha, quien la atrapó y se la devolvió- Baaaaaka.

El moreno se limitó a guiñarle un ojo desde la puerta antes de salir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**TRAS EL TELÓN**

Naruto: Etto… Gaara, entonces… todo, todo… ¿Ha sido un montaje?

Gaara: Sí

Naruto: Pues me queda una duda…

Gaara: ¿Cuál?

Naruto: ¿De quien era la cabeza que nos enseñaste?

Gaara: Ni idea, me la consiguió Itachi.

Naruto: Oh…

(Itachi se limita a sonreír de manera sádica mientras se arregla la capa con tranquilidad)

Mayumi: No hagas preguntas de las cuales no quieres saber la respuesta…

Naruto: … Oh, y… ¿Quién era el otro que tenía información, a parte de Hina-chan?

Gaara: Nunca lo sabrás (risita siniestra)

Naruto: Mayu-chan, creo que tanto sol y tanta arena no le sientan bien…

Itachi: (canturreando) Yo lo se, pero no te lo diré.

Naruto: Mayu-chan… empiezo a creer que aquí, NADIE está bien.

Mayumi: Yo hace tiempo que estoy segura de ello…


	19. Despedida de Suna, nuevo intruso en Kono

**Notas de Mayumi: **Ay, llego un día tarde, pero es que ayer no encontré el momento de conectarme para subir el nuevo capi… lo siento, lo siento mucho! Pero me lo perdonáis porque solo han sido unas horitas, verdad? Por cierto, también he subido un pequeño one-shot de parodia, se llama Narucienta, por si a alguien le apetece leerlo (perdón por el momento de auto propaganda). A leer!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Despedida de Suna, nuevo intruso en Konoha**

El último día en Suna transcurrió inusitadamente tranquilo. Dado que tenían que presentarse en Konoha en condiciones de afrontar un examen, Gaara simplemente les había impuesto un pequeño entrenamiento de defensa de Genjutsu a primera hora de la mañana. Pero después de eso, se había llevado a sus seis alumnos a pasar un tranquilo día de relax en el hermoso lago de la aldea.

Intentaba explicar a los otros el planning del viaje sin demasiado éxito. Sasuke y Naruto se peleaban por ver quien de ellos comía más bolas de arroz, Shikamaru se había quedado completamente dormido sobre el regazo de su hermana, y Neji y Hinata estaban absortos en alguna especie de juego relacionado con el byakugan que no estaba seguro de querer saber en que consistía porque tenía pinta de ser alguna guarrada.

-Partiremos mañana a primera hora- informó- Así llegaremos la tarde anterior al examen y si sale algún imprevisto siempre podemos apurar algunas horas de sueño- cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho al ver que nadie le prestaba atención, y suspiró, resignado. Quizás no fuese muy conveniente que se pegasen todo el viaje de una tirada, pero Tsunade le había advertido que si se los devolvía tarde le haría volar hasta Suna de un puñetazo. No creía que la Hokage fuese capaz de semejante hazaña, pero no tenía interés en comprobar hasta que punto podía ser cierto.

Desistió de preguntarles que les parecía y optó por organizarlo todo él solo, mientras los seis shinobis se bañaban en el lago, daban una vuelta turística por Suna ante la insistencia de Temari, hacían las maletas o simplemente conversaban animados en el salón del Kazekage hasta la hora de la cena.

-¡Buenas noches!- se despidió en el pasillo Naruto de Hinata y Neji, agitando la mano alegremente.

No había acabado de cerrar la puerta que ya tenía a Sasuke pegado a su espalda, besándole la nuca y manoseándole el cuerpo. Naruto se dio la vuelta para poder mirarle, pensando en como se notaba que estaba descansado. El moreno pasó al acto a hacerse con sus labios, rozándolos suavemente y mordisqueándolos.

-Me voy a duchar, que mañana tan temprano me dará pereza- dijo el Uchiha. Tomó el lóbulo de la oreja de Naruto entre sus diente- ¿Quieres venir?- preguntó en un sensual ronroneo.

El kitsune frunció los labios. Vaya pregunta, claro que quería ir.

-No, etto, yo… iré luego- respondió. Sasuke enarcó una ceja- Es que… quiero leer… mmm… el quinto tomo de Peace Maker Kurogane- añadió, y se escabulló de entre sus brazos para correr a la mesita que había junto a la cama y tomar el manga.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, entendiendo que lo hacía por lo de esa mañana. Le molestaba un poco, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y, al darse la vuelta sonrió de medio lado. Si Naruto quería guerra, la tendría.

Se acercó al mueble que había junto a la puerta del lavabo y dejó allí encima el protector, los mitones, la camiseta… aunque estaba de espaldas, sabía que Naruto estaba atento a todos sus movimientos. Se quitó lentamente las vendas y los pantalones, y finalmente dejó que sus boxers se deslizaran por sus piernas, colocando toda la ropa dobladita sobre el mueble antes de meterse en el baño.

Naruto suspiró. Le encantaba el cuerpo perfecto de Sasuke, pero no se le olvidaba que esa mañana le había dejado con las ganas. Se centró en el manga que tenía entre las manos, pero no podía evitar pensar una y otra vez en Sasuke, con su pálida piel húmeda y el cabello empapado, aguardándole. Supuso que el moreno alargaría el baño esperando que cambiase de idea… ¿cambiaba de idea?, se preguntó, luchando contra su propia conciencia. Pero Naruto se había equivocado. El Uchiha no tardó ni cinco minutos en salir, con la toalla anudada en la cintura y el agua resbalando por su cuerpo, dejando un charco a su paso. El kitsune le miró embobado.

-Naru-chan… ¿Me ayudas a ponerme las vendas?- preguntó educadamente- Yo solo no puedo…

-Tsk- protestó Naruto. A eso no podía negarse, él mismo le había provocado las heridas- Estás empapado- protestó el rubio enfurruñado. Era consciente de que el Uchiha le estaba tentando expresamente.

-Es que me duele el hombro y no puedo secarme bien- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Naruto se preguntó porque tendría siempre respuesta para todo, se levantó a coger otra toalla del baño y se sentó en la cama junto a su irritante koi. Le empezó a secar con cuidado el pecho, ignorando la mirada divertida que le dirigía Sasuke. Los dos eran plenamente conscientes de que Naruto se estaba aguantando las ganas por simple cabezonería. Terminó de quitar los restos de agua y cogió las vendas de la mesita. Las desenrolló y colocó las rodillas a los lados de Sasuke para poder vendarle bien el hombro, quedando sentado sobre su regazo. Empezó a envolver la herida lentamente.

-A-ri-ga-to- pronunció el Uchiha en su oído, rozándole, y cuando el kitsune levantó la vista Sasuke se humedeció los labios con la lengua, en aquel gesto aparentemente inocente que tanto repetía.

Naruto acabó de vendar el arañazo del hombro y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con la del vientre, decidido a ignorarle, pero entonces se le ocurrió algo mejor. Besó a Sasuke con deseo y lo empujó para tumbarlo sobre la cama, con cuidado de no dejar caer su peso sobre ninguna de las heridas. Recorrió los brazos del Uchiha, llegando hasta las manos del moreno para entrelazarlas con las suyas. Y entonces las alzó en un rápido movimiento y las ató a la cabecera de la cama. Sasuke miró con curiosidad sus muñecas, ahora firmemente inmovilizas por las vendas. Tiró un poco intentando separarlas, pero el rubito había conseguido darles varias vueltas, dejando una sujeción bastante resistente.

-Suéltame dobe- le reclamó, aunque tampoco puso demasiado énfasis a su petición.

-Ni hablar. Ahora eres mío- afirmó, y empezó a besarle el cuello, satisfecho de ver como Sasuke se estremecía bajo su contacto.

El rubio se apartó un poco para desvestirse lentamente. El moreno contemplaba con deseo cada parte del cautivador cuerpo bronceado que iba quedando al descubierto, impaciente por sentir su tacto. Lo último de lo que se deshizo el rubio fue el protector de la frente, pero en vez de dejarlo caer revuelto junto al resto de su ropa esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

-Naruto… - protestó Sasuke cuando el rubio le cubrió los ojos con él. Le incomodaba sentirse tan a merced de otra persona, aunque fuese su propia pareja. Aunque por otra parte, también le excitaba esa actitud atrevida del kitsune.

-Shhh- le susurró Naruto, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios para acallar su previsible protesta- Te dije que te iba a robar de vuelta todos y cada uno de mis suspiros. Tú limítate a sentir- añadió con una voz sensual a la que era imposible negarse.

Naruto se recreó en mirar a Sasuke. Nunca había tenido al moreno tan a su merced, y posiblemente no volvería a tenerlo, por lo que quería hacerle tantas cosas que no sabía por donde empezar. Se inclinó para besarle la mejilla, deslizándose milímetro a milímetro hacia la boca del moreno. Cuando llegó hasta la comisura Sasuke se giró, en un intento de atrapar sus labios, pero el kisune se apartó con rapidez. Se escuchó un gemidito de protesta de Sasuke y una risita ahogada por parte de Naruto.

El kitsune dejó pasar unos segundos antes de besar a su koi con ferocidad, haciendo que su lengua se adentrase en aquella cavidad sin contemplaciones, deslizándose por cada rincón y enroscándose con su fogosa compañera, que la devoró con el mismo deseo. Se volvió a apartar y lo siguiente que sintió el Uchiha fue la entrecortada respiración de Naruto en su cuello. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, permitiéndole total acceso, pero los labios del rubio se posaron inesperadamente en su torso y descendieron por él, besando con cuidado las zonas arañadas y succionando con voracidad el resto del pecho.

Depender solo del tacto hacía que la piel de Sasuke estuviese mucho más sensibilizada, por lo que el Uchiha se mordía con fuerza el labio para no gemir. Pero cuando las manos de Naruto desenrollaron la toalla de su cintura y el rubio le separó con cuidado las piernas, para hundirse entre ellas e introducirse en la boca toda la erección, no pudo acallar los sonidos por más tiempo.

Naruto lamió y succionó con devoción, mientras sus manos recorrían la parte interna de los muslos del Uchiha, disfrutando de poder hacer lo que quisiera con él.

-Ah, Naruto…- gimió Sasuke- mmm… Naru-chan… ah…- fue incapaz de articular algo más coherente, a pesar de que tenía la firme intención de protestar por la desigual situación.

Ahora la lengua del rubio reseguía aquella turgente longitud de arriba abajo, proporcionándole de vez en cuando un suave mordisquito. El Uchiha se agarró con fuerza a las vendas, esforzándose por que sus jadeos no sonasen demasiado altos.

Naruto paró unos segundos y volvió a introducir en su boca, sin previo aviso, el miembro erecto del Uchiha, abarcando todo cuanto pudo. El cuerpo de su koi fue sacudido por una contracción de placer que le excitó aún más. Tomó la erección con una de sus manos, masturbándole mientras jugueteaba con su lengua en la punta.

-Naruto…- pero su intento de avisarle de que estaba a punto de acabar se vio interrumpido por un sonoro jadeo cuando el rubito engulló su miembro todavía con más ansias.

Naruto le entendió, pero no se apartó y Sasuke explotó en la boca del kitsune, mientras el moreno se sonrojaba todavía más. Aunque no era la primera vez que el rubito le hacía aquello, si era la primera que llegaba al final de esa manera.

-¿Ya tuviste bastante, Sasu-chan?- preguntó el kitsune con cierta burla, y gateó para acariciar una de las mejillas intensamente ruborizadas de Sasuke.

-Suéltame y te enseñaré si he tenido bastante o no, dobe.

-Ni hablar…

Si Naruto iba a añadir algo más tuvo que callarse, porque de repente Sasuke, libre de sus ataduras, se incorporó y se abalanzó sobre él. El moreno calculó mal la distancia y los dos fueron a parar al suelo. Naruto sonrió triunfante al ver que había vuelto a quedar arriba.

-Auch- protestó Sasuke por el golpe. Naruto le quitó el protector de los ojos y después de unos segundos los dos se pusieron a reír.

-Te has podido soltar- le recriminó Naruto, medio en broma medio en serio.

-Ya te lo dije el día que nos pusieron en el mismo equipo, cualquier shinobi conoce las técnicas para desatar cuerdas- respondió con tono de evidencia.

-Ah, cierto- acordó el rubito, recordando por unos instantes el día en que les habían puesto a ambos en el equipo siete- Te has podido soltar desde el principio- le acusó entonces, al caer en la cuenta de ello.

-Em… sí- confesó.

Naruto hizo un puchero mientras con una mano atrapaba las dos muñecas del Uchiha. Sasuke aceptó la sumisión, aunque ambos eran conscientes de que aquello no era bastante para retenerle. El rubio llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna del moreno, que tras recibir unas cuantas atenciones volvió a estar tan erecta como un rato antes. El rubito se alzó un poco y, cogiendo la erección de su koi, se la colocó en su trasero. Ahogó un grito de dolor al dejarse caer sobre él, mientras clavaba las unas en los hombros del Uchiha.

-¡Naruto te vas a hacer daño!- se alarmó Sasuke, mientras su miembro iba siendo introducido lentamente en el kitsune.

-No… ah… no me duele- dijo con la voz entrecortada y ronca por el deseo, y movió sus caderas para acabar de acomodar la masculinidad del Uchiha en su entrada.

-Naru, ah… No vuelvas…- Sasuke quería regañarlo, pero tenía dificultades para hablar, embriagado por el placer de aquella cavidad tan estrecha aprisionándole cada vez más.

Para que no pudiera replicarle, Naruto selló sus labios con un beso apasionado y ardiente, mientras sus caderas se empezaban a balancearse sobre el cuerpo del moreno, incitando a Sasuke a seguirle en aquella danza privada. Sus cuerpos se acomodaron rápidamente en un ritmo perfecto, adaptándose a la más mínima variación del otro sin necesidad de intercambiar palabras.

-Sasuke…- Naruto se incorporó un poco, quedando de rodillas sobre su amado y acariciando con cariño su torso lastimado.

-Dime…

-Te quiero- clavó la vista en el suelo. Le dolían más las heridas que le había causado que al propio Sasuke.

El moreno colocó las manos en el suelo para tener un punto de apoyo y también se incorporó, consiguiendo que Naruto quedase sentado sobre su regazo. Agarró con una mano la barbilla del kitsune y le miró a los ojos.

-Lo se baka. Yo también te quiero- dijo, y atrayéndolo hasta su boca le besó con una dulzura nada habitual en él.

Los brazos de Naruto apretaron a Sasuke contra él con firmeza, como si temiera que se fuese a escapar, mientras empezaba de nuevo a moverse lentamente. No tardó en acelerarse él solo. El moreno puso sus manos es las caderas de Naruto, moviéndolas para marcar el ritmo y profundizar en el interior de su koi, alcanzando puntos que enloquecían al kitsune.

Sus movimientos acompasados y sus gemidos ahogados fueron aumentando gradualmente. Sus cuerpos húmedos se refregaban contra el otro, buscando el máximo contacto posible, mientras parecía que sus labios quisieran devorarse de puro deseo. El placer llenó por completo sus mentes, y Naruto clavó sus uñas en Sasuke y afirmó sus piernas contra él, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por el orgasmo y notaba como el Uchiha también se derramaba en su interior. Exhausto, recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke, y se quedaron así un buen rato, simplemente abrazados, hasta que el moreno empezó a deshacerse con cuidado de Naruto, desenrollando los brazos de este de su cuello.

-A la ducha conmigo- ordenó el Uchiha, recordando que el kitsune aún no se había bañado.

-Hai- respondió Naruto y, aunque reticente, dejó salir a Sasuke de su interior para meterse en el cuarto de baño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegaron a Konoha cuando se empezaba a poner el sol, sin que ningún incidente hubiese perturbado su viaje. Lo primero que hicieron fue la visita de rigor a la Hokage, quien se mostró complacida de tenerlos de vuelta. Pidió que le hiciesen un breve resumen de lo que habían hecho, se alarmó al enterarse de que Naruto había sacado cuatro colas y obligó a Sasuke a que le dejase revisar las heridas que le había provocado Kyuubi allí mismo, medio desnudándolo a la fuerza delante de todos, sólo para concluir que estaban tratadas tan bien como se podía. Insistió en que cenasen con ella y envió a la pobre Shizune a buscar comida para llevar al Ichiraku. Finalmente permitió a los chuunins marcharse a sus respectivas casas, indicándoles el lugar y la hora a la que daría comienzo el examen, y haciéndoles prometer que descansarían. Ella se quedó reunida con el Kazekage, dándole algunos detalles de la prueba que tendría lugar al día siguiente.

Naruto y Sasuke caminaban uno junto a otro en dirección a sus respectivos domicilios, sumidos en un silencio poco habitual por parte del rubio. El Uchiha miraba de reojo a su koi, apreciando bajo la tenue luz de las farolas lo hermoso que estaba a pesar del cansancio.

-Oe dobe- llamó Sasuke a Naruto- si quieres… puedes venir a dormir a mi casa- propuso con aspecto indiferente.

Naruto sonrió feliz ante el ofrecimiento. Sabía que era mucho, viniendo del Uchiha.

-Gracias, Sasuke, pero prefiero quedarme en la mía. Contigo no se puede descansar- añadió con una risita.

-Te dejaré dormir- le aseguró el moreno mientras rodaba los ojos. Naruto daba más guerra que él mismo, no sabía porque se quejaba- Lo digo porque siempre te pones nervioso antes de los exámenes, te pasas la noche en vela y luego llegas tarde porque te quedas dormido por la mañana- argumentó, deteniendo su marcha porque habían llegado al punto del camino en que debían separarse. Miró al kitsune como un padre preocupado- Si vienes conmigo, al menos llegarás puntual.

-Me las he arreglado solito hasta ahora, Uchiha- replicó, preguntándose porque sería que Sasuke le conocía tan bien- Creo que puedo sobrevivir una noche más sin ti- miró a los lados de la calle para comprobar que no hubiese nadie, y solo entonces se atrevió a depositar un beso en los labios de Sasuke- Nos vemos mañana- se despidió sonriente, enfilando la calle que le llevaba a su casa.

El moreno metió las manos en los bolsillos y se quedó contemplando con expresión divertida como Naruto se alejaba.

-¡Usuratonkachi!- le llamó, justo antes de perderlo de vista. El kitsune se volvió para ver que quería- Dejaré la ventana de mi cuarto abierta- le informó, antes de poner él también rumbo a su casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La comitiva de shinobis que había llegado aquella tarde desde Suna ignoraba que no eran los únicos que habían realizado aquel viaje a través del desierto. Poco después que ellos entrasen confiados al edificio de la Hokage, otros dos ninjas, envueltos en capas negras decoradas con nubes rojas, se colaron furtivamente en el interior de la aldea.

-Itachi-san…- le llamó con preocupación Kisame cuando se detuvo en uno de los tejados.

-Sí, lo sé, no te preocupes. Sé cuales son mis obligaciones. El plazo que les di se ha cumplido, mañana durante el examen nos llevaremos al jinchuuriki- dijo de malhumor, antes de que su compañero le soltara un sermón-. Pase lo que pase- añadió con una voz tétrica que hizo temblar a Kisame.

Miró desde lo alto del edificio su antigua aldea, mientras sus recuerdos vagaban a varios años atrás, cuando tenía un inocente hermanito pequeño que le admiraba más que a nadie. El mismo hermano pequeño que al día siguiente no dudaría en matarle sin remordimiento si tenía ocasión.

-El examen se celebrará en el Bosque de la Muerte. Pasaremos allí la noche- indicó el Uchiha, mientras encaminaba sus pasos hacia aquel lugar, dejando atrás su hogar y sus recuerdos.

Kisame le siguió en silencio hasta el linde del bosque. Saltaron sin dificultad la vaya que protegía la zona y buscaron un sitio para dormir.

-Aquí mismo estará bien- dijo Itachi al llegar junto a un pequeño arroyo- Busca algo de leña mientras yo… Tsk- refunfuñó irritado, al tiempo que concentraba chakra a su alrededor.

Un kunai rebotó contra la concentración de energía que había creado Itachi para proteger su cuerpo y se fue a clavar en el suelo varios metros más allá. Kisame se llevó una mano a la cabeza, encogiéndose sobre si mismo y ahogando un lamento. Aquello no era nada bueno. Pero Itachi permaneció tan tranquilo como si nada, y cuando habló su voz era la de siempre, indiferente, altiva, quizás un tanto dura.

-No pensarías realmente alcanzarme con un ataque tan estúpido… ¿verdad, Hidan?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**TRAS EL TELÓN**

Gaara: Mayu-chan… ¿Por qué se recupera tan rápido el Uchiha para un segundo round?

Neji: ¿Tú no has visto las pelis hentai? Pues aquí lo mismo.

Naruto: ¡Kyaaa! Gaara, Neji ¿nos estabas espiando?

Neji: …

Gaara: No, me estaba leyendo el guión.

Naruto: Seguro (mirada de desconfianza)

(Mayumi opta por cambiar de tema ante la absurda conversación)

Mayumi: Bueno, todos de vuelta a Konoha. Que bien ¿no?

Hinata: Ah, sí, al fin podré dormir por las noches

Naruto: Me duele el trasero…

Sasuke: "No me duele, no me duele"

Mayumi: Como estamos hoy… Mejor nos despedimos hasta el próximo capítulo, que esto es ya demasiado indecoroso.

**Notas finales: **Vale, ahora me miro el capi y no sé que me pasó por la cabeza cuando lo escribí… pero bueno, lo necesitaba para que dejasen Suna como es debido, para que se viera la preocupación de Naruto por las heridas de Sasuke y para presentar como está el tema en Konoha, con los Akatsuki preparados para entrar en acción. Muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome, ahora ya estamos entrando en el examen, la recta final del fic, aunque aún le quedan algunos capis. Muchos besos, nos vemos la semana que viene!


	20. Promesa

**Importante:**

Por fin he llegado al último capi que había!! Antes tenía este fic subido bajo el nick de Mayumi Ninthhell. El 12/07/07 alguien consiguió entrar en mi cuenta de correo electrónico y se dedicó a pedir nuevas contraseñas para las páginas y foros en los que estoy registrada. No sólo me dejó sin poder acceder, si no que me borró toda la información que tenía en esos sitios, y mis fics, entre otras cosas, desaparecieron. He intentado ponerme en contacto con los administradores de ff a ver si al menos podía recuperar la cuenta y subirlo todo con el mismo nombre, pero no ha podido ser. Así que… aquí está todo de nuevo. Siento el retraso y las posibles molestias que ha causado todo esto.

**Notas de Mayumi:** Bueno, pues aquí estoy, esta vez sí llego el jueves. Os dejo con la noche antes del examen, veremos un poco como andan las relaciones entre los Akatsuki y como pasan los niños los nervios. Por cierto, si alguien no lo sabe, un onsen es el típico "baño público" japonés… esas aguas termales que están al aire libre… Ah, yo en invierno seguro que no salía, con el frío que debe hacer fuera… A ver que os parece el capi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Promesa**

-No pensarías realmente alcanzarme con un ataque tan estúpido… ¿verdad, Hidan?- preguntó Itachi mientras se volvía lentamente para encarar al recién llegado con aspecto impasible.

-Por favor, Itachi, me ofendes. No se me ocurriría insultar al inigualable genio y prodigio de Akatsuki con semejante idea- replicó el aludido con sorna, e hizo una ostentosa y falsa reverencia, inclinándose casi hasta el suelo.

El moreno ignoró la burla, como si las palabras del recién llegado no pudiesen afectarle.

Kakuzu les miró indiferente, mientras se decía que su compañero no tenía remedio. Algún día alguien le iba a matar, y él no saldría en su defensa. Se quitó la capa, la colocó en el suelo y se estiró sobre ella, entrecerrando los ojos. Las absurdas peleas en las que se metiera Hidan no eran cosa suya.

-No te pienso coser la cabeza como la pierdas- advirtió, mientras se acomodaba en su improvisado lecho- Despiértame cuando tengáis hecha la cena- pidió.

-Oe, Kakuzu, ¿Te piensas que soy tu criado o que?- replicó Hidan irritado, pero si su compañero le había escuchado no se molestó en dar señales de ello.

Itachi estaba esperando pacientemente una explicación, con la vista clavada en Hidan, pero este parecía divertirse con la situación.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió finalmente el Uchiha, cansado de tanta tontería.

-Bien… ¿Qué?

-¿Qué se supone que hacéis aquí? Aún no se ha cumplido el plazo que nos dio el líder- aclaró Itachi, claramente molesto.

Hidan se limitó a ensanchar su sonrisa socarrona, mientras Kisame se encogía todavía más sobre si mismo. Hidan era un auténtico chulo que no se había llevado nunca bien con Itachi. Y el Uchiha, en estos momentos, no se encontraba precisamente del mejor humor para aguantar sus fanfarronadas.

-Si no confía en nosotros…- empezó Itachi, pero en seguida se vio interrumpido por Kakuzu, que al parecer no estaba dormido como pretendía aparentar.

-Ha sido cosa de Hidan- aclaró, antes de que la cosa se complicase- El líder no tiene nada que ver.

Itachi fulminó con la mirada al mencionado.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, Itachi. Me parecía impensable que todo un Uchiha como tú tuviese tantos problemas para traer a un simple contenedor, así que decidí venir a echarte una mano- aclaró con fingida inocencia.

Itachi apretó las mandíbulas, intentando calmarse para no lanzarse sobre él y golpearlo hasta que se quedara sin sentido. Una vez se tranquilizó un poco se volvió hacia Kisame.

-Voy a cazar algo para la cena- le informó secamente, y se adentró en la espesura sin dar más explicaciones.

Una vez se encontró solo, apretó los puños y los descargó furioso contra el primer árbol que se le puso delante. Hasta ahora había mantenido la situación más o menos bajo control, pero con otro dúo de Akatsuki rondando por allí, no todo dependía de él. Volvió a golpear una vez más al pobre árbol, dejando un considerable agujero en el indefenso tronco, antes de apoyarse contra él con aspecto abatido. Suspiró y se arrebujó en su capa a pesar del calor. Aquello era algo con lo que no había contado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto miraba con aprehensión la ventana abierta, sin atreverse a colarse por ella a pesar de que se moría de ganas. Por una parte estaba el hecho de que sólo una vez había estado en la casa de Sasuke, y no había pasado del recibidor. Esbozó una tenue sonrisa, contento de que todo se hubiese aclarado entre ellos desde aquel día. Por otra parte, estaba el irritante hecho de que, si entraba, le estaba dando la razón al Uchiha. Dejó escapar sonoramente el aire, en un suspiro resignado. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Ya era más de media noche, y le era imposible conciliar el sueño, no sólo por los nervios del examen, si no porque durante estas tres semanas se había acostumbrado a la compañía de Sasuke. Se posó de un salto en el alfeizar de la ventana, se quitó las sandalias y se introdujo en el dormitorio intentando no hacer ningún ruido. Si no despertaba al moreno, se ahorraría sus burlas… al menos hasta la mañana siguiente. Se deshizo en silencio de la ropa y se metió en la cama, con el más extremo de los cuidados. Se cubrió con la fina sábana y cerró los ojos.

-Buenas noches dobe- le sobresaltó la voz de Sasuke, que se apretó contra el rubio para poder abrazarlo.

Naruto maldijo en silencio.

-Siento haberte despertado- se disculpó, dando media vuelta para poder abrazar también al moreno.

-No pasa nada, me gusta tenerte cerca- le quitó importancia, bostezando- Ahora descansa.

-Hai- Naruto se acomodó y se dispuso a dormir.

Pasó un rato y no lo había logrado. Se cambió de postura y trató de relajarse. Pasó otro rato. Se colocó en una nueva posición y se destapó. Hacía muchísima calor, pero se le hacía extraño no cubrirse con nada. No habían pasado ni dos minutos que volvió a taparse. Ahogó un suspiro y volvió a revolverse entre las sábanas. Sasuke perdió la paciencia y le destapó de un tirón, encendió la luz y se puso en pie. Se vistió y le tiró a Naruto su ropa, que en esos momentos le miraba con cara de culpabilidad por no dejarle dormir a él tampoco.

-Vamos- ordenó el Uchiha. Quería hablar con el rubio y creía saber el lugar ideal para darle un poco de calma.

-¿Vamos?- repitió Naruto, mientras se ponía los pantalones sin saber exactamente para que - ¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó mientras se colocaba la camiseta al tiempo que saltaba por la ventana detrás de su koi.

Tuvo que acelerar el paso para alcanzar al moreno, que saltaba decidido de tejado en tejado sin responderle.

-Sasuke… ¿has visto la hora que es? ¿Se puede saber que haces?- quería saber, mientras le perseguía por media aldea.

El Uchiha por fin se detuvo y se dignó a contestar a Naruto.

-Intento que te relajes para que al menos puedas dormir unas horas- explicó.

-¿Y me voy a relajar saltando por toda Konoha?- preguntó el kitsune, mientras le miraba con desconfianza.

-Usuratonkachi- le insultó Sasuke, y señaló con la cabeza el edificio que había delante de ellos.

Naruto se fijó entonces en el lugar que le indicaba el moreno. Le había llevado hasta los baños termales. Miró a Sasuke y al edificio alternativamente.

-Pero a estas horas están cerrados…- se lamentó el kitsune.

-¿No eres un shinobi?- preguntó el Uchiha, y sin esperar una respuesta se coló en los baños públicos, saltando la valla y dirigiéndose a la zona del onsen.

Naruto le siguió con una sonrisa, consciente de todas las molestias que se estaba tomando por él. Sin lugar a dudas, aquel era el mejor lugar para deshacerse de los nervios del examen. Llegaron junto al agua, que desprendía densas volutas de vapor. Sasuke se desnudó, se quitó las vendas mientras se le escapaba un largo bostezo, y se metió en el baño, sentándose apoyado tranquilamente en la pared, con el agua cubriéndole hasta el pecho. Tenía aspecto de estar bastante adormilado. Naruto se deshizo también de la ropa y saltó al interior del onsen, provocando una autentica explosión de gotas a su alrededor. Empezó a nadar arriba y abajo como una criatura que hace tiempo que no tiene ocasión de ello.

Sasuke le observaba con una gota en la cabeza. ¿Seguro que Naruto pensaba dormir esa noche?

-Oe, dobe, cálmate un poco- pidió.

Hizo un gesto a Naruto para que se acercara. El rubio no tardó en llegar a su lado, alborozado y sonriente.

-Siéntate aquí y cierra los ojos- susurró mientras lo cogía de la cintura y lo colocaba sobre su regazo-. Tienes que relajarte o mañana no te aguantarás en pie.

Por una vez, el kitsune le hizo caso sin chistar, dejando que el Uchiha le rodease con sus brazos mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en el agradable tacto de su cuerpo y en su inconfundible aroma.

-¿Qué te pasa, dobe?- preguntó Sasuke con voz grave, mientras apartaba los dorados mechones del rostro de Naruto.

-Nada- repuso el rubio, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirar al Uchiha.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Sabía perfectamente que a Naruto le pasaba algo más a parte de los nervios del examen, su actitud había sido un poco extraña desde que volvieron del País de la Tierra.

-Me prometiste que hablaríamos de todo- le recordó el moreno con entonación seria. Soltó un suspiro, y Naruto arrugó graciosamente la nariz al notar allí el cálido aliento de forma tan repentina.

-Sasuke…- el rubio dudó, no sabía muy bien como explicar lo que sentía, pero su amigo tenía razón, se lo había prometido. Además, él continuamente hacía un esfuerzo por demostrarle su afecto y sus sentimientos, a pesar de lo que le costaba. Se armó de valor, lo mínimo que podía hacer era ser sincero- No estoy seguro de querer ser jounin.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el Uchiha con incredulidad. Podía haberse esperado un montón de cosas, pero desde luego no aquella.

Naruto desvió la mirada mientras jugueteaba distraído con el agua. El moreno aguardó con paciencia, consciente de que su koi estaba buscando la manera de exteriorizar lo que le preocupaba.

-La misión a la que nos envió Gaara… sé que no era real, pero perfectamente podría haber sido una misión de jounin. Si me convierto en uno, el riesgo de encontrarme en situaciones límite es mayor. Y por lo tanto…- se detuvo, indeciso- las posibilidades de que Kyuubi tome el control de mi cuerpo aumentan.

Sasuke volvió a suspirar resignado, al comprender lo que quería decir. Así que Naruto temía dañar a sus compañeros si perdía el control. Eso era lo que le había estado preocupando estos días, después de que Kyuubi le atacara. Y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba por aquella rubia cabecita.

-¿Qué absurdo soy, verdad? No necesito ser jounin para estar en situaciones que me lleven al descontrol- dijo Naruto amargamente, sacando al Uchiha de sus pensamientos- Debería dejar de ser ninja- sollozó, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos.

-Usuratonk… Naruto- se corrigió- Eso no es verdad. Ya te lo dije, yo confío en ti- susurró mientras le revolvía el pelo con cariño- Sé que…- se calló cuando el rubio le apartó la mano con poca delicadeza.

El kitsune sollozó sonoramente. Se puso en pie y se dio media vuelta para poder hablar cara a cara con el moreno. Necesitaba que Sasuke entendiese lo mucho que aquello le preocupaba.

-Si no me hubieses detenido… habría matado a Hinata.

-No lo creo- le corrigió con voz melosa, tomando una de las manos del kitsune entre las suyas y apretándola en un intento de transmitirle seguridad.

-¡No me importa lo que tú creas!- gritó, dejando a Sasuke sorprendido por la reacción- Yo…- hipó de nuevo- yo sé lo que habría pasado- confesó, rompiendo al fin a llorar.

Sasuke le abrazó más fuerte, acunándolo entre sus brazos. No sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer para consolarlo, nunca se le habían dado bien ese tipo de cosas.

-Sasuke… necesito que me prometas algo- pidió Naruto suplicante.

-Claro dobe, lo que quieras- concedió el Uchiha, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Lo que fuese con tal de borrar la tristeza de aquellos ojos azules.

Naruto le atravesó con toda la intensidad de su mirada, queriéndose asegurar de que tenía por completo la atención de su novio.

-Yo… no quiero que aquello por lo que la gente me ha rechazado durante toda mi vida se convierta en algo real, no quiero que me recuerden como el estúpido contenedor que arrasó Konoha… Quiero que me prometas que… si alguna vez saco más colas de las que puedes sellar…- adquirió una expresión de absoluta determinación- me matarás.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sasuke. No podía haberle escuchado bien. No quería haber escuchado bien.

-Aquella vez que saqué cinco colas… Casi no pudiste sellarme- recordó Naruto, con la expresión más seria que había adoptado en su vida- Sé que no podrás recuperarme con más, y también sé que tu jutsu puede acabar con mi cuerpo y con ello detener a Kyuubi- dijo, completamente seguro de lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-Naruto…- al moreno se le quebró la voz. Tenía la garganta completamente seca. No era capaz de emitir un solo sonido, simplemente no podía procesar bien lo que el rubio acababa de pedirle.

-Lo necesito Sasuke. Prométemelo, por favor. Yo no… yo no podría vivir si ello representa poner en peligro a las personas que me importan. Por favor.

-Eso no va a pasar nunca, Naruto, tú siempre serás capaz de volver para protegerlos- logró decir al fin el Uchiha, intentando controlar el enfado que amenazaba con surgir.

-Entonces no debe importarte darme tu palabra- le replicó Naruto secamente- Si tanto confías en mí, si crees que no te equivocas, promete que me matarás si algún día soy un peligro- le retó- Si tan seguro estás de mí, nunca tendrás que cumplir esa promesa.

Sasuke apretó los labios. Naruto acababa de pillarle. Si no aceptaba prometer aquello, creería que no confiaba plenamente en él. La mirada suplicante del kitsune le provocó un escalofrío. Se le veía desvalido, desesperado. Y lo único que podía hacer por él era darle su palabra.

-Está bien Naruto- aceptó reticente- pero sólo si no hay ninguna otra alternativa- añadió-. Y yo decido cuando no hay más alternativa.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza, pensativo. No le convencía demasiado aquella puntualización, pero era mejor que una negativa. Abrazó a Sasuke, contento de que le entendiera, o al menos le apoyase en su decisión.

-No deberías alegrarte por eso- le reprendió el moreno.

Naruto volvió a colocarse en la posición anterior, su espalda pegada al pálido pecho del Uchiha. Se hundió un poco en el agua para acomodarse en su regazo, recostando la cabeza contra él y sonrió.

-¿Por qué no? Es romántico morir a manos de la persona que amas, ¿no crees? Es más de lo que merece un monstruo como yo.

Sasuke le dio un topetazo en la cabeza. No le gustaba nada que hablase de esa manera tan descuidada de su muerte, ni que se menospreciara a él mismo. Le abrazó de manera posesiva, como si así pudiese retenerlo a su lado para siempre. Tenía que confiar en que Naruto siempre volvería, que sería más fuerte que Kyuubi, porque le necesitaba a su lado. No podía imaginarse sin sus revoltosas y molestas muestras de cariño, sin sus absurdos intentos por superarle en la situación más ilógica, sin sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, sin su voz susurrándole que le quería.

Naruto simplemente dejó caer la cabeza con aspecto abatido, preguntándose porque su koi no se daba cuenta de lo peligroso que era. Sonrió cuando las manos del Uchiha empezaron a deslizarse arriba y abajo por su pecho, por sus brazos, en una húmeda caricia. ¿Por qué Sasuke estaba tan seguro de él, si ni él podía confiar en si mismo? Pero allí estaba, demostrándole su cariño y…

-No me toques- protestó al darse cuenta de que quería distraerle- Estoy deprimido y tengo ganas de auto lamentarme de lo mala persona que soy- dijo con un puchero que el moreno pudo adivinar a la perfección aunque no podía verlo.

-Pero…

Naruto le cortó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho con fingido enfado.

-No te toco- concedió Sasuke, intentando disimular una sonrisa. Acababa de encontrar el modo de hacer que Naruto se olvidase de esas preocupaciones que él consideraba infundadas.

Descruzó los brazos del rubio y entrelazó su mano derecha con la del kitsune, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de la misma. La llevó al pecho de Naruto, haciendo que fuese él mismo quien acariciara su piel y que se estremeciese cuando bajó sus dedos hasta el vientre.

-Sasu…- empezó a protestar el rubito, adivinando las intenciones del Uchiha.

-Shhh- susurró Sasuke en su oído, pasando los dedos de Naruto por la entrepierna de este.

El kitsune se puso colorado, un rubor que no tenía nada que ver con el que hasta ahora teñía sus mejillas por el ambiente caldeado de las termas. Dejó que Sasuke le guiara, recorriendo su cuerpo bajo el agua, tocándose y sintiendo como si fueran los dedos del Uchiha los que exploraban su piel, electrizándole, haciéndole desear más. Soltó un gemido cuando Sasuke le hizo envolver su propio miembro semi erecto con su mano y comenzó a marcarle el ritmo de la masturbación, moviéndole la palma arriba y abajo. Sintió la excitación del moreno presionando contra su trasero, la respiración agitada en su nuca, aumentando su propio deseo. Naruto empezó a moverse más rápido, aumentando la velocidad y la presión de su mano al deslizarse por su longitud. Temblaba de excitación a la espera de que Sasuke se decidiera por fin a reemplazarle, a hacer aquello que minutos atrás le había negado pero que ahora quería con todas sus ansias.

El Uchiha dejó hacer a Naruto, mirando complacido como su lindo kitsune se daba placer mientras dejaba escapar su nombre entre jadeos. Disfrutaba viendo como se desesperaba por él.

-Sasuke… por favor…- pidió el rubio.

-¿Qué quieres Naru-chan?

-Ah… ya sabes que quiero…- dijo poniendo morritos.

-Pero si me has pedido que no te toque…- ronroneó travieso.

-Te odio cuando me haces esto…

El Uchiha simplemente sonrió, pero no se dignó a poner una mano encima de su rubito por mucho que se moría de ganas. Aquella escena le daba demasiado morbo, quería que le rogara un poco más. Naruto abandonó su palpitante miembro para llevar la mano a su entrada y penetrarse a si mismo con dos dedos. Gimió de forma sensual al notar como se calmaba un poco su ansiedad. Empezó a moverlos con descaro, introduciéndolos más adentro y botando suavemente sobre el regazo de Sasuke, friccionando su trasero contra el endurecido miembro del moreno, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y entrecerraba los ojos, embebido de placer cada vez que se tocaba en una zona sensible. Su mano izquierda buscó su olvidado miembro, y aunque era bastante más torpe que la derecha, consiguió un ritmo aceptable. El calor se volvió abrasador en su cuerpo. Pero no iba a dejar que Sasuke le provocase y luego le dejara solo. Extrajo sus dedos solo para tomar el endurecido miembro del Uchiha y penetrarse de inmediato con él.

-Ah…- gimió el moreno al sentirse dentro de la estrechez de Naruto- eso quiere decir… ¿Qué ya puedo tocarte?

Por toda respuesta, Naruto buscó las manos de Sasuke y las deslizó por su cuerpo como había hecho él antes. El Uchiha no tardó en deshacerse del agarre de su koi para recorrerle a sus anchas, centrándose cada vez más en la erección del kitsune.

Naruto llevó los brazos hacia atrás y rodeó el cuello del moreno para atraerlo hacia él y besarle, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de lo incómoda que era la postura. Aunque no le apetecía, se separó de él para ponerse en pie y darse media vuelta. Quería poder besarle y abrazarle, quería ver sus mejillas sonrojadas por la excitación y sus ojos devorándole con lujuria.

Sasuke se puso en pie tras él y lo rodeó por la cintura. Lo giró y lo sentó en le borde del onsen, con la respiración tan agitada que parecía a punto de hiperventilar. Saltó fuera del agua, cayendo sobre el kitsune y tumbándolo sobre el suelo, mirando a su koi como un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Pasó una mano bajo una de las rodillas del rubio y tiró de ella, alzándole la pierna.

-Me vuelves loco, Naruto- jadeó, al tiempo que le penetraba de una sola embestida.

-Ah… No más… que tú a mí… Sasu-chan…

El Uchiha afirmó las manos a los lados del rubio y le embistió con fiereza, mientras Naruto le pedía más y más hasta casi quedarse afónico. Se dio cuenta de que había dejado desatendida la erección de Naruto y no tardó en ponerle remedio, masturbándole al ritmo de sus penetraciones. Pronto sintió las ya conocidas contracciones en el interior de Naruto, oprimiéndole hasta el orgasmo mientras el rubito pronunciaba su nombre de la manera más sexy que había escuchado en su vida. Estaban tan compenetrados que casi siempre llegaban al final juntos, como lo habían hecho ahora.

Naruto calmó un poco la respiración y alzó los brazos para abrazar a Sasuke contra él. De improvisto soltó una risita.

-¿Y ahora que te pasa?- preguntó el moreno, todavía entre jadeos, sin estar seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

-Ya sabía yo que si dormía contigo acabaríamos así- dijo sonriente.

Sasuke le besó en la frente.

-Al menos ahora estás más tranquilo… ¿Crees que podríamos dormir aquí?- preguntó, mientras se le escapaba un bostezo.

-Sí, mi reloj tiene despertador- contestó Naruto.

El rubio se incorporó y programó el reloj para que la alarma sonara media hora antes de que abriesen los baños. Tendrían tiempo de sobras para ir a casa y ducharse antes del examen. Volvió al lado de su novio.

-Gracias por todo, Sasuke… ¿Sasu-chan? - le llamó al ver que no respondía, pero el Uchiha ya se había quedado dormido.

Sonrió y se acurrucó en su pecho. Él tampoco tardó en dejarse envolver por el sueño, arropado por el agradable calor del vapor y el embriagante aroma de las aguas termales.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gaara salió tardísimo de su reunión con Tsunade y se encaminó a la posada en la que se hospedaba junto a sus hermanos. Iba dándole vueltas a lo que la Hokage le había explicado del examen. No sería ni largo ni demasiado complicado, aunque podía resultar bastante duro en algunos aspectos. Y aquello le dejaba una desagradable sensación de malestar.

Alzó la vista con curiosidad al ver a Sasuke saltando por los tejados de los edificios, en dirección opuesta al barrio Uchiha. No tardó el seguirle Naruto, esforzándose para no perderlo en su acelerado paso. Prefirió no intentar adivinar a donde se dirigían a esas horas de la noche, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que era la víspera de su examen, y continuó tranquilamente por la calle. Cuando llegó a la habitación que compartía con Kankurou, había tomado una decisión. Él se quedaría dentro de la barrera. Más tranquilo ahora que había decidido implicarse un poco, no tardó en caer en brazos de Morfeo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**TRAS EL TELÓN**

Mayumi: ¡Kyuuuu!!!! ¡Otro capi!!! ¡Aquí cada uno a su bola!! Me gustaría saber lo que trama cada uno…

Itachi: Ototo, me ha gustado ese jutsu de distracción que has utilizado con Naruto… a lo mejor no eres tan estúpido como creía.

(Sasuke le gira la cara, enfadado)

Mayumi: Nee, ¡Vamos mejorando! Ya no intenta matarte.

Naruto: Oh, ¿Por qué todo el mundo nos espía?

Itachi: No espiaba, leía el guión, el guión… Aunque… ¿Sabes? (pone cara de pervertido) No es mala idea, ¡muhahaha!!!

Mayumi: …

**Mayumi os recuerda:** No olvidéis vuestra consumición semanal de LEMON, que la vitamina C es esencial para la salud . Muchas gracias por todos vuestros ánimos!! Espero que este capi también sea de vuestro agrado. Besos!!


	21. Empieza el examen, empieza el caos

Notas de Mayumi: Bueno, y después del desbarajuste de las últimas semanas, puedo subir el capi con normalidad. Por fin empiezan el examen, así que espero que les vaya muy bien a los niños! Creo que ya lo había comentado, pero este fic se termina una vez acabado el examen, así que ya no le queda mucho. A leer!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Empieza el examen, empieza el caos**

Gaara se puso el horroroso traje de Kazekage por pura insistencia de su hermano Kankurou. No le gustaba nada aquella ropa tan recargada y que proclamaba tan a las claras que se trataba de alguien importante, y menos que nada el horrible sombrero que no había manera de mantener derecho y quieto en su cabeza. Prefería su ropa de ninja, negra, cómoda, discreta, y que según Temari le favorecía increíblemente, así que la dejó debajo de la vestimenta de ceremonia. Al fin y al cabo, si iba a quedarse dentro del Bosque de la Muerte durante el examen, mejor era llevar algo cómodo. Sólo por si acaso. Se examinó en el espejo con disgusto, se probó el sombrero y optó por colocárselo bajo el brazo. Reprimiendo un suspiro, se fue a buscar a la Hokage para ir juntos hasta el lugar donde habían citado a los aspirantes a jounin.

No contribuyó a mejorar su opinión el hecho de que Tsunade se riera sin ningún disimulo de las pintas que llevaba, afirmando que no le pegaba para nada la túnica de color blanco roto.

-Tsunade-sama… tú te ves igual- puntualizó Shizune con una gran gota en su cabeza, mientras se preguntaba cuantas botellas de sake se habría tomado la sannin ya de buena mañana.

-Pero a mí me queda todo bien- replicó la rubia, mientras aparecía un aura amenazadora a su alrededor, como si quisiera retarle a decir lo contrario.

Gaara optó por cambiar prudencialmente el tema de conversación. Las discusiones absurdas a esas horas de la mañana le provocaban dolor de cabeza.

-Tsunade-sama, he pensado que… si no es causar mucha molestia- dijo el pelirrojo, poniendo en práctica todas las normas de cortesía que exigía su cargo- me agradaría entrar en el bosque junto con los chuunins. Así podría comprobar…

-No me trates con esos formalismos, Gaara-kun- le interrumpió la rubia- y por supuesto que puedes hacer lo que te de la gana.

-Claro, siempre y cuando no vaya en contra de sus expectativas- rezongó Shizune por lo bajo.

-¿Has dicho algo, Shizune?- bramó Tsunade, con sus ojos castaños brillando con una luz diabólica.

-Por… por supuesto que no, Tsunade-sama…- negó la ninja médico mientras se alejaba nerviosamente de la Hokage, sonriéndole con inocencia a una distancia prudencial.

Gaara intentó contener la risa. Se dio cuenta de que, pese a la considerable diferencia de edad y carácter, se entendía bastante bien con la rubia e irascible Hokage. La echaría de menos cuando Naruto tomase el cargo.

-Vamos Tsunade, no es correcto hacer esperar a los aspirantes, bastante atacados de los nervios deben estar ya- volvió a poner paz el pelirrojo.

Se colocó el molesto sombrero, adoptó su típica expresión de antipatía y salió del despacho, seguido por las dos mujeres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke y Naruto llegaron juntos a la entrada del Bosque de la Muerte. Ya había varios shinobis allí esperando, la mayoría paseando arriba y abajo en un claro síntoma de impaciencia.

-¡Naruto, Sasuke!- les llamó la conocida voz de Hinata, que se separó del grupo con el que se encontraba para acercarse a ellos y hacerles señas, pidiéndoles que se reunieran con el resto.

Los dos chicos se quedaron parados un momento. El grupito estaba formado por la mayoría de sus amigos, y entre ellos estaba Sakura. En ningún momento habían pensado en la pelirrosa durante esos días, y ahora no sabían muy bien como abordar la situación, que sin duda iba a resultar incómoda.

Naruto desvió la mirada a otro sitio, apenado por todo lo que había pasado con su amiga. Sasuke, en cambio, abrazó a Naruto de manera posesiva, dejando muy claro que era de su propiedad. El rubio le miró divertido ante esa actitud.

-Sasuke-baka, Sakura en ningún momento ha estado interesada en mí, solo fingía para ponerte celoso- le recordó, mientras se deshacía del agarre.

-Pues te aseguro que lo consiguió, aunque no como ella quería- replicó el Uchiha, molesto. Dio un bote al notar como alguien lo espachurraba por la espalda- Tema…ri- la llamó casi sin aliento. Volvió a reafirmar su teoría de que la fuerza de esa kunoichi no era natural, seguro que cuando él estaba con Orochimaru había entrenado con Tsunade.

-¡Ototo-kun!- exclamó alegre, mientras le besaba la mejilla. Aprovechando que el Uchiha no podía verla le guiñó un ojo a Naruto. Habían decidido que, entre los dos, volverían a Sasuke una persona mínimamente sociable- ¡Vamos!- ordenó, tomando al moreno del brazo y arrastrándole junto al resto del grupo sin hacer caso de sus protestas.

Apenas habían llegado junto a ellos cuando los dos Kages que se encargaban de organizar el examen hicieron su aparición, ahorrándoles el momento de incómoda conversación. Los murmullos nerviosos aumentaron entre la multitud.

-Prestad atención por favor- pidió la Hokage, subiéndose a la alta tarima que habían preparado los Anbu para el evento. Miró el micrófono y decidió que no le hacía falta- Es muy temprano y yo tengo que estar aquí aguantándoos, así que escuchadme bien para que no tenga que repetirlo todo- exigió-. Como yo soy muy vaga, este examen es muy simple. Entráis en el Bosque, sobrevivís veinticuatro horas y, si me gusta el modo en que lo habéis conseguido, os permito ser jounins.

Shizune carraspeó expresamente, mirando a la rubia con expresión reprobatoria. No le parecía que Tsunade estuviese usando el lenguaje más adecuado para la situación, pero si la sannin se dio por enterada, le importó bien poco.

-Eso sí, no me gusta la gente que lloriquea y abandona a medio camino, así que pondré una barrera alrededor del bosque, de modo que nadie podrá entrar ni salir hasta que transcurra el tiempo de la prueba. Advierto que será completamente infranqueable, así que los que tengáis los cojones de entrar ahí, rellenadme los formularios que me eximen de cualquier clase de responsabilidad en caso de que seáis tan inútiles como para morir. Bastantes deudas tengo ya como para querellarme con los abogados de vuestras familias. Espero fervientemente que no haya preguntas- dijo con un tono que sonó a amenaza.

A Gaara le costó mantener su expresión hosca ante el discursito que acababa de dar la Hokage. Tuvo que fingir un ataque de tos para disimular la risa al ver las caras de más de uno de los aspirantes. Consiguió serenarse y avanzó hasta colocarse junto a la rubia.

-Para asegurarnos de que todo transcurre de manera legal durante la prueba, la Hokage y yo hemos decidido que permaneceré en el interior de la barrera mientras dure el examen- anunció- Los que estén dispuestos a participar pasaréis por la caseta a presentar vuestra documentación y recoger un sobre. En él se indican las coordenadas del punto exacto donde os tocará iniciar el examen. En principio se os valorará de manera individual, pero si os encontráis con un compañero, y no dudo que eso sucederá, es decisión vuestra si le ayudáis o no- hizo una pausa durante la cual se acomodó el incomodo sombrero de Kage correctamente- Creo que lo esencial está dicho, así que tenéis media hora para presentar y recoger los papeles.

Shizune cogió las manos del Kazekage, y le agradeció el ser tan correcto. Gaara se deshizo molesto de ella y le entregó su ropa de ceremonia. Esperó mezclado entre sus amigos a que pasara el tiempo. Media hora exacta después, la Hokage anunció el inicio del examen.

-¡Todo el mundo dentro!- bramó, y al instante la explanada se llenó de volutas de humo, mientras los chuunins desaparecían de allí y reaparecían en el interior del bosque.

Sonrió. Estaba convencida que ente ellos estaban los mejores shinobis de su aldea y el futuro Hokage.

-Volved todos bien- pidió, mientras se dejaba caer en la hierba, apoyada tranquilamente contra la valla. Se sacó de la amplia manga de su túnica una botellita de sake- Enfrentaos a vuestros temores, superadlos y volved a mí- dijo con un suspiro de preocupación. Entornó los ojos y le dio un largo trago al licor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ya llegan- comentó Kakuzu con indiferencia.

Los cuatro Akatsuki estaban sentados tranquilamente en las ramas de uno de los árboles cuando empezaron a notar que un montón de chakras invadía los alrededores.

-¿Será capaz de hacerse con Kyuubi, Itachi-san?- preguntó con burla Hidan, imitando el tono y la manera cortés que tenía Kisame de dirigirse a él.

Itachi le fulminó con la mirada, pero no se tomó la molestia de responderle. Tampoco Kisame se inmutó ante la burla.

-No me mires así, por favor… No he sido yo quien ha tardado TRES semanas en localizar al objetivo- le punzó, atusándose los níveos cabellos con una sonrisa de prepotencia dibujada en los labios.

-El objetivo fue localizado en dos días- replicó el mayor de los Uchiha sin variar un ápice su expresión.

-¿Y que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo¿Tanta guerra te da un simple criajo?

-Itachi-san tomó la decisión de estudiar al objetivo antes de hacerse con él- intervino Kisame, temiendo que la cosa derivara en mayores. No era el momento de una pelea entre ellos- Es el más peligroso de todos los jinchuurikis y no se quería precipitar.

-Si te da miedo, yo me encargaré de él. ¿Uzumaki Naruto, nee? Creo que será un sacrificio al agrado de mi Dios- afirmó Hidan, acariciando con afecto su guadaña de tres hojas.

-No te entrometas en mi camino- advirtió Itachi en un siseo- Naruto es mío.

Hidan simplemente se rió de su amenaza.

-Entonces te aconsejo que lo encuentres antes que yo- replicó el fanático de la religión, saltando al suelo y empezando a buscar al portador del Kyuubi.

-Tsk, da demasiados problemas- protestó Kakuzu mientras se ponía sin ganas en pie- Algún día le mataré- sentenció por enésima vez, mientras se dejaba caer al pasto y seguía a su compañero.

Kisame aguardó pacientemente en el mismo sitio hasta que Itachi se calmó un poco. Sabía que ellos dos irían por su propia cuenta. El Uchiha inhaló y exhaló en profundidad varias veces.

-Kisame, tengo que pedirte un favor…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke apareció entre la espesa arboleda y estudió a su alrededor detenidamente. No había nada extraño. Le habían enviado a una tranquila zona del Bosque de la Muerte. Si no recordaba mal, a medio kilómetro hacia la derecha se encontraba la torre que fue su objetivo en el primer examen para chuunin en el que participó. Cerró los ojos y trató de percibir algo a su alrededor, pero tampoco notó nada. Bufó y se recargó contra un árbol. Si todo el rato iba a ser tan tranquilo, este examen sería muy aburrido.

-Veo que te has vuelto muy descuidado desde que te fuiste de mi lado, Sasuke-kun- observó alguien desde las alturas.

Sasuke buscó al propietario de aquella voz. Solo conocía a una persona que fuese capaz de darle aquella entonación juguetona a cada una de las palabras, pero su chakra no cuadraba. Sonrió con superioridad.

-¿Orochimaru-sensei?- inquirió con arrogancia- Él no es tan estúpido como para estar aquí, aunque imitas su voz muy bien.

-Ah, no me trates así, Sasuke-kun. Me he tomado la molestia de venir a buscarte para…

-No necesito activar el sharingan para saber que eres un impostor- el Uchiha se movió a una velocidad de vértigo, colocándose en décimas de segundo tras el falso Orochimaru- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó molesto, rodeando el cuello del supuesto sannin con sus fuertes brazos.

-Kjjj- se esforzó por respirar- Que olvides a Naruto y arjjj… vuelvas bajo mi tutela- propuso medio asfixiado.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y le partió el cuello al farsante que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Ni aunque mi verdadero sensei me lo pidiera de rodillas- susurró, mientras la figura a la que acababa de asesinar se deshacía entre sus brazos, convirtiéndose en un montón de barro- ¡Tsunadeee!- gritó Sasuke- Si quieres ponerme a prueba, deberás esforzarte un poco más. Ese clon no estaba ni a la altura de la más inofensiva serpiente de Orochimaru- aclaró, mientras volvía al suelo con un elegante salto.

Iba a recostarse de nuevo en el árbol cuando escuchó un chillido aterrado que le heló la sangre.

-¿Kiba?- preguntó dudoso.

Afinó la percepción del chakra y, efectivamente, pudo distinguir con claridad al Inuzuka no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba. Acabó de identificar la localización exacta y salió corriendo hacia allí. Aquel grito era demasiado desesperado para no ser real.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto miró el papel que tenía entre las manos, leyó los números e hizo un cálculo mental de las coordenadas. No creía que se hubiese equivocado, pero a su alrededor no había más que árboles, arbustos, piedras y algún que otro animal que salía huyendo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Tsunade había dicho que tenían que sobrevivir, así que había supuesto que se verían sometidos a un ataque continuo. Pero allí no había nada, o al menos esa era la impresión que tenía. Tras examinarlo todo de nuevo, se decidió por una dirección y empezó a seguirla. No le gustaba esperar sin hacer nada.

Se dio cuenta que, a medida que avanzaba, diminuía la espesura del bosque. En un principio no le dio importancia, pensando que debía de estarse acercando a un claro, hasta que se dio cuenta que a su alrededor había… ¿edificios¿Existía una calle como aquella en el Bosque de la Muerte? Dudoso, tocó las paredes de las construcciones, palpándolas en un principio con suavidad, para acabar dándole fuertes golpes con los nudillos. Efectivamente se trataba de sólido y áspero cemento, no de una ilusión. Continuó caminando, con la mano apoyada en las paredes, como si quisiera convencerse de que no se lo estaba imaginando. Y entonces los edificios dieron paso a un pequeño parque infantil.

Las piernas le temblaron sin poder evitarlo. Naruto conocía cada rincón de ese lugar, todos sus columpios, sus toboganes, los bancos en los que tanto había llorado de niño cuando él se acercaba y las madres se llevaban presurosas a las criaturas con las que él quería jugar, dejándolo solo, abandonado. Se recargó en la pared, sintiendo como le abandonaban las fuerzas. A su lado acababa de aparecer un niño rubio de unos seis años. Vestía unos pantalones cortos de color negro y una camiseta blanca con una espiral en el centro, y se enjugaba las lágrimas de unas mejillas marcadas con los bigotes de Kyuubi mientras miraba al parque en actitud desafiante.

-¿Quién necesita amigos estúpidos como vosotros?- gritó el pequeño Naruto, antes de dar media vuelta y huir de allí.

Naruto corrió tras si mismo, quería decirle algo, quería consolarle, decirle que no preocupara porque todo cambiaría… todo aquello que él se había estado repitiendo cada noche en su soledad. Le alcanzó de la camiseta y lo detuvo.

-Espera…- suplicó a su yo de seis años.

-¡Suéltame!- le gritó el pequeño- ¡Te detesto! Por tu culpa nadie me quiere… ¡monstruo¡Le has aceptado, te estás volviendo como él!

Naruto aflojó la presión que sujetaba al niño, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que sus manos se habían convertido en garras. Se miró a si mismo y se palpó la cara, asustado. Estaba a medio camino entre ser un humano y ser un animal. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se dejó caer al suelo, de rodillas. Era cierto, cada vez se dejaba poseer con más facilidad por Kyuubi. En vez de resolver él mismo sus problemas, como se prometió varios años atrás, recurría al poder del demonio cada vez que estaba asustado. La risa burlona de Kyuubi resonó en su cabeza.

Naruto respiró profundamente, intentando serenarse. Seguro que esto era una alucinación, últimamente había dormido poco y el cansancio le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Miró de nuevo a sus manos. Volvían a ser normales, igual que su rostro. Decidió que tenía que dar media vuelta y encontrar a Tsunade. Le diría que no se encontraba bien y que necesitaba descansar, que tenía que dejarle salir de allí. Él hacía tiempo que lo sabía, y tenía que aceptarlo por mucho que doliera: no podía ser un jounin… no podía ser ninja. Tenía que escapar de aquel examen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata lloraba acurrucada en una esquina de su habitación. Se había cansado de golpear la puerta una y otra vez, pero al parecer su padre la había encerrado con alguna técnica de barrera. Por más que intentase escapar, por más que pusiera todo su chakra en un golpe para derribar la puerta o romper la ventana, no surtía el menor efecto.

No creía que mereciese esto, ella solo quería pasar el resto de su vida con la persona que amaba. Tal y como habían decidido ella y Neji, una vez acabado el examen de jounin había anunciado a sus padres que pensaba casarse con su primo en un par de meses. Creyó que su padre la entendería, que se alegraría de que se unieran de nuevo las dos ramas de la familia, de que el souke y el bouke se pudieran reconciliar… de que un genio como Neji aportara a la familia el prestigio que ella no le había conseguido dar. Pero en lugar de eso su padre se había puesto hecho una furia, le había gritado que no toleraba semejante deshonor en la rama principal de la familia y, lo peor de todo, le había prohibido volver a ver a su primo, encarcelándola en su cuarto tras el segundo intento de escapar de la casa para ir junto a él.

-Neji…- sollozó, hundiendo la cabeza entre los brazos- ¿Naruto y yo nos equivocábamos¿Uno no puede escoger su propio destino?... Neji…- se secó las lágrimas. Sabía que su novio detestaba verla indefensa. Se puso en pie y se acercó a la puerta, que volvió a golpear hasta hacerse sangre en los puños- ¡Papá¡Ábreme la puerta¡Papá¡Yo ya he escogido mi camino y tú no puedes cambiarlo¡Papaaaaaaaaa!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-No deberías provocar a Itachi- farfulló Kakuzu, mientras se adaptaba al paso de su compañero.

-¿Por qué no? No es más que un niñato arrogante y creído, al que se le ha subido el ego a la cabeza por gozar de la protección del líder- replicó Hidan con indiferencia.

-Tal vez Itachi sea arrogante y creído, pero sin duda puede permitirse el lujo de serlo. No es alguien a quien me gustaría tener de enemigo.

-¿Le tienes miedo?- se burló el fanático de la religión.

-Yo no he dicho eso. Sólo te aconsejo que no te busques problemas.

Hidan se rió antes de responder.

-Lo lamento si nuestro pequeño genio se siente molesto por ello, pero no podrá contra mí. Mi Dios me acompaña.

Sin nada más que añadir continuó avanzando muy decidido, como si supiese exactamente hacia donde debía dirigirse. Kakuzu chasqueó la lengua. No le gustaba nada Hidan, ni su chulería, ni su manera descuidada de menospreciar a cualquier rival, ni sus largos y molestos rituales… pero al menos sobrevivía a sus enfados, y eso era un punto muy importante a su favor, por lo que le siguió a pesar de su desacuerdo.

-Te lo dije, mi Dios está conmigo- dijo Hidan, sacando a su compañero de sus pensamientos- Me ha guiado directamente hasta aquí- se vanaglorió, señalando una figura en medio de los árboles.

Kakuzu observó detenidamente a Naruto. Estaba arrodillado en el suelo, abrazándose a si mismo, con aspecto desaliñado. Se veía que había estado llorando y su rostro reflejaba una expresión asustada.

-¿Qué le pasa al jinchuuriki?- inquirió Kakuzu extrañado.

-Está llorando aterrado de lo mucho que impongo- se jactó Hidan.

-Es imposible que nos haya visto ya- le contradijo su compañero, al límite de su paciencia.

-Entonces… vamos a hacer que esa expresión… no se le borre nunca- decidió Hidan.

Se descargó su extraña guadaña del hombro y la acarició con mimo, como si se tratara de una amante. Luego adoptó una expresión de lujuria mientras avanzaba hasta su víctima, sin molestarse en ocultar su chakra. Definitivamente, ese sacrificio iba a agradar a su Dios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**TRAS EL TELÓN**

Mayumi: Bueno, como durante el examen los niños no saben que es ilusión y que es real, no lo he diferenciado de ninguna manera, así nos liamos todos con ellos. Hasta que ellos no se vayan dando cuenta, no podremos saber que es genjutsu y que no.

Naruto: No quiero ser un monstruo, no quiero ser un monstruo…

Hinata: Yo decido que hacer con mi vida… ¡Déjame salir de aquí!

Kiba¡Aaaaaah¡Noooo!

Gaara: Estos se te volvieron locos…

Mayumi: Etto…

Hidan¡Muhahaha! Soy invencible…

Kisame: Itachi-sama… ¿Por qué a mí?

Gaara: (con la gotaza) ¿Nos vamos?

Mayumi: Em… creo que mejor sí…

Kakuzu: Esperadme… Yo no quiero quedarme solo con estos…

**Mayumi os recuerda:** No olvidéis vuestra consumición semanal de LEMON, que la vitamina C es esencial para la salud .

**Respuestas a los revis** (si no me he equivocado, alfabéticamente ordenadas)

**Ana: **Hola Ana! Pues yo también soy bastante vaga, la verdad… pero cuando leo siempre intento dejar reviews porque a los autores siempre les va bien recibir ánimos. Sea como sea, gracias por escribir ahora! Pues sí, ha sido una lata tener que subirlo todo de nuevo, pero ya está hecho y puedo seguir el fic con normalidad. Bueno, ya está todo olvidado, así que solamente espero que no vuelva a pasar. Un beso cielo!!

**Anime lover3693: **Hola cielo! Bueno, ahora he estado unas semanitas sin subir capis nuevos por problemas con la cuenta, pero ya está arreglado. Pues yo también creo que Sasuke no mataría nunca a Naruto, no lo hizo la primera vez que tuvo ocasión en el Valle del Fin y espero que no lo haga jamás. Pero también entiendo a Naruto, supongo que ha de ser muy difícil vivir después de haber matado a personas importantes para ti. Sip, continúo cada semanita si no hay más cosas raras. Besos!

**Blu3 FaY:** Hola cielo! Pues sí, fue un poquito de mala onda y me dejó algo chafada, no entiendo muy bien que ganan fastidiando a otros, pero bueno, aquí he vuelto con más ganas que nunca. No soy de rendirme. Yo espero que Sasuke no tenga que cumplir nunca su promesa, porque sería muy triste, pero también entiendo a Naruto… es complicado, pero es que tener a Kyuubi dentro es lo que lleva. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, nos vemos la semanita que viene. Un beso.

**Coptesita: **Hota cielo! Muchas gracias, me alegro que te gustase! Espero que esa promesa no traiga consecuencias graves porque me gustaría mucho que el fic tuviese un final feliz! Uf Itachi… a saber que lleva ese de cabeza, a mí es que me da miedo preguntarle, así que simplemente le dejo hacer (Inner: le dejas hacer porque le tienes consentido ¬¬) Ah, y quien no le consiente? Bueno, no te preocupes porque sea corto, me alegra mucho que te tomes la molestia de decirme unas palabras. Nos vemos, besotes!!

**Darkchibi:** Oh, pues gracias por animarte a hacerlo ahora Bueno, creo que con los lemons voy mejorando, al principio me sentía muy insegura, pero todo es cuestión de práctica, jeje. Sip, lo que me pasó ha sido un rollazo, pero por suerte tenía el fic guardado y he podido ponerlo de nuevo, aunque sea con otro nombre y otra cuenta. Nee, pobrecito de mi Ita-chan, no le hagas nada, si él es un amor . Besitos para ti también.

**HINATA-SAN**: Hola cielo!! Bueno, ahora ya nos conocemos, así que para lo que sea aquí estoy. Oh, bueno, el yaoi es lo que tiene, como te pasees mucho cerca de él, engancha. Jeje, sí, parece que tenemos un buen grupito con las hormonas descontroladas por aquí, supongo que tanto tiempo con Kakashi les tenía que afectar. Un beso, y muchas gracias por el comentario. Nos vemos!

**Hitomimiri:** sí, actualicé a pesar de los problemas que he tenido. Me ha costado más que de costumbre pero ya está. Pues me alegro mucho que ahora te animes a escribir. A mí tampoco me gusta que me pongan caracteres completamente distintos al real. Una cosa es adaptarlo un poco por las experiencias que les pasan en el fic, y otra es poner a Naruto de niña llorona (sin ánimos de ofender). Si no hay nada catastrófico que me lo impida, actualizaré cada jueves como hasta ahora, una vez por semana. Un beso!!

**Kohri-chan**: Oh, te has leído los 20 capis seguidos? Uf, espero que no se te hiciesen demasiado pesados! Y muchas gracias por haberle dado al fic la oportunidad de leerlo. Jeje, esas cosas pasan. Tienes la intención de hacer una cosa y acabas con otra totalmente distinta… porque este, ni Gravi ni corto, no? Pues yo no sé porque combinan tan bien, pero son un verdadero encanto. Yo creo que Kishi los creó para ser la pareja perfecta XD Me alegro haber acertado con las parejas… laterales? Secundarias? Bueno, ya me entiendes. Jajaja, pues sí, era "mi primera vez", aquel es el primer lemon entre esta parejita que me marcaba, antes había escrito alguno, pero no tan explícito, así que tenía bastantes dudas respecto a como me había quedado. Ahora me los miro con algo más de calma, aunque la duda siempre está con estos temas delicados, jeje. Bueno, muchas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad me ha hecho ilusión, y no te preocupes si te echan, esas cosas pasan cuando te toca compartir ordenador. Por eso en mi casa hay dos, jeje. Bueno, pasadas estas dos semanas aquí estaré, con un capi nuevo por cada jueves, así que si que si te apetece seguir leyendo nos vemos. Un besazo!!

**KuroNeko:** Hola! Oh cielos, todos? Te va a dar una intoxicación de tanto desvarío junto!! Pero muchas gracias por darles la oportunidad. Pues sí, soy la autora de Chibi… se me nota? XDD Cuando termine con este fic empezaré a subir otro, que no quiero tener muchos empezados y sin terminar. Pues lo siento mucho pero no se ve el msg, no sé porque la página no permite que se muestren. No sé de que otra manera podríamos ponernos en contacto… Tal vez si me lo pasas en un MP entonces si se vea. Un beso cielo!!

**Kurumi Uchiha:** Sí, yo también lo lamento, pero que se le va a hacer, parece que hay gente que se aburre y no tiene nada mejor que hacer. No se ha podido arreglar, pero bueno, como no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias si puede evitarse, nueva cuenta y a seguir con el fic. Un besazo y gracias por los ánimos.

**MarieNicola:** jeje es que estos niños me tienen las hormonas un poco revolucionadas, normal, entre que están en la edad, que son pareja desde hace poco, y que se quieren mucho… Gracias por los ánimos! Besitos!

**o-o-Nekoi-o-o:** Cielo!! Bueno, son cosas a las que se expone una por ser tan confiada y no tener inconveniente en pasar su dirección de correo… Pero todo tiene solución y yo he vuelto con cuenta nueva. Por cierto, perdón por la copia descarada en la manera de poner mi nombre, es que no se me ocurría otro modo. No, no he podido recuperar mi vieja dirección de e-mail, ha sido todo un pequeño caos… te paso la nueva por MP, no te preocupes. Jeje, veo que no soy la única con fics pendientes de leer. Yo tengo muchas ganas de leer tu NejiHina, que hasta me sé el nombre de memoria (Desire) pero por una cosa u otra siempre lo acabo dejando para luego… soy horrible XDD Muchas gracias por el apoyo, y claro que voy a terminar este fic y otros que tengo pensado subir, jeje. Soy una pesada, ya me conoces. Un besazo!!

**Rinoa-Diethel:** Hola Rionoa! Muchas gracias por el apoyo! La verdad es que ha sido un poco engorroso tener que cargar de nuevo todos los capis, pero ya está. Ahora espero no tener más problemas. Jeje, si es que Sasuke tiene un lado tierno, lo que pasa es que lo suele esconder tras su sonrisa arrogante, pero está ahí y nadie como Naruto para sacarlo. Oh, pobre Naruto, no me gustaría nada que muriese! Espero que podamos encontrar otra solución si se ven en apuros, porque yo soy una gran amante de los finales felices!! De todos maneras, no puedo decirte como acaba porque sería quitarle parte de la gracia al fic, no? Pero por si te sirve de algo, yo creo que los dos son de los que luchan hasta el final, así que confiemos en ellos. Un beso y muchas gracias por los ánimos!

**Selene Nekoi:** Sí, yo también lo pensé! De hecho, en mi antigua cuenta es como si hubiera dejado de existir, pero que se le va a hacer… Jeje, a lo mejor sí ha sido Voldermort, que se ha dado cuenta que el yaoi le hace la competencia en el intento de conquistar el mundo. Pero como yo no me rindo, aquí vuelvo con nuevo nombre y nueva cuenta, a seguir con el fic hasta el final. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, y no te dejes hacer chantaje!! Un besooo!

**Shiroi Jaganashi**: Ah, a ti también te paso? Lo siento mucho, porque es bastante fastidioso, pero espero que lo hayas podido solucionar relativamente. Yo también espero que no vuelva a pasar, ni a ti, ni a mi, ni a nadie, a ver si no tienen mejores cosas que hacer ¬¬ Jajaja, no quería hacerle sufrir, solo quería que se olvidara de sus preocupaciones, que en pocas horas tenía un examen y no es plan de ir sin dormir. Um.. Hidan… pues este va a la suya, es lo que tiene su carácter un tanto fanfarrón. Pues si se pasa mucho con Ita-chan, yo creo que saldrá mal parado. Tendremos que esperar a ver. Un beso, que te vaya bien el juego!!

**SolitaryNeko:** Ah, no te preocupes, yo también he andado un tanto desconectada por los problemas con mi cuenta, pero ya estamos las dos de vuelta. Es una pena que pasen estas cosas, pero en fin, dicen que ha de haber gente para todo… yo tengo mis dudas, pero parece ser que sí. Bueno, le quedan unos cuantos capis, pero pasado todo el rollo del examen ya se acaba. Bueno, tendrá un epílogo, pero será solo un capi Yo este fic tenía pensado hace mucho como iba a terminar, y aunque algunas cosas se me han desmadrado, la estructura principal es la misma, aunque te entiendo, hay veces que se hace super complicado cerrar una historia. Bueno, pues ya nos vamos viendo, yo también pongo tu fic en alerta que si no, no me entero de cuando actualizas XDD Besos!!

**YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN:** Pues sí, lo que pasó fue un poco feito, pero que se le va a hacer… además, aquí he vuelto para llevar el fic hasta el final Uhm, crees que le falta algo al capi? No sé, puede ser… pero es que era importante la conversación que han tenido los dos niños para el desenlace final, así que tenía que pasar por aquí necesariamente. Lo de las aguas termales… la vena pervert, que me asalta cada dos por tres, jeje. Un beso y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un besazo!!


	22. Ilusiones y desesperanza

**Notas de Mayumi:** Hola! Que tal todo? Yo bien, aunque un poco estresada por como lo están pasando los niños, pero confío en ellos. Respecto a Hidan... habla con muchas palabrotas, gomen!! Pero he querido respetar su forma de ser.

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Ilusiones y desesperanza**

Sasuke divisó a Kiba a pocos metros. El muchacho se encontraba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, con la capucha caída hacia atrás, dejando el descubierto el revuelto cabello castaño, y abrazado a un enorme bulto blanco. Sollozaba desconsoladamente, ajeno a cuanto le rodeaba. Ni siquiera se inmutó ante la presencia de su compañero. El Uchiha se acercó temeroso, rogando que aquello a lo que se sujetaba el Inuzuka no fuese lo que él creía.

-Kiba…- le llamó con voz suave, intentando no sobresaltarle, pero su compañero no se dio por enterado. Sasuke se arrodilló en el suelo junto a él y le rozó el hombro- Oe, Kiba…

El Inuzuka por fin desenterró la cabeza del bulto peludo y miró al recién llegado con ojos vidriosos. Le sangraba la frente por un lado, y las lágrimas habían dejado un surco en medio de la sangre que le había resbalado por la mejilla. En un principio pareció no reconocer al Uchiha, pero al fin la lucidez se abrió paso hasta él.

-Sasuke- gimió de manera lastimera, con su voz quebrándose en un sollozo.

Kiba se soltó del cuerpo de Akamaru para aferrarse con fuerza al Uchiha. Sasuke se quedó estático, sin deshacerse del abrazo desesperado de su compañero. Ahora que se había separado del cuerpo del animal, el moreno acababa de comprobar su deplorable estado. El enorme perro tenía el níveo pelaje cubierto por vetas carmesí en más de un punto, pero sin duda la peor era la herida que le cruzaba el vientre. Sasuke tuvo que reprimir las náuseas al ver algunos de los órganos del animal expuestos.

-¿Qué… ha pasado?- preguntó, intentando que su voz sonara lo más serena posible. Lo que menos convenía ahora al Inuzuka era un ataque de nervios.

-Ha sido culpa mía- lloriqueó Kiba- aparecimos aquí y nos asaltaron unos ninjas… Akamaru me protegió, yo debería haber recibido ese corte- se lamentó el joven- Le he dado una píldora del soldado, pero no se ha recuperado- volvió a romper a llorar en los brazos del Uchiha.

Sasuke no sabía que decir o hacer. Tampoco creía que sus palabras le sirviesen de mucho consuelo. Volvió a mirar al perro, tendido boca arriba en la hierba.

-Puedes estar orgulloso de él- dijo seriamente- Ha sido un verdadero shinobi.

Kiba desenterró su cabeza del hombro de Sasuke para mirarle desconcertado.

-No, no está muerto- corrigió-. Al principio yo también lo creí, pero me equivocaba- dijo, mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano por las mejillas, arrastrando las lágrimas y la sangre.

Sasuke se inclinó un poco sobre el hocico de Akamaru para comprobar con horror que aún respiraba débilmente. No quería ni imaginarse lo que debía estar sufriendo el pobre animal.

-Pero yo no puedo hacer nada por él- continuó lamentándose el dueño del perro-, no soy veterinario, y Tsuande ha dicho que es imposible desbloquear la barrera hasta que haya pasado el tiempo del examen.

El Uchiha se frotó la sien. Ese tiempo de desatención podía costarle la vida a Akamaru. Se quitó la camiseta y empezó a deshacerse de sus vendajes.

-Debemos cerrar esa herida- decidió, tendiéndole las gasas a Kiba- No están limpias pero no tengo otras- se excusó. Su compañero le miró dudoso- Yo ya me encuentro bien, no te preocupes- aseguró.

-Gracias- murmuró el Inuzuka con voz ahogada. La actitud serena de Sasuke le hizo reaccionar, por lo que empezó a tratar con primeros auxilios a su mascota. Pero una vez pasada la necesidad de atenderle, volvió a derrumbarse a llorar sobre Akamaru, dejando que el sentimiento de culpabilidad se apoderase de nuevo de él.

Sasuke se puso la camiseta y se quedó sentado junto a él. La situación le resultaba bastante incómoda, pero no creía que fuese momento de dejar solo a Kiba. Dudaba que se encontrase en condiciones de defenderse si volvía a aparecer algún atacante, y no tenía ni la menor idea de que pruebas podrían presentárseles. Se entretuvo intentando percibir más claramente los chakras a su alrededor y tratando de adivinar que hacían sus propietarios.

Entonces sintió bastante lejos un despliegue de chakra bestial. Volvió la cabeza en aquella dirección, con curiosidad. No reconocía al propietario de esa energía, así que supuso que sería alguno de los examinadores de la Hokage, o quizás un chuunin de otra aldea. Se decantó por la primera opción cuando reconoció al chakra de Sakura oponiéndose a él. Se quedó con la vista clavada hacia el lugar del que provenía el la energía, intentando adivinar que pasaba. Y entonces se desplegó en un fogonazo el chakra de Naruto, tan potente que casi llegó a los extremos de Kyuubi, y se esfumó tan rápido como había aparecido. Sasuke se puso en pie de un bote.

-Kiba…- le llamó, pero este no le hizo el menor caso.

El Uchiha se revolvió incómodo. No le gustaba para nada lo que estaba percibiendo, el chakra del desconocido era cada vez más furioso, y a pesar de la distancia podía percibir claramente las intenciones asesinas.

-Kiba- volvió a llamar, esta vez con un deje de histeria en su voz.

No entendía exactamente que estaba pasando, pero estaba claro que no era nada bueno, y sus dos compañeros de equipo se veían implicados en ello. No sabía que estaba haciendo Naruto, al cual sólo había podido localizar unos segundos, pero Sakura estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas. Intentó calmarse. Los dos eran shinobis perfectamente cualificados para pasar ese examen, no tenía por que preocuparse. Y además Naruto se enfadaría con él si intervenía. Pero entonces se desplegó un cuarto chakra, uno que conocía demasiado bien y que le era imposible de ignorar.

Miró alternativamente hacia donde estaba teniendo lugar la pelea y a Kiba. Tenía que ir hasta allí, de eso no había duda, pero no podía dejar al Inuzuka solo en medio del Bosque de la Muerte, al menos, no en aquel estado.

-¡Kusoooo!- gritó enfadado.

Estaba claro que Kiba no iba a reaccionar, así que concentró chakra y se lo cargó bajo el brazo, mientras con el otro recogía a Akamaru. El dueño del perro interrumpió el débil intento de protesta que había iniciado al ver que Sasuke también cargaba a su adorada mascota, y simplemente se dejó hacer.

-Tsk- protestó el moreno, al comprobar que no podía desaparecerse con tanto peso. Sin pensar demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo, trepó por el tronco del árbol y empezó a saltar de rama en rama, dirigiéndose tan rápido como podía hasta el lugar donde estaba teniendo lugar la pelea. Ya pensaría que hacer con su carga una vez llegase allí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura corría desesperada. No sabía porque, pero tenía la asfixiante sensación de que alguien la estaba persiguiendo, así que huía como si le fuese la vida en ello. Mientras corría las lágrimas se iban deslizando por sus mejillas. No eran lágrimas de tristeza, si no de rabia. Estaba enfadada con ella misma por no atreverse a enfrentarse sola a los peligros de la vida de un shinobi. Siempre dependiendo de otros, siempre en segundo lugar, a pesar de que quería valerse por si misma. Pero no podía evitar la sensación de sentirse terriblemente desprotegida. Avanzó durante lo que le parecieron horas, hasta que se encontró con algo más fuerte que el miedo irracional que se había apoderado de ella al entrar en el Bosque de la Muerte. Se detuvo bruscamente al toparse con Naruto, sentado en el suelo abrazándose a sí mismo con aspecto desconsolado. Quería acercarse al kitsune y averiguar que le había dejado en ese estado, pero después de cómo se había comportado con él y con Sasuke no sabía si tendría muchas ganas de su consuelo, y no podía culparle por ello. Ahora que había tenido tres semanas para reflexionar se había dado cuenta de que había actuado como una niña caprichosa y estúpida, sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás, y aunque se arrepentía, el daño ya estaba hecho. Le miró, indecisa. Y entonces lo vio, avanzando implacable hacia su compañero de equipo, dejando de ocultar su chakra para desplegarlo en su totalidad. Sabía quien era ese Akatsuki, y sabía que no era un enemigo fácil. ¿Habría venido en busca de Kyuubi?

Contempló con creciente preocupación como Hidan se aproximaba decidido a Naruto, sin que el rubio diese muestras de notar su presencia. Su compañero de equipo ya estaba casi al alcance de la guadaña del Akatsuki, pero en lugar de reaccionar hundió su rostro entre las manos y sollozó. Supo entonces que tendría que intervenir, aunque al kitsune le molestase.

-¡Naruto!- le llamó a voz en grito. Así revelaba su posición, anulando la ventaja del factor sorpresa, pero no iba a llegar hasta él antes que Hidan.

Si el kitsune la escuchó no dio ninguna muestra de ello. En cambio el fanático de la religión la contempló durante unos segundos con desdén. Segundos que Sakura supo aprovechar para formar unos sellos a toda velocidad y aparecer junto a Naruto. Saltó hacia un lado, empujando con ella al rubio que continuaba sumergido en alguna especie de trance. La guadaña de Hidan le desgarró la falda y la bolsa de shurikens que llevaba en la pierna, pero por suerte no llegó a producirle ningún corte. La pelirrosa se puso en pie a toda velocidad y, haciendo gala de toda su fuerza bruta, tomó a Naruto de la muñeca y desapareció con el sobre las copas de los árboles.

-¡¡Naruro, Naruto!!!- lo llamó, mientras le zarandeaba desesperada. Sabía que el Akatsuki no tardaría demasiado en localizarlos, y no creía que ella sola pudiese hacerle frente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Temari se había dedicado a buscar a Shikamaru nada más empezar el examen. Estaba convencida de que su novio optaría por no hacer nada si podía, y no estaba segura de que Tsunade le concediese un aprobado si se dedicaba simplemente a pasar desapercibido. Por desgracia, el Nara se había encargado de ocultar su presencia a la perfección, por lo que tendría que estar bastante cerca para poder localizarlo.

Se preguntaba cuando le asaltaría la primera prueba del examen cuando se sorprendió al encontrarse cara a cara con su hermano pequeño. Sabía que se había quedado en el interior de la barrera, pero les había dicho que no intervendría para nada, que no notarían su presencia.

-¿Gaara?- le llamó preocupada.

El pelirrojo tenía la mirada enrojecida y los puños apretados. Parecía que estuviese conteniendo un ataque de rabia.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- le espetó de pronto en tono acusador.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la kunoichi desconcertada, dando un paso para acercarse a él.

-Yo… sólo quería jugar con alguien. Tenía cinco años, Temari, no entendía porque todos me odiaban, no entendía porque incluso mis hermanos huían de mí- le reprochó con amargura-, dejándome… solo. Dolía… Dolía tanto… aquí- murmuró, mientras se tocaba con aspecto desvalido el pecho.

La boca de la chica se abrió desmesuradamente. Su hermano nunca hablaba de si mismo, así que era la primera vez que le reprochaba algo. Aunque en el fondo siempre había pensado que ese momento tendría que llegar.

-Yo sólo…- balbuceó la chica con voz temblorosa- sólo hacía lo que papá me pedía. Yo también era una niña, Gaara…- intentó excusarse, pero le parecía una excusa demasiado pobre por condenar a un crío inocente a la soledad. Desvió la mirada, incómoda.

El pelirrojo no añadió nada más, simplemente se quedó mirando a su hermana con aspecto dolido, hasta que Termari se atrevió a encararlo de nuevo.

-Sé que no puedo compensarte, ototo- dijo la kunoichi, bajando la cabeza y ocultando los ojos tras el rubio flequillo- pero sabes que me tienes a tu disposición… Eres mi hermano pequeño y cuidaré de ti, con mi vida y con mi muerte si es necesario.

Clavó sus ojos oscuros en los verdes de Gaara, esperando su aceptación. Era algo que siempre había necesitado, aunque nunca se había atrevido a pedir: el perdón de su hermano por no haber sido suficiente fuerte para estar a su lado. Pero ahora lo era y estaba dispuesta a luchar para ganarse el amor del menor de sus hermanos.

El pelirrojo no le respondió, simplemente le sostuvo la mirada largo rato. Temari aguardó intentando ocultar su impaciencia. Necesitaba alguna respuesta. Aunque fuese otro reproche, era mejor que aquel desesperante silencio.

Los dos rompieron el contacto visual para volverse en dirección a donde se había desplegado el potente chakra de Naruto. Había sido sólo un segundo, pero habían podido percibirlo con intensidad. Temari quiso preguntar algo a su hermano, pero cuando se dio media vuelta no había rastro de él. Parpadeó un par de veces, sin acabar de comprender que ocurría. ¿Debería buscar a Gaara y hablar con él? Volvió a mirar en la dirección en donde había percibido a Naruto, y otra vez al lugar en el que estaba su hermano un instante antes. Distinguía claramente que alguien estaba luchando por su vida con todas sus fuerzas, aunque no parecía que se tratase del rubio. Retorció sus dedos con nerviosismo, indecisa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto temblaba por culpa de la expectación. Tsunade había dicho que aquella misma tarde anunciaría quien era el nuevo Hokage, y él no podía menos que estar impaciente. Sabía que la Godaime le tenía mucho en cuenta, le confiaba misiones especiales y en ocasiones hasta comentaba con él asuntos de vital importancia para la villa. Se había propuesto no hacerse ilusiones, pero casi podía verse con el sombrero de Hokage sobre la cabeza. Intentó tranquilizarse al darse cuenta de que acababa de echar más agua al suelo que a la planta que intentaba regar. Si al menos estuviese Sasuke, la ayudaría a calmar los nervios, pero estaba fuera de misión.

Sonó el timbre y Naruto corrió a abrir la puerta. Era un mensajero de la Hokage, que le dio instrucciones de presentarse de inmediato ante Tsunade. Al kitsune le faltó tiempo para llegar a su despacho.

-Ah, Naruto, pasa- ordenó la sannin cuando llamaron a su puerta- Siéntate, por favor.

El rubio ocupó la silla que le indicaban y esperó, con una paciencia que no sentía, a que la Hokage acabase de rellenar los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

-Naruto, quería que fueses el primero en saber la decisión a la que hemos llegado los ancianos y yo… El próximo Hokage… será Shikamaru.

Naruto miró a Tsunade intentando ocultar su decepción. Forzó una sonrisa, que seguro que no tenía nada de sincera.

-Es… una muy buena decisión- logró decir sin que le tartamudease la voz.

La sannin enarcó una ceja para mirar a Naruto con escepticismo. Podría engañar a los demás, pero sabía perfectamente lo que esperaba el rubio. Y ahora era momento de dejar las cosas claras de una vez.

-¿Creíste que te aceptarían a ti? Lo siento, Naruto, pero Konoha nunca admitirá como Hokage a un monstruo. Da gracias de que se te permita vivir en esta aldea.

El rubio alzó la vista, azorado ante la tranquilidad con la Tsunade se refería a él en esos términos. Nunca se habría esperado algo así por su parte.

-Pero Tsunade, tú… tú decías que yo tenía que seguir luchando por mi sueño- argumentó, al borde de las lágrimas-. Yo creía que tú… tú…- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que le impidió seguir hablando. Él la apreciaba mucho y no estaba preparado para esa dureza por su parte.

La rubia soltó una risita.

-Naruto, a mí siempre me han gustado los animales exóticos- le dijo con crueldad.

El chico sollozó y enterró su rostro entre las manos, mientras la dura verdad caía sobre él. Tsunade nunca había pensado realmente en él como su sucesor, sólo había sido como la mascota a la que se le exige compañía a falta de otra mejor.

"_Konoha nunca admitirá como Hokage a un monstruo_" se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza "_Da gracias de que se te permita vivir en esta aldea"._ Se puso a llorar. Sólo quería llorar hasta desaparecer. Pero un insistente zarandeo se le obligó a centrar su atención en el mundo exterior.

-¿Sakura-chan?- preguntó confundido. Todavía tenía la vista borrosas por las lágrimas, así que la chica se las secó con sus manos y le abrazó, como si hubiese estado a punto de perderlo- ¿Qué… pasa, Sakura-chan?

Aquel simple gesto de su compañera de equipo, juntado con la confusión en la que le tenían sumido las ilusiones, había hecho que Naruto se olvidara por completo de su último y desagradable encuentro con la pelirrosa.

-Hidan- susurró la chica, mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia abajo y le hacía un gesto para que guardase silencio.

El kitsune divisó al Akatsuki a escasa distancia de ellos, y pudo percibir con claridad su enfado. No entendía para nada la situación, pero su instinto de shinobi le hizo comprender que el momento para explicaciones llegaría más tarde. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Sakura, a modo de agradecimiento. La posición en la que se encontraban y la ropa desgarrada de su compañera le habían hecho deducir que ella era la que le había subido a la copa del árbol, alejándolo del peligro. La chica le devolvió una sonrisa sincera por primera vez en bastante tiempo.

-Eh, mocosos de mierda, no me obliguéis a subir a buscaos, cabrones- amenazó de repente la voz de Hidan, quien ya los había localizado- Bajad aquí para que pueda mataros- exigió, mientras hacía un gesto imperativo.

-Es más vulnerable en el aire- recordó Sakura al rubio, quien asintió con la cabeza- Será mejor que luchemos aquí.

Hidan dio un par de pasos alrededor del tronco, molesto por que no le obedecieran enseguida.

-¡Putos niñatos!- gritó el Akatsuki, al tiempo que daba una patada al árbol y, tras fulminarlos con una mirada asesina, trepó- Vais a sentir conmigo el placer del más intenso dolor- aseguró en cuanto se encontró a su altura.

Sakura cogió durante una fracción de segundo la mano de Naruto entre la suya y la apretó con fuerza. Quería asegurarse de que su compañero estaba completamente atento, porque si seguía como antes, no podía alejarse de él. Pero el rubio le devolvió el apretón con firmeza. La chica suspiró, aliviada. Aunque Hidan no les había dejado tiempo para trazar un plan, los dos estaban muy acostumbrados a trabajar con el otro. Saltaron uno hacia cada lado cuando la guadaña describió un amplio trazo.

El Akatsuki no se lo pensó y saltó tras Naruto, pero a sus espaldas la pelirrosa volvió sobre sus pasos e intentó golpearlo. La rama en la que se encontraba Hidan voló por los aires, hecha astillas por el violento puñetazo de la kunoichi. El Akatsuki se dio media vuelta, molesto por la interrupción, y golpeó a Sakura con la parte roma de la guadaña. No quería que su preciosa arma se manchara de una sangre tan insignificante cuando tenía una víctima mucho mejor que ofrecerle.

La pelirrosa no se había esperado un golpe tan veloz. Desde la última vez que pelearon con aquel par, Hidan se había vuelto mucho más rápido, así que su ataque le dio de lleno en un hombro y la lanzó por los aires. Sakura cayó a peso hasta el suelo, quedando a pocos pasos de Kakuzu. Este se había limitado a apartarse para esquivar a la muchacha.

La kunoichi se puso en guardia, pero el Akatsuki simplemente la miró con indiferencia.

-Yo de ti me preocuparía por tu amigo más que por mí. No me interesáis en lo más mínimo, el líder no me ha ordenado nada relacionado con vosotros, y nadie ofrece recompensa alguna por vuestras cabezas- aclaró ante la visible desconfianza de la chica-. No valéis el esfuerzo- aclaró, aunque a pesar de sus palabras, no había prepotencia en su tono de voz.

Sakura, aún en posición de guardia, dio unos pasos atrás, antes de trepar de nuevo por el tronco del árbol y correr a ayudar a su compañero.

Naruto esquivó con facilidad el primer ataque de Hidan y reprimió el grito de preocupación cuando este asestó un buen golpe a Sakura. Sabía que su compañera era fuerte, así que aquello probablemente no la habría afectado demasiado. Pero no pensaba consentir que le hiciera más daño.

Aprovechó los segundos de distracción del Akatsuki para acumular su chackra. Le atacaría con su versión mejorada del Rasengan, con sus propios recursos, sin recurrir a ayudas innecesarias. Llevó su chackra azul hasta el límite y creó dos Kage Bunshins, que al instante empezaron a manipular la forma y el elemento de su energía.

-Maravilloso- le felicitó Hidan, estudiándolo unos segundos antes de volver a atacar.

El Akatsuki sonrió y luego pasó la punta de la lengua por el filo de su guadaña, con una mirada libidinosa. Deseaba probar la sangre de la más poderosa de las bestias atadas, compartir con él el dolor que llevaba a la gloria y a la victoria y ofrecer a su Dios tan magnífico sacrificio.

-Vamos, enséñame como se siente el dolor de un demonio- gritó Hidan, preparado para llevar a cabo su maldición, inmerso en pleno éxtasis.

Naruto alzó sus ojos azules para clavarlos con horror en Hidan. Aunque el Akatsuki le acababa de llamar demonio como si de un cumplido se tratase, la palabra tuvo todo el efecto contrario en el rubio, sacando de nuevo a flote sus temores. Naruto tuvo la irracional certeza de que no podría moldear su chackra sin que Kyuubi interfiriese, sin que le desbordase y se adueñara de él. Hizo desaparecer a sus réplicas y dispersó la energía que había acumulado. No podía arriesgarse a pelear, no cuando Sakura, y posiblemente otros compañeros, se encontraban tan cerca. Sollozó. Y de nuevo la pelirrosa tuvo que empujarlo para esquivar el peligroso filo del arma.

Los dos ninjas fueron a parar al suelo, cayendo en un desordenado revoltijo y rodando un par de metros. Sakura se apresuró a ponerse en pie. Sabía que Naruto estaba sufriendo los post-efectos de algún tipo de genjutsu, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de librarlo de él. No obstante, iba a devolverle al rubio todas las veces que la había protegido, iba a compensarle por haberse portado tan mal con él. Con determinación, hizo frente a Hidan, al que atacó sin descanso, sin permitirle acercarse a su amigo. Pero la resistencia del Akatsuki parecía no tener fin, mientras que la suya estaba cada vez más debilitada. Tuvo que detenerse unos instantes para tomar aire profundamente, instantes que Hidan no dudó en aprovechar. Dio la vuelta a su arma, la sujetó por la hoja y, haciendo caso omiso del gratificante dolor que le provocaba el corte, incrustó el mango de la guadaña en el estómago de la chica.

Sakura cayó al suelo, doblada por el dolor y con la vista momentáneamente nublada por las lágrimas y el pequeño mareo que sentía. Cuando pudo volver a orientarse, Hidan ya estaba demasiado cerca del ovillo lloroso en que se había convertido Naruto. Por mucho que corriese o intentarse llegar hasta él, no le libraría del primer corte de aquel arma maldita. Igualmente se puso en pie y se encaminó a ellos. Pero al segundo paso se quedó petrificada.

La sonrisa pedante del rostro de Hidan se esfumó al darse cuenta de que no había acertado en el blanco que buscaba, no obstante, volvió a aparecer al reconocer a la persona a la que acababa de producir un pequeño corte en su antebrazo. La herida en sí era insignificante y del todo inocua, pero suficiente para que su maldición tuviese efecto. Saboreó con deleite la sangre Uchiha. Hacía tiempo que quería probarla, y su gusto no le defraudaba en absoluto. Su Dios estaría muy contento con este sacrificio, y ya tendría tiempo de encargarse del portador del Kyuubi más tarde. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al pensar en ello. Dos almas enviadas a Jashin-sama a través del maravilloso dolor eran mejor que una.

-¿Por qué has hecho algo tan estúpido?- preguntó Hidan al recién llegado, mientras relamía con deleite los últimos restos de sangre del filo.

-Porque la felicidad de mi hermano depende de este jinchuuriki- replicó, mientras se quitaba la capa y se preparaba para atacar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**TRAS EL TELÓN**

Sasuke: …

Itachi: …

Sakura: Duele…

Naruto: (Lloriquea)

Kakuzu: Eh… quiero irme a casa.

Mayumi: Pedazo de conversación…

Hidan: ¡No me ignoréis! ¡Os voy a matar a todos, inútiles de mjpfpk!

(Mayumi le tapa la boca para que no diga palabrotas)

Neji: Como están los ánimos…

Naruto (de morros): ¡No todos somos genios como tú que pueden pasar el examen sin esforzarse!

Neji: (gotaza) Me tocó recibir… Sabía que no tenía que salir…

Mayumi: See, confirmo el goterón en tu cabeza, Neji-chan… mejor nos vamos hasta el próximo capi…


	23. Por aquellos que nos importan

**Notas de Mayumi:** Aquí os traigo un capi más de este fic, a ver que os parece. El examen se empieza a poner de lo más interesante, parece que ya todo el mundo deja claro por que bando va a luchar. Muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que me dejan sus comentarios, aunque no tengo tiempo de contestarlos me los leo todos y me dan ánimos para seguir adelante con esto. Un beso!

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Por aquellos que nos importan**

Naruto miraba como Sakura se dejaba la piel intentando alejar a Hidan de él, no obstante, el Akatsuki le ganaba cada vez más ventaja. En cierto modo estaba admirado por la fuerza y determinación de su compañera, nunca la había visto tan decidida como en aquellos momentos, esquivando todos los ataques y asestando golpes certeros. Pero no era suficiente, no con aquel loco religioso que parecía ser inmortal. Se puso en pie cuando Hidan le derrumbó, con un golpe del mango de su guadaña. Hizo el intento de ir a ayudarla, pero la risa de Kyuubi resonando en su cabeza le detuvo.

-Vamos, Naruto, sé que estás deseando que salga. Enseñémosle a ese Akatsuki engreído lo que podemos hacer- sugirió el demonio, mientras reía a carcajadas.

-No- se negó el rubio.

-Yo se lo que quieres, mocoso, quieres ver su sangre. Quieres que el líquido carmesí de todos aquellos que alguna vez te han menospreciado tiña los pastos- dijo Kyuubi con voz sugerente- Yo puedo lograrlo- ofreció- Puedo llevar la destrucción a todos aquellos que no te reconocían.

Naruto se volvió a acurrucar, tapándose las orejas con las manos como si así lograra que la voz del zorro dejase de resonar en su cabeza. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora por Sakura era simplemente no hacer nada hasta que tuviese a Kyuubi bajo control. Y lo iba a tener, de eso no le cabía duda. Se abrazó a sí mismo, intentando concentrarse en su lucha interior. Vio como Hidan se acercaba a él con el arma en alto, como Sakura se ponía en pie y gritaba, desesperada al tomar conciencia de que no llegaría a tiempo. Esbozó una sonrisa a su amiga y cerró los ojos. Aún no tenía control total sobre su poder y el de Kyuubi, y prefería aquello a hacer daño a alguien. Pero no llegó a sentir la afilada hoja de la guadaña desgarrando su piel.

-¿Porque has hecho algo tan estúpido?- interrogó la voz de Hidan.

-Porque la felicidad de mi hermano depende de este jinchuuriki- replicó la voz, sensual e inconfundible, de Uchiha Itachi.

Naruto alzó la mirada, justo a tiempo para ver como el mayor de los Uchiha se quitaba la capa y se preparaba para luchar. Lo estudio unos segundos. En verdad era muy similar a Sasuke en el físico, aunque él vestía ropa más sexy. Los pantalones negros le ceñían lo justo, y la camiseta de rejilla debajo del chaleco dejaba a la vista una parte considerable de sus músculos perfectos. Todavía lucía el característico tatuaje de Anbu en el brazo derecho. Sus cabellos, oscuros y largos, estaban recogidos, pero eso no impedía que algunas hebras azabache se escapasen con gracia. Naruto vio el pequeño corte, vio la expresión decidida en el rostro del moreno, y supo que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por él. A pesar de lo mala que era la situación, sonrió. Aunque él no saliera de esta, Sasuke todavía tenía alguien que le quería, y esperaba de corazón que pudieran reconciliarse.

-¿Tu hermano?- repitió Hidan, soltando una carcajada desdeñosa. No podía creer que Itachi se dejase llevar por las emociones de esa manera- En verdad eres mucho más estúpido de lo que imaginaba- insultó, mientras hacía girar su pesada guadaña en una mano.

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros e hizo un cálculo mental de las posibilidades que tenía. No podía contar con Kisame, y al parecer tampoco con Naruto, así que lo único que podía ayudarle era la pelirrosada compañera de equipo de su hermano. No la conocía prácticamente de nada, pero sabía que era buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Hizo unos sellos y creó una réplica de si mismo. Esquivó los shurikens que le había arrojado Hidan y paró sin dificultad el arco que estaba trazando la guadaña, respondiendo con un codazo. Su réplica corrió hacia Sakura.

-Mi Bunshin te llevará hasta el círculo de la maldición, está detrás de uno de esos árboles- gritó Itachi a la kunoichi, jadeando por la pelea que estaba teniendo contra su compañero Akatsuki- Mientras no entre en él, la maldición no tendrá efecto… y todos tendremos posibilidades de sobrevivir.

-¡Ja, ja! Nadie se escapa de mí, voy a matar a todos los ninjas de mierda de Konoha- decidió Hidan, que ya estaba más que harto de ellos. ¿Cómo se atrevía Itachi a enfrentarse a él, por un mocoso al que hacía años que no veía?

Sakura miró a los dos Akatsuki y a la réplica que estaba junto a ella. Se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa. Itachi tenía razón, si controlaba el círculo de la maldición y no permitía que Hidan entrara, el fanático de la religión era relativamente inofensivo. Pero no podía asegurar que no se tratase de una trampa de los dos Akatsuki para alejarla de Naruto.

-¡Katon: Housenka no jutsu!- gritó el mayor de los Uchiha.

Al instante, aparecieron infinidad de bolas de fuego, que cayeron desde todas las direcciones. Itachi se apareció al lado de Naruto, lo agarró por la cintura y lo sacó de la zona de peligro. Hidan esquivó casi todas las bolas, pero no pudo evitar que una de ellas le rozase de refilón.

-¡Cabrón! ¡Eso duele! ¡Te voy a sacar las tripas, Uchiha de mierda!- aulló el seguidor de Jashin-sama mientras se apagaba el fuego que se le había prendido en la capa. Se perdió entre las copas de los árboles, dispuesto a meterse en el círculo y acabar con la vida de aquel traidor.

El Bunshin de Itachi corrió hacia el lugar en que se encontraba el símbolo de la maldición. Sakura, que no podía ver donde estaba el Itachi real con Naruto, decidió seguirlo. Suplicando porque el kitsune estuviera a salvo, corrió tras la réplica del Akatsuki renegado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Temari llegó por fin al lugar donde se encontraba Gaara. El pelirrojo estaba tranquilamente recostado contra el tronco de un árbol, velando por Hinata. La heredera de los Hyouga estaba golpeando con desesperación al aire, aunque por sus gritos exasperados y su manera de agitar las manos era como si estuviese aporreando un sólido muro. La kunoichi de Suna se dijo que no era momento de pensar en el posible genjutsu al que se enfrentaba y se plantó ante su hermano. El Kazekage la miró con curiosidad.

-Gaara, de verdad lamento mucho no haber sido una buena hermana- comenzó a disculparse.

-¿Nani?- la preguntó el pelirrojo, que no entendía a que venía aquello, pero la chica continuó hablando como si no le hubiese escuchado.

-Sé que debería haber estado a tu lado, sé que todo podría haber sido diferente… Pero no puedo cambiar lo que ya ha ocurrido- hizo una pequeña pausa en la que intentó contener el torrente de emociones que la embargaba- Ahora tenemos que ayudar a Naruto.

-¿Naruto?- repitió Gaara, que cada vez entendía menos de que estaba hablando su hermana.

Temari, pensando que se hacía el despistado porque estaba molesto con ella, lo agarró de una muñeca, lo obligó a ponerse en pie y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia el lugar en el que había visto al kitsune momentos atrás. Solo había divisado la escena unos segundos, pero habían sido suficientes para saber que Sakura y él necesitaban ayuda urgente.

-Oye, Temari, suéltame- protestó molesto el pelirrojo, mientras se revolvía en un intento de deshacerse del agarre de su hermana. Intento que resultó inútil, y que solo logró que la muchacha lo apresara con más fuerza mientras aceleraba el paso- Temari, tengo que vigilar a Hinata, está atrapada en algún genjutsu y no puede quedarse sola- protestó, empezando a enfadarse de verdad.

-Hinata puede estar atrapada en una ilusión, pero es perfectamente capaz de pasar sola este examen, así que deja de sobreprotegerla- le regañó la kunoichi- pero Naruto y Sakura están peleando contra Hidan, y Kakuzu no está muy lejos. No van a poder enfrentarse solos a dos Akatsukis- dijo con voz grave.

-Cuatro.

Los dos shinobis de Suna alzaron las cabezas para encontrarse con Shikamaru, quien hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo y saltó junto a ellos.

-Has dicho Hidan y Kakuzu, ¿no?- preguntó el Nara. Su novia asintió con la cabeza- Yo he visto a Itachi y Kisame. Venía a informar a Gaara porque es la máxima autoridad en el interior de la barrera. Cuatro Akatsukis… Sabía yo que no tenía que presentarme al examen de ascenso a jounin…- protestó Shikamaru con voz de fastidio. Aunque no podía negar que le tenía ganas a uno de ellos en especial.

Gaara procesó a toda velocidad la poca información que pudieron darle Temari y Shikamaru. Parecía obvio que iban detrás del zorro de nueve colas, y no iba a permitir que se lo llevaran.

-Buscad a Sasuke, Neji, y Lee lo más rápido posible- indicó el Kazekage- si crees que es imprescindible trae también a Ino y Chouji- añadió, dirigiéndose a Shikamaru- y reuníos conmigo en el sitio de la pelea. Pero si no están localizables no perdáis el tiempo, pensad que si Itachi y Kisame se unen a la lucha antes de que lleguéis con refuerzos vamos a ser tres contra cuatro- recordó con preocupación. Era plenamente consciente de que un solo Akatsuki ya se trataba de un enemigo formidable. No quería ni pensar el lo que pasaría si les superaban en número.

-Dos contra cuatro- señaló Temari.

Gaara la fulminó con la mirada. Aquellas puntualizaciones numéricas no le agradaban lo más mínimo, siempre eran una mala señal.

-Tal vez la cosa haya cambiado, pero me ha dado la impresión que Naruto estaba también anulado por algún genjutsu.

El pelirrojo resopló y se puso en marcha. No quería perder a uno de sus pocos amigos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke jadeaba por el esfuerzo físico que estaba llevando a cabo. Kiba y Akamaru eran un peso considerable, pero no protestó por ello. Es más, incluso acelero su paso al notar que se encontraba ya bastante cerca de Naruto, de Sakura… y de Itachi. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en su hermano, mientras su rostro se crispaba. Si se atrevía a hacer daño de nuevo a alguna de las personas que le importaban, haría que su hermano suplicase desesperado por su muerte antes de concedérsela.

Continuó avanzando con los sentidos completamente absortos en la confusa pelea que se desarrollaba ante él. Tan concentrado estaba en ella que no se dio cuenta de la nueva presencia que había entrado en su campo perceptivo hasta que un kunai se clavó a sus pies.

Sasuke volteó a ver quien le atacaba, reprendiéndose por haber bajado la guardia. Su estado de ánimo no mejoró en absoluto al encontrarse cara a cara con Kisame, el compañero de su hermano. Depositó con cuidado a Kiba y Akamaru en el suelo y se puso en posición de ataque. Tenía que llegar hasta Naruto. Necesitaba asegurarse de que se encontraba bien para deshacerse de la sensación de temor que se había enclavado en su pecho.

-Lo lamento, Sasuke-kun, pero no puedo permitir que te acerques más- dijo Kisame, plantándose cuan alto era ante el menor de los Uchiha.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, antes de atacar. Nada le iba a impedir llegar hasta su koi, aunque tuviese que acabar con el Akatsuki al completo.

Kisame suspiró. Le había prometido a Itachi que detendría a su hermano menor. Su compañero estaba convencido de que si Sasuke llegaba hasta Hidan y Kakuzu, no dudaría en poner en peligro su vida por salvar a Naruto. "Golpéale, desgárrale, haz lo que consideres necesario, pero prométeme que mantendrás a mi ototo lejos del peligro, que lo mantendrás con vida" Kisame no había podido negarse a la petición del que durante tantos años había sido lo más parecido a un amigo con que contaba. Desenvainó su enorme espada y trazó un semicírculo con ella, intentando amedrentar a Sasuke. Desde que habían llegado a Konoha había sabido que pasaría algo así. Tal y como siempre había sospechado, el Uchiha menor era lo único que ligaba a Itachi con los sentimientos humanos, y ahora le tocaba proteger ese débil vínculo que aún mantenía su compañero. Sin pensárselo más, se lanzó al ataque.

Sasuke esquivó y se situó a una distancia considerable. Efectuó con rapidez unos sellos e hizo aparecer una delicada katana, una réplica de Kusanagi que le había regalado Orochimaru varios años atrás. A penas utilizaba aquella arma, pero para hacer frente a la desgarradora de Kisame la necesitaba. El moreno soltó un grito de rabia. Sabía que no iba a ser una pelea rápida, y la angustia de no poder estar junto a Naruto le estaba matando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Sakura no había tenido más alternativa que tomar la desesperada e irracional decisión de confiar en Itachi, la persona que había arruinado la vida de unos de sus mejores amigos y había intentado secuestrar al otro. Pero allí estaba, luchando codo con codo junto a él. La pelirrosa se puso en pie por enésima vez. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces la habían derribado, bien fuese Hidan para apartarla de su camino con la parte roma del arma, bien fuese Itachi para evitar que la guadaña se pudiese hacer con una gota de su sangre cuando el fanático religioso se hartaba de ser selectivo y decidía maldecirla para poder acabar con los dos a la vez. El moreno le había dicho que con que uno de ellos estuviese condenado era más que suficiente, y Sakura se lo agradecía en silencio con una sutil sonrisa cada vez que su mirada severa se posaba en ella. Estaba agotada, magullada y llena de rasguños provocados por las caídas, pero no por ello menos decidida. Esta vez, ella sería la que lucharía por sus compañeros de equipo.

Itachi volvió a encajar un corte por ella, gruñendo. Siempre se las apañaba para que las heridas no fuesen demasiado profundas, pero empezaba a estar cansado. Había utilizado la mayoría de sus ataques contra Hidan, ataques que hubiesen acabado hasta con el mismísimo líder de Akatsuki. Pero Hidan parecía realmente inmortal. Iba a tener que probar con alguna de las técnicas del Mangekyo Sharingan para deshacerse de él, y aquello le iba a dejar demasiado debilitado. Ayudó a la pelirrosa a ponerse en pie, por puro instinto, al ser consciente de que su brusca embestida había hecho que Sakura se torciese un tobillo. Y al acto se dio cuenta de su error.

El Uchiha se volteó rápidamente y palideció. Hidan sonreía con prepotencia en el centro del círculo que había estado tratando de alcanzar. Una larga lanza apareció en su mano, mientras su sonrisa ladina se ensanchaba.

-¡No!- gritó Sakura.

-¡Oh, sí!- le replicó Hidan con voz de satisfacción, al tiempo que se atravesaba el estómago con la lanza.

Itachi se llevó las manos al vientre y emitió un jadeo entrecortado. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras sus manos hacían presión en el estómago, en un intento de detener la hemorragia. El primer ataque no había sido mortal, pero no tenía duda alguna de que Hidan tenía intenciones de acabar con su vida. Sintió nauseas cuando el Akatsuki situado en el círculo empezó a estirar la lanza. Era como si el arma se estuviese deslizando por sus propias entrañas. Activó el Mangekyo, pero no se atrevía a usarlo. No tenía claro como podía reaccionar su ataque al estar sometido a la técnica de Hidan. Era posible que rebotase contra él, y si se enviaba a sí mismo al mundo del Tsukiyomi no sabía si podría salir de él.

Mientras tanto, Sakura miraba con horror a Hidan y a Itachi alternativamente. No sabía si debía acudir a atender al Uchiha con sus conocimientos de medicina, o intentar sacar a Hidan del círculo. Si se decidía por la segunda opción y no era bastante rápida, Itachi pagaría su falta de agilidad con su vida. Si atendía a Itachi, aquello sería una espiral sin fin, ya que Hidan le intentaría matar una y otra vez hasta que ella se quedase sin chakra. Solo tenía unos segundos para decidirse, así que buscó con la mirada al Uchiha, intentando pedirle consejo. Pero desvió los ojos rápidamente al ver las tres pupilas girando en una peligrosa danza. Itachi se estaba preparando para usar su técnica más peligrosa.

Hidan sonrió y volvió a alzar la lanza. Esta vez iría directa al corazón. Y entonces algo lo golpeó con tanta violencia que lo arrastró fuera de su círculo mágico. Buscó a su agresor, para encontrarse con la mirada inescrutable del Kazekage, que se acercaba a Itachi y Sakura. Gaara apretó el puño que tenia alzado, intentando aplastar su cuerpo, aunque el brutal esfuerzo no se reflejó en su rostro impasible.

La chica se apresuró a cerrar con primeros auxilios la herida del Uchiha, mientras hablaba atropelladamente con el pelirrojo

Gaara observó la escena en silencio, con una calma aparente que desató la cólera de Hidan, exteriorizada en una retahíla de insultos a la que ninguno de los presentes se molestó en contestar. El Kazekage había llegado y se había tomado unos segundos para analizar la situación antes de atacar, cosa que le permitió comprobar que Itachi parecía estar de parte de Konoha. No entendía el porque, pero no pensaba cuestionarse su buena suerte. Rock Lee le había repetido demasiadas veces que la suerte también forma parte de las habilidades del ninja, y aunque no estuviese de acuerdo ahora no era momento de hacer preguntas.

Itachi apreció como, bajo las expertas manos de Sakura, su herida cicatrizaba con rapidez. Se puso en pie en cuanto se sintió algo mejor. El corte aún le dolía y podía abrirse en cualquier momento, pero al menos no sangraba. Calculó rápidamente sus opciones y se decidió por la más adecuada. Aunque antes de volver a la pelea hizo algo inesperado.

-Gracias- susurró a Gaara. No era que tuviese realmente la necesidad de expresar su gratitud. Es más, su orgullo Uchiha le instaba más bien a lo contrario, pero si quería tener alguna posibilidad de poder reanudar una vida en Konoha, contar con las simpatías del Kazekage sería una buena ayuda.

El pelirrojo le hizo un gesto despectivo.

-Muerto no me sirves de nada- se limitó a responder Gaara, mientras se esforzaba por mantener a Hidan preso entre su arena. Aunque por mucho que intentaba apretar, parecía que el cuerpo del Akatsuki no se inmutase ante la presión.

Itachi retorció una sonrisa ante la actitud pragmática del pelirrojo.

-Puedo acabar con él fácilmente- anunció el Uchiha- pero necesito que le distraigáis unos segundos- las cabezas de sus dos improvisados aliados se movieron afirmativamente, ambos conscientes de que un Akatsuki debía ser quien mejor conociese las debilidades de otro- Pero pase lo que pase, no me miréis a los ojos, voy a usar…

Una mano posada suavemente en su hombro hizo que detuviese su explicación. Los tres shinobis miraron sorprendidos a Naruto.

El kitsune les dedicó una sonrisa fugaz. Por fin había sido capaz de reaccionar. La llegada de Gaara y el chakra cada vez más cercano de Sasuke le había hecho darse cuenta de que él importaba a demasiadas personas como para dejarse morir. Y si no iba a aceptar la muerte, no podía quedarse atrás esperando mientras otros arriesgaban sus vidas por él. Iba a luchar, iba a vencer a Kyuubi, a Hidan, a cualquiera que quisiera apartarle de las personas que le importaban.

-Lamento mucho haberos preocupado- se excusó, y se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza en una de sus habituales muestras de inquietud-. No se que me ha pasado, yo… yo…- se interrumpió, sin saber muy bien que decir. Además, los ojos rojos de Itachi, escrutándole con atención, le ponían nervioso. ¿Acaso no le consideraba lo suficiente bueno para su hermano?

-¿Os habéis cansado de hablar?- inquirió Hidan con marcado escepticismo- Porque os recuerdo que voy a mataos a todos, ¡cabrones!- gruñó, al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco y empezaba a recitar algo- ¡Jashin-sama, escucha a tu siervo!

Al grito de Hidan, la arena que inmovilizaba al Akatsuki salió despedida en todas las direcciones. Empuñó con furia su guadaña, que empezó a emitir un sutil brillo azulado. Kakuzu, que seguía tranquilamente recargado en un árbol, simplemente bufó molesto.

-Quedaos atrás- pidió Naruto-, ya habéis hecho bastante por mí- no había acabado de hablar que Sakura ya le había dado un topetazo en la cabeza.

-¡Narutoooo! ¡Somos un equipo!- protestó, y corrió hacia Hidan para remarcar su intención de luchar hasta el final.

El kitsune se apresuró a seguirla y a luchar a su lado, como tantas veces había hecho. Itachi se encogió de hombros y se incorporó a la pelea. No solo le debía una a Hidan por haberlo maldito, además tenía que asegurarse de que al inconsciente de su cuñado no le pasara nada. Gaara miró la escena con apatía, cruzó los brazos contra el pecho y se limitó a poner una barrera de arena cada vez que Hidan estaba a punto de alcanzar con alguno de sus ataques a alguien.

Naruto se puso en el suelo a cuatro patas y empezó a emitir un suave chackra rojizo. Sakura le miró con preocupación, pero el rubio le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa traviesa. No tenía porque tener miedo, él podía dominar perfectamente el poder de Kyuubi, él era emocionalmente más fuerte que el demonio de nueve colas. Él tenía seres queridos por los que luchar. Y era hora de cobrarle el alquiler al zorro utilizando un poco de su poder para acabar con el molesto Hidan. Dejó que surgieran cuatro colas. Nunca antes había tenido tanto poder manteniendo el control de sus propios actos. Dibujó una sonrisa zorruna.

-¿Querías sentir el dolor de un demonio?- inquirió con burla- ¡Ven a por mí!- exhortó.

Hidan dio un paso al frente, sin dejarse intimidar. Pero un dolor intenso en su hombro le hizo poner su atención tras él. Los ojos de Itachi lucían con un dibujo extraño que nunca antes había visto, y el hombro del adorador de Jashin-sama ardía como si se estuviese consumiendo desde dentro.

-Amaterasu- aclaró Itachi con una sonrisa sádica. Sus llamas negras quemaban cualquier clase de materia, y ni si quiera el cuerpo aparentemente inmortal del fanático de la religión podía resistirse al fuego del dios del sol.

-Uchiha de mierda, ¡te mataré!- juró Hidan, más furioso de lo que había estado en su vida. Pero no tenía bastante con aquello. Itachi había provocado una herida irrecuperable en su perfecto cuerpo, y se iba a asegurar de que sufriese- ¿Tu hermano, nee?- preguntó con malicia, recordando el motivo que había llevado a Itachi a enfrentarse a él- Te juro que voy a torturarle delante de tus ojos sin que puedas evitarlo. ¡Todos vais a ver como el Uchiha menor sufre más de lo que cualquiera de vosotros podrías llegar a imaginar!- gritó, consciente de que estaba peleando contra dos de sus compañeros de equipo.

Hidan no fue consciente del error que había cometido hasta que un zarpazo de Naruto le provocó un dolor todavía más intenso que el fuego del Amaterasu. Dos enormes ojos rojizos le observaban con furia desmesurada. Tras Naruto, seis colas ígneas ondeaban sin control.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**TRAS EL TELÓN**

Itachi: Hidan, ahora sí que la has fastidiado…

Hidan: Hmp

Sasuke: Quiero ir con Naruto… Mayu-chan, deja de ponerme cosas en el camino.

Mayumi: ¬¬ Pues verás cuando llegues y veas el panorama…

Kisame: ¡Yo no soy una cosa! Que yo también soy persona TT

Naruto: GRRR Matar a cualquiera que quiera tocar a Sasuke…

(Itachi silba disimuladamente)

Sakura: Nadie me hace caso TT

Lee: Yosh!! ¡Vamos al cine, Sakura! Yo te trataré como una reina n.n

Sakura: ¬¬ Lee… ¿Has visto lo liado que está esto como para ir ahora al cine?

Lee: Iie… es que hace tanto que no salgo…

Sakura: … (con la gotaza)

Hidan: ¡No me comas!

Naruto: Ñam, ñam…

Itachi: ¬¬ Escupe, que hay que acabar el fic.

Mayumi: (llorando) ¿Pero que os habéis tomado?

**Mayumi os recuerda:** No olvidéis vuestra consumición semanal de LEMON que la vitamina C es esencial para la salud .


	24. Hoy es mañana

**Notas de Mayumi:** Nuevo capi, voy avisando ya que le quedan tan sólo dos más y el epílogo. Espero no cansaros mucho con mis tonterías y que me acompañéis hasta el final. Por cierto, como hace unos cuantos capis que la trama no me da para poner lemon, he subido un one-shot llamado _**Adicto a tu piel**_, (rated M) por si alguien le apetece leerlo y que no decaiga su dosis semanal de vitamina C. Muchas gracias por todos los ánimos!

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hoy es mañana**

Sasuke contempló con odio a Kisame. El Akatsuki había resultado mucho más duro de lo que había previsto. No quería usar sus técnicas más poderosas porque sabía que le harían falta para enfrentarse a su hermano, pero tampoco podía perder más tiempo. La situación alrededor de Naruto era demasiado confusa, había demasiados chakras potentes entremezclados como para saber que ocurría. Resignado, empezó a formar una serie de sellos a gran velocidad. Era mejor llegar agotado que demasiado tarde. Si algo le pasaba a Naruto, no podría perdonárselo en la vida.

El Uchiha intentó girar sus manos para formar el último sello, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba completamente inmóvil. Miró a Kisame, pero el hombre pez parecía tan confuso como él mismo, por lo que dedujo que él no tenía nada que ver con aquello. Reconoció la particular técnica justo un segundo antes de que Shikamaru apareciese en su campo de visión.

-Ese jutsu es peligroso en una zona cerrada por una barrera de energía- argumentó el Nara, mientras miraba a Kisame con cara de fastidio y liberaba al Uchiha de su atadura.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, consciente de que su recién llegado compañero tenía razón.

-Era lo único que podía hacer para deshacerme de él con rapidez- se excusó.

Un fugaz vistazo le permitió comprobar la situación de todos los recién llegados. Ino se había acercado a Kiba y Akamaru, y estaba intentando ayudar al animal, mientras dirigía palabras de ánimo al Inuzuka. Chouji y Shikamaru estaban a poca distancia de él, sin apartar la vista del Akatsuki y preparados para entrar en combate. Y Lee le guiñaba un ojo animadamente, mientras sus ojos refulgían con su característico brillo y su pulgar se alzaba intentando transmitirle ánimos. Sasuke miró de manera interrogante al Nara.

-Vete, nosotros nos encargamos de él- le tranquilizó, mientras señalaba con la cabeza al Akatsuki- No creo que una trucha andante nos presente demasiados problemas- rezongó, aunque lo que menos le apetecía ahora era pelear contra un tiburón que se paseaba por tierra a dos patas.

Después de hacer un pequeño gesto de agradecimiento al recién llegado grupo de refuerzos, se precipitó a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Naruto.

-Shika-kun, si le ganamos ¿me lo puedo comer para cenar? El examen me está dando mucha hambre y a mí me gusta la trucha al horno- escuchó que preguntaba Chouji.

-¡Choujiiii!- le gritó enfadada Ino, antes de perderlos por completo de vista- Deja de decir estupideces¡las personas no se comen!

Sasuke no tardó en divisar a un nuevo grupo de shinobis. Buscó ansioso con la mirada a las dos únicas personas que le importaban en ese momento, y se las encontró una frente a la otra. El moreno se quedó paralizado por unos segundos, con su corazón golpeándole con violencia contra el pecho. No sabía que le impactaba más, si estar de nuevo frente a Itachi, la persona que más odiaba en este mundo, o ver a Naruto convertido en un enorme zorro de siete colas. Los miró alternativamente, sin darse cuenta de que había activado el sharingan de manera inconsciente al clavar la vista en su hermano. Naruto intentó dar un zarpazo al mayor de los Uchiha, quien lo esquivó a duras penas. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, la sangre le hervía en las venas, sus adormecidos deseos de venganza resurgían por momentos. En su mente se formó la explicación más lógica: Itachi debía haber forzado al kitsune a liberar a Kyuubi para defenderse. Y él le iba a hacer pagar por ello. No iba a permitir que hiciese daño a nadie más, no volvería a mostrarse débil ante él. Corrió hacia su hermano. Y algo lo golpeó y lo derribó contra el suelo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Itachi jadeó y se llevó la mano al estómago. Volvía a sangrar. Hacía tan solo unos minutos que Naruto había dejado salir al demonio de nueve colas que tenía sellado en su interior, y a duras penas podían continuar esquivando sus ataques.

Kyuubi no parecía distinguir entre aliados y enemigos, atacándolos indiscriminadamente. Cuando un Naruto de seis colas había acometido con toda su furia contra Hidan, el fanático de la religión había cometido la estupidez de explayarse en las torturas que pensaba dedicar a Sasuke, al parecer divertido ante la furiosa reacción del rubio. La séptima cola no tardó en hacer aparición, llevándose la poca cordura que le quedaba a Naruto. Hidan fue el primero en pagar las consecuencias, recibiendo un iracundo zarpazo tras otro. Una risa tétrica brotó de la garganta del demonio.

-Konoha va a lamentar haberme tenido encerrado durante tanto tiempo- anunció el zorro, antes de empezar a arrasar con cuanto hallaba a su paso.

Sakura, Itachi y Gaara, a los que pronto se les habían unido Neji y Temari, se esforzaban por contener al descontrolado demonio. El mayor de los Uchiha había intentado utilizar el Mangekyo Sharingan para enviar a Kyuubi al mundo de las ilusiones, pero el zorro era demasiado astuto y había tratado ya demasiadas veces con otro Uchiha. Su intentó rebotó, dejándolo por un instante desprotegido. Una garra pasó lo suficientemente cerca de él como para que notase el aire que produjo a su paso. Y entonces lo sintió, el odio intenso de su ototo. Se volvió en aquella dirección justo a tiempo para ver como Sasuke era derribado por un certero golpe de Neji. El Uchiha menor se puso en pie furioso.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- gritó Sasuke al Hyouga, consciente de que había refrenado expresamente su ataque contra Itachi.

-Él ha salvado la vida a Naruto, no puedo permitir que le ocurra nada hasta aclarar que es lo que está pasando con Akatsuki- dijo calmadamente el Kazekage, que también había llegado junto a él-. Además, nos ayudará a contener a Naruto- añadió con voz ahogada, mientras desviaba la mirada. Gaara era consciente de que recuperar a Naruto iba a ser casi imposible, así que no se atrevía a enfrentar a Sasuke.

El moreno se puso en pie malhumorado y apretó los puños. ¿Su hermano protegiendo a Naruto? Aquello no tenía ninguna lógica, seguro que Itachi había utilizado alguna clase de genjutsu para confundirlos y lograr que no le atacaran.

-¡Os está engañando!- protestó. No podía creer que, de pronto, Itachi hubiese decidido proteger al jinchuuriki que llevaba años intentando cazar. No solo no tenía ninguna clase de sentido, tampoco podía confiar en su hermano. Había pasado demasiados años alimentando su odio hacia él.

-Que interesante- comentó la voz de ultratumba de Kyuubi, que como el resto de presentes había parado un momento el combate para prestar atención a la curiosa conversación-. El genio de los Uchihas, y el Uchiha al que no le importa por que medios obtener poder, enfrentados… será divertido ver quien de los dos muere primero- dijo, y antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar, desapareció, borrando por completo su rastro.

-Le sigo- informó Temari, que era la que se encontraba más cerca de la dirección que había tomado.

-¡Narutoooo!- lo llamó Sasuke, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Fulminó a su hermano con la mirada, debatiéndose entre perseguir a Kyuubi o asesinar a Itachi- ¡Esto es tu culpa!- le acusó, con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas- ¿Cómo, cómo le voy a traer de vuelta?- gritó, e hizo el intento de lanzarse sobre el mayor. Pero los fornidos brazos de Gaara y Neji le retuvieron con firmeza. Sintiéndose impotente, Sasuke gritó de rabia- ¡Te odio!- espetó a su hermano.

Itachi simplemente desvió la mirada. Entendía la reacción de su hermano, él mismo le había instado a sentir ese odio desmedido. Pero el hecho de entenderlo no lo hacía menos doloroso. Ahora que había acabado el exceso de adrenalina, la herida que le había dejado Hidan le pasó factura, haciendo que le temblaran las rodillas y que se desplomara a cuatro patas sobre el suelo, respirado con dificultad. Sakura corrió a socorrerlo.

-¡Sakura¿Tú también?- preguntó dolido Sasuke, observando como la pelirrosa le atendía con primeros auxilios. Sabía que lo que había pasado entre ellos aquellas últimas semanas no era más que una reminiscencia del enamoramiento infantil que había sentido la chica por él, pero confiaba en que una vez recapacitase sobre ello, comprendería que les debía una disculpa. Y las heridas que lucía por haber estado luchando junto a Naruto le indicaban que ya volvía a ser la Sakura de siempre. ¿Por qué, por qué entonces se dejaba engañar por Itachi?

La chica le miró compungida al notar el reproche patente en su tono de voz. Sabía perfectamente lo que había sufrido Sasuke por culpa de su hermano.

-Sasuke… Deberías haber estado aquí…- fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir a la pelirrosa. Comprendía que resultase difícil de creer, es más, a ella misma le había costado confiar en el mayor de los Uchiha, y eso que había estado presente, pero Itachi le había salvado varias veces la vida aquella tarde. Era lo mínimo que le debía.

Sasuke encajó las palabras de Sakura como una bofetada. Aunque la chica no lo decía por eso, el moreno se lo tomó como una acusación por no haber estado junto a Naruto cuando este le había necesitado. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

-Tendrías que haberle escuchado- añadió entonces la pelirrosa, dedicándole una sonrisa a su compañero de equipo-. Itachi hizo frente a Hidan sin temor, y le dijo que lo hacia porque tu felicidad dependía de la vida de Naruto… Ha arriesgado su vida por proteger eso… ¿No podrías… no podrías darle una oportunidad?- pidió suplicante, a pesar de que sabía que no iba a escucharla. Pero Sasuke se merecía tener una familia, y si dejaba pasar aquella ocasión, tal vez no volvería a tener otra.

Itachi miró con curiosidad a Sakura. Sabía que haber luchado codo con codo junto a ella le había valido su confianza, pero no había pensado que hasta el punto de llegar a defenderle ante su hermano. Miró a su ototo, planteándose el tragarse su orgullo y pedirle perdón. Cosa que no logró hacer, aunque realmente lo quería. Sasuke le encaró. El mayor pensó que le gritaría, que volvería a intentar atacarle, pero en lugar de eso, el sharingan de su hermano se fue apagando lentamente, hasta que los ojos negros y afilados de Sasuke le miraron empañados de lágrimas que no lograba disimular.

-No lo entiendo…- murmuró el menor- ¿Por qué…¿Por qué debería creerte?- inquirió, en un tono que le hizo estremecer. Más que por el odio, aquellas palabras estaban cargadas de un profundo dolor.

Todo el peso de la culpa cayó sobre Itachi, mientras cualquier explicación le parecía demasiado pobre y cualquier disculpa demasiado vana. Sabía que no merecía recuperar a su hermano, pero aún y así tenía que intentarlo. Rendirse no era una palabra que se encontrase en el vocabulario de un Uchiha.

Itachi se puso en pie y se acercó un poco a Sasuke, quien había dejado su cuerpo lacio, como si las fuerzas le hubiesen abandonado ante el shock emocional. Gaara y Neji lo seguían sujetando por pura inercia, aunque parecía una acción innecesaria. Obligó a su hermano a mirarle a los ojos alzándole la barbilla y esbozó una triste sonrisa, antes de responder.

-Porque hoy es mañana. Siempre lo ha sido, aunque el estúpido orgullo Uchiha no me dejara admitirlo- confesó sin más el mayor.

Para la mayoría de los presentes aquellas palabras resultaron indescifrables, pero para Sasuke fueron muy claras. Sintió como su corazón se detenía por la impresión, mientras su mente vagaba muy lejos del tiempo presente, a otro en el que tenía una familia y era un niño que, a pesar de lo duro que podía resultar a veces el peso de su apellido, aún sonreía con sinceridad.

**OoOoO FLASH BACK OoOoO**

Sasuke corría por las atestadas calles de Konoha, a toda la velocidad que su pequeño cuerpecito le permitía, esquivando a los atareados shinobis que llevaban los informes del día y a los civiles que hacían sus compras de última hora. Jadeaba pesadamente y estaba sudando. Justo ese día, en la academia les habían sometido a un intenso entrenamiento de ejercicio físico, pero su agotamiento no impidió que, tan pronto como su madre le había dado la noticia, hubiese salido corriendo. Se detuvo unos instantes ante el linde del bosque. Sabía que aquel no era un lugar para un niño de siete años. Además, estaba empezando a anochecer, cosa que daba al terreno un aspecto aún más siniestro. El campo de entrenamiento de los Anbu estaba demasiado repleto de trampas y cosas extrañas como para que lo atravesara cualquiera que no fuese chuunin, pero aún y así tenía que verle.

-Nii-san…- susurró emocionado. El pecho se le aceleró al pensar en su admirado hermano, la persona que más respetaba, la persona que deseaba alcanzar, que ansiaba que le reconociera.

Después de pasar casi un mes fuera en una importante misión, Itachi por fin había vuelto a casa aquella mañana. Su madre le había dicho que su nii-san aún estaba entrenando y, antes de que tuviese tiempo de hacerle prometer que ni se le ocurriera ir allí, como siempre le pedía la protectora mujer, el pequeño Sasuke había salido disparado. Tenía demasiadas ganas de verle, y unas cuantas trampas no iban a detenerle.

Adoptó una expresión decidida, del todo impropia en alguien de tan corta edad, y puso un pie titubeante en la línea que marcaba el inicio del territorio Anbu. Sasuke tenía la sospecha de que Itachi entrenaba cada vez más en la zona de los Anbu en vez de en su lugar habitual para evitarle, pero aquello no logró desanimarlo. Iba a demostrarle que él también podía ser un buen shinobi, y entonces le tendría en cuenta. Contuvo el aliento y dio otro paso, esperando que algo le golpeara, o que el suelo estallase bajo sus pies, o que un escuadrón de Anbus al completo apareciese ante él por osar invadir con semejante descaro su territorio. No obstante, no sucedió nada de eso. Suspiró con alivio y avanzó con cautela, tal y como le estaban enseñando los senseis de la academia. Media hora más tarde ya se sentía mucho más seguro. Podía detectar con relativa facilidad las trampas y podía sentir muy cerca un chackra solitario e inconfundible. Su perfecto e inalcanzable hermano.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al saber lo cerca que estaba de Itachi. Corrió, olvidando por completo toda precaución. Y no detectó el finísimo hilo transparente que estaba dispuesto a unos quince centímetros del suelo hasta que su piececito se enredó en él y lo hizo tensar. Al instante se vio alzado en el aire, sujeto por unos brazos fuertes y potentes. Sasuke no necesitó mirar a su rescatador para saber que se trataba de su hermano. Se aferró con sus puñitos al chaleco, recostando la cabeza contra el pecho y sintiéndose seguro entre sus brazos.

-¡Nii-san!!- le saludó con esa alegría desbordante que solo se permitía mostrar ante él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- seca y cortante, la pregunta de Itachi no disminuyó lo más mínimo la felicidad del menor. Cayó a varios metros de donde estaba detonando el papel explosivo que había activado su ototo, protegiéndolo de la onda expansiva con su cuerpo. Dejó a Sasuke en el suelo y le miró con los brazos cruzados y el enojo visible en el rostro.

-Tenía ganas de verte- confesó Sasuke, mientras sus mejillas se teñían ligeramente de rojo y desviaba avergonzado la mirada. Su padre se había encargado de inculcarle profundamente que ese no era el modo en que debía actuar un Uchiha. Escuchó como su hermano resoplaba molesto.

-Sasuke, ya no eres un niño- le reprendió, a pesar de que tan solo tenía siete años-. Sabes perfectamente que el capitán del Anbu está demasiado ocupado como para atender a un mocoso como tú- afirmó, mientras le golpeaba la frente con un dedo, gesto que solía enfurruñar a su hermano.

Sasuke aceptó el golpe sin inmutarse, puso un gracioso puchero de enfado que nada tenía que ver con el topetazo y pateó el suelo con todas sus energías. A Itachi le costó un esfuerzo terrible continuar manteniéndose serio ante esa acción. Su hermano siempre lograba arrancarle una afectuosa sonrisa que no era el momento de permitirse.

-¡Siempre estás muy ocupado!- gritó con enojo el pequeño- Me dices que cuando vuelvas de tu misión me enseñarás una técnica nueva, pero a la hora de la verdad siempre encuentras una excusa para dejarme de lado- clavó sus ojos negros en los de su hermano, y adoptó una expresión de absoluta seriedad antes de seguir hablando- Mamá dice que, por muy ocupados que estemos, siempre hay que encontrar tiempo para aquellas personas que queremos- dijo desafiante.

Itachi abrió la boca, dispuesto a decir algo, pero en el último momento optó por guardar silencio. No podía permitirse ninguna debilidad, no ahora que ya había tomado la decisión. Pero su hermano seguía aguardando testarudamente una respuesta.

-¿Cuándo vas a encontrar tiempo para mí, nii-san?- insistió el Uchiha menor, con una mezcla de enfado y tristeza que partió en dos el corazón de Itachi.

-Mañana- le respondió el mayor, necesitando de todo su autocontrol para que su voz sonase por completo inexpresiva. Tenía ganas de acunar al pequeño entre sus brazos, de cumplir todas aquellas falsas esperanzas que le daba, mas su rostro no demostró nada de lo que sentía.

Pero Sasuke ya estaba cansado de que su hermano le diese largas. Llevaba demasiado tiempo aguardando por él, por una atención, por una muestra de cariño, por pequeña que fuera… por saber que realmente le consideraba su hermano.

-Mañana, mañana- repitió, de morros- Siempre me dices "Mañana te enseñaré esa técnica" "Mañana iremos a nadar al río"… pero…- su encantadora vocecita infantil se quebró por un sollozo, incapaz de seguir tragándose su angustia por más tiempo- Pero cuando llega el momento, siempre tienes algo que hacer… Dime, nii-san… ¿Cuándo va a ser mañana?- preguntó con impotencia, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas se deslizaran libremente por sus mejillas- ¿Cuándo…?- se detuvo, incapaz de preguntar lo que realmente le preocupaba. ¿Cuándo iba su hermano a quererlo?

Itachi cerró los ojos con pesar. Había entendido perfectamente aquella pregunta no formulada, pero no estaba preparado para dar una respuesta. Sabía que su hermano pequeño tenía razón, que no le dedicaba el tiempo que se merecía, pero él no podía comprender la decisión que había tomado. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, y con el aire que expulsaba dejó ir cuanto quedaba de bueno en él.

-Mañana, Sasuke. Mañana… es mañana.

El pequeño le miró con desconfianza, pero no le quedaba más remedio en confiar en que al día siguiente sería ese "mañana" del cual su hermano tanto hablaba. Resignado, siguió los pasos de Itachi, que ya había emprendido el camino de regreso a casa sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra más. Aceleró el paso y se atrevió a cerrar su pequeña manita entorno a la fuerte de su hermano. Itachi le miró enarcando una ceja, pero esta vez no le reprochó su actitud infantil. Y Sasuke pensó que tal vez, mañana sí que sería el día en que encontraría tiempo para él. Aunque fuera solo un poco.

Pero lo único para lo que Itachi encontró tiempo al día siguiente fue para la aniquilación completa del clan Uchiha, para destruir por completo la infancia, la sonrisa y los sueños de Sasuke, y convertirlo en la persona fría y arrogante que durante tanto tiempo había ocultado sus sentimientos tras un infranqueable muro de indiferencia.

**OoOoO FIN DEL FLASH BACK OoOoO**

Sasuke volvió su atención al presente. Se dio cuenta de que algo húmedo se deslizaba por sus mejillas, y también de que todos los presentes estaban pendientes de él. Se secó las lágrimas con la mayor dignidad posible antes de encarar a Itachi. Pero su hermano habló primero.

-Siempre has sido la única persona para la que realmente quería encontrar tiempo- murmuró el mayor de los Uchiha con sinceridad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo desactivó el sharingan. Bajó la cabeza, afligido, y abrió sus brazos, mostrándose completamente vulnerable ante su hermano. Si quería atacarle en ese momento, no iba a oponer resistencia.

Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza. Era consciente de que todo el mundo esperaba expectante su reacción, casi sin atreverse a respirar por la importancia del momento. Sintió ganas de gritar. ¿Itachi pensaba que podía venir y borrar con unas simples palabras todo el daño que le había hecho? Aunque era cierto que, sobreviviendo a través de los años de odio y rencor, de entrenamiento para superarle, de preparación para matarle, seguía estando la admiración sin límites y el afecto que sentía por él. Encerrado bajo llave, relegado al lugar más olvidado de su inconsciente, pero el cariño que una vez había sentido por su hermano continuaba vivo en su interior. Tenía los sentimientos demasiado revueltos como para pensar con claridad.

En ese instante apareció Temari, rompiendo la tensión del momento. La kunoichi, jadeante y bastante despeinada, necesito unos segundos para recuperar el aliento antes de poder hablar.

-Kyuubi se ha aparecido en la zona oeste de la barrera- anunció, mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente para secarse el sudor- No será difícil localizarlo por el rastro de árboles derribados y shinobis muertos que está dejando a su paso- explicó con voz sombría, y miró a Sasuke mientras cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro, con nerviosismo- Creo que está completamente descontrolado.

El menor de los Uchiha se limitó a asentir con la cabeza antes de volverse hacia su hermano. Sacando fuerzas de donde solo había confusión y desesperación, recuperó su actitud pragmática y un tanto autoritaria.

-¿Quieres que volvamos a ser una familia? Ayúdame a recuperar a Naruto- pidió.

Itachi le sonrió a modo de aceptación. Sus ojos volvieron a relucir con el sharingan, preparado para la difícil tarea que tenía por delante. Los de Sasuke se tornaron del mismo intenso carmesí, resaltando la similitud física entre ambos. El grupo de shinobis, encabezado por los dos Uchiha y el Kazekage, inició su marcha hacia la zona oeste del Bosque de la Muerte. Shikamaru y Chouji no tardaron en darles alcance. El Nara buscó a Sasuke y a Gaara.

-Se nos escapó- anunció con sencillez- Intentamos seguirle pero no ha habido manera. Ino se ha quedado atendiendo a Akamaru, y Lee ha dicho que iba a encontrar a Kisame por el apasionado incendio de su juventud… o algo por el estilo- informó, mientras se esforzaba por mantener la atolondrada marcha del grupo.

-Kisame tiene más recursos de los que puede aparentar- afirmó Itachi.

Shikamaru enarcó una ceja con curiosidad, reparando por primera vez en la presencia del Akatsuki. Por un segundo pensó en preguntar que hacia un criminal renegado con ellos, pero enseguida descartó la idea. Seguro que era una explicación demasiado problemática. Se limitó a mostrar su acuerdo con un movimiento de su cabeza.

No tardaron en llegar a la zona arrasada por Kyuubi, donde el zorro de nueve colas parecía estar disfrutando en atormentar a un grupo de ninjas de la Niebla. Sasuke se detuvo a una distancia prudencial, contemplando la escena con aprehensión. Le parecía imposible que su amable y encantador rubio tuviese algo que ver con el ser que tenía delante. Sus labios dejaron escapar el nombre de su novio en un susurro, sin ser a penas consciente de ello. A pesar de la aparente calma, no sabía como podía ayudarlo.

-Naruto…

La mano de Itachi se posó en su hombro, apretándolo con firmeza en un intento de transmitirle seguridad. Se volteó para contemplar a su hermano mayor, sin saber si debía sentirse molesto o agradecido por las confianzas que se tomaba con él.

-Ese no es Naruto… pero vamos a recuperarlo- prometió el mayor.

-Supongo que eso es un adiós- interrumpió la voz de Kisame.

Los ninjas de Konoha y de Suna pusieron su atención en el recién llegado Akatsuki, pero la situación ya se había desbordado demasiado como para que cualquiera de ellos se mostrase sorprendido por algo. Itachi hizo un gesto de confirmación.

-¿Vas a luchar contra nosotros?- preguntó, aunque lo creía poco probable.

-Nunca tuve madera de suicida, Itachi-san- aclaró el hombre tiburón con una risotada- Volveré a la cueva a informar de la nueva situación en cuanto se disipe la barrera.

-¿Junto a Kakuzu?- preguntó su compañero.

-No, está de un humor horrible recogiendo los pedazos desperdigados de Hidan… No quiero ni pensar lo insoportable que será cuando lo recomponga y empiecen a discutir.

Itachi hizo una muesca de disgusto. Le parecía de lo más desagradable esa capacidad de Hidan de recuperarse a pesar de acabar despedazado. Un rugido de Kyuubi les recordó a todos que tenían asuntos más urgentes que atender. Kisame, comprensivo, se alejó un par de pasos.

-Por cierto, he noqueado a ese compañero vuestro del horrible traje verde, pero no es nada grave. Despertará en un par de horas- indicó, antes de perderse entre los árboles.

-Sasuke…- el moreno se volteó para mirar a Gaara- No me importa embarcarme en un intento suicida de traer a Naruto de vuelta, pero… si cuando llegué la hora de desbloquear la barrera no lo hemos recuperado… no me queda más alternativa que matarle.

-¡Gaara!- exclamó indignada su hermana, pero el pelirrojo levantó una mano pidiendo silencio.

-Esto tampoco es fácil para mí, pero no puedo arriesgar la seguridad de miles de civiles por una sola persona- dijo, con un tono que pedía comprensión. Ya era bastante difícil tomar esa decisión como para que los demás le cargasen con el peso de la culpa.

Sasuke guardó silencio un largo rato, ajeno por completo a los destrozos que Kyuubi estaba ocasionando no muy lejos de ellos. Se había perdido en el recuerdo de una promesa que había hecho hacía pocas horas a la persona que amaba. Naruto había depositado en él su confianza y sus miedos, y no podía fallarle. Cuando habló, su voz era pura determinación.

-Si cuando sea el momento de romper la barrera no hemos sellado a Kyuubi… yo mismo acabaré con la vida de Naruto- el resto le miró unos segundos, demasiado impactados como para decir nada-. Shikamaru… ¿Cuál es el plan?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**TRAS EL TELÓN**

Kisame: (con lágrimas) Le echaré de menos, Itachi-san…

Itachi: …

Hidan: Kakuzu¡cóseme la cabeza de una puta vez!

Kakuzu: Ni hablar, que vuelves a molestar y ya estoy harto de tus tonterías. Nos vamos a casa ¬¬ Y da gracias de que te he recogido entero.

Sakura: Estamos en un momento dramático, podríais tener un poco de respeto /Inner¡Goaarrr¡En cuanto se despisten me los cargo!/

Mayumi¿Podemos acabar un capi sin discutir?

(Todos niegan con la cabeza)

Mayumi: ¬¬ No se para que pregunto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas finales:** Que nadie se me confunda, que en el manga a día de hoy no se ha dado ningún indicio claro de que Itachi esté dispuesto a reconciliarse con su hermano pequeño, pero yo no pierdo la ilusión de creer que Sasuke le importa, por algo lo ha dejado vivo en todas las ocasiones en que se lo ha cruzado. Ains, ahora que tengo a Naruto descontrolado y a Hidan convertido en un puzzle de 5.000 piezas espero que los ánimos empiecen a calmarse por fin. Nos vemos en el próximo capi. Besos!!


	25. Cumplir la promesa

**Notas de Mayumi:** Hola otra semana más! ¿Qué tal todo? Espero que bien. Os dejo un nuevo capi.

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cumplir la promesa**

-¿Todo el mundo tiene claro lo que debe hacer?- preguntó Shikamaru. Siete cabezas se movieron afirmativamente- Bien, pues vamos a ello- dijo con la mayor convicción que fue capaz de aparentar. La idea era desesperada y suicida, tenía pocas posibilidades de éxito y muchos números de cobrarse más de una vida. Pero era lo único que tenían, y estaban dispuestos a darlo todo.

Cada uno de los ocho shinobis que participaba en el plan se dirigió a sus respectivas posiciones. Sakura, Temari, Chouji y Shikamaru se internaron en el bosque, dispuestos a dar un pequeño rodeo para sorprender a Kyuubi por detrás. Sasuke e Itachi se encaramaron a los árboles y se acercaron al zorro por las alturas. Neji y Gaara se miraron en silencio unos instantes, esperando a que los otros tomaran posiciones.

-Gaara, si me pasara algo…- empezó el Hyouga con voz grave.

-No te va a pasar nada- se apresuró a cortarle el pelirrojo. No era momento para desanimarse.

Neji le dedicó una mirada de escepticismo. Siempre había sido alguien muy pragmático, y aunque la superioridad numérica pareciese arrolladora, no se olvidaba que estaban tratando con Kyuubi, el demonio que había arrasado Konoha y acabado con la mayoría de los anbu de la aldea. Aunque Naruto impidiese que se manifestara por completo, siete colas no eran algo a lo que menospreciar.

-Si me pasara algo- se obstinó- dile a Hinata…- se atragantó un poco con aquellas palabras tan personales- que la amo.

-Yo podría realizar tu parte- ofreció una vez más el kazekage. Sentía que su obligación como máximo representante presente de los shinobis era defender a los que dependían de él, especialmente cuando se trataba de sus amigos. Y el Hyouga hacía tiempo que era un amigo.

-Tú tienes una aldea que te necesita- le recordó Neji. Había aceptado su deber. Sentía miedo, por su puesto que lo sentía, pero no podía dejarse vencer por él, no cuando la vida de la persona que le consideraba un genio estaba en juego. No podía fallar a Naruto.

-Y tú una persona que te espera- punzó Gaara, clavando sus intensos ojos aguamarina en Neji.

El Hyouga dudó un segundo ante esas palabras, recordando la sonrisa dulce y entregada de Hinata. Sintió una pequeña punzada en el corazón, un súbito impulso de aceptar quedarse al margen, pero en seguida descartó la opción. Activó un instante el byakugan para asegurarse de que Shikamaru y su grupo estaban en posición, antes de volver a poner su atención en Gaara.

-Pero si fallamos, tu arena será lo único que se interponga entre Sasuke y la furia de Kyuubi- dijo, negando al pelirrojo cualquier opción a réplica. Todos tenían presente que había muchos números de fallar.

Tras dirigir una mirada a Gaara que al pelirrojo le pareció un adiós definitivo, Neji se plantó resuelto ante el zorro de nueve colas. Su misión consistía en distraer la atención del demonio de la retaguardia. No era difícil, pero sí arriesgado. Las venas características de la visión de su clan volvieron a hacerse presentes alrededor de sus ojos. Comprobó la magnitud del chakra de Kyuubi, sobrecogido. Sus puntos vitales tenían tal concentración de energía que parecían imposibles de anular. Supo en ese instante que ni el mangekyo de Itachi ni la arena de Gaara tendrían opción alguna contra semejante despliegue chakra. Pero Naruto le había enseñado que la verdadera fuerza no radicaba en las posibilidades que uno tenía, si no en la creencia de que se podía lograr lo que uno deseaba, en no rendirse hasta el final. Por eso tenía que actuar como si creyera que iba a vencer. Aunque sólo fuese por el resto de sus compañeros.

-Inconsciente- le reprochó la voz estentórea de Kyuubi cuando el primer golpe de juuken le impactó. No era más que una molesta picadura de insecto para él.

Neji golpeó y aceptó los golpes sin una queja, mientras los minutos le parecían eternos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero tenía que ganar un poco más de tiempo. Sakura debía estar a punto de acabar el jutsu de traspaso de energía. Aunque normalmente se utilizaba como técnica médica para reponer el chackra de los heridos, esta vez la pelirrosa lo iba a utilizar para traspasar la energía de Chouji, de Temari y la suya propia a Shikamaru. Una de las colas se lanzó contra él como si se tratara de un látigo. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero su dolorido cuerpo no le respondió. Contuvo la respiración, consciente de que era su fin.

Kyuubi rugió furioso y olvidó su ataque para centrar su atención en algo más molesto. Había sentido otra de aquellas irritantes picaduras justo a su espalda. Se volvió para deshacerse del nuevo y molesto humano de un manotazo, pero ya no se encontraba allí. Hinata había sido lo suficiente rápida como para alcanzar a Neji y cargarlo sobre su hombro.

-¡Hinata, no te expongas tontamente!- le regañó su prometido. Ella bufó despectiva antes de contestar. Acababa de superar un genjutsu que la había enfrentado con algunos de sus peores temores, y no se iba a dejar amedrentar por Kyuubi.

-No seas absurdo- respondió la muchacha con tranquilidad, mientras se apartaba del alcance de las colas con tanta brusquedad que se estampaba contra unas rocas cercanas-. El mes que viene voy a casarme contigo, y ni nuestra familia, ni este examen, ni Kyuubi va a impedírmelo- le garantizó, con una convicción que era imposible pasar por alto-. Nadie me va a robar mi final feliz- dijo desafiante, y Neji no supo si se lo decía a Kyuubi o a él mismo-. Ni tampoco el de Sasuke o Naruto- volvió a hacerse a un lado con una agilidad sorprendente, cargando con facilidad a su malherido novio.

-Me conmueves- se burló el zorro, y lanzó una de sus garras de sombra al ataque. Sombra que al instante se vio inmovilizada, así como todo su cuerpo. Rugió con rabia, sin acabar de comprender que estaba pasando.

-Kagemane no Jutsu realizado con éxito- anunció Shikamaru con la voz temblorosa por el esfuerzo de mantenerlo inmovilizado. Aunque contase con reservas extras, no sólo los distintos chakras de sus compañeros eran difíciles de manejar, si no que Kyuubi seguía teniendo una fuerza monstruosa.

-¡Ja, ja! ¿Cuánto rato piensa que puedes retenerme con eso?- inquirió el demonio con sorna. No parecía en absoluto preocupado.

-El suficiente- respondió Itachi. Él y su hermano acababan de entrar en escena. El mayor preparó el Mangekyo y clavó la mirada en los ojos rojizos de Kyuubi, mientras Sasuke corría hacia el zorro.

Sabían que sólo tenían una oportunidad. En el estado actual Kyuubi era prácticamente invencible, pero si la atadura de sombras lo mantenía inmóvil, Itachi podría enviar unos segundos a la conciencia de Kyuubi al mundo del tsukiyomi, y Sasuke podría sellar de nuevo al demonio. Todos los que no tenían un papel activo en ese momento contuvieron el aliento. Sasuke estaba ya muy cerca del demonio. Itachi preparó su ataque, haciendo que sus tres pupilas girasen hasta adquirir un dibujo extraño.

-¡Te equivocas!- rugió inesperadamente Kyuubi, y aunque con esfuerzo, se deshizo del jutsu del Nara.

Sakura soltó un grito ahogado, Hinata se apretó contra el pecho de Neji, no queriendo ver la escena, Shikamaru contuvo el aliento. La garra del zorro se cernió en torno al cuerpo de Sasuke y lo alzó en vilo. Sólo la arena de Gaara impidió que el Uchiha fuera aplastado, formando una barrera en torno a su cuerpo y luchando contra la fuerza que ejercía el zorro para aplastar al moreno. Pero el pelirrojo sabía que no resistiría un segundo envite. Kyuubi sonrió de manera sádica. Y entonces Sasuke hizo lo que no había hecho jamás, ni si quiera por su propia vida. Suplicar.

-Kyuubi, por favor…- pidió, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo- Devuélveme a Naruto- rogó.

El zorro lo contempló con incredulidad. Aquel mocoso engreído debía de haberse vuelto loco de remate. Naruto aún le estaba plantando cara, impidiéndole sacar las dos últimas colas, pero pronto se agotaría, y él volvería a ser libre por completo. Sólo tenía que presionarle un poco más, que continuar engatusándolo para hacerle creer que era un peligro innecesario para el mundo, y cuando su contenedor se hubiese rendido por completo a la desesperación, él podría ser de nuevo libre. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo tan estúpido como devolver a la persona que le mantenía sellado?

Pero Sasuke ya había puesto su mente a trabajar con toda velocidad.

-Piénsalo por un momento- insistió el moreno, ignorando la presión que el puño del zorro estaba ejerciendo sobre su cuerpo-. ¿Crees que te van a permitir vagar libremente por el mundo?- inquirió con voz burlona- Je… Te sellaron una vez, y esta no será distinta. ¿Quieres empezar de nuevo? Un nuevo jinchuuriki, una nueva cárcel…- notó como el demonio le prestaba ahora más atención- Con Naruto tienes una relación aceptable, ambos os respetáis a vuestra manera, pero… ¿Cómo será el próximo jinchuuriki?- la presión en torno a él había desaparecido. Ahora simplemente le sujetaba para mantenerlo a su altura, aunque Gaara no retiró su arena por precaución- Tal vez sea más fuerte… tal vez ni siquiera necesite de tu poder y caigas en el olvido. Déjame sellarte.

El silencio se hizo presente, dando al momento una sensación de tensión extrema. Nadie se atrevía a moverse.

-Naruto no quiere volver- dijo al fin el zorro.

-Yo le convenceré- aseguró Sasuke, mucho más confiado ahora que sabía que había tocado uno de los puntos débiles del demonio. Hacía tiempo que lo intuía, la soledad, el miedo a convertirse en un mero recuerdo que se borra con el paso del tiempo… los miedos de Naruto los compartía Kyuubi, y estaba dispuesto a utilizarlos en su contra.

El zorro se lo pensó detenidamente. Tan solo tenía que utilizar un poco de su colosal fuerza para acabar con aquel mocoso engreído y rebelde que tantas veces le había devuelto al fondo de su odiosa prisión. No obstante, sabía que sus palabras tenían más de cierto que de desesperadas. Konoha le había derrotado una vez, y sabía que la actual hokage era una mujer de armas tomar. No dudaría en utilizar una técnica suicida como hicieron sus predecesores. Y lo que menos quería ahora era volver a empezar, o tal vez peor… desaparecer, volverse un simple cuento que se narra en las noches de tormenta para asustar a los niños.

-Está bien- concedió finalmente el zorro-. Te dejo intentarlo en reconocimiento al chakra maldito de tu clan, pero si Naruto se niega a salir, los dos os quedareis atrapados para siempre en mi interior- advirtió, no por compasión si no porque realmente había llegado a respetar a los Uchiha.

-Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo- aseguró Sasuke con determinación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke corría por los laberínticos y angostos pasillos. Llevaba tanto tiempo forzando a sus músculos que a penas sentía el agotamiento. No sabía exactamente a donde debía dirigirse, ya que se habían cambiado las tornas. Normalmente recorría los recodos de la mente de Naruto, en la cual ya había aprendido a orientarse, pero esta vez se trataba de la de Kyuubi. Y su mente era mucho más retorcida y complicada. Dobló una esquina, y tuvo la impresión de que ya había pasado por allí con anterioridad. Estaba dando vueltas en círculos. Golpeó con rabia una de las paredes, y al instante le llegó el rugido de protesta del zorro.

-Tuerce en la segunda desviación a la izquierda- indicó la voz de Kyuubi. En sus dominios podía comunicarse con cualquier intruso. A diferencia de Naruto, el zorro había pasado muchas horas solitarias en las que únicamente contaba con su mundo interior, así que conocía cada recoveco de él.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del demonio, Sasuke llegó por fin a una zona que parecía ensancharse lentamente. Y al final de ella la encontró, la celda en la que se había encerrado su rubio, un sitio tan frío y lúgubre como el resto de aquel lugar maldito. Se acercó con el corazón convertido en una bomba de relojería.

-Naruto…- le llamó con voz temblorosa. Su aspecto deplorable le asustaba.

El kitsune estaba acurrucado en un rincón, abrazándose a sus rodillas y al parecer concentrado en algo que le estaba suponiendo un esfuerzo. Alzó sus ojos azules, carentes de su habitual brillo, para posarlos en la persona que le llamaba. Y una pizca de curiosidad se dibujó en aquel vacío, pero se apagó al acto, para contemplar al moreno con apatía. A Sasuke le recordó terriblemente al estado en el que había encontrado a Kiba, solo que a Naruto no podía reconfortarlo con su cercanía. Volvió a llamarle con voz ahogada, a través de las rejas.

-Sasuke…- su voz era tan ausente que provocó un escalofrío en el Uchiha- He logrado detenerle… no le he dejado sacar más colas- esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa, mientras se apretaba con más fuerza contra su propio cuerpo- Parece que no soy tan inútil después de todo- anunció, aunque había más indiferencia que orgullo en aquella voz pausada.

-Tú no eres inútil, Naruto- reconvino el moreno con paciencia. Se apoyó pesadamente contra los gruesos barrotes, agarrándose al frío metal. Tenían el tamaño justo para impedir que su cabeza entrara en el pequeño cubículo, por lo que tenía una varilla a cada lado de la cara. Le irritaba aquel frío y duro metal, era como si el rubio quisiera interponer un muro entre ellos dos.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, como si la cuestión al fin y al cabo no tuviese más importancia. Se había encerrado en si mismo, desentendiéndose del mundo exterior y concentrándose únicamente en impedir el avance de Kyuubi, y ahora no podía sentir absolutamente nada. Su mejor amigo le tendió una mano, pero el rubio no hizo ademán de moverse. Ni si quiera pareció ser consciente del gesto. Entonces una idea cruzó por su mente.

-¿Has venido a despedirte?- preguntó el kitsune, mientras ponía su atención en el suelo y empezaba a dibujar algo con el dedo índice.

-¿Por qué iba a despedirme?

-Porque me vas a matar- respondió con una voz tan carente de cualquier emoción que hizo estremecer a Sasuke.

-No te voy a matar, Naruto- corrigió el Uchiha con pesar. Se le partía el corazón de ver a su amado rubio en aquel estado tan derrotado. No parecía él. Sabía que tenía que ser delicado y paciente, aunque tuviese ganas de asestarle un par de bofetadas para hacerle reaccionar.

De pronto, Naruro le miró como si le acabase de traicionar, entre dolido y enfadado. Sasuke pensó que al menos era una señal de que todavía sentía algo, que no se había dejado caer del todo en la indiferencia. Kyuubi aún no había podido anularle por completo.

-Me lo prometiste- le acusó, y una chispa de enojo brilló en sus ojos.

-Te prometí que lo haría si no quedaba otra opción- replicó Sasuke tajante, y volvió a ofrecerle su mano abierta. Pero Naruto se mantuvo obstinado en el lugar en el que estaba.

-¿Y que otra opción nos queda?- preguntó con amargura. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que sus dorados cabellos ondearan con gracia. No quería morir, por supuesto, pero tampoco podía permitir que Kyuubi volviese a vagar libre por Konoha.

-Siempre habrá otra opción… La encontraré cueste lo que cueste- tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que su voz no sonase con su habitual prepotencia. Quería que Naruto entendiese que estaba dispuesto a luchar por él- Vuelve conmigo- pidió.

-No puedo volver Sasuke… aunque pudiera, no debo hacerlo. Es lo mejor, es lo mejor para todos.

El moreno negó con la cabeza. Estaba empezando a perder su escasa paciencia.

-No es lo mejor Naruto, ni para ti… ni para mí…- el rubio le miró con curiosidad renovada al escuchar aquello- ni para nadie. Todos te están esperando. Sakura y Hinata-chan, Gaara y Temari… Todos- insistió, y observó con alivio como un poco de su habitual brillo volvió a aquellos hermosos orbes azules al escuchar el nombre de sus amigos.

-¿Todos?- repitió Naruto esperanzado, al pensar que, a pesar de todo, le continuaban apoyando. Nunca hubiese imaginado que pudiera ganarse semejante cariño.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo te estoy esperando- añadió, y comprobó complacido como el rubio se había inclinado un poco hacia él y, a cuatro patas, había dado un paso titubeante hacia los barrotes. Sasuke se dijo que era el momento de olvidar el orgullo y mostrar sus sentimientos al desnudo-. Yo… yo no quiero vivir una vida sin ti… - confesó, sin avergonzarse por ello- Te amo, Naruto. Sin ti nada tiene sentido.

El rubio tardó unos segundos en procesar las palabras de Sasuke. Nunca se había imaginado que llegaría a escuchar algo así de sus labios. Sabía que eso era lo que sentía, no tenía dudas de cuanto le quería, pero de ahí a tragarse su orgullo y mostrarse tan vulnerable ante él… Sonrió, comprendiendo al fin. No estaba solo, nunca lo había estado. Se puso en pie y de un salto se agarró al cuello del moreno. Si sintió el golpe que se dio contra los barrotes, no pareció notarlo. Cogió a su koi por las mejillas y lo atrajo hasta él para besarlo, tanto como le permitía la reja que los separaba. Sasuke necesitó unos segundos para reaccionar ante el súbito cambio y comenzar a corresponderle.

Los dos se dejaron llevar desesperados por aquel beso, transmitiéndose en él todas sus desordenadas emociones. Amor, confianza, deseo, la convicción de que vivían el uno por el otro. Entregados por completo al momento, con los ojos cerrados, solo podían sentir la calidad de sus suaves labios, el contacto cada vez mayor entre sus cuerpos a medida que la prisión que se había auto impuesto Naruto se iba disipando. En cuanto acabó de esfumarse el metal, el rubio se aferró con fuerza a la nuca su koi, profundizando el beso con ansias. La dulzura fue dando paso a un beso desesperado, hambriento y salvaje. No hacía ni veinticuatro horas que se había separado de él, pero a Naruto le parecía toda una eternidad. El rubio lo empujó un poco con su cuerpo, llevándolo hasta la pared del angosto pasillo, palpando el conocido cuerpo por encima de la ropa, colando las temblorosas manos bajo la camiseta y reconociendo cada uno de sus detalles. Detalles que solo él conocía, que Sasuke reservaba para él. Sentía como su koi se estremecía cuando su lengua inquieta se abría paso con fogosidad en la boca del Uchiha, o como se le escapaba un gemido ahogado cuando devoraba sus labios con apetito, o como temblaba ligeramente cuando le daba un mordisco juguetón, o como sonreía de manera inconsciente cuando depositaba un inocente beso en la mejilla. Su corazón parecía que fuese a estallar de alegría ahora que sabía que era capaz de despertar en Sasuke las mismas sensaciones que él le provocaba.

El moreno se separó de Naruto, respirando con dificultad por causa de la excitación. No era una acción que le apeteciese realizar ahora mismo, pero tenía que sellar a Kyuubi antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. No solo estaba el peligro de encontrarse en aquel mundo maldito, es que además empezaba a ser él quien no quería salir de allí, empezaba a parecerle tentadora la idea de quedarse en aquel mundo privado perdiendo la cordura con su rubio, amándole una y otra vez hasta la extenuación. Sonrió ante el puchero de enfado de Naruto y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

-Tenemos…- empezó a decir el Uchiha.

-Sí, sí, lo se, tenemos que salir de aquí- el kitsune soltó un suspiro de resignación. Sasuke y su irritante manía de tener razón en todo, aunque fuese el momento menos oportuno. Realmente aquel no era un lugar apropiado en el que permanecer, los dominios malditos de Kyuubi causaban un gran desgaste en el cuerpo. Naruto lo notaba cada vez que volvía de una posesión, sus fuerzas le fallaban un poco, y en ocasiones hasta perdía el conocimiento. Y nunca había pasado allí tanto tiempo como ahora, no podía prever las repercusiones que tendría aquel encierro sobre su cuerpo. De pronto sonrió con picardía- Pero… ni creas que vas a librarte de mí ahí fuera- advirtió, mientras atraía a Sasuke por la cintura y le daba un último beso acalorado- Te voy a abrazar y mimar cuanto me de la gana- aseguró, ante lo cual Sasuke soltó un bufido molesto.

Luego, a desgana, Naruto se puso a buscar a Kyuubi por los pasillos, entrelazando una mano del moreno con la suya y arrastrándolo con él.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y le siguió. A pesar de que siempre protestaba, no tenía la más remota intención de intentar librarse de él o de sus exageradas muestras de cariño. No tardaron en encontrar otra celda que prácticamente había dejado salir al demonio de nueve colas. Kyuubi hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero no dijo nada cuando Sasuke puso una mano en su cabeza, permitiéndole que le sellara de nuevo. El zorro contempló con apatía como los dos shinobis desaparecían lentamente.

-Definitivamente… Cada vez detesto más a los humanos- afirmó, mientras se dejaba caer en unos mullidos cojines, pensando en lo lento que pasaba el tiempo allí dentro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tsunade echó la cabeza hacia atrás, recostándola en el respaldo de la silla y se dejó resbalar unos centímetros por ella. El examen había pasado una factura muy alta, y ella se sentía culpable por no haber podido hacer nada. Kyuubi había causado estragos, Akatsuki había campado a sus anchas por Konoha y las pruebas habían tenido consecuencias desastrosas para más de un ninja. De los ochenta y siete participantes, cuatro habían resultado muertos, veintinueve presentaban heridas leves y doce estaban hospitalizados, entre ellos Tenten y Naruto. Dejó escapar un largo y prolongado suspiro y miró a las personas que había citado en su despacho. Ante ella tenía a los nueve shinobis que se habían enfrentado a Kyuubi. Sabía perfectamente que debían estar agotados, ella misma se encontraba al límite de sus fuerzas y no había tenido que pelear, sólo sufrir el ataque de nervios de la impotencia. Con desgana, centró su atención en su principal quebradero de cabeza: Uchiha Itachi. No tenía la más remota idea de que hacer con él. ¿Confiaba en el ninja renegado y le permitía volver a la aldea? ¿Lo ponía en un periodo de prueba? ¿Lo encarcelaba? ¿Lo metía en una caja con un lacito y se lo devolvía de nuevo a Akatsuki como muestra de buena voluntad? Pensó en lo bien que le iría tener una botella de sake a mano, seguro que le ayudaba a pensar con más claridad, porque cada opción que se le ocurría era sin duda peor que la anterior.

-Está bien, agradezco que os hayáis quedado a darme un primer informe de la situación. Quiero uno más detallado y escrito de cada uno de vosotros para dentro de dos días- indicó-. Ahora podéis retiraos a descansar…- volvió su atención a Itachi, quien la miraba tranquilamente desde el fondo de sus ojos carmesí- Comprenderás que no puedo confiar en ti…- soltó un gruñido de irritación- aunque puedes pasar esta noche en la casa de los Uchiha, enviaré un escuadrón anbu para que monte guardia en torno a ti. Mañana te escoltarán ante el consejo de ancianos y se resolverá que hacer contigo- decidió al fin. No estaba muy segura de que a Sasuke le hiciese gracia hospedar a su hermano, pero al fin y al cabo la casa de los Uchiha era tan suya como de Itachi, y la hokage tenía la sensación de que al Akatsuki no le iría mal enfrentarse a su pasado. Esperó una protesta por parte de Sasuke, pero este se limitó a bajar la mirada, visiblemente incómodo pero sin replicar a la sannin. Al fin y al cabo, a él le habían dado, sin preguntas, una segunda oportunidad.

El mayor de los Uchiha mostró su acuerdo con un simple asentimiento de cabeza. Se encontraba maniatado por unas cuerdas anuladoras de chackra, pero a excepción de aquel pequeño detalle le habían acogido bastante bien gracias a que Sakura y Gaara habían intercedido por él. Siguió a su hermano, quien no había abierto la boca, hasta su antiguo hogar, mientras los recuerdos de la matanza que había provocado años atrás le iban asaltando a medida que avanzaba por las conocidas calles, removiendo antiguas sensaciones casi olvidadas. No se sorprendió al comprobar que aquello no le causaba ningún remordimiento. Tal vez le pesaba un poco la muerte de su madre, pero no pensaba mostrar debilidad por ello.

Llegaron al fin ante el que fue su hogar años atrás. Sasuke metió la llave en la cerradura y se introdujo en la casa. Itachi le siguió, rememorando cada objeto, cada uno de los olores que aún flotaban en el ambiente. Su ototo había cambiado muy pocas cosas. Con un suspiro, cerró la puerta, dejando su escolta atrás. Aunque los Anbu no les perdieron de vista, se mantuvieron en todo momento a una distancia prudencial, y no dieron muestras de tener intenciones de entrar en la casa. Los dos hermanos se encontraron por fin a solas. Y entre ellos cayó un incómodo y asfixiante silencio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**TRAS EL TELÓN**

Mayumi: Bueno, pues ya ha pasado el examen, y en el próximo capi el final del fic, que creo que ya se ha alargado bastante.

Naruto: Sí que ha sido largo… explotadora.

Itachi: Oe, que tengo que reconciliarme con mi ototo, déjala que escriba...

Sasuke: ...

Itachi: Tú siempre tan comunicativo, Sasu-chan

(Vena enorme en la frente de Sasuke al escuchar ese modo de dirigirse a él)

Naruto: Pero… ¿Me voy a recuperar, no? Porque todavía no he explicado como se prepara el ramen de sobre, y dije hace un montón de capis que lo haría.

(Caída en plan anime de todos los presentes)

**Mayumi os recuerda:** No olvidéis vuestra consumición semanal de LEMON que la vitamina C es esencial para la salud .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas finales:** Bueno, hasta aquí el capi... ¿que tal? ¿Dejamos que Naruto se recupere sin problemas?

Naruto: (ojitos brillante) ¿Me dejáis explicar como se prepara el ramen pre-cocinado?

Sasuke: Todo el mundo sabe como se prepara, usuratonkachi

Naruto: ¬¬

¡Estaba hablando yo! ¡No os metais en las notas finales! Bueno, me estoy planteando la posibilidad de sugerirle a Tsunade que sí, que ponga a Itachi en una caja con lacito, y me lo mande a mí en vez de a Akatsuki... pero puedo aceptar sobornos si alguien lo quiere XDD

Nos vemos en el capi final!!


	26. Nuestro final feliz

**Notas de Mayumi**: ¿Qué tal todos? Aquí os traigo el "final" del fic, entre comitas porque falta el epílogo. A ver que os parece el desenlace (se ve a Mayumi hecha un montón de nervios).

Cositas a aclarar, por si alguien no lo sabe: 10.000 yens serían aproximadamente unos 65 €. Y el oiroke no justu es lo mismo que el sexy no jutsu, o técnica erótica.

Bueno, mil gracias por vuestro apoyo a lo largo del fic, ¡sin vosotros no hubiese llegado hasta aquí! No molesto más... ¡A leer!

Muchos besos!!

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Nuestro final feliz**

Sasuke contempló a su hermano, que parecía tranquilo paseando su mirada por los conocidos espacios. No sabía que decirle, no sabía como comportarse ante él. Volvía a sentirse como un niño pequeño que se encuentra en el punto de mira, siendo evaluado para algo que le queda demasiado grande por alguien a quien nunca podrá complacer. ¿Tenía algún sentido plantearse el perdonarlo? ¿Le había llegado a odiar alguna vez de verdad? No estaba seguro de las respuestas, y le incomodaba esa sensación de vulnerabilidad.

-Yo me voy a duchar y me iré al hospital. Quiero estar junto a Naruto cuando despierte- informó Sasuke. No estaba preparado aún para enfrentarse a él-. Puedes dormir donde quieras.

Itachi se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Mientras su hermano se encaminaba al baño, él lo hizo hacia su antiguo dormitorio. No tuvo problemas para abrir la puerta a pesar de sus ataduras. Encendió la luz. Y la impresión de lo que encontró lo dejó con la boca abierta por unos segundos. Escuchó como su ototo corría por el pasillo en dirección a él.

Sasuke estaba a punto de desvestirse. Aún no era capaz de asimilar del todo que su hermano estaba en casa, que volvería a ocupar su antigua habitación… Cerró de golpe el grifo del agua que acababa de abrir. ¿La habitación de Itachi? Corrió hacia allí, con la intención de impedir al mayor que entrase en ella. Pero llegó demasiado tarde. Itachi le dirigió una mirada interrogativa, y sus pálidas mejillas se tornaron de color rojo.

-Yo…- balbuceó Sasuke- Yo estaba muy enfadado…- siempre que lo pensaba fríamente, se avergonzaba de aquel infantil arrebato.

Itachi volvió a fijar su vista en la estancia completamente calcinada. No quedaba un solo mueble entero, o una sola pared que no estuviera ennegrecida por causa del fuego. Todo cuanto había en ella había sido reducido a escombros y cenizas que Sasuke ni se había molestado en limpiar, a pesar del estado impecable que mostraba el resto de la casa. Por un instante estuvo tentado a soltar una carcajada, pero tenía que conservar su autoridad de hermano mayor.

-Podrías haber incendiado toda la casa- le reconvino con seriedad.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, un tanto ausente.

-No le prendí fuego, solo usé un katon. Con siete años ya era capaz de controlarlo perfectamente- dijo con su típico deje arrogante, pero enseguida lo dejó para morderse el labio inferior y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, entristecido- Yo quería borrar cualquier rastro de tu presencia- confesó con pesar, sin atreverse a encarar a su hermano.

-¿Y por que no te mudaste a otro barrio?- se interesó Itachi. Allí debía recordar la masacre de su clan, que él tan cruelmente se había encargado de mostrarle, cada vez que regresaba a su casa. No podía imaginar lo que era enfrentarse al dolor día tras día.

-No quería olvidar lo que habías hecho… quería recordar que por tu culpa estaba solo… que tenía que hacerme fuerte para vengarme- su voz se había ido convirtiendo en un susurro casi inaudible- Quería odiarte…- no le dijo que, posiblemente, nunca lo consiguió, a pesar de sus intentos por engañarse a si mismo.

Itachi anduvo los pocos pasos que le separaban de Sasuke y pasó sus manos atadas por la cabeza del menor, apretándolo contra su pecho. Su ototo se revolvió algo incómodo, pero él ignoró el gesto y lo estrechó aún con más firmeza.

-No sirve de nada que te pida disculpas… De hecho no estoy si quiera seguro de si lo lamento, pero hay algo que sé: te quiero, y debería haber estado a tu lado. Tal vez hubiésemos podido ser una familia nosotros dos solos- susurró Itachi, con aquel tono dulce que reservaba para su hermano. Sasuke dejó de luchar por liberarse y apoyó la cabeza en la curvatura del hombro, intentando ahogar un sollozo- No hay en el mundo otros hermanos como nosotros… Lo sabes, ¿verdad?- preguntó el mayor.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, todavía enterrada en el hombro de Itachi, y dejó caer su peso contra él, recostándose por completo contra su cuerpo, como si las fuerzas le hubieran abandonado.

-No hay en el mundo nadie que quiera a su ototo como te quiero yo…- susurró Itachi con melancolía, mientras apoyaba su frente en la cabeza de Sasuke, cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en el contacto con su hermano. Si tan sólo no tuviera aquellas molestas cuerdas apresando sus muñecas…

Sasuke tragó con dificultad, en un intento de contrarrestar la presión en su pecho, que amenazaba con salir en forma de un grito angustiado.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Itachi? ¿Por qué les mataste a todos?- preguntó el menor con voz ahogada.

Itachi inspiró hondo, absorbiendo la suave fragancia que desprendían las hebras un tanto azuladas del cabello de su hermano. Soltó el aire en un profundo suspiro. No creía que pudiese darle una respuesta que entendiera, no sabría expresar sus motivos de forma coherente, así que optó por salirse por la tangente.

-Te lo diré cuando seas mayor.

-Ya soy mayor- protestó Sasuke, aferrándose con los puños a la ropa de su hermano, como solía hacer cuando era un crío.

Itachi torció el gesto. Su hermano tenía razón, aunque le gustaría que continuase siendo el niño pequeño que le admiraba y necesitaba.

-No lo suficiente- objetó.

-¿Y cuando seré lo bastante mayor para ti, Itachi?- preguntó con impotencia. Su hermano continuaba siendo inaccesible, de nuevo le apartaba de él por no estar a la altura. Otra vez más, era inalcanzable para él.

-Nunca Sasuke. Siempre vas a ser mi hermano pequeño- respondió con sencillez, sin ningún rastro de prepotencia o superioridad en su voz. Permitió al fin que el menor se escapase de entre sus brazos. No le pasaron por alto sus ojos anegados de lágrimas contenidas, a pesar del intento de Sasuke por parecer arrogante y desconfiando-. ¿Sabes? Antes eras un niño que sonreía mucho… al menos para ser un Uchiha- comentó, en un intento de romper la tensión.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Era plenamente consciente de que, cuando era un crío, su carácter no era el apropiado para un miembro del clan que iba a ser shinobi y a ser un representante de ellos ante la aldea. Tal vez por ello su padre le mostraba aquella indiferencia, aquella sequedad y desagrado mal disimulado por sus actos. Itachi acarició lentamente la mejilla de su hermano menor, secando una solitaria lágrima que resbalaba a pesar de los intentos de su propietario por retenerla.

-Ojalá Naruto consiga algún día devolverte aquella sonrisa sincera- deseó.

-Yo… tengo que irme, tengo que ir con Naruto… nii-san… Quiero estar a su lado cuando vuelva en si.

El mayor se mostró de acuerdo. Sabía que Sasuke le estaba rehuyendo, Tsunade había dicho que probablemente tardaría unos días en recuperar la conciencia, pero no podía culparle por ello. Recostándose contra el marco de la puerta, observó como su hermano menor se alejaba por el pasillo. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando Sasuke le dedicó una última mirada llena de inquietud y dudas. Tal vez fuese muy pronto para que confiase en él, pero había vuelto a llamarle nii-san.

Sasuke se metió en el baño, se despojó de sus ropas destrozadas y abrió el grifo del agua fría, dejándola caer sobre él en un intento de que el chorro helado arrastrase su angustia. Y una vez que el ruido de las gotas repiqueteaba con fuerza contra el suelo, ahogando cualquier sonido, rompió a llorar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Entreabrió los ojos perezosamente. Algo lo estaba zarandeando con insistencia, pero se estaba tan bien en la cama… Se revolvió, dándose media vuelta, y se acabó de cubrir con las sábanas. Así, calentito, relajado, acurrucado como un bebé.

-¡Narutoooo!- un fuerte topetazo en la cabeza le obligó a incorporarse de un respingo. Abrió los ojos y los enfocó en una enojada Hokage, que le miraba con el puño en alto y muy dispuesta a atizarle de nuevo si insistía en dormir.

-¡Estás despierto!- exclamó entonces la mujer en tono maternal, mientras le abrazaba con efusividad y lo estrangulaba entre sus generosos pechos.

Una enorme gota resbaló por la cabeza de Naruto mientras intentaba respirar. ¿Cómo no iba a estar despierto después de semejante golpe? Miró irritado a Tsunade, quien le explicaba lo preocupada que le tenía. Al parecer, llevaba más de dos días seguidos durmiendo para reponer su cuerpo del desgaste que le había causado Kyuubi. La sannin calculaba que ya debería estar recuperado, así que, tras comprobar que todas las constantes vitales del rubio se habían normalizado, la Hokage llegó a la conclusión de que Naruto simplemente dormía por vicio y decidió intentar despertarlo para comprobar que se encontraba bien.

-Pues hay maneras mucho menos desagradables de despertar a la gente- le gruñó Naruto, mientras se frotaba dolorido la cabeza.

-Siempre le he dicho que es muy buena médico pero que no tiene ni idea de tratar a los pacientes- picó una voz masculina a espaldas de Naruto.

-¡Ero-sennin!- exclamó con alegría el rubio.

-¡Que no me llames así!- bramó Jiraiya, adoptando una pose amenazadora. Pose que Tsunade se encargó de quitarle de un puñetazo.

-¡Naruto necesita reposo, así que haz el favor de tratarle bien y no armar jaleo!- advirtió amenazadora la mujer.

Los dos ninjas la contemplaron con cara de circunstancias. Teniendo en cuenta el método que acababa de utilizar para despertarle, no parecía la más indicada para decir eso. Jiraiya se acercó a la cama de Naruto y le revolvió el pelo con cariño paternal.

-Nos tenías a todos preocupados.

Naruto asintió levemente con la cabeza, con aspecto serio. No sabía exactamente que había pasado, pero se acordaba que Kyuubi se había hecho con el control de su cuerpo. Intentó recordar. Tenía algunas imágenes confusas del examen, y luego había estado encerrado en un lugar horrible, tétrico y solitario, no sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo, y la última imagen que conservaba su mente…

-Sasuke…- pronunció en voz alta, sin ser consciente. Sasuke había ido a buscarle, sin importarle el riesgo que corría su vida. Empezó a rememorar vagamente la conversación que había mantenido con él en el interior de Kyuubi, y una sonrisa instintiva apareció en sus labios.

-¿Hay algo entre el Uchiha y tú?- inquirió de pronto Jiraiya, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos. El sutil tono carmín que adquirieron sus mejillas fue respuesta más que suficiente, aunque Naruto hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento.

-¡Ha, ha! ¡Me debes 10.000 yens, viejo degenerado!- exclamó feliz la Hokage, mientras reía como una posesa. No estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ganar cuando hacía una apuesta.

-¡Naruto! ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?- se lamentó Jiraiya, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza en una pose melodramática y dejaba que por sus mejillas se deslizasen exagerados chorretones de lágrimas- ¿Es que no te he enseñado nada? Tantas horas que pasé contigo transmitiéndote el arte de espiar en los baños femeninos- sollozó de manera lastimera.

El kitsune contemplaba a su sensei con una gotaza, mientras Tsunade empezaba a remangarse las finas mangas de su chaqueta para atizar a su antiguo compañero de equipo. A todo esto, Jiraiya continuaba lamentándose como si el rubio le hubiese traicionado.

-En fin, supongo que no se podía evitar- dijo finalmente el ero-sennin-. Utilizar tanto el oiroke no jutsu tenía que tener alguna repercusión.

-…

-Tsunade-chan, deberíamos irnos, supongo que Naruto querrá estar a solas con su apuesto koibito- dijo Jiraiya con tono picarón, y le guiñó un ojo a Naruto. Un pervertido tenía que ser pervertido en cualquier circunstancia, y él era el rey de los pervertidos.

Naruto reparó entonces en que no estaban solos en la habitación. A un par de metros de su cama había otra idéntica, y sobre ella yacía Sasuke, con los ojos cerrados y la expresión tranquila. El rubio palideció al verle.

-Tsunade-baa-chan… ¿Qué le he hecho a Sasuke?- preguntó con la voz temblorosa. Si él se había transformado en Kyuubi y Sasuke le había sellado con varias colas… Lo más probable era que su estado fuese cosa suya.

A la Hokage le costó unos segundos correlacionar las ideas de Naruto. Puso cara de cierta culpabilidad antes de responder.

-Tú no le has hecho nada, Naruto. Es sólo que insistía en estar a tu lado, y el muy cabezota no quería dormirse, quería estar esperándote cuando despertases. Pero había pasado ya más de 48 horas sin descansar, se iba a poner enfermo, así que…- la rubia se interrumpió, componiendo una sonrisa de circunstancias.

-¿Así que…?- la instó Naruto a continuar, con creciente preocupación.

-Así que le puse un sedante en el agua que le he traído esta mañana- finalizó, y se encogió de hombros como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo.

El kitsune suspiró con alivio. Conociendo a la Hokage, ya se esperaba que le hubiese dado una paliza hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Un poco de somnífero no era tan drástico.

-Era muy suave, así que si quieres lo puedes despertar. Estaba ansioso por verte, aunque obviamente insistía en aparentar indiferencia- Tsunade frunció el ceño al recordar el comentario arrogante que había recibido de Sasuke al intentar tranquilizarlo. Claro que era de esperar de un Uchiha, Tsunade había conocido a muchos antes de su aniquilación y todos eran iguales. Se puso en pie- Vamos Jiraiya, invítame a sake- ordenó la mujer.

-¿Qué te invite? Pero si acabas de ganarme 10.000 yens- protestó, mientras la seguía hacia la puerta.

-¿¡Es que no tienes consideración con las mujeres?!- inquirió furiosa la rubia.

-Claro que soy considerado con las mujeres, Tsunade-chan, pero… ¿Cuándo te has comportado tú como una mujer?- preguntó ero-sennin con malicia.

La Hokage cerró la puerta de un airado portazo, y una serie de golpes, ruidos y lloriqueos indicaron a Naruto que Jiraiya estaba pagando muy caro su atrevimiento. Vaya sannins que generaba la aldea… un megalómano con aires de grandeza y ansias de ser inmortal, un pervertido que se dedicaba a espiar a jovencitas y escribía sus obscenas fantasías para airearlas en formato libro, y una apostadora compulsiva, borracha, con un genio del demonio y cero de paciencia… Meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo y volvió su atención hacia la cama que se encontraba a su derecha. Irremediablemente, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa inconsciente al ver a Sasuke dormido, sin aquella aura de perfección que solía envolverle. Como le gustaba verle en ese estado tan vulnerable. Se puso en pie y comprobó con agrado que Tsunade había tenido la decencia de ponerle un pijama, y no una de aquellas horribles batas de hospital. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde con cuidado, procurando no despertarlo todavía. Podría pasarse horas contemplando al sexy moreno. Sus manos viajaron de manera inconsciente al rostro de Sasuke, haciéndole sentir el contraste de su calidez contra sus fríos dedos. Se deslizó hasta los labios, aquellos labios que le habían atormentado en sueños durante más años de los que podía recordar, y que ahora eran suyos. Los recorrió con cariño, mientras Sasuke entreabría la boca en un acto reflejo. Sentía bajo sus dedos la delicada piel reseca. Recordó la manera sensual que tenía el Uchiha de humedecerlos. Se inclinó lentamente, uniendo sus bocas, ejerciendo una ligera presión.

-Mmm…- el moreno balbució algo, pero las palabras se ahogaron en la boca de Naruto y el rubio no llegó a comprenderlas. Liberó los labios del Uchiha y contempló su cara adormilada- Al final me quedé dormido- repitió, mientras se incorporaba un poco- Quería esperarte despierto.

El rubio negó con la cabeza y entrelazó una de sus manos con la de Sasuke.

-Estabas aquí…- dijo, logrando que las mejillas del Uchiha se tiñeran de un encantador tono rosado. Aún no lograba superar la vergüenza que le daba exteriorizar lo que sentía- Gracias. Por estar a mi lado, por ayudarme a entender que no estoy solo, por creer en mí cuando yo mismo no lo hacía, por…

Sasuke le cortó poniendo el dedo índice sobre sus labios. Naruto sintió un escalofrío ante aquel leve contacto. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y lo mordisqueó con suavidad, deslizando sus dientes hasta la punta, en un gesto de lo más sugerente.

-¿No teníamos algo pendiente, Uchiha?- inquirió el rubio, recordando como habían tenido que separarse a desgana cuando se encontraban en el interior de Kyuubi.

Sin esperar contestación, Naruto se colocó a cuatro patas sobre la cama, y descendió en busca del cuello de Sasuke. Se detuvo a unos milímetros de la nívea tez, dejando que su aliento erizase la nuca del moreno a la expectativa de lo que venía a continuación. Rompió la distancia envolviendo con su húmeda boca la suave piel, pero a penas había empezado a degustarla que una mano de Sasuke lo agarró con firmeza de la barbilla y le obligó a alzar el rostro para mirarle intensamente.

-¿Tú no estás convaleciente?- inquirió, mientras enarcaba una ceja- Pues haz el favor de estarte tranquilito- exigió, mientras lo tomaba de las muñecas para rodar con él e invertir las posiciones.

Naruto suspiró. Parecía que Sasuke se había despertado ya del todo. Lo miró expectante. Le había necesitado tanto durante el examen que ahora quería sentir por completo que eran uno del otro, sentir sus besos y caricias, sentir como de nuevo se volvían a fundir en un solo ser. La boca del moreno pronto presionó sobre la suya, reclamando a esos labios rosados un paso que no le pudieron negar. La lengua de Sasuke se abrió camino en su boca, desatando mil sensaciones con su húmedo contacto. Dejó que aquella lengua, siempre curiosa, recorriera lentamente cada uno de sus rincones, inundándolo de su calidez, antes de decidirse en hacer lo propio. La participación de Naruto concedió un ritmo más ardiente, y pronto estuvieron lamiéndose y mordiéndose de manera voraz.

Las manos de Sasuke se desplazaron desde las muñecas del rubio hasta el cuello, tanteando la parte superior del pijama. Los esbeltos dedos buscaron prestos los botones, desabrochando el primero de ellos con impaciencia. Naruto dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de protesta cuando abandonó sus labios, pero Sasuke lo acalló en seguida al posar su boca sobre el cuello y succionar la bronceada piel con avidez. Sus manos desabrocharon el segundo botón, mientras su lengua se iba desplazando hacia abajo, degustando con lujuria cada pequeña porción que iba quedando expuesta hasta que tuvo todo el torso de Naruto a su disposición. Lo admiró embobado antes de trazar un lento camino de saliva en por el pectoral, en busca de uno de los pezones que pronto se endureció cuando empezó a juguetear con él. No era la única parte del cuerpo del rubio que reaccionaba a su contacto, pues empezaba a sentir la creciente erección de Naruto presionando en su vientre, y la respiración del kitsune acelerándose hasta ser una clara petición de más.

Naruto buscó impaciente el borde de la camiseta de Sasuke y tiró hacia arriba de ella, obligando al moreno a abandonar por unos segundos el sabor de su adictiva piel. La camiseta voló hasta caer sobre uno de los monitores que había en la habitación. Se miraron con las pupilas dilatadas por la excitación, dejando que sus respiraciones chocaran acompasadamente, antes de iniciar una nueva tanda de besos, esta vez acompañada de ansiosas caricias y de la tortuosa fricción entre sus dos erecciones, cada vez más notorias. La tela empezaba a ser un estorbo con tanta presión.

Sasuke no tardó en deshacerse de las molestas prendas de ropa que les cubrían, con la ayuda del kitsune que alzó las caderas para facilitarle la tarea. No le importaba lo más mínimo que se encontraran en la habitación de un hospital. De nuevo Naruto lograba absorber sus sentidos y hacerle perder toda clase de lógica o pudor. Cazó sus labios, entrelazando sus lenguas con deleite. Bajó sus dedos por un costado del kitsune, arrancándole un mal disimulado gemido cuando se incorporó un poco sobre una rodilla para poder acceder al miembro erguido de su koi.

-No te imaginas cuanto te deseo- susurró la voz ronca de Sasuke en el oído de Naruto. Acercó los labios al lóbulo de la oreja y se hizo con aquella zona erógena.

El rubio respondió al gesto con un suave espasmo de placer. Un nuevo gemido brotó irremisiblemente de su garganta. Llevó sus manos a la cintura del moreno, envolviéndolo en un suave abrazo. Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior para ahogar los suspiros, cuando Sasuke empezó a delinear con las puntas de los dedos su sensible ingle y, poco después, su excitado miembro. Lo sentía palpitar demandando más contacto, pero el Uchiha parecía muy entretenido mordisqueando su hombro, deleitándose en mortificarle. Soltó un pequeño gruñido de impaciencia, al que el moreno respondió envolviendo por completo su erección. Una contracción de placer inmenso le sacudió cuando las níveas manos de su koi iniciaron su lascivo recorrido.

-Ah, Sasu-chan…- jadeó, al notar las manos deslizarse de manera experta hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

-Dime.

-No… no pares- demandó, mientras sentía que el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas ante la petición. Sasuke le estaba acercando cada vez más al cielo con cada uno de sus toques, demostrando el dominio que tenía sobre el cuerpo y los sentidos del rubio, y no había lugar para el pudor.

El moreno le complació gustoso, masturbando a Naruto mientras iba depositando sutiles besos en cada parte del cuerpo a su alcance, variando el ritmo en función de los ahogados gemidos del rubio.

Naruto se perdía en el tacto de aquella nívea piel, entrecerrando los ojos por el placer. ¿Sabía Sasuke como le hacía sentir, como le desesperaba, como deseaba pertenecerle solo a él? Tomó de improvisto la mano libre de su koi y la alzó de las sábanas, haciéndole perder el equilibrio al dejarlo sin su punto de apoyo. En consecuencia, el cuerpo de Sasuke cayó a peso sobre el kitsune, imposibilitándole por unos instantes continuar con la tarea a la que con tanta dedicación se estaba aplicando. El rubio llevó la mano del moreno hasta su pecho y la apretó con fuerza contra su corazón. Este iba a tanta velocidad que parecía a punto de desbocarse en cualquier momento. Sasuke le miró inquisitivo.

-¿Sientes como late?- preguntó Naruto en un susurro- Cada uno de esos movimientos lo provocas tú, cuando me miras, o me sonríes de medio lado, o simplemente me contemplas en silencio, demasiado orgulloso para decirme lo que sientes. Y cada vez que tu piel se toca con la mía, al más mínimo roce, se desboca sin control, como si quisiera saltar del pecho por tanta emoción revuelta… Así que no me digas que no puedo imaginarme cuanto me deseas, porque dudo que sea más de lo que yo te deseo a ti.

Sasuke se ruborizó ligeramente ante esas palabras. No sabía que decir, pero su rubito tampoco le dio opción a hablar. Naruto apresó su nuca y lo atrajo hasta su boca, para perderse de nuevo en el sabor de aquellos labios que le robaban el sueño. El moreno le correspondió con amor, con pasión, con dedicación… con todo cuanto tenía, caldeando de nuevo el ambiente con los libidinosos movimientos de su lengua y sus manos. Sin ninguna clase de prisa, fue bajando por el cuerpo del kitsune, decidido a apaciguar aquellos deseos carnales. Llegó a la parte baja del abdomen, cerca de su objetivo. Colocó una de sus rodillas presionando contra el trasero de Naruto y haciendo que este alzara un poco las caderas. Se tomó unos instantes para contemplar la hermosa escena que ofrecía su koi. Tenía su perfecto cuerpo perlado de sudor, la piel delicadamente bronceada estaba erizada y reactiva al más leve roce, las mejillas sonrojadas en un reflejo del calor abrasador que recorría su cuerpo y los ojos entrecerrados, luchando por no perderse ningún detalle. Esbozó una tierna sonrisa. No había nada en el mundo más encantador que Naruto. Se hundió en su entrepierna y sopló suavemente en el palpitante miembro, antes de permitir que su lengua degustase su sabor.

Los ojos de Naruto se cerraron de placer cuando Sasuke dejó de lado las insinuantes lamidas y se introdujo su masculinidad en su cálida boca, humedeciendo su longitud a medida que iba abarcando más y más trozo de su erección. El rubio palpó con cuidado hasta dar con la cabeza de Sasuke y enredar sus manos en los sedosos cabellos, no queriendo perder el contacto con él. Gemía de forma suave y sensual cada vez que su koi recorría en círculos la punta de su miembro. Un calor casi febril se extendía desde su erección a todos los poros de su piel en una extrema oleada de goce. Y entonces Sasuke introdujo de imprevisto dos dedos en su interior, haciéndole dar un pequeño bote ante la inesperada acción. En seguida volvió a relajar sus músculos y el leve dolor desapareció al destensar su entrada. Al notar como se descontraía, moreno empezó a mover sus dedos poco a poco, dilatando la cavidad para poder ahondar la penetración en busca de aquellas zonas que sabía que enloquecían a su koi.

Naruto soltó a Sasuke y se tapó la boca con las dos manos. No olvidaba que estaban en un lugar lleno de personal médico y enfermos. Aún y así, Sasuke le estaba llevando a límites de placer tan insospechados que no podía impedir que algún sensual gemido rompiese de vez en cuando el silencio de la habitación.

-Mmm… Sasuke… quiero sentirte…- pidió de manera entecortada. Si Sasuke no le hacía suyo ya iba a volverse loco.

El moreno gateó hasta colocar sus manos a los lados del rostro de Naruto. Le dio un beso en la frente, y otro en el mentón, y uno más en la nariz. El kitsune alzó sus brazos en un gesto mimoso y lo atrajo hasta sí, estrujándolo contra su cuerpo tembloroso. La erección de Sasuke se posicionó en la entrada de Naruto, frotándose levemente contra ella. Podía sentir la calidez que emanaba de aquella cavidad contra su erección, tan necesitada de atención que palpitaba con violencia. El rubio flexionó las piernas para permitirle más fácil acceso. Se introdujo lentamente en el interior de su amado, revolviéndole los dorados cabellos con cariño para distraerle de la invasión. El rubio se movió impaciente, para acabar de acomodarle, sin poder apartar la mirada de los hipnotizadores ojos negros que le contemplaban extasiados. Arañó la espalda de Sasuke cuando este dio una embestida y acabó de ahondar en su interior.

Naruto palpó toda la espalda del moreno, sin poder decidir donde poner las manos. Finalmente se decantó por el prieto trasero del Uchiha, el cual atrajo con fuerza contra si para indicarle que ya se podía mover.

Sasuke inició un movimiento suave, entrando y saliendo de la cavidad con delicadeza, aunque cada vez con más profundidad. Aquella estrechez tan placentera iba haciendo que todas sus constantes vitales se fuesen disparando cada vez más: latidos acelerados, respiración entrecortada, un considerable incremento de su temperatura corporal, y sobre todo contracciones, cada vez más y más contracciones de placer. Naruto apretó con fuerza su trasero.

-Sasuke… más…rápido- pidió el rubio.

Petición a la que no se podía negar. Incrementó el ritmo de sus embestidas, llegando a los puntos erógenos en el interior de Naruto y haciendo que el cuerpo del rubio temblara con cada penetración, mientras se mordía el labio en un inútil intento de ahogar sus gemidos. Los contenidos jadeos del kitsune resonaban de la manera más sensual en la cabeza de Sasuke. Su cuerpo entero estaba al límite de su excitación, por lo que aceleró la cadencia de sus movimientos.

Naruto enroscó sus piernas entorno a su koi, uniéndose a él en aquellos movimientos ardientes y desesperados. Calor, contracciones, jadeos, sensaciones orgásmicas recorriendo los cuerpos acompasados en su danza privada, haciendo que el mundo a su alrededor perdiese su importancia.

Sasuke inclinó su cabeza contra la de Naruto, juntando sus frentes. Sus cabellos se enredaron entre los del contrario, rubio contra moreno, sus pieles se fundían en una sola, la frialdad de la luna contra el suave color tostado del sol, sus sonidos de placer se fundían en una única y armoniosa melodía. Tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales, polos opuestos de un imán atrayéndose sin poderlo remediar, gravitando hacia un mismo lugar.

El Uchiha sentía que el final se acercaba irremediablemente. Se apoyo sobre un codo, para poder alzar un poco su cuerpo, mientras con la otra mano estimulaba la potente erección de Naruto, quien ahogó un nuevo sonido y se movió con más ímpetu.

-Na…ru… to…- balbuceó, mientras los brazos le temblaban. El rubio estaba contrayendo con fuerza sus glúteos con cada penetración, llevando la situación a tal punto de placer que le costaba no dejarse caer sobre él.

El kitsune se incorporó un poco para atrapar los labios de Sasuke y presionarlos con fuerza, en un intento de atenuar los orgásmicos gemidos que brotaban sin control de su garganta. Sintió un cosquilleo por cada milímetro de su piel, una descarga de placer recorriendo todo su cuerpo y finalmente el fogonazo de goce inmenso que hizo derramar el tibio resultado de su orgasmo sobre el vientre. Sasuke mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de Naruto, otro inútil intento de silenciar el placer cuando le llegó el final. El rubio rió bajito al escuchar el sensual gemido y abrazó con fuerza a su koi. El Uchiha enterró el rostro en el hombro de Naruto, esperando a que se normalizase su respiración y disminuyese el rubor de sus mejillas, que aparecía ahora que era consciente del escándalo que debían haber hecho. Sentía las manos del kitsune recorriendo con amor cada porción de piel al alcance de sus impacientes manos, enredándose en sus cabellos, proporcionándole muestras de cariño sin fin.

Sasuke refregó su nariz contra la de Naruto, en un gesto algo infantil nada propio en él. El rubio sonrió ampliamente ante aquella actitud y depositó un casto beso en sus labios. Le gustaban los pequeños cambios que se habían producido en su pareja.

-Naruto…- jugueteó distraído con un mechón de los rubios cabellos, sin encontrar la manera exacta de expresarse- Me gustaría… si tú quieres… que te vinieras a vivir conmigo- logró decir al fin- No quiero que vuelvas a necesitarme y no me encuentre a tu lado, así que no me volveré a separar de ti.

El rubio hizo un puchero de enfado, y Sasuke resopló ceñudo, sin saber el porque de aquella reacción. ¿Algún día lograría entender del todo al rubio? Normalmente era como un libro abierto, pero a veces se le perdía la página.

-Sasuke-teme, te recuerdo que voy a ser Hokage, y tú vas a ser el capitán de mis Anbu, así que para conseguirlo vamos a tener que cumplir las misiones que nos asignen, sea juntos o separados- aclaró el rubio enfurruñado.

-¿Voy a ser el capitán de tus Anbu?- repitió Sasuke con ironía. No es que no le agradara la idea, pero al menos podía pedir su opinión.

-Por supuesto que sí, y tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te ordene- advirtió Naruto, fingiendo toda la seriedad que era capaz de aparentar.

-Hum, eso suena interesante, dobe…- ronroneó Sasuke con su voz más seductora y tantadora, mientras deslizaba sus labios por la comisura de la boca de su koi en un gesto provocador.

Naruto fue consciente del posible doble significado que podía dársele a sus palabras y sonrió. Su sonrisa se ensanchó de pronto, de una manera que no agradó para nada al moreno, quien se apartó prudentemente unos centímetros.

-Saaaasu-chan- llamó con voz melosa a su koi, quien simplemente le miró con desconfianza. El rubito le acarició una mejilla de manera pegajosamente exagerada- ¡Dime otra vez que tu vida no tiene sentido sin mi!- pidió con los ojitos brillantes de emoción.

-Ni hablar- gruñó Sasuke, dejándose caer a su lado y girándole la cara.

-Pooooor faaaaaaa- insistió el kitsune, cual niño pequeño, y empezó a hacerle arrumacos en un descarado intento de soborno, para acabar estirándole de los mofletes como si fuese un crío.

-Naruto- pronunció el moreno con enfadado, pero la expresión del kitsune dejaba más que claro que no iba a cejar en su empeño. Suspiró resignado, era imposible negarle algo- Te quiero usuratonkachi- dijo con sencillez.

El rubio se conformó con ello, consciente de que no podía pedirle más a alguien tan arisco y arrogante como era Sasuke en ocasiones. Al menos por el momento, se dijo con picardía, mientras se recostaba contra él. Se acurrucó en su pecho, contento. Sasuke lo cubrió con la sábana, le dio un beso y lo abrazó de manera protectora.

Naruto giró un poco, para contemplar el rostro sereno del Uchiha. Ahora sabía que nunca más iba a estar solo. Tenía a gente que le quería y estaba dispuesta a arriesgar sus vidas por él, y él se iba a esforzar por ser digno de ese respeto. Sería un buen jounin y un buen Hokage. Y lo que era más importante para él: tenía a Sasuke, decidido a permanecer por siempre a su lado. Sabía que su vida nunca sería fácil por tener a Kyuubi sellado en su interior, pero también sabía que podría superar cualquier obstáculo que se les presentase en el camino. Entrelazó su mano en la de Sasuke. Poco a poco, paso a paso, llegarían hasta el final de su camino del ninja. Juntos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas finales:** Y así llegamos al final. Me queda una sensación extraña, pero creo que estoy bastante contenta de cómo ha quedado el fic. Sé que quedan un par de cositas por aclarar, pero he pensado que era mejor dejar el final aquí y acabar de pincelarlas en un epílogo... Así que nos vemos en él! Si os ha quedado cualquier duda, por favor preguntad, que aún estoy a tiempo de aclararlo la semana que viene. En fin, espero que os haya gustado, y de nuevo mil gracias por todo!

**Respuestas a los revis:**

**anime lover3693: **Shi, volvió! Jeje, tranquila que pobre parece que tiene un complot contra él, nadie le deja explicar como se hace su comida preferida… quizás porque no tiene ningún secreto… Uhm… planteas cosas muy interesantes… la del lemon me parece que ya la he resuelto, que hacer con Itachi por ahora no está claro del todo. Besos!

**Coptesita**: Copte! Me alegro que te haya gustado, la hice con mucha ilusión, igual que este capi final y que el epílogo que pondré la semana que viene! Jeje, yo también le tengo cierto cariño a Kyuubi, ya ves que hasta le he puesto un lado un poco comprensivo… Oh, Sasu de uke? Yo no sé escribir cosas así, jeje, así que por ahora no me atrevo… quizás más adelante, con más práctica, pueda hacer algo, pero por ahora no me siento capaz porque no lo termino de ver así y creo que no me saldría bien… Aunque hay que estar abierta a todo, a ver si algun día lo consigo! Bueno, por ahora tengo pensado empezar a subir otro fic cuando haya puesto el epílogo de este, así que si aún no te has cansado de mí, puedes pasarte por él cuando esté. Un beso y muchas gracias por acompañarme todo este tiempo!

**Jennita:** Me alegro que te haya gustado, esa parte la verdad es que me quedó de lo más tierna, pero es que soy bastante romanticona, que le vamos a hacer… pues aquí tienes el final, espero que te haya gustado y que te animes a leer también el epílogo. Un beso!

**Kohri-chan:** Ains, a mí también me da penita que se acabe el fic… queda el epílogo, pero después ya nada… después de tantos meses con él y con vosotras da un poco de lástima. Tranquila, que aunque llegue cortado ya entiendo la esencia de lo que me quieres decir, gracias por el esfuerzo que tomaste! Me alegro que te haya gustado el momentito SasuNaru, jeje, cuando me asalta la vena romántica a veces doy miedo… y bueno, hasta aquí llegó el fic, que solo le queda el epílogo para aclarar un par de puntos y ya está… Besos!!

**Kotori-Sensei:** Hola Kotori! No te preocupes, ahí también hubiera sido un buen momento para dejar el fic, así que es normal que pensaras que podía acabar ahí, pero como tenían pendiente el tema de Suna y el examen decidí seguirlo hasta terminar esas sagas. Me alegro que te haya gustado como sigue, a ver que te parece el final. Un besazo! P.d: Es que Hinata es tímida, pero cuando se decide por algo va a por ello con todas.

**Kurumi Uchiha:** Hola cielo! Me alegro que te haya gustado, y aquí tienes el final, a falta del epílogo que espero también te animes a leerlo! Besos!!

**Hitomimiri:** Muchas gracias Hiromi! Intenté darle un punto crítico para que tuviera algo más de emoción, pero ya ves que por suerte todo salió bien. Cuídate mucho tú también! Un besazo!

**MimiDeYagami Asakura Tao Elric**: Oh, gracias a ti por leer y dejarme ánimos a lo largo de esta locura! De verdad que si no hubiera sido por vosotras, no sé si me hubiera animado a seguir actualizando. Bueno, a mí también me da pena que se acabe, pero no quiero alargarlo de manera innecesaria, prefiero darle un buen final (al menos eso he intentado) y aclarar algunas cosillas que han quedado pendientes en el epílogo. De todos modos, no pienso desaparecer del mundo del SasuNaru, así que si aún no te has cansado de mí y te apetece acompañarme en otro fic largo, lo subiré cuando ponga el epílogo de este. Un besazo!!

**Rinoa-Diethel:** Tranquila, cada una lee cuando quiere y puede! Jeje, sí que quedó tierno, me asaltó una vez más la vena romántica… lo hace siempre que me despisto. Ya dije que no iba a matar a nadie, y mucho menos a Naru que es el que menos se lo merece de todos, pobrecito mío… Itachi… bueno, ha vuelto, aunque no todo el mundo tenga claro que hacer con él, jeje. Ua, pongo tu fic en mis pendientes de leer, en cuanto tengo un poquito de tiempo (que últimamente voy fatal) me paso por él! Un besazo!!

**Uialwen:** Ains, cielo, sí que es un tostón lo que le pasó a mi cuenta, fue muy pesado volver a subir todos los capis, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer… Nee, leyendo tanto fic de una tirada espero que no se te haya hecho muy pesado, a veces me da la sensación que no escribo más que tonterías… Así que mil gracias por la paciencia! Bueno, pues sí, este es el capi final, aunque voy a añadir un epílogo para aclarar un par de cosillas que creo que hace falta puntualizar… y después en principio así quedará, cuando ya la historia llegó a su final no me parece bueno alargarla innecesariamente. De todas maneras, voy a escribir otros fics y espero seguir dando la lata un tiempo más, jeje. Bueno, no sé porque ff no permite que se vean los mails, yo intentaré agregarte, pero como la dirección no se ve bien no sé si será la correcta. Un beso cielo, y mil gracias por el apoyo!

**Yo-chan1:** Hum… yo que me lo quería quedar… que le vamos a hacer, te lo intento mandar por correo, pero no te aseguro que no se escape por el camino. Bueno, a mí también me da penita que se acabe, pero todo en esta vida se acaba… y creo que es mejor cuando la historia está concluida darle el final que alargarla innecesariamente. Un beso y nos vemos en el epílogo (si te apetece, claro)


	27. Un año a tu lado

**Notas de Mayumi:** Hola! Aquí os traigo el epílogo. Estoy bastante orgullosa porque he sido bastante constante con el fic, creo que nunca he tardado más de dos semanas en actualizar. Ha sido más de medio año que he podido disfrutar de compartir mis ideas con vosotros regularmente, y eso me hace muy feliz.

He querido hacer un final básicamente SasuNaru, pero dando algunas pinceladas de otras cosas que habían quedado pendientes... espero no haberme dejado nada importante!

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis animado a continuar, bien sea desde el principio o incorporándoos por el camino. Os aseguro que cuando me bajaba la moral, vuestro apoyo me ayudaba a seguir adelante. Agradecería que me dejaseis un último comentario, para decirme que cositas tengo que mejorar en próximos intentos. Por ahora he empezado a subir otro fic SasuNaru, se llama "Y volver a ti", por si todavía no os habéis cansado de mí y os animáis a leerlo.

Un beso muy grande a todos y de nuevo mil gracias!!

P.D: Si queréis que conteste vuestro último revi y no tenéis cuenta en ff tendréis que dejarme vuestro correo para que os pueda responder por mail.

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Epílogo: Un año a tu lado**

-De verdad que estoy bien- aseguró Hinata, mientras giraba con dificultad la llave de la puerta de su casa y se volteaba para abrirla con el trasero, ya que llevaba un montón de bolsas de la compra en las manos y le era más cómodo empujarla así. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había confirmado al inquieto rubio que se encontraba perfectamente a lo largo de esa tarde. Dejó los paquetes en el mármol de la cocina y pensó que quizás sí se había pasado comprando. Hizo una mueca de cansancio.

Naruto miró con aspecto preocupado a la kunoichi y dejó las bolsas que él cargaba, que eran las más pesadas, junto al resto de la compra. Se acercó a Hinata y la examinó con ojo crítico.

-Hina-chan… ¿Por qué no vienes a dormir esta noche conmigo? Ya sabes que la casa de Sasuke es muy grande, y tú no deberías quedarte sola- ofreció, mientras le quitaba de las manos la leche y la guardaba él mismo en la nevera.

La chica sonrió divertida ante el comentario y el gesto exageradamente protector.

-Naruto, estoy embarazada, no inválida. Puedo cuidar de mí perfectamente- afirmó, mientras continuaba guardando las cosas bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo.

-Pero es que estás _**muy**_ embarazada- objetó, clavando la vista en la enorme barriga de ocho meses. Estaba convencido de que la pobre Hyouga iba a estallar de un momento a otro- Ven a dormir a mi casa, total…

Pero Hinata le puso un dedo en los labios para acallarlo. Agradecía mucho que Sasuke y Naruto cuidaran de ella cuando Neji estaba fuera en una misión, y lo cierto es que con gusto aceptaría la invitación del rubio como de costumbre, pero hoy no podía ser.

-No insistas, Naruto. Aún tengo que demostrar a todos que me puedo cuidar sola- exhortó. Luego preparó té para los dos, mientras acababan de colocar todo en su sitio.

Hinata sonrió divertida. Desde que Neji y ella habían anunciado su estado, a penas dos meses después de su boda, se habían vuelto todos unos exagerados. Naruto y Sasuke no la dejaban quedarse sola en casa, se la llevaban a dormir con ellos cada vez que su marido salía de la aldea. Tenía que pelearse con Gaara cada semana para enviarlo de vuelta a Suna, porque venía a visitarla cada sábado y luego era un delirio lograr que se alejase de "su linda barriguita", según palabras textuales del pelirrojo. Y Kiba había insistido en que Akamaru la acompañase a todas partes… hasta que Neji acabó harto del perro y convenció a su dueño, con métodos poco amables, de que no necesitaba levantarse cada mañana pisando un charco de pis a los pies de su cama. Suspiró. Definitivamente, se habían vuelto todos paranoicos. Bueno, era el primer embarazo del grupo y por tanto les pillaba de novedad, pero esperaba y deseaba que en los próximos se pasase la histeria. La chica miró el reloj.

-Naruto, ya me las arreglo yo sola, puedes volver a casa.

-Pero…

Hinata resopló. Desde luego, era un testarudo.

-Naruto- dijo adoptando un tono más serio- no me va a pasar nada en absoluto, no soy la primera kunoichi embarazada. Te recuerdo que Sakura, que es la supervisora del equipo de ninjas médicos- recordó innecesariamente, sólo para dar fuerza a sus palabras- dice que estoy sanísima. Además, ahora me voy a dar un baño…- sonrió de manera maliciosa- ¿o quieres bañarte conmigo?

-Oh, no, Hinata, lo siento, no quería molestar…- dijo algo azorado, y finalmente se despidió y se puso en marcha hacia casa sin demasiado entusiasmo. Total, no le esperaba nadie allí.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, y le gustaba el aire fresco que soplaba cuando el sol comenzaba su descenso. Ralentizó el paso, mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que habían pasado el último año. Al final Sasuke le convenció para que se fuese a vivir con él cuando salió del hospital, después del examen que les había convertido a todos en jounins. Tampoco había tenido que insistirle mucho, para ser sincero, el rubio se moría de ganas de compartir su vida con él. Sonrió divertido al recordar las primeras semanas de convivencia. El consejo de ancianos había decretado que Itachi pasaría un periodo de prueba de cuatro meses en la aldea, transcurrido el cual se decidiría que hacer con él. A Sasuke y Naruto les había recaído el peso de su custodia, por lo que había vivido esos meses con ellos. Había sido la primera vez que Naruto había tenido una familia de verdad. Se levantaba casi cada mañana con los gritos de Sasuke persiguiendo a su hermano porque había echo alguna de las suyas, o en su defecto cuando la casa temblaba por culpa de algún chidori o cualquier otra técnica. Además Itachi tenía el don de la inoportunidad, apareciendo siempre en la situación más comprometida. Nunca en su vida había visto a Sasuke tan irritado como cuando su hermano les interrumpía con cualquier chorrada, y lo cierto es que estaba encantador así de enfurruñado. Transcurrido el periodo de prueba la Hokage había decidido readmitir a Itachi en la aldea, le había devuelto su rango de anbu y le había otorgado un puesto especial. Él y Hinata eran los encargados de mantener una continua relación con Suna, organizando entrenamientos y misiones compartidos por las dos aldeas ninjas para reforzar las relaciones. Así, Itachi pasaba la mitad de tiempo en casa del Kazekague, y la otra mitad en casa de Naruto, porque Sasuke había acabado harto de él y se había negado a compartir techo con su hermano.

Naruto suspiró. No tenía ganas de ir a casa aún. Fue paseando hasta las estatuas de los Hokages y contempló con admiración los rostros de las personas que habían defendido Konoha hasta su último aliento. Algún día su propio rostro estaría entre ellos, se dijo con convicción. Por ahora tenía un grupo de gennins revoltosos a su cargo, que había dejado hacía unas horas atados en unos árboles del campo de entrenamiento. Tsunade le había ofrecido, unos seis meses atrás, al igual que a Neji, Sasuke, Ino y Shikamaru, un puesto entre los anbu, pero él lo había rechazado. No se conocía ningún Hokage que hubiera sido anbu y, a excepción de la Godaime, que no era precisamente un modelo de Hokage a seguir, todos habían entrenado a un grupo de novatos. Sonrió al pensar en sus gennins y, seguro de que no habían necesitado ni cinco minutos para deshacerse de las ataduras, se encaminó finalmente hacia casa.

Abrió la puerta y se quitó las sandalias con lentitud. Se sentía un poco desanimado. Hacía exactamente un año que había empezado su relación con Sasuke, y aunque habían decidido no hacer nada especial para celebrarlo, le hubiese gustado que el moreno se encontrase a su lado. Pero la Hokage le había asignado para esa mañana una misión de nueve días junto a Neji, sin hacer caso de las insistentes protestas que el rubio le había dirigido durante toda la semana. Suspiró y fue a la cocina, dispuesto a prepararse un enorme tazón de ramen. No se molestó en encender las luces del pasillo porque se conocía la casa de memoria, por lo que no se dio cuenta de la silueta que le contemplaba, sonriendo de medio lado, sentada en el marco de la ventana, con su máscara de Anbu dejada caer hacia un lado y sus ojos atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos. Palpó por la pared en busca del interruptor. Y dio un tremendo bote cuando unos fuertes brazos lo apresaron por la cintura, aplastándolo contra un bien formado cuerpo.

-¡Sasuke-teme¿Es que quieres matarme de un susto?- gruñó a su novio, mientras encendía la luz de un manotazo y se giraba para encararle con el ceño fruncido. De repente pareció ser consciente de lo que aquello significaba- ¡Sasuke!- exclamó, lanzándose al cuello del Uchiha para abrazarle con fuerza, olvidado todo rastro de enfado.

Sasuke lo recibió con un apasionado beso, haciendo que sus lenguas se saludasen como era debido, enroscándose con familiaridad, buscando el mutuo contacto con ansiedad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios.

Sasuke se metió en la cocina y dejó la máscara de anbu sobre la mesa. Suspiró como si estuviese agotado y se dejó caer sobre una silla antes de responder.

-Al final logré convencer a Tsunade para que enviase a Shikamaru en mi lugar, aunque me hizo prometerle que te dejaría entrenar con tu equipo, por lo que me buscó una ocupación durante el día- explicó, y se puso pálido con el último comentario.

-¿Qué ocupación?

-Me obligó a ir de compras con Temari y Sakura- respondió, poniendo cara de susto al recordar el difícil día que había vivido. Notó como Naruto le miraba con creciente curiosidad- No preguntes. Hay un montón de cosas para el bebé de Hinata encima de la cama- sacudió la cabeza, intentando olvidar aquel día de pesadilla.

Naruto estalló en carcajadas, cuando una imagen de Sasuke, cargado de paquetes de regalos y arrastrado por todo el centro comercial por unas alborotadas y emocionadas Sakura y Temari cruzó por su mente. Hubiese dado lo que fuera por verlo.

-No tiene gracia- bufó un molesto Sasuke, pero Naruto le ignoró y continuó riendo- Además, a última hora Tsunade me ha hecho escoltarla hasta un bar de apuestas de muy dudosa reputación…

-Gracias- dijo el rubio, cuando al fin se le pasó el ataque de risa. Era consciente del esfuerzo que le había supuesto aquello a su pareja. Sasuke hizo un gesto quitándole importancia-. ¡Te prepararé la cena!- ofreció alegre Naruto, y corrió hacía la nevera. De pronto se acordó de algo, así que se volvió a medio camino- Por cierto, tu hermano ha enviado un pájaro con un mensaje.

-¿Cuál de ellos?- preguntó un resignado Sasuke, que después de un año sin que nadie tuviese en cuenta su opinión, había dejado de insistir en que los Sabaku no eran sus hermanos.

-Gaara- puntualizó el rubito, mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa, delante de su novio. Colocó los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza sobre las manos entrelazadas-. Quería avisarnos que viene el fin de semana a ver a Hina-chan y pasará la noche aquí.

Sasuke resopló con fastidio. No entendía para que se molestaba el pelirrojo en escribirles, si cada semana hacía lo mismo. Llegaba el sábado por la mañana con Kankurou, al cual enchufaba por ahí nada más llegar, pasaba el día con su mejor amiga y luego se instalaba a dormir en la mansión de los Uchiha. Temari, que hacía poco que se había mudado a Konoha, aprovechaba la ocasión para quedarse también a pasar la noche con ellos y así enterarse de los últimos cotilleos de la Arena, e Itachi, que no perdía nunca una oportunidad de molestar, se apuntaba encantado a la reunión familiar. ¿El resultado? Los fines de semana su casa estaba más concurrida que la posada del pueblo, con peleas por la ducha, por el mando de la televisión, por decidir quien fregaba los platos o cualquier otra cosa absurda. Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esas imágenes de su mente. No tenía sentido molestarse por algo que no se podía evitar.

-Naru-chan- llamó el moreno. El kitsune se agarró del borde de la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante, para dejar su rostro a muy poca distancia del suyo. Dudó durante un instante, pero ya que lo había hecho era mejor decírselo cuanto antes- Yo… tengo algo para ti- susurró avergonzado. Naruto le miró expectante, con sus hermosos ojos azules brillando de emoción. Sasuke hizo una serie de sellos con las manos y un paquete cuadrado, de unos cuarenta centímetros, apareció entre ellas.

El kitsune hizo un puchero enfurruñado.

-Quedamos en que no nos regalaríamos nada- le acusó, aunque en el fondo le encantaba que hubiese tenido el detalle.

-No es exactamente un regalo- corrigió Sasuke.

Naruto enarcó una ceja y observó con atención la caja. Estaba envuelta en papel brillante de color anaranjado, y decorada con un lazo de raso azul marino.

-Pues tiene toda la pinta de regalo- se obstinó el rubio.

-Ábrelo de una vez- gruñó Sasuke.

Naruto lo cogió con una mano. No pesaba demasiado. Sasuke puso cara de preocupación cuando lo zarandeó en un intento de adivinar que era. Deshizo con cuidado el lazo, y después quitó el papel. Miró la caja de cartón unos segundos. Iba a ponerla encima de la mesa para abrirla, pero no hizo falta porque la tapa salió volando sola. Y bajo ella apareció la adormilada carita de un cachorro de gato, atigrado, de un brillante pelaje grisáceo y enormes ojos verdes. Naruto contempló al animal con interés.

-Bueno, como siempre dices que paso mucho tiempo fuera por las misiones…- empezó a hablar Sasuke- pensé que quizás una gatita te podría hacer un poco de compañía- desvió la mirada, incómodo-. Puede que hubieses preferido un perro, pero dan más trabajo, y como a veces has de salir con tus gennins…- interrumpió su torpe intento de excusa porque Naruto se estaba riendo de él- ¿Qué?- quiso saber, molesto.

-Nada, sólo estaba pensando que has escogido un gato porque son tan ariscos como tú- aclaró Naruto, al parecer de lo más divertido.

-Si no te gusta puedo dárselo a Sakura- replicó el Uchiha, visiblemente enojado, y haciendo el intento de coger al animal.

-¡Noooooo!- Naruto dejó caer la caja al suelo y abrazó al gatito contra su pecho, en actitud protectora- Es mío. Momo quiere quedarse conmigo… ¿a que sí, Momo?- preguntó el rubio.

La gata maulló alegremente, empezando a lamer a Naruto.

-¿Momo?- repitió Sasuke.

-¿No te gusta el nombre?- preguntó el kitsune con preocupación.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza y contempló complacido como su koi empezaba a juguetear con la gatita. Así tendría un poco de compañía cuando estaba solo en casa. Naruto hizo una bola con el papel de regalo y se la lanzó a Momo, que enseguida se puso a perseguirla por toda la casa. Naruto se quedó mirando como desaparecía dentro de una de las habitaciones. Estaría entretenida un buen rato explorando el enorme lugar.

-Yo…- Naruto miró al Uchiha con algo de vergüenza- Yo no te he comprado nada- dijo.

Sasuke le dio un inocente beso en la mejilla.

-Tú eres mi regalo- ronroneó, mientras recorría con sus labios una de las mejillas de su pareja, en una dulce caricia. Le miró a los ojos para perderse en aquel azul infinito.

El rubio sonrió ante el comentario. Y entonces tuvo una idea una idea. Recogió la cinta de seda que decoraba el paquete de encima de la mesa y se la envolvió entorno al cuello.

-¿Y si soy tu regalo… por qué no me desenvuelves?- preguntó a Sasuke, con una mezcla de inocencia y picardía arrebatadoras.

El moreno se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, procesando todos los posibles dobles significados de la proposición. Finalmente le devolvió la sonrisa y acercó su boca a uno de los extremos del lazo. Lo cogió entre los dientes y tiró de él, deshaciéndolo con extrema calma, como si fuera a cámara lenta. Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Naruto y lo atrajo hasta si, haciéndolo caer de la mesa a su regazo. Pasó la boca por el cuello, en el mismo lugar en que el rubio se había atado el lazo. Encontró una marca amoratada que estaba empezando a desaparecer, así que succionó con fuerza, renovando la inconfundible huella. Naruto dejó escapar un gemido al notar la creciente presión, ladeando el cuello para permitirle mayor acceso. Sasuke empezó a excitarse con los sugerentes sonidos que salían de la boca de su rubio. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en ellos, mientras sus níveas manos empezaron a moverse con roces expertos, deslizando las yemas de los dedos por el rostro y el cuello de Naruto. Se encontró con el borde de la camiseta e hizo una mueca de desagrado. El kitsune no dudó en hacer volar la prenda por los aires, para permitir a Sasuke pleno acceso a aquella piel que tanto le atraía.

-¿Tú no eras un regalo?- inquirió Sasuke con burla, al notar las manos del rubio intentando desabrochar su chaleco de Anbu.

-Ahá- corroboró, mientras lograba por fin soltar las trabillas de la espalda- Pero vengo con las pilas incluidas- susurró con una expresión traviesa adornando sus grandes ojos azules- Así que relájate y disfruta, Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. Naruto era su perdición, una deliciosa adicción que le absorbía y le arrastraba a la más dulce y placentera de las locuras.

Naruto cogió una de las manos del moreno y la llevó hasta su boca, mordiendo la tela del largo guante negro para tirar de él con los dientes, sin apartar su sugerente mirada de los negros orbes de su koi. Cuando se lo hubo sacado hizo lo mismo con el otro, caldeando con aquellos gestos juguetones la temperatura del ambiente. Resiguió con su dedo índice el tatuaje de anbu que había quedado al descubierto en su brazo izquierdo. Tiró de la ajustada camiseta de tirantes para dejarlos en igualdad de condiciones. Miró con deseo el pálido torso, los marcados pectorales en los que sobresalían los rosados y erectos pezones. Cuanto más le miraba más se convencía de que Sasuke era perfecto. Y toda aquella perfección era sólo para él.

El moreno se estremeció sin poder evitarlo cuando el kitsune puso sus manos en sus mejillas y lo atrajo hasta sus labios. Se detuvo a escasos milímetros de su boca, haciendo que sus alientos se entremezclaran, rozando muy sutilmente sus labios cuando tragó saliva por la expectación. Sasuke entreabrió la boca, esperando recibir el beso, pero cuando Naruto rompió la distancia lo hizo posándose sobre la comisura de la misma, haciéndole soltar un gemido de protesta. El rubio sonrió, no había nada que le gustase más que notar la impaciencia de Sasuke por sentirle, por besarle, por hacerle suyo. Se deslizó con una lentitud desesperante por la mejilla del Uchiha, besándolo una y otra vez hasta llegar a la clavícula y el hombro. Intentó continuar bajando, pero en aquella postura no podía, así que se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo para poder perderse en el vientre de Sasuke.

-Naruto…- le llamó el Uchiha- levanta del suelo…

Pero el kitsune no le hizo el menor caso e introdujo la lengua en el ombligo del moreno, quien sintió un intenso hormigueo erizarle la piel al contacto de aquella húmeda calidez. Su respiración se disparó, seguida de los latidos de su corazón, cuando las manos de Naruto empezaron a desabrocharle el pantalón. Se aferró de manera instintiva a los bordes de la silla al notar las manos de su koi introducirse bajo los boxers, dejando a la vista parte de su notoria erección. Tembló cuando las manos del rubio la acariciaron, jugueteando con sus dedos entorno a ella y endureciéndola hasta su punto más álgido. Sintió el calor abrasador extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, la excitación adueñándose de su mente y de sus actos. Cogió las mejillas de Naruto y lo obligó a volver hasta su altura, apresó sus labios con violencia, al tiempo que se ponía en pie, arrastrando consigo a su koi. Estampó al rubio sobre la mesa, con brusquedad, dedicándole una mirada cargada de deseo y lujuria.

Y entonces Naruto se empezó a reír.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sasuke con paciencia. Nunca estaba seguro de querer saber de lo que se reía Naruto, pero siempre acababa preguntando.

-Nada, acabo de acordarme que la última vez que lo hicimos aquí se nos quemó la cena.

Sasuke soltó un gemido lastimero. Efectivamente, se habían olvidado de que tenían la comida en el fuego y habían provocado, no sólo una considerable humareda, si no una fea mancha en el techo. Aquel fin de semana Itachi y Temari se lo habían pasado de lo lindo intentando adivinar si habían interrumpido el polvo para apagar el fuego o habían seguido a lo suyo, porque ninguno de los dos se creyó la torpe excusa que dio Naruto en un intento de explicar como se había producido la mancha. ¿Por qué les parecería tan divertido a sus hermanos airear sus intimidades? Él no se metía en sus vidas privadas…

Naruto atrajo de nuevo su atención palpando sus pómulos con mimo, devolviéndolo a su mundo de caricias y deseo. Sus ojos azules le miraban, expectantes, aguardando a que se decidiera a retomar el pasional juego que llevaban. Y Sasuke no quería hacerle esperar. Le quitó a su koi la ropa que aún le cubría, impidiéndole disfrutar al completo de su atrayente piel bronceada. Pasó a degustarla con voracidad, desde la mandíbula hasta el vientre, saboreando todo cuanto encontraba a su paso.

Naruto tembló cuando Sasuke le colocó las piernas flexionadas sobre la mesa y mordisqueó una de sus rodillas, descendiendo lentamente por la parte interna del muslo. Respiraba de manera entrecortada. Sin duda el moreno sabía que tenía que hacer para desesperarlo. El Uchiha le clavó una mirada penetrante, que le hizo estremecerse. Sin duda los ojos afilados de Sasuke eran siempre hermosos, pero su forma de mirar habitual no podía compararse a aquella cargada de deseo, a la manera en que parecía querer hacerle el amor con la mirada, logrando que todo su ser se electrizara sin control, que quisiera que le poseyera en ese mismo instante. Gimió de impaciencia. Sasuke sonrió satisfecho ante ese acto y se perdió entre sus piernas, pero no se dirigió a su erección como el rubio pensaba, si no que dejó que su lengua recorriera los alrededores de su entrada. Una tremenda contracción de placer le sacudió cuando aquella lengua juguetona se introdujo en su interior, abriéndose paso entre las estrechas paredes de su cavidad, lubricando y dilatando la zona con movimientos lujuriosos, mientras sus manos se deslizaban con cariño por los torneados muslos. Abrió la boca, pero la sensación que le provocaba aquella húmeda intrusa era tan intensa que no logró articular ningún sonido.

Sasuke se colocó sobre Naruto, acomodándose entre sus piernas, friccionando su despierta erección contra el perfecto trasero del kitsune y pidiéndole en silencio permiso para entrar. El rubio se lo concedió también sin palabras, mientras se daba cuenta de lo bien que se entendían. Sasuke le tomó de la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarle. Siempre buscaba algún gesto que le distrajera de la primera penetración.

Naruto sintió a su koi abriéndose paso en su interior con una potente y profunda embestida. El moreno acarició una de sus mejillas sonrojadas, esperando unos segundos a que se acostumbrara a la nueva invasión. Sólo cuando notó las paredes internas del rubio relajarse empezó a moverse, aumentando gradualmente la velocidad de sus embestidas, a las que Naruto correspondía con suaves jadeos y con un balanceo enloquecedor de su pelvis. Sus cuerpos se movían acompasadamente, mientras que sus bocas parecían querer devorarse la una a la otra.

La máscara de anbu cayó y rodó por el suelo, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención. La mesa tembló con las potentes embestidas, pero aguantó sin dificultad los golpes.

-Sasuke…- jadeó Naruto, cuando el moreno dejó la velocidad para centrarse en arremeter más profundamente. Llegaba con sus movimientos a varios puntos erógenos en su interior- más…- pidió con voz excitada.

El moreno contempló a su pareja con deseo y lo tomó por la cintura, apretándolo contra su cuerpo y alzándolo a peso. Cargó al rubio, que se aferró a su cuello y cintura con los brazos y las piernas, hasta la pared, y apoyó la espalda de Naruto contra ella. Dio una profunda embestida, que empotró a su koi contra la pared.

Un brutal sonido brotó de la boca del rubio al notar a Sasuke introducirse en lo más profundo de su ser. El moreno le contempló preocupado, sin lograr distinguir si era un gemido de dolor o de placer.

-No me desmonto tan fácilmente- fingió ofenderse Naruto.

Sasuke sonrió con lujuria y arremetió de nuevo, deseoso de complacer a su excitado koi. Naruto se aferró con más fuerza a Sasuke. La presión sobre los puntos internos que le enloquecían hizo que perdiese por un momento la noción de donde estaba. Sentía tal placer cuando hacía el amor con Sasuke que a veces pensaba que perdería la cordura.

-Te quiero- susurró de pronto Sasuke en su oído.

Naruto se sorprendió ante aquella confesión espontánea.

-Y yo a ti- dijo, atrapando los labios de su koi con ansiedad.

Sasuke le correspondió con igual intensidad, perdiéndose en el dulce y excitante sabor de su boca, ahogando sus gemidos en aquella cálida y húmeda cavidad que tan bien conocía, que nunca se cansaba de explorar y degustar, al tiempo que continuaba moviendo sus caderas con ímpetu y velocidad. Los gemidos de Naruto resonaban como la más excitante de las melodías, a pesar de ser parcialmente apagados por la presión de su boca.

Naruto sentía con cada acometida la fricción del cuerpo de Sasuke sobre su miembro, estimulándolo ligeramente. Los besos, las embestidas, el calor asfixiante y las contracciones de placer que sacudían con violencia su cuerpo, todo alcanzó un ritmo tan intenso que pronto tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás, separándose del moreno para poder respirar de manera entrecortada mientras el orgasmo se adueñaba de cada parte de su cuerpo y su mente.

Sasuke notó las conocidas contracciones sobre su miembro, rítmicas, deliciosas y asfixiantes. Un calor abrasador se apoderó de su cuerpo, un tremendo cosquilleo se extendió por todos sus rincones, las piernas le temblaron, apretó con fuerza las caderas de Naruto, jadeó pesadamente antes de que un ronco gemido brotara de su garganta, mientras el placer anulaba cualquier otra sensación.

Naruto desenroscó las piernas del cuerpo del moreno, quien salió de su interior para que pudiera volver a apoyarse en el suelo. Sasuke se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su koi, con su pecho subiendo y bajando mientras luchaba por recuperar la respiración tras el esfuerzo. Unos dedos bronceados palpando con cariño su mejilla atrajeron su atención hacia el rubio.

Se miraron a los ojos, con toda la intensidad del azul y la profundidad del negro, conectando sus almas en aquel momento tan íntimo. Una sonrisa instintiva adornó los dos rostros, un reflejo de lo bien que se sentían con la presencia del otro, bien fuera demostrándose cuanto se querían haciendo el amor hasta acabar exhaustos o simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del contrario. Iniciaron una cariñosa tanda de besos y caricias.

Y de repente Momo saltó desde una estantería al hombro de Sasuke. Se acomodó encima del sorprendido moreno y empezó a ronronear.

Sasuke torció el gesto con irritación mientras el rubio intentaba contener la risa.

-Al menos tiene más vista que tu hermano- comentó divertido Naruto, al caer en la cuenta de que no les había molestado hasta que habían acabado.

Sasuke se dijo que era muy triste que su koi tuviese razón. Acarició un par de veces al cachorro y se lo sacó de encima.

La gata maulló con energía y se refregó contra él.

Sasuke se agachó para acariciarla de manera instintiva y miró el reloj de la pared.

-Aún no es muy tarde- comentó- Podemos ducharnos e ir a cenar al Ichiraku.

-¡Ramen!- exclamó Naruto, empujando a Sasuke para que se quitara en medio y correr hacia el cuarto de baño.

El moreno le contempló partir con una expresión divertida. No hacía falta más que nombrar su comida preferida para que se volviese loco de alegría. Se giró para examinar con seriedad a Momo, que estaba a dos patas intentando cazar con sus pequeñas zarpas uno de sus mechones de pelo. Recogió la ropa que habían dejado desperdigada por la cocina, la puso para lavar y fue a la habitación, donde había dejado, entre todas las compras, la comida y la caja de la arena de la gata. Mientras les buscaba un sitio en la casa, escuchó a Naruto desde la ducha, que tarareaba a pleno pulmón la alegre cancioncilla del último anuncio de ramen. Volvió a mirar el reloj. Seguía siendo temprano. Tenía tiempo de jugar un rato más con su "regalo" antes de ir a cenar. Se metió en el cuarto de baño, con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en los labios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto abrió los ojos y bostezó. A su lado estaba sentado un Sasuke con cara de recién despertado. Miró el reloj con pesadez. Las cuatro y media de la mañana.

-¿Han llamado a la puerta?- preguntó confuso, sin molestarse en disimular un bostezo.

-¡¡¡Malditos criajos de mierda¡O me abrís la puerta de una puñetera vez, o os voy a asignar tantas misiones que se os acabó el follar hasta vuestro próximo aniversario!- se escuchó una voz atronadora desde la planta de abajo.

-Sí, Tsunade ha llamado a la puerta- puntualizó Sasuke, mientras ponía mala cara- Ya voy yo.

-¡Tsunade-sama, ese no es vocabulario adecuado para una dama!- la intentaba tranquilizar una suplicante Shizune.

El Uchiha se puso en pie y rebuscó algo de ropa por la habitación. Se puso unos pantalones cortos y bajó a abrir a la nerviosa Hokage.

-Hola- saludó sin ningún entusiasmo.

-¿Por qué no estás vestido?- le gritó una muy histérica rubia- Te quiero listo en… tres minutos- decidió.

Sasuke la miró con prepotencia, sin moverse un milímetro. A él nadie le hablaba de esas maneras, por muy Hokage alterada que fuera. Shizune rió con nerviosismo ante la grosera actitud de su superiora.

-Sasuke-kun… te necesitamos para una misión urgente… ¿podrías arreglarte lo antes posible?- miró con el ceño fruncido a la sannin, que había empezado a crujir sus puños apretando una mano contra la otra. Suspiró con aspecto cansado- Sabía que tenía que venir yo sola… Los partos la ponen demasiado nerviosa- aclaró al moreno, a modo de disculpa.

-¿Partos?- repitió Sasuke, que empezaba a intuir por donde iban los tiros. Shizune movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo- Je… ¿Hina-chan?

-Sí, Hinata-san ha tenido el bebé hace unos minutos… Nos gustaría que fueras a buscar a Neji y lo trajeras de vuelta. Pospondremos su misión- aclaró la ninja médico.

-¿Niño o niña?- preguntó, intentando disimular su curiosidad. La pareja no habían querido saber el sexo del bebé hasta que naciera.

Shizune sonrió ampliamente, mientras que Tsunade pasó de la histeria a la risa compulsiva.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió el moreno, esta vez con un deje de impaciencia.

-Hinata-san dijo que querrías saberlo, así que te invita a pasar a verla por el hospital- le contestó educadamente Shizune.

-Y más te vale no hacer esperar a una dama en su estado- amenazó la Hokage, pero proferida la amenaza volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

Sasuke y Shizune la contemplaron con una enorme gotaza en la cabeza.

-Me voy a vestir- anunció el moreno, que no tenía ganas de aguantar tonterías a aquellas horas- Iré al hospital- dijo a Shizune, porque a Tsunade había decidido simplemente ignorarla. Les cerró la puerta sin miramientos y subió a su habitación.

Naruto se había hecho un ovillo y se había escondido bajo las sábanas, dormitando tranquilamente. Volvió a despertarse cuando Sasuke encendió la luz para buscar su uniforme de anbu.

-¿Te vas?- preguntó el rubio, adormilado. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que la Hokage lo enviase arriba y abajo con prisas.

-Ahá. Hina-chan ha tenido el bebé. Voy a buscar a Neji- explicó mientras se acercaba a su koi para que le abrochase los cierres traseros del chaleco.

-Ya sabía yo que estaba a punto de explotar…

Naruto fijó la prenda de ropa y abrazó a Sasuke por la espalda, recostando la cabeza contra su hombro. Le besó la mejilla y lo estrujó fuerte contra él.

-Te voy a extrañar- susurró el kitsune con voz melosa.

-Seguramente mañana estaré de vuelta, dobe- se burló Sasuke. No creía que le costase demasiado encontrar a aquel par, en un solo día no podían haber llegado muy lejos y sus rastros estarían recientes.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, pero continuó sin liberarle de su abrazo. Sasuke suspiró al comprender lo que estaba buscando el rubio. Se giró para revolverle algunas de las doradas hebras del cabello.

-Te quiero- le dijo, y al instante una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del kitsune.

-Yo también te quiero- respondió con alegría- Dile a Hinata que la iré a ver cuando haya descansado un poco- pidió, ya que pensaba que ahora la muchacha estaría agotada.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza, besó a Naruto, se puso en pie, cogió la máscara de anbu y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Sasuke-teme- le llamó el rubio cuando estaba saliendo del dormitorio. El Uchiha se giró para mirarle con el ceño fruncido por el insulto- No te pienses que, porque ahora tenga a Momo, te puedes tirar todo el tiempo por ahí- advirtió, fingiendo una expresión seria.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

-Usuratonkachi, no hay nada capaz de alejarme de ti un segundo más del necesario- le aseguró.

Naruto asintió con satisfacción y se volvió a acostar, haciéndose un ovillo. Aunque no hubiese logrado quitarle a Sasuke su fingida indiferencia, ni había logrado que dejara de burlarse de él, ni le había quitado aquel irritante tono prepotente, y, lo peor de todo, no había logrado que dejase de creerse mejor que él… cuando estaban a solas ya no le costaba tanto expresar sus sentimientos. La gatita se coló bajo las sábanas y se acurrucó en el hueco que quedaba entre sus piernas y su estómago. Naruto esbozó una sonrisa, que se transformó en un nuevo bostezo. Sasuke estaba dispuesto a regresar a su lado, pasara lo que pasara. No necesitaba más para ser feliz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas finales:** Bueno, como veis, tampoco en el epílogo he dejado un final absolutamente cerrado. Eso se debe a dos motivos: el primero, algunos de vosotros me habéis sugerido la posibilidad de que haga OVAs o extras. No descarto esta posibilidad, aunque de decidirme sería de aquí a un tiempo. El segundo motivo es que personalmente me gustan los finales abiertos. Soy de la opinión que, aunque cierres una etapa de tu vida, siempre quedan muchas más cosas por delante, que se verán influidas por las experiencias previas, así que no me convencen los ciclos completamente cerrados.

Sólo espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo este fic un poquito de lo que yo lo he hecho escribiéndolo. Muchos besitos y espero que tengamos ocasión de volver a vernos en algún otro fic.

**Respuestas a los revis** (mil gracias por ellos):

**Hitomimiri:** Jajaja, bueno, igual sí eres un poco exagerada, pero ya va bien que me subas la autoestima un poco, estoy un poco perdida con esto de terminar el fic. A mí también me gusta que acaben felices, y con un poquito de lemon de tanto en tanto que es saludable Bueno, por ahora he empezado a subir uno nuevo, solo está el primer capi, que es un poco la introducción, pero espero poder llevarlo igual de bien o mejor que este. Muchos besos para ti también, nos vemos!!

**Itnuzi Desli: **Bueno, no te preocupes por no haber dejado revi antes, si lo has leído y lo has disfrutado un poquito yo me alegro un montón. Jeje, además, a mi también me dan flojera muchas cosas, creo que todos tenemos una parte de Shikamaru en nuestro interior. Gracias a ti por haber seguido este primer intento de fic largo, espero que te haya gustado también el epílogo Un beso, nos vemos!

**Jennita:** Pues sí, yo creo que el parte se animaron porque les parecía emocionante la idea de que les podían pillar… que tiene su rollito, aunque no me imagino la cara de susto que hubieran puesto si llega a entrar alguna enfermera XD Bueno, ya ves que en el epílogo no he podido evitar poner un poquito de lemon, es que estos niños me pierden, jeje. Un beso!

**Kirimi.Tsuki:** Bueno, me alegro que te hayan gustado los últimos dos capis, jeje. Ay, espero que los exámenes te hayan ido bien y no te hayan sido demasiado pesados, y si mi fic te los ha hecho olvidar un ratito, pues estoy súper contenta! Jeje, a la que me despisto me asalta la vena romántica, así que tengo tendencia a escribir cositas azucaradas y tiernas. Reconciliar a los dos hermanos Uchiha es mi debilidad, no podía dejarlos peleados eternamente… si es que no he visto otros hermanos como ellos! Pues ya está el epílogo, a ver que te parece como ha quedado, y si los exámenes no te dejan tiempo no te preocupes, es más importante que te salgan bien. Un besazo!!

**Kohri-chan:** Hola Khori-chan! Ua, me alegro que te haya gustado tanto, me estás sacando los colores. Bueno, lo del lemon es complicado, porque a veces me preocupa que al detallarlo tanto me quede demasiado vulgar… no me gustan los lemons en plan grosero a menos que sea estrictamente necesario para la situación, soy una maniática. Jaja, ya lo dicen, que el amor es ciego, sordo y un poco tonto, así que ya ves como se quedaron de absortos en su propio mundo y que monos que están cuando se quieren tanto. Bueno, yo creo que un crío de siete años alguna pataleta infantil ha de tener contra el hermano que te ha destrozado la vida, jaja, si hasta Itachi tuvo que aguantar la risa, aunque seguro que la primera impresión era de desconcierto y digna de ver. Eso eso, viva el SasuNaru, a ver si Kishi-sama toma nota y nos da algún gustito en el manga… que yo creo que las yaoi-fans se lo comían a besos, jeje. Y aquí estaba el epílogo, no sé que te habrá parecido, pero yo lo puse con mi mejor intención. Bueno, si aún no te has cansado de mí, he empezado a subir otro fic SasuNaru, se llama "Y volver a ti", así que si quieres nos vemos por allí. Un besazo enorme, nos leemos!!

**Kotori-Sensei:** Sí, me quedaba este pequeño epílogo y aquí lo tienes, para acabar de cerrar el tema de que se había hecho con Itachi, o que había pasado con Hinata y Neji. Ains, a mí me daba penita Sakura al principio, pero no puedo negar que me hacían gracia algunos de los líos en los que se metían por su culpa… pero como soy una blanda, pues al final tenía que arreglar las cosas entre todos, si no, no me sentía bien. Bueno, no ibas tan desencaminada con la idea del epílogo, jeje, espero que haya sido una buena manera de cerrar el fic, me tenía un poco preocupada porque nunca había escrito un fic largo y eso del final siempre da respeto. Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado hasta aquí, y un besazo!

**Sakuramar**: Me alegro que te haya gustado el final, es el primer fic largo que he terminado en mi vida y no tenía muy claro como hacerlo. Intentaré seguir dando la lata con mis ideas y seguir mejorando, muchas gracias por tus ánimos! Un beso!

**Uialwen:** Bueno, por muy Uchiha y muy suyo que sea Sasuke, un niño de siete años no deja de ser un niño XDD Además, con quien más infantilmente le he visto comportarse en la serie es con Itachi, me parece que podría provocarle una pataleta como esa, jeje. Bueno, intento mantenerlos a todos en su carácter, aunque como todo el mundo vayan cambiando un poco por las experiencias que pasan en la vida, pero Sasuke siempre intentará mostrarse orgulloso e indiferente, y Naruto siempre será Naruto, jajaja. Bueno, yo también soy un poco pastelona XD Aunque intento combinarlo con otras cosas más propias de la serie Naruto. Tampoco me gusta el SasuSaku, el NaruSaku me da igual... lo que no me gusta nada tampoco es el NaruHina, cada una con sus manías. Hay que ver cuanto trabajo ha dado poder ponernos en contacto, por favor... pero ya está. Claro que me leeré tu fic, ya me has dejado con la cuirosidad, jajaja, pero te tendrás que esperar un poquito que ahora estoy de lo más liada... ya te contaré. En fin, un beso muy grande, cielo!

**Yo-chan1:** Bueno, pues me alegro que el final te haya gustado, espero no haberlo estropeado con el epílogo, jeje. Sip, me apetecía ponerle un final donde todos acabasen bien, que ya lo pasan bastante mal los pobres durante la serie... Además, que soy muy romanticona y positiva, jeje. Me gusta ver a todo el mundo contento y feliz. Un beso!


End file.
